Martial Max
by MaBre85
Summary: After five years, Max returns to Arcadia Bay to attend Blackwell Academy. But she has changed. She became an expert in Martial Arts and has more self-conscious, but also has problems to manage her anger and to trust other people. As Chloe meets her again, she wants to find out what happened to her former best friend in the past five years in Seattle. -AU, no Rewind, no Dark Room-
1. Chapter 1: Anger Management

**Chapter 1: Anger Management**

Max

It's Monday afternoon. Max Caulfield sits in 'The Language of Photography' class. All students listen eagerly to the lecture that is held by the famous photographer Mark Jefferson, one of Max's great idols. Well, at least he was her idol, until she found out that he can't stop talking and likes to listen to himself. ' _Arrogant bastard_ ' she thought. ' _When does he finally shut up?_ '

During the first lessons, Max admired his knowledge, his easygoing style and even his appearance. But since Jefferson lectured her, about 'zoning out' the whole time, she disliked him. ' _Why does everybody think that I'm always zoning out? I'm just meditating. Try to stay calm, try to focus. But nobody understands. Nobody wants to understand!_ ' Max feels anger dwelling inside of her, boiling under her skin. Clenching her fists, she tries to control it. ' _Okay, Max. Remember your teachings, focus!_ ' She closes her eyes. ' _Take deep breaths, in and out. Focus on your breathing and your heartbeat. Inner peace._ ' Her fists unclench, it's working, but she still feels an inner unrest. ' _Next step: self-reflection._ ' Max takes out her instant camera and takes a selfie.

The picture is released with a mechanical whirring. Max takes it and waits for its development, still meditating. As the picture is finished, she sees the face of a freckled, young girl with black dyed, short hair with long bangs framing her face, also wearing a black hoodie over a red tank-top. Her expression is stern, but doesn't show her anger. ' _It worked! Be gone, oh fowl anger!_ '

"MAX!" a voice yelled her.

She raises her gaze from the picture towards Mr. Jefferson. "What?" she asked puzzled, like she was woken from slumber.

"Max, I told you a hundred times to pay attention. You may have talent, but if you want to be a professional photographer you have to learn to listen! Now again, I want to know, what's the name of the process, describing the first self-portraiture via photography?" her teacher asks, slightly agitated.

The whole class stares at her, making her feel uncomfortable. ' _C'mon, Max! You know this. Damn! Just say something._ ' "Uh, I knew it, but the name won't come into my mind right now."

Jefferson's hand hits the table, sending a loud bang through the room. "Either you know this or not!" he yells, now really pissed. She moves his view to Victoria. "Yes, Victoria?"

"The Daguerrian-Process." Victoria Chase, the Queen Bee of Blackwell Academy, chimes, giving Jefferson a sweet smile, before turning to Max. "Now you're totally stuck in the Retro-Zone, sad-face." She mocks with a fake sad-face.

The anger boils inside of Max again, making her clenching her fists again. _'I'd like to hit you in your ugly face, breaking your fake nose, driving it into your fucking brain, bitch!_ ' She grits her teeth. ' _Fuck, I start to lose it. I can't let this happen! Not again._ ' The black-haired girl tries to meditate again, but hearing the voice of Jefferson distracts her. ' _Just shut up, motherfucker!_ '

Finally the bell rings and marks the end of class and the end of this shitty day. ' _Fuck, I need to find a quiet place to calm down or else I'm gonna lose it._ ' Max stuffs her materials quickly into her bag and rushes towards the door.

"Max, can I please have a word with you." Jefferson says to her, before she could leave the room. ' _Dammit!_ ' "Max, you seem out of focus for some time now. Is everything alright?" he asks in an analytical voice. Victoria stands beside him and musters her.

Max summons all her concentration to answer calmly. "Y-yes, everything's alright. It's just the big load of homework and the stress."

"Well Max, you're not the only one on this school who has a lot of homework. I know it is hard to follow my jibber jabber in the late afternoon, but just try. It would be a waste of your talent, if you won't make it through this class, just because you choose to visit your little daydream world. Okay?" The small girl just nods and Victoria musters her again, with something that could be described as disgust. "Okay, then we'll see us tomorrow. And don't forget to submit a photo for the Everyday Hero Contest; I have high expectations of you!"

Max just nods again, turns around and walks towards the door. ' _Damn, that was close. One more word and I would've punched him in his hipster-face, right before kicking Victoria's fat ass through the window. Now, keep it together, Caulfield!_ ' She rushes through the hallway, ignoring everyone, and finally reaches her destination, the women's restroom.

The door slams shut behind her and she takes a look around. ' _Good, nobody's here._ ' The black-haired girl starts her meditation again and looks into one of the mirrors. ' _Self-Reflection_ ' Other people might not see it, but she sees anger, hate, and aggression. ' _Okay, I should do some exercises to calm down some more. But not in the middle of the room. It would only cause some questions, if someone comes in._ ' She looks around and sees some space behind the stalls. ' _Perfect._ '

She puts the cleaning stuff that stands there away, puts her bag on the floor and starts her moves. ' _Let it flow like a river. Focus on your breath._ ' Max closes her eyes, her mind on standby and let her body take over. She feels the anger leaving her body, flowing into nothingness. Inner peace takes over. ' _My body is one with nature and my surroundings. Inner peace._ ' Something tickles on her finger. She opens her eyes slightly and sees a blue winged butterfly siting there. ' _Hello, little friend! Here to help me?_ ' The corners of her lips move upwards, forming a light smile as she closes her eyes again.

Suddenly the door is opened loudly and some asshole storms into the restroom, raging and talking to himself. The butterfly takes off and flies out of the open window. ' _Fuck! So much for inner peace._ ' Max stops her movements and peeks around the stalls, seeing a brunette guy, slightly nervous. ' _I should kick his ass alone for being in the girl's room._ ' Before the thought is finished, if she should actually kick ass or not, the door opens again and a blue haired, tall girl with a punk-rock look enters the room. Max hides behind the stalls again, just wishing for them to leave. ' _Great, another one. Never seen her at Blackwell. And what now? Are they gonna make out here or what?_ ' A bit of anger dwells again, but it's not much, controllable.

Before Max could catch another thought the creepy guy and the punk-chick have an argument about drugs and money. The small girl tries to ignore the conversation, as suddenly the voice of the tall girl is dripping with fear. Max looks around the corner again and sees that the guy's holding a gun in his hand, threatening the bluenette. ' _Okay, fuck inner peace, this is serious!_ '

Max leaves her cover and dashes towards the slender guy with a loud "Hey!" The creep turns around, trying to aim at the new target. The world slows down into slow motion, as Max analyzes the situation. ' _The gun: 9 mm semi-auto pistol, common model. Creepy guy: slender, not much muscles, seems psychological unstable, unpredictable. Needs to be neutralized._ ' The small girl reaches the guy, who still tries to get the gun up into her direction. ' _Step one: disarm your opponent, even the odds._ ' She grabs the gun by its upper receiver, so it wouldn't repeat, if a shot is fired, minimizing the threat. Then she moves the sled a bit back, preventing the gun from being fired. As she turns the pistol and rips it from the guy's hand, she can hear his trigger finger break, leading to a loud scream of agony from his side. ' _Ooops! Sorry, but not sorry._ _Step two: neutralize the opponent as fast as possible, ending the fight before it even started._ ' After ripping the gun out of his hands, Max swings her left elbow into his face with a loud and controlled cry to minimize the pain. Again, a bone breaks. This time his nose. Blood splatters around the room, his scream dies and he hits the floor, whining, holding his nose. ' _Flawless victory!_ '

This all happened in a few seconds. Max stands over her opponent, steady, ready to give him some more hell, if necessary. Gun still in her hand. She releases the magazine, unloads and disassembles it. The single components are hitting the ground one by one. ' _Awwww, did I break your little toy?_ '

The black-haired girl looks at the punk-girl from the corner of her eyes, recognizing that she stares at her. ' _Whatcha looking at, blue?_ ' But instead the expected fear or shock, she only sees surprise, paired with unbelief.

"Max?" the bluenette suddenly asks.

Raising her head to take a closer look at the blue-haired girl, Max starts to recognize something. Deep blue, almond-shaped eyes. Lips, which are ready to form a mischievously smile. Her eyebrows, strawberry-blond, like her original hair-color. And suddenly Max recognizes who stands in front of her. "Chloe?"

With a loud thud the door to the restroom opens again and the head of the Blackwell-Security, David Madsen, enters, yelling. "What the hell is going on here?" He looks at the creepy guy on the floor, laying in a puddle of his own blood, the gunparts, Max and finally at Chloe. "What are you doing here?"

Chloe doesn't waste any time and leaves the restroom without any word. ' _What the fuck?! Oh, hi Max, long time no see. Let me just bail on you and leave you with all this shit alone. Asshole!_ '

"Hey, missy!" David yells at her. "I asked you something!"

' _Great, another asshole. As if this school hasn't already enough of them._ ' Max tries to stay calm again. "This fucker here…" She gives the guy on the floor a slight little kick in the back. "…waved a gun around and I took care of him."

David sighs. "Okay, I take over. You, go to your dorm. Wait for further orders."

Max rolls her eyes. ' _Ex-military, figures._ ' And walks out of the restroom and heads towards the dormitories. ' _I need some privacy, ASAP._ '

Halfway at the dormitories a voice stops Max in her movement.

"Nice moves back there, Caulfield!"

She turns around and looks into these catching blue eyes again.

* * *

Chloe

Chloe opens her eyes and looks at her phone to read the time. ' _Fuck, slept in. Damn weed. This shit just makes me sleepy, not high. Need to rage on Frank next time. The fucker should give me some discount for that._ ' She sits up, holding her head with two hands. "Ugh!" ' _And makes headaches, too. I should stop taking this shit. Drugs are bad. But on the other hand, I'm a baaaaad girl._ '

The bluenette stands up and stretches. ' _Okay, let's go through my imaginary to-do-list. Sleeping till 10? Check! Hear some kickass tunes? Check! Watch some porn and jerk off? Tried it, but wasn't in the mood. Getting high? Nah, more like smoking bad pot. But check! Passing out? Not planed, but check! Blackmail Nathan Prescott? Did it yesterday, check! Up next: drive to Blackhell and demand some shitload of money from this little creep._ ' She checks the time again. ' _15:30 pm, time to grab some grub and head to Blackhell._ '

A sandwich in one hand, the punk-girl gets into her truck and drives off to Blackwell Academy. She parks the car in the parking lot, occupying two handicapped spaces. ' _As if there are any handicapped people here. This shithole doesn't even have any ramps for wheelchairs. Fucking, pretentious Nazifuckers!_ '

She heads towards the main building, giving Justin, a skater-dude, a quick fist bump. Inside the building she makes a short break before entering the girl's restroom. ' _Okay, Price. This is it. You practiced your words and now go in there, be a badass, and get some dough!_ '

Entering the bathroom she sees Nathan Prescott, leaning with both hands over the sink. ' _He seems to be high or at least fucked up. The odds are in your favor, girl._ ' Everything goes according to her plan, until Nathan suddenly draws a gun and holds it in her face. ' _Shit, a gun! A fucking gun! Okay Chloe, don't stress. Don't stress?! This fucker holds a gun up your nose! FUCKFUCKFUCK! Stall him! Try to calm him down!_ '

Suddenly a shadow moves behind Nathan. "Hey!" a girl's voice yells and seconds later, before Chloe even processes what just happened, Nathan lies on the floor, bleeding from his nose. The gun just a pile of parts besides him. ' _What the fuck just happened?_ ' Her gaze falls on a black-haired, small girl, standing in front of her. Wearing a black hoodie over a red tank-top, black army pants and sneakers. ' _Nice style!_ ' And she wonders herself, who just saved her sorry ass and stares at her face, gasping as she recognizes it. Cutie face, blue doe eyes, her hair black instead of auburn. ' _No way, no fucking way. It can't be her. She looks like the lovechild of Bruce Lee and Bambi._ ' And before she's even able control herself a name comes over her lips. "Max?"

"Chloe?" she replies with surprise.

Chloe tries to make a step forwards, but suddenly another person enters the restroom. ' _Oh shit, not step-fucker._ '

He looks at her. "What are you doing here?"

' _Fuck! Sorry Max, need to get the hell out of here, before this fucker raises hell on me and blames me for this shit._ ' The punk-girl doesn't say a word, just leaves the main building in a fast pace. ' _Shit, I need to talk to her. Sorry for leaving you alone with my step-ass, but I don't need this shit right now. Not after what just happened. Class is over; she'll probably head for the dorms later, so I'll just wait for her on the way._ '

After some minutes, Chloe, leaning against a wall, sees the black-haired girl passing her and grins. "Nice moves back there, Caulfield!" she says to her. Max turns around and eyes lock onto each other.

* * *

Chloe & Max

Max walks with angry steps towards the bluenette. "Thanks for bailing on me back there, asshole!"

The blue-haired punk gets into defensive position, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "At least it didn't take me five years to show up again."

Anger rises inside of Max even more, hearing the accusing words. Her furious voice trembles. "Y-you know, I-I don't have to t-take this. Y-you have no idea what's going on. J-just stay the fuck away from me, you…you…FUCK!"

The black-haired girl turns around and storms away with fast steps. Chloe sighs and rubs her temple. ' _Well done, Price. Shove another person away from you. You have so much more friends in the world. Sarcasm-Mode off._ ' "Max, wait!"

Running to catch up with the smaller girl, Chloe touches Max on her shoulder in order to turn her around. Instead, the black-haired girl grabs the punk's wrist, spins her arm clockwise. Chloe has to turn her body to prevent her wrist from breaking. Arm on her back, Chloe hisses in pain as her sinews are far more stretched than usual.

"Don't touch me!" Max whispers in her ear with gritted teeth.

It takes the bluenette some time to catch her voice. "I-I'm sorry, okay? Ouch! I didn't mean to piss you off, but I had to leave, 'cause actually I'm forbidden to walk around the campus and I don't need more shit in my life. Max, I'm happy to see you, okay?"

The freckled girl releases her grip. Chloe sighs in relief and rubs her arm as the pain fades. "Wow, you're pretty hardcore!" At first the punk-girl thought that Max would turn around and walk away again, but she stays. Chloe looks at her feet and starts kicking little pebbles with her boots. "Um, by the way, thanks for saving my butt."

Max's anger dissipates as she realizes that Chloe apologized. She recons that no matter how much she wants to be angry at the blue-haired punk, she just can't. ' _That's a new one. Normally my anger stays until I meditate._ ' "You're welcome." Max says to her with a quiet voice, avoiding her gaze.

An awkward silence hangs over the both girls, until Chloe tries to break the ice with a faint smirk. "You gave little Prescott a pretty nice beat-up. Bet his father won't be pleased about this."

Max's eyes widen in shock. ' _Fuck!_ ' "Prescott? As in Nathan Prescott?" ' _I knew that the son of the Prescotts is a student at Blackwell, but never imagined him to be such a psycho._ '

Chloe smirk grows. "Yep, as in Nathan 'Don't-fuck-with-me-'cause-my-family-owns-Arcadia-Bay-and-sues-you for-the-next-thousand-years' Prescott." With a high kick, Max hits the nearby lamppost, leaving a dent in it. "Whoa, calm down, sister!" the punk says with a calming voice.

Max looks at her with an ashamed look, her cheeks blushing. "Sorry, I just mentally kissed my scholarship good bye."

Chloe lays her hand on the black-haired's shoulder, but withdraws it quickly as she looks at it. "Don't worry, he had the gun and you unarmed him. No worries! C'mon, you need to chill a bit."

Max sighs. ' _She's right, I just defended her. The law's on my side this time. I should go to my room now and calm down, reflecting what happened._ ' "Yeah, you're right. Bye, Chloe! It was nice seeing you."

The smaller girl turns around and walks towards the dormitories, leaving Chloe standing on the spot with a puzzled expression as she tries to figure out what just happened. But she snaps out a moment later. "Max, wait up!"

The black-haired girl stops again. ' _What now? Chloe, I'm a ticking time-bomb. Please, don't make me hurt you!_ '

"Wanna…" Chloe coughs in search for words. "…wanna hang out with me?"

Max turns around, her eyes widen in surprise. ' _Did she just ask me to hang out with her? It's been awhile since someone did that. And that out of good reason, Caulfield. You know what happens, if someone pisses you off. But on the other hand, she calms you down and I could use someone to talk to…No, you need some meditation!_ ' She sighs, her shoulders sinking. "Chloe, look. Thanks for the offer, but I need to do some meditation. Get some chill, y'know?"

Chloe shrugs. "That's cool and I know the perfect spot for meditation and after the gun-in-your-face-incident I could need some hella meditation, too. C'mon Maximus, don't make me beg you."

A faint smile rushes over Max's face as she remembers her old times with Chloe. The times they were inseparable. She felt warmth growing inside her belly as she looks into the bluenette's blinking eyes. ' _Maybe I need some time-out from the daily routine and Blackwell._ ' "Let's go." She says which brings a big smile on Chloe's face.

* * *

Chloe & Max

Half an hour later, Max and Chloe reach the lighthouse on the top of the cliffs. Max used the occasion and made a lot of pictures on her way through the woods between the beach on the bottom of the hill and the lighthouse on top. Sometimes Chloe grew impatient and called her slowpoke, earning a smirk, a stuck out tongue and finally a middle finger.

Reaching the lighthouse, Chloe let herself fall onto the bench and inhales the fresh air. "Yeah, now that's the fucking ticket! What do ya say, Max? Brings back old memories, huh?" She takes a look at her old friend as she takes off her black hoodie, putting it on the ground to use it as a blanked to sit on. Her jaw drops as she sees Max's muscular arms and a tattoo on her left arm. It pictures a Chinese dragon, wriggling its way from her elbow towards her shoulder blade, where the head ends. The colorful dragon is surrounded by green vines, violet lotus blossoms and blue butterflies.

Max turns her head towards her and smirks. "Y'know, if you keep eyeballing me like this, you have to take me out on a date." She says, followed by a wink.

The punk closes her mouth and gulps, while her heart skips a beat. ' _Did she just flirt with me?_ ' "N-nice tat." Chloe stutters, her cheeks burning.

"Thanks! Did it on my 18th birthday. Dad's birthday present for me."

"Your dad gave it to you? Amazeballs!" Chloe says in awe, before changing the topic. "So, how are your folks?"

Max just shrugs, a melancholic expression on her face. "Divorced."

Chloe nearly falls off the bench as she gasps. "What?! How…I mean, why?" Chloe knew Max's parents very well, even liked them like her own. Back in the days, they were a happy family and now?

Sitting down on her black hoodie, legs crossed, Max tries to position herself for her meditation, face towards the ocean. She takes a deep breath in and closes her eyes, before continuing. "Well, while my dad had a well-paid job, mom failed with her business. Frustration grew between them. The first fights were about the money, after that about the whole situation and finally about me. I was in the middle of everything as shit hit the fan."

"Shit! Max, I'm sorry…"

Max just raises her hand to cut Chloe off, without turning her head. "Don't be. It's all in the past now. Dad has a new woman in his life and is happy. Mom probably knows every cock in Seattle by now and is partying the shit out of herself. I'll be happy if I don't see this bitch ever again! And now I'm here, away from all this crap." Her voice is calm and she shows no bitterness at all.

"And what about you? What happened to this shy, little hipster girl? What turned her into this badass fighting machine?" the bluenette asks with a light, teasing smile on her face.

Max just glances over her shoulder and her eyes piercing at Chloe with pure anger, but it dissipated as fast as it had occurred. Focusing on her meditation again, the smaller girl pets the ground beside her, signaling Chloe to sit by her side. The punk obeys, trying to find a comfortable position to sit.

"Okay, now close your eyes and focus on your breathing. Take deep drafts in and out. Try to feel your body, don't think." Chloe does as her friend told her and both girls are sitting side by side as the sun dips down into the ocean.

Suddenly the click of zippo and a deep draft disturbs Max's concentration. She looks at her punk friend with a raised eyebrow and sees that she smokes a joint. Chloe looks at her and shrugs. "What? You meditate, I medicate. Both things help relaxing, but this works better for me."

Max just shakes her head with a smile and continues her meditation.

"You haven't answered my question, though." Chloe bites her lower lip as recons that she may push it too far. ' _Don't push her, Price. You know, she can rip your arm out and beat the shit out of you with it._ '

But instead of a rage, Max just keeps smiling. "And I don't intend to do so. At least, not right away." She let out a long and deep sigh. "Chloe, five years have been a long time and we didn't part as friends. Don't get me wrong, I'm actually enjoying this; I enjoy your company. But I need to know you some more, before talking about the worst time of my life, 'kay?" ' _Sorry Chlo, I need to know, if there are any feelings and trust left or if this is just a platonic kinda-friend thing._ '

Chloe nods in acceptance and looks at the sun, diving into the ocean. Caught in deep thoughts. ' _Worst time of her life? I know that my past five years were hell and hella changed me in a way, also my character stayed the same, but Max? She was always so happy, so nerdy and so different. What could happen to a cute, shy and peaceful girl like her to turn her into an angry streetfighter? Maybe she's right. Maybe I'm not privileged enough to know it yet, but I swear, I'll do everything to be a good friend again. No! To be her best friend again!_ '

* * *

Sean Prescott

Sitting at his mahogany-desk, Sean Prescott reads and signs some contracts. He loved signing things, because his signature contains power. Power to build or destroy houses; to plant trees or cut down whole forests; to make someone happy or to make someone's life a living hell. He enjoyed it, that a set of thin, bluish lines can have so much influence.

The phone on his desk chimes and he pushes the button for the speakers. "Yes?"

"Mr. Prescott? Principal Wells from Blackwell Academy is on line one." Says his secretary.

He sighs, rubbing his eyes in annoyance. ' _What the hell does this drunken bastard wants now?_ ' "I'll take it from here, thanks Marge." He pushes the button for line one. "Sean Prescott speaking…Hello Mr. Wells…WHAT?" he yells and his fist hits the desk, sending his pen flying through the air. "When did this happen?...Were there any witnesses?...Who?...Hold on!...I said, hold on!" Sean Prescott puts the Principal on hold and pushes another button. "Nathan? It's me…What the fuck happened today?...Calm the fuck down!...You idiot! I gave you that gun to protect yourself and not to wave it around in school!...I don't give a damn, it's your loss, when you put yourself in such a position…Why didn't you come to me in the first place?...Dammit! What's her name?...Price? Yeah, her mother works at the Two Whales. She'll be no problem. And the other girl?...Don't worry, I'll find out her name…No, you stay in your room and won't leave it until this is over…I don't care. Watch a movie or try to stay out of trouble for at least one day…Yes, I'll also take care of the gun…Yeah, bye." He sighs again. ' _Why am I punished with such an incompetent son? He can't do anything right, this idiot!_ ' After a short period of time he puts the Principal on speaker, again. "Mr. Wells, I want all the documents and reports regarding this case…I don't give a damn that these files are confidential…Listen you shmuck, do you want the new computers and projectors for your media-room or not?...Then it's settled…When will she give her report?...Tomorrow morning?...Yes, I want to attend the interview…No, that's too late…Make it 8…Yeah, have a nice day, too."

Sean Prescott leans back into his comfy chair, smiling devilish. He loves to ruin other people's life or at least threaten them with it. Tomorrow morning, Maxine Caulfield will experience what happens, if you mess with the Prescott family.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Okay, here it is, my second fanfic. You may have noticed that it is written in another style than "The Third Option", because this time I wanted to write it from the POV of different characters.  
Max is definitely OOC and this is what this story is all about, although I tried to preserve some of her nerdy side. The other characters are still the same as in the original Life is Strange story.**

 **This story is rated M, because there will be definitely some more violence and sexual content as well as depressing topics.**

 **I'm writing this story on-the-fly, so I don't know exactly how many chapters it may contain or when it will be finished. The ideas are all in my head, but I need some time to write them down, revisit them and so on. So, please don't be mad, if it takes some time to publish a new chapter.**

 **I also apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes, but hey, nobody's perfect. ;-)  
Reviews and some input are very much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: New old friends

**Chapter 2: New old friends**

Chloe

A big groan escapes Chloe's mouth as she slowly wakes up. Blindly she tries to reach for her phone on the nightstand, after the fifths try and a fallen bottle half-full with beer she manages to grab it. She looks at the display and groans again as she sees that it's just 6:30 in the morning. ' _Damn, what shit has Frank sold me there? Passing out in the middle of the day, sleepless in the middle of the night? Ugh, personal reminder: definitely need to rage on him!_ '

The bluenette turns to her side and tries to catch some more sleep, but fails as her mind keeps on thinking of one thing: Max. ' _I even dreamt about her. Her body really blew my mind. Hmmm, maybe she can help me with something I couldn't get done yesterday._ ' With an impish grin on her face, Chloe's right hand slides down into her boxers. She lets out a moan as her fingers glide over her private parts. ' _Oh babe, you're imaginary dynamite! I wonder how you feel in RL._ ' The punk-girl throws the blanket off her body, and spreads her legs as far as possible. Her left hand wanders under her shirt and starts to knead her breasts. ' _Fuck, this is so good. It's been awhile since I've been that drenched. Oh shitfuckingshit, here I coooome!_ ' With a loud moan, Chloe climaxes. Her body arches and spasms because of the intense orgasm, until she falls back onto her mattress.

' _Okay…that was fucking amazeballs! Now I need a cig._ ' Breathing heavily, she reaches for leather-jacket, hanging over her chair, to get her cigarettes and lights one. She's letting herself fall onto her bed again and looks at the ceiling. ' _I need to see her again! She's changed so much, but I can feel that the old Max is still there, somewhere beneath the anger and muscles._ ' Thinking about her black-haired friend's body again, makes Chloe blush. ' _Fuck, Price. Keep it together. We just met yesterday and you're already crushing on her. Get your hormones under control! As far as I know, she isn't even into girls, let alone me._ ' She lets out a deep sigh, accompanied by blue smoke, rising to the ceiling. ' _I should text her and ask, if she wants to have some breakfast with me. I've really been an asshole to her and now it's time to make some things up!_ '

Chloe reaches for her phone, unlocks it and starts typing. Luckily they both exchanged their numbers yesterday, before they parted.

 _Chloe: Yo Max! U r up?_

Minutes turn into hours as the blue punk waits for an answer. She lights another cig to overcome her nervousness.

 _Max: Yep, now I'm awake. :-(_

 _Chloe: kung-fu max still a sleepyhead? btw NO EMOJI!1!_

 _Max: Fuck U! :-( :-( :-( :-(_

 _Chloe: nice one! wanna grab some bite at two whales?_

 _Max: Om nom nom! :-)_

 _Chloe: dude, don't push it!_

 _Max: :-P_

 _Chloe: i hate u_

 _Max: No, you don't! When, where?_

 _Chloe: get u at 8, be ready!_

 _Max: I put on my lingerie and wait for you! =D_

Chloe's heart skips a beat as she reads the last message. ' _Fuck, she's such a tease. Hmm, maybe I should surprise her by getting there earlier. Maybe I'm lucky and catch a view on her in lingerie or at least in her underwear; more imaginary dynamite for lonely nights. Mwahaha!_ ' The bluenette grins as she jumps out of the bed, heading for the bathroom to get ready for her drive to Blackwell.

* * *

Max

 _Move, you whore!_

 _Now I show you how real girls should behave, fag!_

 _Nooooo!_

Max wakes up with a start as her phone chimes. She's bathed in her sweat. Burying her head in her hands, as she takes deep, shacking breathes. ' _It was just a nightmare…just a fucking nightmare._ ' The black-haired girl starts to sob. Tears are dripping onto her blanket as she hammers with her right hand against her head. ' _Just go away! Go away you fowl memory! Get out of my fucking head!_ ' Her breathing gets steady as she focuses on her meditation. ' _I should do some exercises to calm down._ '

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Max checks her phone. ' _Who the fuck sends me a message this early?_ ' She unlocks her phone and sees Chloe's ID. A smile grows on her face and gets even bigger as she answers her. ' _Breakfast at the Two Whales? Major childhood memory! Well, let's get ready, before she arrives._ '

She starts her laptop and loads her playlist for her exercises. ' _Okay, let's see. Hmm. Today I go for some Rock-Ballads. Metallica - Nothing Else Matters. Rammstein – Ohne Dich. Nightwish – Sleeping Sun. Within Temptation – Somewhere. Sounds good. Well, let's do some warm-up._ ' Max stretches and performs thirty push-ups, thirty sit-ups and some cardio-training, before she starts her slow movements.

After some time Max's phone chimes again.

 _Chloe: knock knock_

 _Max: ?Are you high?_

And then there is a knock on the door.

* * *

Chloe & Max

As Max opens the door to her room, she looks into the smirking face of her blue-haired friend, dressed in her ordinary white tank-top with a skull on it, covert by a leather jacket, ripped jeans and combat boots. "You're early!" she says.

Chloe shrugs. "Well, couldn't sleep anymore, got bored and had a need to see you again."

The smaller girl smiles, steps aside and signs her blue-haired friend to come in.

"Just finished my morning routine and were about to hit the showers to get ready…huh?" Max looks at the punk and realizes that she stares at her again. "Chloe? Hello?"

The bluenette doesn't realize that Max tries to communicate with her. She just stares at her friend, who's just dressed in a loose, white tank-top and some short boxers. ' _So fucking amazeballs! She's not even wearing a bra._ ' Chloe thinks as she can see every detail of Max's small breasts through the sweat-stained fabric.

"HEY!" Max yells. "Snap out of it, will ya!"

"S-sorry!" the punk stutters as her eyes quickly withdraw from the black-haired girl's chest and look into her blue, slight angry eyes again.

"That's strike number two, Chlo."

"W-what happens at number three?"

Max just shrugs with a smirk on her face, grabs her towel and shower supplies and walks out of the room.

* * *

Chloe

After Max left the room, Chloe starts to look around in her room. First thing she notices is the huge number of photos on the wall over the bed. ' _Hmm, a lot of selfies. Some pictures of her dad and nature shots. Pretty good ones, though._ '

Her gaze falls onto some weights on the ground. She tries to put one up. Chloe's face turns red and some sweat pearls form on her forehead. ' _Damnfuckingshit, are they made of lead?_ ' She gives up and puts it back on the ground.

Although Chloe's not a nosy character, she wants to know some more about her friend and starts looking into a drawer. Inside she finds a ripped picture. It shows a very happy, younger Max. A Max, Chloe knew 5 years ago. There was also another person on the other missing half of the picture. Only that person's arm is still in the photo, resting on the brunettes shoulder. ' _Did she find a new friend in Seattle?_ ' The bluenette turns around the picture. There are words written on the backside, but as in the picture, half of them are missing. _…forgive me. …so sorry. …love you. …Sam._ Now Chloe startles. ' _Sam? Did she actually have a boyfriend in Seattle?_ ' Her heart drops to her feet and disappointment forms inside of her. She smiles bitterly. ' _So, no girl-action. Bummer! But why does she still tease me all the time? Is she just playing me? Or even making fun of me hitting on her?_ '

She shoves the negative thoughts aside as her gaze falls onto a punching bag, with several names written all over it. ' _Okay, definitely a black-list. Let's see. Mike - whoever that is. Victoria - knew that bitch would make her list. CHLOE!? - Ouch! Vanessa - even her mom made it, kudos bitch! Jefferson – Well, at least one teacher. Sam? - Again this name. Hmm, seems like a bad break-up. I should ask her, if the opportunity comes up._ '

Next victim of her nosiness is Max's laptop. New tech, not older than a few months, with a big screen. Perfect for movies and games. ' _Dude, this baby costs over 2,000 bucks!_ _Ah, her playlist is still open. Maybe we share the same music! Symphonic metal, rock, dark metal, gothic…oh boy, looks more like emo-town here. Wait. Aha! Indie-Pop and Indie-Rock. Still a little bit hipster inside of her. Okay, Price. Enough espionage for today. Max should be back pretty soon, and you don't want her to catch you going through her private stuff._ '

As the bluenette wants to sit down on the small couch, her view falls on a sword on the wall over said couch. ' _No way!_ ' She climbs on the sofa, grabs the sword and unsheathes it. ' _A real samurai sword! This is so fucking awesomesauce!_ '

Chloe starts to swings it through the air, making some fake battle-sounds, don't recognizing that the door has opened. Her final swing is a wide, diagonally backswing slash and as she turns her head and performs it, she looks into the surprised and wide opened blue eyes of her friend.

The bluenette gasps out of fear as she realizes that she almost cut Max in half. A red line is forming on the black-haired girl's chest, where the blade had grazed her. Additionally the towel that was wrapped around her body got cut at this spot, making it lose. It drops to the ground and Max stands in front of Chloe, completely naked.

The punk-girl stares at her black-haired friend's freckled body. It is muscular, but not in a body-building ugly way. The curves are still smooth, just accented by some muscle bumps here and there. Broad, but still a bit skinny. But what's really disturbing, are the long, faint scars along Max's body. ' _Okay, Chloe. Don't panic, don't stare. Stop staring! But I can't. Damn, she's so hot! Snap out of it, look into her eyes and apologize! You nearly killed her!_ '

"Max, I-I…" Chloe starts to stutter, looking into her friend's now anger radiating eyes, but is cut down by Max's quick movement towards her. The smaller girl rips the sword out of her hand and from the corner of her eye the punk sees a fist rushing towards her face. ' _Oh shit!_ '

* * *

Max

After the door to her room closed, Max takes some time just standing there, taking a deep breathe. ' _Geez, Chloe. Stop staring at me all the time. I'm flattered, but not ready for such mushy bullshit._ ' Nevertheless a smile rushes over her lips as she thinks about her friend's lustful gaze on her body and the reddening cheeks on her face.

The freckled girl sighs and slowly starts to walk down the hall, heading for the showers. Different kinds of music and sounds chime from every dorm room on this floor. Everyone has his own morning ritual.

Right before passing Alyssa, who is looking at some posters on the blackboard, the toilette door on the opposite wall opens and someone throws a toilette paper roll at the girl. Max's reflexes are kicking in and she catches the projectile in midair, before it reaches its target. ' _Bastards!_ ' Then the black-haired girl kicks open the toilette door, looking in the startled face of Courtney Wagner. "Trees died for this! At least have the decency to wipe your bum with it!" she yells at the surprised girl and throws the roll into her face, which makes her shriek. "Or your face, there's no difference." Max adds. After the door closed again, she looks at Alyssa. "You're okay?"

Alyssa shrugs, a bit emotionless as always. "Well, you stopped the assassination, so no harm done. Thanks, by the way."

"No prob. Just watch your back for more attempts."

"There will definitely more, wasn't the first one. Maybe I should hire you as my bodyguard."

Max smiles and winks at the slight chubby girl. "Maybe, but I won't carry you on my arms."

Then she continues her way towards the showers. Entering the room she looks around and sees Kate in front of a sink, brushing her teeth. She still wears her pajamas, but her dirty-blonde hair is already formed into a bun. "Morning, Kate!" she says with a warm smile.

Kate spits the foamy toothpaste into the sink and gives the black-haired girl an insecure smile. "M-morning, Max."

' _Wow, still afraid of me, huh?_ ' "So, how are you doing?" Max asks the Christian girl to start a conversation.

The blonde just shrugs. "Fine, I guess?" she answers and turns toward the sink again.

' _Nice conversation. She's so shy and sweet, so I can't blame or be mad at her. Maybe one day the ice between us will break._ ' With this thought, Max enters one of the showers, closes the curtain, undresses and turns on the water. She looks down at her wet body, touching the scars. ' _Why is Chloe so attracted by this body? It's ugly and if I could, I would get rid of it. Her body on the other hand is much prettier. Athletic, tall, perfect curves. I envy her. And I feel the need to touch it, stroke it, to feel every inch of her skin._ ' A warm feeling forms inside of Max. She feels the need for intimacy, but stops herself. ' _NO! I need to stop thinking like that. I'm not ready for such things!_ ' Her fist hits the wall. ' _Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!_ '

The door to the showers is opened again and Max hears a familiar voice. "Well, well, well, if it isn't our sweet little Jesus-girl?" ' _Victoria!_ '

"L-leave me alone, Victoria!" Kate pleads.

"L-leave me alone, Victoria!" A second voice is mimicking. ' _Taylor!_ '

Max takes a peak from behind the curtain and sees how the two taller girls encircle poor Kate Marsh, laughing at her. The small girl just stands there, looking at her feet and waits for the torment to be over.

"Someone told me that no one attended your little bible-course and I had an idea to help you out. Maybe you should rename it. Like 'Club of the anonymous flat-chest virgins'." Says the blonde girl with the pixie-cut and smiles mischievously.

"Ha, love it, Vic!" Taylor giggles.

I can hear a sob emerging from Kate. ' _That's it! You bitches bullied her enough, time for some revolution of the nerds!_ ' Max wraps a towel around her body and opens the curtain, looking angry at Victoria. "Leave her the fuck alone, bitch!" she addresses to Victoria.

"Stay out of this, Caulfield! It's none of your business!" the pixie answers, glaring at Max.

The black-haired girl makes some steps towards Victoria, until she stands directly in front of the slightly taller girl. Taylor takes a step back, out of fear, but the pixie stands her ground. "Actually, it is my business. You're bullying her, because she's different, alone and defenseless. You just make yourself feeling better, standing over other people and stomp on them. Are you fucking yourself, while thinking about all of your victims?"

Victoria's gaze gets even angrier as she stares into Max's eyes. "Back off, Caulfield!"

"Aww, did I hit a weak spot? Listen, bitch, if you or any of your Vortex fuckers bullies her ever again, I will make sure, you won't do it again!" she says with a furious voice.

"I said, back off! You're nothing, Caulfield! You hide behind your muscles and threats, that's all. You think you are talented? You aren't even on the same level as I am!" her voice drips with poison.

Suddenly Max grabs the collar of Victoria's cashmere sweater and pulls her down, so that their faces are on the same height. "Then maybe I should bring you onto my level."

Victoria grits her teeth. "Let go or…"

"Or what? You gonna slap me, Icky Vicky?" the smaller girl mocks.

A small, but warm hand touches Max's arm. "Max, please. It's fine. Just let her go." Kate's calming voice chimes. The black-haired girl opens her hand and Victoria, with Taylor tailing her, walks to the door. "Thanks." Kate adds.

"Hey, Victoria!" The Queen-Bee turns towards Max one last time. "You forgot something!" The small girl shows her the finger and Victoria, her face now completely red out of anger, keeps on walking away with great, angry steps.

Max can't hide a smile, scoffs and is surprised as Kate Marsh hugs her out of a sudden, making her stiffen. "Thank you, for having my back. You're the first person in this school, which stood up for me like this."

The black-haired girl gulps, feeling the warmth of the Christian girl's body through her towel and her warm breath on her neck. She takes a deep breath and inhales her scent. A warmth forms inside her body again and in her face. ' _Am I blushing? What is happening? She feels so soft, so warm and she's is so sweet and cute and…I…I… No Caulfield, get your head straight. She's just showing her gratitude, nothing more!_ ' "Uhm, no biggie, Kate. I just hate bullies. And…uh…" she stammers. ' _Great, now you sound like a complete idiot._ '

Kate and Max break the hug. The stronger girl notices that even Kate's cheeks show a light pink color. "Say, Max, do you like tea?" the blonde asks shyly.

Max smiles at her. "Yeah! Actually, I have a stash of various Asian teas."

"Well, maybe we could meet sometime for a tea-session and chat about things." Kate's cheeks blush some more, while she focuses on her feet.

At first, Max is surprised, but finally nods in agreement. "Sure, I'd like that. How about tonight?"

"Tonight is fine with me. At 7 in my room?" The blonde answers with a big, warm smile.

"It's a date!" Max chimes and Kate turns away, blushing even more. ' _What the fuck, Max! A date? Are you cereal?_ ' "I mean, uh, it's settled. Y'know…a friend-date-thingy. Well…uh…see ya, Kate." The black-haired girl takes her shower supplies and pajamas, and walks out of the showers, leaving Kate standing there. ' _Nice one, Max. This was so embarrassing! I hope she isn't mad at me for just leaving her there. At least the ice is broken._ '

Max reaches her dorm again, opens the door and just as she enters her room, still in deep thoughts about what happened in the showers, she sees a flashing reflection of light in the corner of her eyes. Her reflexes are kicking in, time slows down. She sees the blade rushing towards her body. She's taking a step back to avoid the slash, but nevertheless the tip of the blade grazes her chest, and her towel, now cut, falls to the ground.

Raising her head, she looks into the deep blue eyes of a shocked Chloe. Still under the influence of her reflexes, Max bridges the gap between them; ' _Disarm and disable._ ' rips the sword out of her friends hand and aims a punch for her head.

* * *

Chloe & Max

Max's fist stops an inch, before hitting Chloe's face. Both girls standing there, eyes locked onto each other.

The punk's eyes are widened out of shock and fear, because she realizes that she almost killed her friend. "M-Max…I-I'm sorry…I…" she stammers, a tear running down her left cheek.

At first radiating coldness and anger, Max's gaze changes into something else. Her expression turns into warmth and comfort. The fist in front of Chloe's face unclenches and touches the bluenettes cheek, wiping away the tear. "J-just don't do it again, 'kay?" She says in a calm voice, turns away, closes the still open door, sheathes the sword and hangs it at its rightful place on the wall. After that, she starts dressing into her regular clothes from the day before.

Chloe still hasn't moved, still a bit shocked and uncertain, what just happened. ' _Did she just brush my face, after I nearly cut her in half?_ '

"Ready?" Max asks the still petrified punk.

No reaction.

"Chloe!" the black-haired girl yelled at her to gain some attention.

"Y-yeah? What?" She stammers again.

"Are…you…ready…to…go?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just…well…"

"You sure, you're okay?"

Taking a deep breath in, the bluenette looks firmly at the muscular girl. "Max, I almost killed you and all you do is brushing my cheek and move on like nothing happened. I don't get it."

"Chlo…" She sighs. "Nothing happened, okay? You scratched me and saw me naked, that's all. Punching or yelling at you won't undo it and you didn't do it on purpose. At least, I hope so. So, let's move on and get some breakfast, before I really die out of starvation." Winking and smiling wryly at her friend, Max takes Chloe's hand and leaves the dorm with her.

As soon as they were outside the building, Chloe reaches into the pocket of her jacket and pulls out a half-emptied box of cigarettes. With still shaky hands she puts one in her mouth, lights it and takes a deep draft. ' _Fuck, I need to calm down! Bummer, I don't have any weed on me._ '

Suddenly the PA of the campus cracks and principal Well's monotone, deep voice is heard all around Blackwell Academy. " _Miss Maxine Caulfield, please report to the principal's office immediately! I repeat. Miss Maxine Caulfield, please report to the principal's office immediately!"_

"Shit! I can't catch a break." says Max as she and Chloe look at each other, halfway to the parking lot. "This is probably about yesterday."

"C'mon, ignore this shit and let's bail."

The black-haired girl shakes her head. "Chlo, I can't. I have a scholarship and if I don't play by the rules they will revoke it and I'm forced to leave Arcadia Bay again. And I don't want that. I don't want to return to Seattle."

"Fine." The punk sighs. "Should I wait for you?"

"No, we'll meet at the Two Whales. Just leave me some grub." She winks, as the strong girl heads for the main building.

"Yo, Maximus!" Chloe follows her. Max turns around and looks at her. "Just do me a favor. Don't mention me, okay? 'Cause I always get blamed, if some shit like that happens and I'm involved, so…"

Smiling at her friend, the smaller girls nods and continues her way in a fast pace. ' _Hopefully this won't turn into a shitfest._ ' She thought.

* * *

Dana

"I'm telling you, Jules. I'm done with boys!" Dana Ward, the auburn-haired cheerleader says to her friend Juliet Watson, a light-brown-haired, tall girl with a jeans-jacket.

Juliet puts her hand on Dana's shoulder to comfort her, before answering. "I know you had some bad experiences, but c'mon…"

"Some bad experiences?!" the cheerleader scoffs. "First Logan impregnated and left me for good, and now Trevor is cheating on me. I tell you, you can't trust them!"

"Okay, you had some very bad experiences, but what's the alternative?"

Dana looks at her friend with a big smirk.

"Oh no! Oh nonono! D, you know I'm one hundred percent straight."

Leaning closer to Juliet's face, the auburn girl's smirk gets even bigger. "Oh, really? I hadn't noticed last year."

The reporter backs off a bit and sighs. "C'mon, D. We were drunk and after this incident we agreed that it was a one-time-thing." Her voice sounds very nervous and she blushes deep red.

Dana starts to laugh out loud. "Chill, Jules. It was just a joke! No, but for real, my next date's gonna be a hot girl!"

Juliet gives her friend a soft push on her shoulder and walks out of her room. "You're impossible, D!" She looks down the hall and then turns to Dana. "Hey, look at this!"

Dana stands up quickly and gazes down the hall like Juliet and sees a very pissed Victoria, stomping into her room, closing her door with a loud bang. "Whoa, I wonder who pissed her off like this in the morning." Then a black-haired girl, who Dana knows as Max, is the next one to vanish in her room as fast as possible, followed by Kate Marsh. The both friends look at each other and Juliet just shrugs, but Dana wants to know more and calls at her friend Kate. "Hey Katie! You have a minute?"

Since here at Blackwell, Dana always tried to watch after Kate. She knows that she's often the target of bullying by the Vortex Club and tried to stop it, but since Victoria started to pick on her it has almost been impossible. Also her Club activities after school made it additionally impossible to be at her side all the time, what she really regrets. "Hi Dana! Hi Juliet!" Kate says with a very kind and almost happy voice.

"What happened back there?" Dana asks.

Kate tells both girls what happened in the shower room, but leaves out the part about what happened between her and Max. In the end, it's no use, she still blushes.

Juliet shrugs. "Well, looks like someone finally makes a stand against that bitch."

"Yeah, 'bout time. Wait! Kate, are you blushing?" Kate looks away, shyly and Dana just grins wide. "Hmm, looks like someone hasn't told us everything."

"I-I need to go a-and…" Kate says nervously.

But before she has the chance to leave, Dana grabs her by her shoulder and shoves her into her room and sing-songs. "I think we have some more talking to do!"

Waving at Dana and Kate, Juliet takes her leave. "Yeah, you two have your girl-talk; I'll go and prepare my next story about Victoria's big fail."


	3. Chapter 3: Hate

**Chapter 3: Hate**

Max

The black-haired girl enters the principal's office and sees two men. A broad, baldy, black-skinned man behind the desk – Principal Wells – and a slender, brown-haired man in a marine-blue suit with a white shirt and a red-grey-striped tie.

"Ah, Miss Caulfield. Please, sit down." The Principal says, pointing at the left chair in front of his desk. Principal Wells takes his seat behind his desk and the unknown, yet familiar looking man, takes the right chair, right beside of Max. "Miss Caulfield, may I introduce you to the patron of our school, Mr. Sean Prescott."

' _This is why his face looks so familiar._ ' Max thought. ' _Chloe mentioned that messing with this family is a big mistake and the fact, that this guy is here, proves it. Just great! Have I already kissed my scholarship good bye? Now is the time._ '

Sean Prescott reaches hand towards the small girl and gives her a fake smile. "Hello, Maxine. Nice to meet you!"

Max shakes his hand with a strong grip. Mr. Prescott's face grimaces because of the pain, making his fake smile fading. "Pleasure." The black-haired girl says plainly.

"Miss Caulfield, I assume, you already know why we called you in?" Max just nods. "Well, we all want to get over this matter as quickly as possible. So, please just tell us what happened in the restroom, yesterday?"

While telling the whole story, beside the part with Chloe, the principal makes some notes on a sheet of paper. After she finished, Max signs the testimony and thought about leaving, until Sean Prescott addressed her. "Why were you in the restroom?"

A puzzled expression rushes over Max's face. She knows that she probably shouldn't piss him off, but she can't suppress some cynicism. "Taking a piss, taking a dump, having a meltdown; take a pick!"

"Miss Caulfield, stop offending Mr. Prescott and answer the question seriously." Wells says to her in a warning tone.

She just shrugs. "Why should I? It's a stupid question and none of his business. A good question would be what was Nathan doing in the girl's restroom with a gun?"

Max and Wells look at Sean Prescott, who just keeps smiling at the girl and won't take his gaze off her. "Mr. Wells, please leave us alone. I need to have a private talk with Miss Caulfield." After shaking off the first surprise, the Principal nods and leaves his office. Mr. Prescott stands up, walks to the window and looks out of it, while Max follows him with her blue eyes.

' _A man, who throws the Principal of this school out of his own office, has definitely too much power. The shit is about to hit the fan. Fuck!_ '

"Miss Caulfield, you lied in your testimony." He says with a calm voice.

"How so?" she answers firmly.

"You didn't mention Miss Price with one word." Turning around, the slender man looks into her eyes. "I know, I know. She's your friend, you want to protect her. Bla, bla, bla, yadda, yadda, yadda. The thing is, she blackmailed my son, bringing him into a very weak position. A weak position that could weaken everything I build and I can't allow that. So, I need to destroy her credibility to ensure that no one will believe her."

' _Ooh Miss Caulfield, I'm just destroying your friend's reputation, so don't worry. His he cereal?_ '

"Miss Caulfield, I'm a Businessman. You know, quit pro quo." He leans towards Max, his hands resting on the Principal's desk, his smile gets wider. "If you change your testimony, blaming everything on Miss Price, I will make sure that your scholarship will be permanently upgraded and I'd even consider buying you some new photo equipment."

' _Is this douche-bag bribing me? What the fuck! All he cares is his fucking business; it isn't even about his son's injuries. Such a self-centered asshole!_ '

"Before you answer let me make one thing clear. I can be your best friend, making your life very comfortable or I can be your worst enemy, making it a living hell."

Max stands up, staring directly in Mr. Prescott's brown eyes. "You think you can make my life a living hell?" She scoffs. "I'm already in hell, so there wouldn't be anything new. Fine, take away my scholarship, sue me, I don't give a shit! But mark my words: I'll never betray my friend. Never! So, stick your offer into your ass and fuck you!"

* * *

Sean Prescott

Sean Prescott stays behind after Max left the office. His face is grimaced by anger, because if he can't stand one thing in the world, than the fact, when something's not going the way he wanted to. ' _Oh Maxine, you made yourself a big enemy today. I'll make you pay and I make your punk-friend pay. You'll regret the day you set a foot into Arcadia Bay!_ '

He takes out his phone and dials. "Yeah, Sean here. Listen Rob, I need a favor. Find out every piece of information about a Maxine Caulfield…Yes, school records, charges, parking tickets, just everything…Great, thanks!"

Then he dials another number. "Marge?...Please give me the number of the Two Whales Diner's manager."

' _The game begins. We will see who's the one getting fucked in the end._ '

* * *

Max

She left Blackwell Academy in her car, an old Volkswagen Type 82. She bought this neat little vehicle from an old veteran in Seattle, who taught her some things about guns and survival stuff. After a good paintjob - olive-green wasn't really her taste, black was more her stuff - she could name this bad boy her own. It wasn't very fast, but had a cool sound and was very sturdy.

Her fist hits the steering wheel a few times. ' _This son of a bitch! I could kill him! Fuck! Why? Why is this always happening to me? All I want is to finish school in peace and become a photographer._ ' A tear drops on her leg. ' _Okay, Max. Calm down! I need to ask Chloe about this blackmailing that this asshole mentioned. I know, it shouldn't be my business, but if I'm dragged into this shit either way, I could at least help her. Fuck this school! Fuck this town! Fuck everything! Chloe is the only one who matters right now!_ '

Max arrives at the Two Whales Diner, parks her car and enters the Diner. She sees Chloe sitting in one of the booths in the back of the diner; makes her way to her and swings herself into the seat.

"Hey, there's my Mad Max!" Chloe says to her with a happy voice.

The doe eyes of her friend are quickly dwelling with anger. "Don't call me that ever again!" she hisses.

Raising her hands in defense, the punk tries to calm her down. "Whoa, easy Max! Didn't mean to offend you. Bad mood?"

Max looks out of the window and then back at her friend. Her gaze became more worried than angry. "Chlo, please be honest with me. What is going on between you and Nathan?"

Looking at her hands, the blunette tries to find the right words, but before she could start, Joyce interrupts. "Well, look who's here for a free meal. Who's your friend?"

The small girl just smiles at the strawberry-blonde waitress. ' _Wowser, Joyce hasn't changed a bit. It looks like time avoided whole Arcadia Bay for 5 years, except Chloe._ ' "Hi Joyce!"

It takes Chloe's mother some time to identify the unknown person, but as she recognized the voice and the freckled face she startles, nearly dropping the can with coffee in her hands. "Max? Oh my god, y-you've changed." Then she looks to her daughter. "You should've told me that she's back in town."

"And spoiling the surprise? No way!" the punk mocks.

"Okay, that's only one bacon strip for you, missy! And what can I bring the young lady in black?"

"Oh, c'mon, mom!" Chloe pouts.

Max giggles as she watches Chloe and her mom. ' _It's like back in the old days. They both fought very often, sometime William had to intervene, but they always laughed about it later. Now I realize some more tension between them._ ' "I'll take a big pile of pancakes!"

"Big pile of pancakes coming right up." She confirms. "Nice to have you back, Max!" And heads back behind the counter and into the kitchen.

The black-haired girl focuses on Chloe again as she starts to tell her about Nathan. "It was maybe a week ago. I was in a shabby bar, having a beer and there he was, Nathan fucking Prescott, waving around his money; totally drunk. I thought he would be an easy prey and I needed some money, badly. So, I walked up to him, bought him some drinks and wanted to make him so wasted, that I could talk some dough out of him." She stops for a moment and sighs. "But I underestimated this little fucker. He put some stuff into my drink and next thing I remember is that I woke up, all dizzy and shit, and this little creep crawled towards me with his camera. I tried to kick him in his balls, but just hit a lamp. Luckily, it distracted him enough, so I could bail. It took some time for me to realize what just happened and after I was sure, I wanted to make him pay. And that's all; I just wanted some money from him to keep my mouth shut about his little, dirty hobby. Who would've thought that he would bring a gun…" During her story, Chloe gaze wanders from her hands over the table to the window, but never towards Max. Just now she looks at her and sees that she stares onto the table. Her face shows pain and anger, and her fists are clenched so much that her knuckles are completely white.

' _This fucker. This motherfucker drugged and touched my Chloe! I should've broken him some more than just his finger and his nose! This whole family is corrupt._ '

"Max, are you okay?" the punk asks with worry in her voice, eyes fixed on Max.

"Y-yeah, it's just…"

Her talking is interrupted by the burst of ceramic on the floor and the shouting voice of Joyce. "This is bullshit, Nick! You know I need this job!"

A fat, baldy man with pale skin walks behind Joyce out of the kitchen. "I know, but if I don't do it, he will close the diner for good and we will all be unemployed."

The waitress turns around and Nick almost runs into her. "And you know that I will lose everything. The house, the car, my daughter's college-fond…everything! I worked my ass off for this diner for over twenty years, and this is how you thank me?"

Chloe stands up and walks to her mom. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I just got fired."

"What?! Why?" the bluenette asks with a surprised voice.

"Tell her, Nick!" she says furiously and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"I-I just received a call from Mr. Prescott and he insisted that I should throw Joyce out or he will close the diner."

Max stays still all the time, listening. Her anger rises again. ' _This motherfucker tries to destroy Chloe by ruining her family. Oh god, Chloe. In what deepshit trouble have you gotten yourself into? Doesn't matter, I'll need to help her!_ '

"No…fucking…way! You can't do this!" says the bluenette. "Nick, listen dude, my mom's the best waitress here and everybody loves her, if you throw her out, an important part of the Two Whales will be gone."

Nick brushes his sweaty and bald head and sighs. "I know. I know. And I'm so sorry. Normally Mr. Prescott let us alone, 'cause we're an important part of Arcadia Bay. I don't know what had pissed him off. But I can't do anything about it…sorry, Joyce."

Joyce takes off her apron and throws it into her manager's face. "Y'know what, Nick? Fuck you! I'm out of here, and don't even think about asking me to do some underpaid hours here!" She rushes out of the diner and Nick heads back into the kitchen, leaving Chloe and Max alone.

"So, no grub for us." Chloe says with a scoff. "Damn, I should've never gotten involved with this little freak. This is all my fault!"

"Chloe." The small girl speaks with a calm voice. "This isn't your fault, it's mine." She tells her about the interview at Blackwell, how Sean Prescott tried to bribe her. While listening to her story, Chloe sits down and covers her face with her hands. Max knows that this is too much for her; that this is another dimension of bullshit; a dimension she never experienced before.

After Max finished talking, the punk-girl stands up and leaves the diner. Her friend follows her outside to see her leaning at a wall, taking deep drafts from her cig. ' _Damn, this shit is really getting to her._ ' "Chloe?"

Turning her head, the bluenette gives her a faint smile. "Hey Maximus, wanna hang out a bit more and get something to eat?"

Max shrugs. "Yeah, why not? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just need to get used to the news. Fuck, it's so much harder without weed." She answers. "Let's head to my place. I'll make us some sandwiches and then we make out. How does that sound?"

' _Make out? Damn, girl. Stop teasing me!_ ' "Yes to the sandwich, no to the make out."

Chloe shrugs. "I can live with that. You still know where I live?"

"Yep, 44 Cedar Avenue." Says the small girl and heads towards her vintage car.

"Wait, this old bucket is yours?! And I thought my truck was an old-timer" Chloe asks with awe.

"No, your truck is a pile of junk; my 'little bucket' is a classic piece of history and never failed me." Max mocks with a wink, enters her car and tries to start it. But as she turns her key, nothing happens. ' _What the fuck!_ ' Chloe stands outside, laughing out loud upon the epic fail. ' _Great, now I'll never hear the end of it._ '

"Looks like your 'little bucket' took the shit. Pahaha 'classic piece of history', 'never failed me'." She mimics her friend. "That was an epic fail, Caulfield! Wanna have a ride in my pile of American junk instead?" Max gets out of her car, locks it and heads toward Chloe's truck, without any other word, pouting.

The punk-girl swings herself behind the wheel, still a sheepish grin in her mouth, while Max sits on the passenger's seat. "Dude, never trust German cars!"

"It's probably just the battery, which is an American brand, dork!"

"Outch! Lacking a bit patriotism, huh? Hopefully you never have to talk to Sgt. Step-shit. Hey…uh…you mind if we take a slight detour to my dealer? My stash has run dry and I definitely need some shit to cope all this."

Max just shrugs and rolls with her eyes. "As long as I don't have to buy anything."

* * *

Kate

Kate stands in the middle of Dana's room, looking at her feet. She hears the door closing. ' _I feel like I've been fed to the wolfs._ '

"So Kate, now give me the juicy details." Dana asks without any hesitation, after closing the door.

"W-what details? I-I told you everything."

Lifting her head, the cheerleader looks into her eyes and smiles warmly. "Aw, c'mon Kate, you can't keep secrets from me. Besides, lying is a sin, isn't it?"

' _Dana has been my friend since I started to attend Blackwell. Even so she's in the Vortex Club, she always watched over me and held the bullying hyenas at bay. But lately she's got too involved in other activities that she couldn't always be there for me. I don't blame her; at least she has a social life. Nevertheless, I trust her._ ' The Christian girl gives in to her seducing voice and gulps. "T-there was this one s-situation with Max."

Dana's eyes widen in surprise. "With Max?! Tell me, tell me!" Kate tells her about the awkward situation that happened between her and Max. The brown-haired girls smile gets wider and wider with every detail and increasing blush in her friend's face. "Looks like someone has some butterflies in her stomach." She teases.

Kate just blushes even more and tries to look away, but Dana holds her head in position and the smaller girl sees some sparkle in her eyes, something she's never seen before. "D-Dana, c-can I go, please? I-I need to practice with my violin a-and do some studying a-and…"

The taller cheerleader gives her a little kiss on the deep red cheek. "Of course, sorry for bothering you. See ya later!" she says calmly.

Leaving Dana's room, Kate heads to her dorm in a bee-line. ' _Did she just kiss me? She never did that before. And this odd look, after I told her about Max?_ ' After the door closes behind her, she leans against it with a deep sigh. ' _This is all too much for me. First the bullying and now these strange feelings. Oh lord, please help me to understand the meaning behind all of this!_ ' she thought, holding her golden cross necklace in her hand.

She changes into her regular clothes, a white blouse, dark blue skirt and blazer; takes out her violin and starts to play. The sound flows through her body, giving her new hope, filling her with life. She loves playing the violin. It helps her calming down; to process the latest events. Sometimes she has the feeling that she's closer to god when she closes her eyes and let the melody engulf her mind completely.

Drawing was the other activity that helped her through difficult times. Kate noticed some time ago that her drawn pictures always mirrored her feelings, her inner thoughts. When she had a good day, the pictures were bright, full of life. But when she had a bad day, they became dark and depressive. Today, her drawing is completely different. It is colorful, playful and some kind of romantic. She looks at it for some time. ' _Is it possible? Is this the meaning of my feelings? Am I actually…_ '

Her thoughts are interrupted by a loud bang of a door, followed by a series of loud bloodcurdling screams. She knows this voice, it's Max! Kate drops the picture and rushes out of her room.

"I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH! DIE, DIE, DIE!" she hears Max scream out of her room. ' _Oh my god, what is happening to her?_ '

Some girls are already standing in front of Max's room; some others are just looking out of their rooms. She stands in front of the door and listens to the ongoing screaming, accompanied by thuds. Dana touches her arm. "What's going on, Kate?"

"I-I don't know." Suddenly every sound inside the room dies, leaving just silence throughout the whole floor. Kate lifts her hand and knocks at the door.

* * *

Chloe & Max

"Okay, Max. Play it cool, 'kay?" Chloe says to her friend in a calm voice. They've parked the truck at the beach, heading towards an old RV.

"Why? Should I be worried?" the black-haired girl asks, seriously.

"No. But…" Chloe sighs. "Sometimes Frank can be very edgy, especially when he's blazed. So, if he yells at you or tries to be the tough guy, don't go all berserk on him. Frankly, he's a cool and descent guy."

Max just shrugs. "'kay." Chloe gives her a look from the corner of her eyes and the smaller girl just rolls with her eyes. "Fine, I won't beat the shit out of him, if he yells at me, satisfied? Damn, stop treating me like I'm a psycho!"

The punk-girl lays her hand on her friend's shoulder, knowing that her arm would stay attached to her body this time. "I never said that you are a psycho, but you seem to get a bit overprotective around me. Not that I complain about this sign of dedication."

"You wish, dork!" Max smiles and gives her a push with her shoulder.

"Yes, I do!" Chloe mocks back with a wink, while knocking at the RV's door.

The door opens and a tattooed, tall guy, with blonde hair, a beard and worn-out clothes stands in front of them. "Whaddaya want, Price?"

"Hi Frank, I…uh…I need some weed."

He scoffs. "You want some weed? Well, what news! What about the stuff I gave you two days ago?"

"That shit was bad. Didn't work at all. Now I want some A-class stuff and a discount!" Chloe demands, trying to go all badass on him.

Breaking out in loud laughter, Frank tries to catch a breath. "The A-class stuff, I see. And how are you gonna pay, huh?"

"Stop shitting around the bush and put it on my tab…and don't forget the discount!"

Suddenly Frank's expression gets dead serious, no more laughter, no smile. "Listen, you tick! As long as you don't pay your fucking bills, you won't get the good stuff! And do I look like a fucking bazar to you? There are no discounts! Either you pay or you're out! And now beat it!"

"C'mon, dude! You know I need it!" she pleads.

' _Chloe pleads? Is she that addicted to this stuff?_ '

But Frank stays adamant and pushes her away. "NO!" he yells and draws a knife. "Listen bitch, get some fucking money, pay your fucking bills or I'll…"

Suddenly a small hand grabs his hand with the knife in a tight grip, pulls at his arm and before the blonde guy can even protest, an elbow strikes down onto his forearm. A loud crack echoes over the beach as Frank Bower's forearm breaks, followed by his scream and his knife is dropping to the ground. A sneaker kicks it in the nearby flora.

He looks up and into the stern and emotionless face of Max. "My arm, you stupid bitch broke my fucking arm!" he whines. His arm, now having a slight different angle, is shaking out of shock; blood is dripping to the ground.

' _Open fracture, ooopsydaisy._ '

Chloe rushes towards her dealer and tries to help him up. "Max! What the fuck have you done?! Frank, are you okay?"

Max's eyes widen in unbelief. ' _Is she actually crawling up his ass?_ '

Frank pushes the bluenette away, again. "Don't touch me!" He holds his arm and hisses through gritted teeth. "We're done, Price! That's it! No more fix for you!"

"What? No, Frank! Please don't do that to me! I didn't know that she would do that."

' _The hell?! This guy almost stabed her! So much for best friend._ ' Max thought as her heart began to ache.

"Fuck off, Price! You brought this maniac, so it's your fucking fault! I'll give you two weeks to pay your bills, after that, my supplier will get his money from you!" With these words, Frank Bower's shuts the door with a loud thud.

With a slight shock, Chloe stares at the closed door for a while, then turns her head towards Max and looks at her. The bluenettes eyes are dwelling with anger and hate, but are met with unbelief, sadness and even more anger. Ignoring her friend, Chloe heads for her truck with big steps; Max follows her.

The punk-girl punches the gas. "I'll bring you back to Blackwell." she says emotionless, eyes fixed on the road.

"Asshole!" Max answers quietly.

Chloe kicks the break and the truck comes to a sudden stop in the middle of the road. "What was that?"

Now Max looks at her. "You heard me! Asshole!"

"What the fuck, dude! You're the asshole here! You fucked things up with Frank!"

"I was trying to help you!"

"Oh, you wanted to help me? And how am I supposed to get my hands on some pot now, huh? The next descent dealer is fifty miles away and he definitely won't put me on a fucking tab. You cut me off, bitch. Let alone that I have to pay him 3,000 dollars in two weeks!"

"Then maybe you should stop taking this shit or get a job and earn some money to pay your bills!" Max shouts at her.

"Oooh! So, now you're my fucking mother, or what?"

"NO! I'm supposed to be your friend, but apparently your drugs are more important to you than a friend!"

"Yes! Yes, they are! And you know why? For the last five years, they were always there for me, unlike you!" Max stares at Chloe, her blue eyes welling up with tears upon the hurting words. "Oh boohoo, are you crying now, because the truth hurt? Well, cut it! You gave a shit about me, about how I was doing, about my feelings. I was here, all alone, while you were in Seattle, having a great time."

"HAVING A GREAT TIME?!" Max yells at the bluenette, who looks at her surprised. Her voice shivers as she continues in a normal volume. "The last five years were hell for me. I'd like to eradicate them from my life."

"Ooooh, here we go again with these ominous, terrible five years." Chloe mocks. "You know what? Just tell me! C'mon! Share them with me! Let's see who got it worst!"

' _C'mon, tell her, Max. No, she wouldn't understand; she would despise me. She's already making fun of me; making it a competition._ ' "Chloe, I-I can't…"

"Why not? Let me guess, they weren't terrible at all. You just made things up to get attention. You're an attention-whore." The bluenette continues to mock.

Max looks at Chloe in unbelief. She sobs; her voice shivers and tears are flowing down her cheeks. "Y-you have n-no idea! I have memories inside of my head that would break your soul into pieces. You said you were alone? I was too! Especially after you told me that you never wanted to see me ever again. I was in Seattle, all by myself; with no one to talk to. My parents were going through a divorce, I had no friends and you just shut me out. But either way, it was always about YOU; about YOUR loneliness; about YOUR feelings. Have you ever thought about me and my feelings? Have you ever considered that these last words you spoke to me before I moved to Seattle might have hurt me? NO!" Max opens the passenger's door and gets out of the truck. "I FUCKING LOVED YOU, CHLOE; BUT YOU BROKE MY HEART AND YOU JUST DID IT AGAIN, YOU STUPID, ARROGANT BITCH!" Max slams the door shut with such a force that the window shatters into a thousand pieces and starts to run.

Chloe remains in the truck, staring at the passenger's door with a surprised expression. ' _She loved me? I broke her heart?_ ' A tear drips onto her lap, than another one, than a whole flood. Max's words slowly seep into her mind and with every passing second the pain increases more and more. ' _She loved me and I pushed her away! I hurt her! I fucking hurt my Max! My little Max! I'm such a despicable bitch! I don't deserve her! I…I don't deserve to live!_ '

Max

Max runs. She doesn't know where to, she just continues. The wind catches her tears, carrying them away. Running helps to suppress the pain a bit, but it was too much. Meditation won't work anymore.

Max reaches Blackwell Academy after what felt like a thousand miles. She heads straight for the dorms, avoiding other people. She stopped running as she stands in front of her room. The black-haired girl opens the door and slams it shut with a loud bang. All the anger, the pain, the emotions, the hate are crawling onto the surface now that she isn't running anymore. She takes off her bag and throws it against the wall, ignoring what would happen to its content. Then she sees Chloe's name on her punching bag and with a loud scream she starts to punch the shit out of it.

"I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH! DIE, DIE, DIE!" The thuds of her bare fists against the surface of the bag are accompanying her screams. With every punch, more and more blood stays on it. Max doesn't know how long or how often she punched the bag, but in the end it is covered with her blood and Chloe's name has vanished. Only a gap, from which sand rinses onto the ground, is left.

Breathing heavily and without any left emotions, Max collapses to the ground, landing on her butt. She leans against her couch and starts to cry into her blood stained hands.

A knock disturbs the silence. "I already turned down the volume, now fuck off!" Max answers.

"Max? It's me, Kate!"

' _Kate!_ '


	4. Chapter 4: Emptiness

**Chapter 4: Emptiness**

Chloe

She doesn't know when or how she returned home. Right now Chloe lies in her bed, curled up, staring in empty space. The sheets under her head are drenched with tears. ' _What have I done? All she wanted was to help me; to protect me. She loved me and all I did, was raging on her and put these fucking drugs above her._ ' She starts to sob again. Max's last words rang inside of her head all the time, driving her crazy.

"Chloe! Dinner is ready!" Joyce shouts from downstairs.

She ignores it. Her stomach stopped grumbling hours ago. She wasn't hungry, she has no appetite. All she wants is to die. She doesn't matter how.

"Chloe! Your food's getting cold!" her mom shouts again.

' _Just leave me alone! All of you leave me the fuck alone! I don't deserve you!_ '

Footsteps are heard on the stairs, followed by a loud knock on Chloe's door. "Chloe, it's me. Stop fooling around and come downstairs, now!" chimes David Madsen's commanding voice behind the door.

"JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, YOU ASSHOLE! ALL OF YOU, LEAVE…ME…ALONE!" Chloe yells back.

The knocking intensifies, while David tries to open the door. "Chloe! Open this door, right now!"

Chloe gets up, grabs her jacket, unlocks the door, opens it, shoves her step-dad aside; ignoring his complains he shouts after her; rushes out of the house and leaves with her truck. Where to, she doesn't know and she doesn't care. All that matters is that she wants to be alone; alone with her feelings; alone with her grief; alone with her pain.

* * *

Max & Kate

The door opens and Kate enters Max's room. She sees her sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch. Holding her one hand in front of her mouth, she gasps as she sees her friend's bloody hands. The blonde girl kneels besides the still crying Max. "Oh my god! Max, what happened?"

The black-haired girl lifts her head and looks into the concerned hazel eyes of Kate Marsh. "I had…uhm…i-it doesn't matter. J-just got a little overexcited with my training." She tries to fake a smile, but her inner pain prevents her from doing so, sending even some more tears down her cheeks as she recalls the cause of her recent state.

Kate turns her head towards the door, which is still open. Nosy eyes of the other flatmates are peaking into the room, she even sees Victoria in the background and it looks like as if she's grinning. Dana answers Kate's look, nods and closes the door. The Christian girl now gives all her attention to Max, whose head now rests on her knees, hugging her legs. She takes one of the black-haired girl's hands and looks at it.

Max lifts her head again, looking at the blonde. She feels her soft fingers touching hers. ' _Her hands are so soft and warm, like the hands of an angel._ '

"Some cuts and bruises, but nothing seems broken. We need to take care of it. Let me get some bandages from the infirmary." Kate says and wants to get up, but is stopped as Max holds her hand.

"My closet; upper drawer." The muscular girl says.

Kate opens the drawer; it's packed with all kinds of medical equipment. ' _Good golly! Is she just precautious or preparing for a war?_ ' the small girl thought while choosing the right goods for the treatment, then returns to her patient. While she cleans the wounds, Kate tries to start a conversation. "So, wanna talk about what happened? I mean, if you want to."

Looking at her, Max sighs. "I met an old friend and thought that we could hit it off again, but as it turns out she's more interested in getting high than having a friend. It…uh…it kinda disappointed me and I lost my temper."

The blonde girl starts to put some bandages on her friend's hands. "That's it? Sounded to me more like, you wanted her to die."

Max sighs again. "Kate, there are things going on inside of me that I don't want to tell anyone. And this topic is one of them, sorry."

Kate just smiles back, reassuringly. "That's fine with me. I mean, we barely know each other and…"

The black-haired girl looks into Kate's eyes, resting one of her hands on her shoulder. "And I wish to change that!" she says, looking into the Christian girl's eyes, but she turns her head away, blushing. Max's gaze wanders to her bandaged hands. "Thanks Kate! These are pretty good!"

Kate shrugs. "I'm doing some social work in the hospital from time to time."

Both of them just finished getting up, as Max takes Kate and gives her a strong hug. "Thanks Katie! You're an angel!"

The Christian girl blushes some more, her voice is shaking as she answers. "N-no problem, M-Max."

"Our date is still a go, tonight?" Max asks with a smile as both part again.

"Y-yeah, of course! 7, right?"

"7 it is!"

Kate Marsh leaves her friend's room, deep-red blushed, while Max stays behind with a big and warm smile. ' _Maybe she's the one who can mend my heart again, filling the emptiness inside of it. She's so sweet and caring. Maybe there are other girls besides Chloe. Maybe all these fantasies about me and Chloe were nothing more than fading dreams; remnants of the past. Maybe my wellbeing lies in the arms of another girl?_ '

* * *

Victoria

Lying on the small couch in her room, Victoria stares at the ceiling. She thinks about the Max, the first girl ever defying her. ' _This damn bitch! How does she dare standing up against me? I'll destroy her! But how? How is it possible to destroy someone who gives a fuck about everything?_ ' With these thoughts she takes a deep drag from her special vaporizer. ' _At least this stuff is good, not like a real joint, but it does the trick of calming me down._ '

Loud screams disturb her train of thought, suddenly. She rolls with her eyes, slightly pissed again. ' _What the fuck is it now? Damn dorms! I wished my parents would've paid me an apartment in town; less fucking drama, more party!_ ' The blonde stands up, walks to the door and opens it. The screams have stopped and as her gaze catches a crying and totally devastated Max in the room across the hall, she can't suppress an evil grin. ' _So it is possible to harm her. Hmm…_ '

Dana closed the door to her enemy's room. "C'mon girls, show's over!" the cheerleader says and the crowd disperses. Victoria sees Courtney as she tries to leave for her room. "Courtney! Get your fat ass in here!" The pixie addresses one of her minions. She obeys and gets into the Queen-Bee's room. "What happened there?" she asks, after she closed the door.

The black-haired girl just shrugs. "I dunno. Just heard the screams and headed there. But it seemed like she was raging about some person."

Again, Victoria sinks into deep thought. ' _Hmm, interesting! Maybe I can't hurt her directly, but I can do it by hurting other people; people she cares about._ '

"Courtney!" her minion stiffens, awaiting orders. "I want you to tail this Caulfield-bitch. Find out who are her closest friends."

"B-but Vic…I've got a shitload of homework and stuff."

"I don't give a shit!" the blonde yells at her. "Do as I say!" Courtney just nods. "And by the way, if you ever fuck up my homework again, I'm gonna make your life hell. Now go!"

Her minion leaves the room and the pixie stays behind. She lets herself fall onto the couch again and takes another deep draft from her vaporizer and then grins mischievously. ' _You shouldn't have fucked with me, Caulfield! I'll hurt you; make you bow before me! Nobody defies me!_ '

* * *

Chloe

The sun has already set and the first stars were visible on the fresh night sky as Chloe awakes on the bench by the lighthouse. She feels cold, but it doesn't matter to her. She doesn't even know how long she was passed out. Looking down at the ground the bluenette sees a pile of vomit and a lot of cigarette butts.

Holding her head with both hands she sits up with a groan. She remembers sitting on this bench, smoking almost three packs of cigs in a row, hoping it would ease the pain like weed, put it only made her throat sore, which caused her to cough until she threw up the sandwich she bought in town.

She knows why she'd come here; what she wanted to do, but finally couldn't. ' _You're such a coward, Price! You tried it several times, but always chickened out. Why? What is so precious about your fucking life that you want to keep it?_ ' A sob escapes her mouth, she wants to cry, but her eyes are staying dry; there are no more tears left to shed. ' _You know the reason; you know what kept you going all those years and what still keeps you here._ '

Chloe takes out her phone and looks at the display for a while. ' _C'mon, asshole, text her and apologize for being such a fucking jerk! But what if she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore? What if she never wants to see me again? Well, then you'll be sure that you completely fucked up and have no reason to stay around anymore._ ' She unlocks the phone and starts typing.

* * *

Max

Dressed in black jeans, a black band-shirt and her sneakers, Max stands in front of Kate's room. She spent the rest of this day looking forward to this moment; to this tea-session with her new friend; her only bright spot at the moment. With her bandaged hands it was nearly impossible to knock, but before she could even think about using her foot, the door opens and a smiling Kate welcomes her.

' _Damn, she's so sweet!_ ' Max thought as she stared at her friend, whose smile slowly faded and was replaced by a worried expression. "Max, are you okay?" the small blonde asks.

' _Shit! Stop staring, jackass! You're almost as impossible as Chloe...Chloe!_ ' Max's heart sank as she thought about her blue-haired ex-friend. ' _No, this evening is not about her, it's about Kate. And I…I…fuck…_ '

"Max?" Kate's expression becomes even more worried as she sees a tear running down her friend's cheek.

The black-haired girl finally manages to speak. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. It's just…" Her words are interrupted by a sob.

Instantly the small blonde hugs Max and speaks to her in a clam voice. "It's okay, Max! It's hard to lose a friend, so let those tears flow; I'm here to wipe them away."

Pressing herself closer to Kate, Max enjoys her warm and comforting proximity. "Thanks Kate!" she whispers in her ear. They both part and Max wipes the remaining tears with the back of her hand away. "Sorry about dampening the mood."

"You haven't. Come on in!" the blonde girl says, smiling warmly.

Max enters the room and is completely surprised that it is only enlightened by candles, creating a warm and cozy atmosphere. "Wowser!" is the only way how she could describe it.

"You brought the tea?" Kate asks while she was starting the water heater.

It took the black-haired girl a while to react. "Y-yeah, here!" She gives the small blonde a big wooden box.

Kate opens it and her eyes grow wide upon the sheer mass of different teas. "Wow! That's a lot of tea! I can't even read half of the inscriptions."

"Don't worry; I'll help you with the translation." Max shrugs, while looking around in Kate's room. She stops at a big cage. "Hey, you got a little bunny?"

"Yeah, her name is Alice. You can pet her, if you want! So, you know Chinese?"

Petting the bunny, the black-haired girl shrugs. "Yeah! It's not hard to speak, but the script is a pain in the butt! Anyway, I bought most of these teas in China and Japan, so you won't find most of them here in the U.S. At least, not in every average tea-shop."

"You were actually in China and Japan?" Kate asks with awe in her voice, while she browses through the different smelling bags with dried, aromatized or smoked tea-leaves. She chooses a green tea from China.

Max sits down on the chair at Kate's desk. "Yep, home was messed up, so I used every possibility to bail and I love Asia, especially China and Japan. But I also travelled to Korea, India and Thailand."

As the water starts to boil, Kate looks at her with wide and slight shocked eyes. "You travelled there all by yourself?! How did you finance all these trips?"

Again, Max just shrugged as if it was nothing unusual. "Yep, all alone. I had no friends back in Seattle, my dad was too occupied with work and my bitch of a mother, who…well, let's just say, we don't get along very good. But at least my dad supported my passion and financed the trips. He knew that I could take care of myself and he was happier seeing me at the other end of the world than at home, between the fronts."

Kate startles. "Oh my god! I-I'm sorry to hear that…I-I didn't know that your family-situation was so bad."

"Fucked up would be a better description, but yeah. No worries, I'm all over it by now. Hey, are these yours?" Max changes the topic as she holds up some of Kate's drawings.

The small Christian girl blushes a bit and nods. "Yeah, it's a huge hobby of mine. One day, I want to become an illustrator for children's books."

"Suits you!" Max smiles. "They're really good. Especially the change of style."

Before her friend could even ask more question about her style and therefor her feelings, Kate changes the topic again. "Uhm, what tea do you want?"

"Oh yeah, right." Max reaches in her pocket and gets out a small cotton bag and throws it to Kate. "Here, this one. It's a yellow tea, very rare and the only tea that helps me to cope days like this one." And while Kate is busy with the tea, a violin case catches Max's attention. "Wowser! You're the one who plays the violin early in the morning?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It always sounds so wonderful. Sometimes I wake up to the sound of it and feel instantly relaxed, and if I'm already awake, I do my exercises to the rhythm of your music. Sometimes I can even hear what song you're playing, but I never figured out who played it."

Kate places the tea cups with the hot tea on the table in front of her small couch and sits down. "I-I'm not that good. It's just some practice and it doesn't sound that great…"

Max joins her, taking the violin case and gives it to her friend. "Stop second guessing yourself! You are good! C'mon, play something for me!"

"I-I don't know…"

Max brushes her cheek and smiles at her, warmly. "Please, for me!"

Kate blushes as her heart skips a beat, because of Max's sudden touch. "Okay." She takes out the violin and prepares herself, while Max sips on her tea in anticipation. With a deep breath the blonde girl starts to play the song _Lost in Paradise_ by _Evanescence_. Max closes her eyes and lets the melody flood through her body and starts to sing the text. It is one of her favorite songs and she knows it by heart.

As the last sound fades, both girls look at each other, like the music bonded them. Max leans forward still looking into the hazel eyes of Kate, whose breathing becomes heavier every second. Time flows slowly as their faces come closer to each other.

Suddenly Max's phone chimes. ' _Shit!_ ' She reaches in her pocket and wants to turn it off as she gets a glimpse of the display, showing Chloe's ID. Her heart sinks again; pain rushes through her chest. ' _No! Please, not now!_ ' Panic, pain and anger are taking over. She stands up, focusing on not starting to rage. "S-sorry, Kate. I-I have to…I…" With big steps she leaves Kate's room, heading towards hers, opens the door and closes it again, before Kate could even follow her.

As soon as she is alone, she collapses onto her bed and starts to cry. ' _Why don't you just leave me alone? I'm done with you! Please, let me be! It hurts! It hurts so much! Just seeing your name feels like a thousand needles in my heart. NO! Calm down, Max! You ARE done with her! Just focus. Meditate!_ ' Her breathing calms down; she stops crying. ' _Inner peace!_ '

She gets up, leaving a wet spot on her sheets, and sits down on her couch. She unlocks her phone and reads the message.

 _Chloe: Max, I'm sorry. I know I hurt you pretty bad and I want to apologize. I'm such a fucked up character and I need you! Please, let us be friends again. I'll even stop taking this shit and work on my issues, but please, give me another chance!_

Max reads the text emotionless; over and over again. She doesn't know what to do or what to answer. For her, Chloe Price died today. ' _But why does it still hurt so much? Why can't I just ignore it? Why do I have these mixed feelings? On the one hand I want her to be dead; on the other hand I want to forgive her. This is all so fucked up!_ '

She hits the answer button and starts to type.

 _Max: Drop dead and go to hell!_

Her finger hovers above the send-button. But she deletes the message and starts all over.

 _Max: I forgive you, just don't do it again._

Again, she deletes the message and throws her phone onto her bed.

It knocks on the door and Kate enters her room. "Sorry to bother you, but you left your tea-box. I'll put it on your nightstand and…"

"Kate? Please stay!" Max says with a quiet voice.

The Christian girl nods, closes the door and sits down beside her friend.

"Do you like who I am?" the black-haired girl asks out of a sudden.

Kate looks down at her hands and nods. "Y-yes, I think you're a wonderful person and friend, with a beautiful voice and good taste in music." She says and looks at Max, smiling shyly.

Max smiles back. "Thank you! And you are the nicest person and best violin player on this whole planet." she whispers with a shivering voice. Both are hugging each other again. "Please Kate, stay here tonight! I-I don't wanna be alone right now."

Both separate and Kate nods. "Okay." Max lies her head on Kate's shoulder and closes her eyes, some tears are flowing down onto the blonde girl's blazer and after some time, Max's breathing becomes steady. "Sleep now, poor fallen angel. Let sleep take away all your bad memories, replacing them with beautiful dreams!" She whispers and gives her friend a kiss on her head. "Oh Lord, please watch over her, she's so fragile and in pain. Please, help her getting rid of those demons inside of her!"

* * *

Seattle, September 2008

"Well, this is it, your new school. Already excided?" Vanessa Caulfield asks her daughter with a slight smile.

The brown-haired, 13-years-old girl in the passenger's seat of the car just shrugs; head down, looking onto her lap.

"C'mon, Maxine. We talked about this. This will only be for some years and when you're old enough, you can go to another school, even back to Arcadia Bay." The brown-haired woman says with a comforting voice, touching her daughter's shoulder.

Max withdraws her shoulder and glances at her mom with an angry expression. "I don't want to go to this school. I don't want to live in this stupid city. I want to go back; I want to go back to Arcadia Bay, right now. Not in a few years; NOW!" she demands.

Sighing, Vanessa Caulfield shakes her head. "Maxine…"

"And it's just Max. Max! Never Maxine!" the girl adds in a furious voice.

"No! Your name is Maxine and I will always use it, because I choose it for you!" she counters. Another sigh escapes her mouth. "Why are you making such a big thing out of it? This school has a very good reputation and even a photography program. You always dreamt about this, so…"

"Fuck this school!" Max interrupts her mom, crossing her arms and looking out of the window.

Vanessa's face turns red as anger rises inside of her. She grabs Max on her shoulders and turns her around to watch into her blue eyes. "Now you listen, missy! I don't want to hear such words coming out of your mouth ever again, are we clear?" she says, her voice getting louder. Her daughter stays silent. "Maybe it was a good idea to separate you from Chloe, this girl…"

Max's lips begin to shiver and her eyes are getting wet as she hears the name of her best friend. "Don't you dare, talking ill of her!"

A short moment of silence hovers over mother and daughter. Vanessa tries to calm down. "Maxine, you know that I and your dad just want the best for you and we're sorry that you had to leave your friend behind."

"She was more than just my friend."

"Fine, best friend."

A tear runs down Max's cheek as she shakes her head. "Even more than a best friend."

"Stop this right now, Maxine!" her mom yells. "You never had any of these feelings for her. They're just illusions, which you made up, because you want to go back to Arcadia Bay. Now get a grip of yourself and get out of this car right now!"

"Fuck you!" Before both of them even realize what happens, a loud slap sounds through the car. Max, now holding her left, reddening cheek, looks at her mother, eyes widen in shock filling up with more tears. "I hate you!" she whispers with a trembling voice; unbuckles her seatbelt and opens the door.

"Maxine, wait…" But before her mom even could speak another word, she gets out of the car and slams the passenger's door shut.

The young girl enters her new school and heads straight for the girl's room; occupies the first empty stall and starts to cry, embracing her jerking body. ' _First Chloe, now my mom. Everybody hates me; everybody hates who I am…what I am._ ' After a while, she dries her tears and blows her nose with some toilet paper, leaves the stall and splashes some cold water into her face.

Her first lesson this day is chemistry. As she enters the class room, she seats herself in the last row, ignoring any other students. Deep in thoughts she looks out of the window, watching the nature outside, trying to calm down. ' _Sometimes I wish to be a bird; then I would fly away, free and without any boundaries._ '

The loud thud of a bag thrown on the table startles her. She looks at it and then raises her gaze until she looks into the gray eyes of a blonde girl. This girl has long, golden-blonde hair, bound into a ponytail, a small nose with some freckles on it and a smile that would melt away whole pole caps. She wears a black jeans and a red flannel shirt over a black tank top.

"Sorry!" She says with a sweet voice. "Mind if I sit down?"

Max just shakes her head, eyes fixed on some point on the desk in front of her. ' _Damn, can't I just be alone for a moment?_ _Although, she seems nice, I don't want to talk to her._ '

"Okaaay, silence it is." She mocks, but nevertheless takes a seat.

The bell rings and a slender teacher in cord trousers, a wool sweater and big glasses, enters the room and starts the lesson. "I welcome all of you back to another semester full of interesting facts of chemistry." ' _Interesting facts of chemistry, really? Am I in elementary school again?_ ' Max thought, rolling with her eyes. "For all of you, who are new, my name is Mr. Anderson, your chemistry teacher. And for the next lessons we're going to talk about acids. Well, let's get started…"

"Pfft, a lesson about acids, this is gonna be acid for sure." chimes the blonde girl's voice beside Max.

The brown-haired girl can't suppress a slight smile, because of the pun.

"Is this a smile I'm seeing there?" Max gazes at the girl and nods. "Wow, I see the ice breaking. So, you're new here, right?" Again, she nods. "Hi, I'm Samantha Brighton, but you can call me Sam."

Sam offers her hand and Max shakes it with a slight hesitation. "M-Maxine Caulfield, but it's just Max, never Maxine."

"Okay, Just-Max-Never-Maxine, welcome to our humble school of acid lessons and giant assholes!" the blonde says with a fake pompous voice and an implied bow.

' _She kinda reminds me of Chloe, but although I'm thinking of her right now, I don't feel this emptiness inside of me. Strange..._ ' the young Max thinks and answers with an also implied bow. "I'm honored and can't wait to meet all these tremendous giant assholes. Or have I already made the acquaintance with one of them?" she mocks with a wink.

Sam breaks out in loud laughter and slaps her hand on the table, making half of the class turn around, looking at her. Mr. Anderson clears his throat. "Miss Brighton, I thought we already had this conversation last semester? If you disturb this class once more, I'll send you to the Principal's office!"

"Sorry, Mr. A, won't happen again!" After the lesson continues, she turns towards Max and whispers "This is asshole number one!"

Max smiles again and looks into Sam's grey eyes, deeply. Both knew instantly that they're gonna hit it off!


	5. Chapter 5: Healing a heart

**Chapter 5: Healing a heart**

Kate

Enlightened by a mixture of different colors, produced by the colorful Chinese lanterns above Max's bed and the lamps outside the window, the room of her friend comes slowly into focus as Kate opens her eyes. She feels groggy and sleepy; her neck feels sore by sleeping in a sitting position. The blonde looks down onto her lap, wondering about the weight, she sees Max's head resting on her thighs, using them as pillow.

The black-haired girl breathes deep and steady. ' _She looks so peaceful when she's asleep; so innocent; like a whole different person._ ' Kate thought with a smile. ' _What can turn such a beautiful being into such a broken and mistrusting character?_ ' Her gaze falls onto one of Max's hands, as she recognizes a small scar on one of her wrists. Kate's eyes widen out of shock as she sees the same scar on her friend's other wrist. She knows their meaning, because she's seen them on other persons; on patients in the hospital; bigger, but on the same spot. ' _Oh my god, did she try to kill herself?_ '

From one moment to another, Max's breathing intensifies. Her hands begin to twitch; her face grimaces in pain. ' _Oh no, she's having a nightmare._ ' Some tears are forming in the dreaming girl's eyes as she begins to mumble. "…Chl…Chloe…no…don't…sorry…I…s-sorry…S-Sam…Sam…hel…help me…p-please…help…"

Kate starts to brush with her hand through Max's black-dyed hair, trying to comfort her. "Shhhh, it's okay. Calm down my fallen angel, you're safe here. I'm with you!" she whispers in a soothing voice.

Max opens her eyes and Kate tries to withdraw her hand, but with a fast grip it is put back onto her friends head. The black-haired girl turns her head and gazes into the blonde's hazel eyes, smiling warmly. "Please, it feels so good. I hadn't one of these in years." She leans her head towards Kate's belly, cuddling herself into her friend some more. "I need some cuddling so bad."

Kate heart-rate increases rapidly, followed by a big gulp and the heat rising into her face, making it blush. "I-I…uhh…n-no…p-pr…" she stammers. ' _This closeness. I can feel her warmth. And I have this strange feeling inside of my stomach, like a fire is burning deep inside. What is this? I never felt like this before. And why do I have the need to touch her some more?_ '

Feeling her friend's uncertainty, Max lifts her body into a sitting position and stretches. "Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. I…I just needed some mush and…"

"I-it's okay. I'm just not used to be cuddled like this. But it felt really good; strange, but good." Kate answers, looking at her lap, missing the warmth.

"Then we should do it some time again!" Max smiles.

Kate nods and changes the subject. "Who are Chloe and Sam?" the black-haired girl's smile fades and her expression becomes puzzled. "Y-you mentioned their names while you were asleep. You don't have to answer, if you don't want to talk about it."

"It's okay." Max sighs. "Chloe was my best and only friend here in Arcadia Bay, before I moved to Seattle and Sam…well; Sam was the same in Seattle."

"I guess Chloe is the one with the drugs?" Max nods, staring into emptiness; trying to suppress the emerging pain. "And Sam? I thought you had no friends in Seattle. What happened?"

"She fucking betrayed me, both of them betrayed me!" she yells, tears of anger are flowing down Max's cheeks as the bad memories are forcing their way on to the surface. "Everyone in my fucking life betrayed me! Chloe, Sam, my mom. Only my dad stayed at my side. He was the only reason for me to stick around."

Kate embraces her friend in a strong hug as she started to cry again, rocking her. "And now you have another reason to stay, because I will never betray you!" she whispers, which is answered by an even stronger hug.

Both girls separate again. "Kate, I-I…I think I…" Max sighs. "Thanks for being my friend and for comforting me. I'll never be able to repay you. Even though we know each other for such a short time you carry all this pain with me. I'd never met someone before who did this. I was always alone with it; had to hide it behind a solid wall and now…" She puts her bandaged hand onto Kate's and gives it a light squeeze. "I think you're actually healing me."

The Christian girl smiles warmly at her. "That's what I'm here for. Max, I think you're a wonderful person who had a lot of bad luck and now it is time to turn the tides. It is time for you to be happy again."

Looking into each other's eyes, silence fills the room. Kate sees in the blue eyes of her friend something that she hasn't seen there before. ' _Is it hope?_ ' But before she even could think more about it, Max breaks her gaze and looks at the clock on her nightstand. "I think you should return to your room now and get some proper sleep. It's 4 in the morning and we have school. Aaaand I want to wake up to the sound of your violin, so you have to be awake before me." The black-haired girl says with a wry smile, winking.

A little disappointed by the mood-breaker, Kate nods, stands up and walks to the door. "Any favorite song you wish me to play?"

"You know the song _Forever Yours_ by _Nightwish_?" Kate nods. "That one, please!" The Christian girl opens the door and wants to leave. "Kate?" She turns around and before she knows what just happened, Max kisses the shy girl on her cheek and hands her over a piece of paper. "My phone-number. We could text each other, y'know?"

Still a bit shocked from the sudden kiss, Kate just nods, closes the door behind her and walks in a bee-line to her room. She let herself fall onto her bed and lies there, staring at the ceiling, one hand on her stomach. ' _This warm feeling inside of me. Is this how it feels to be in love with someone? But how is this possible? I'm a girl and she's too. Am I actually in love with another girl? What if I just interpret too much into it? What if this is just her way to show her gratitude? What would my parents say if I'm dating a girl? Dad would be fine with it, eventually, but mom?_ ' Time passes and Kate has already closed her eyes, but she isn't able fall asleep, because all these thoughts are circling inside of her head. Suddenly she opens her eyes as she comes to a final conclusion. ' _Oh Lord, I love her; I'm in love with Max!_ '

* * *

Max

After Kate left her room, Max throws herself onto her bed. She smiles and closes her eyes. ' _I can't remember the last time I felt so good. I always thought it would be impossible, but now…_ ' Covering her face with her hands, Max starts to sob. But this time it isn't out of anger or sadness, but out of pure joy. ' _Thank you! Thank you, dog, universe or whatever entity there might be, but thank you for giving me Kate. She's the one I need; the one who can finally make me forget the past; to move on; to be happy again! Even if she's not in love with me, she'll be a good friend. A friend who has my back; stands by me._ ' She stops crying and stares at the ceiling of her room. ' _Dog, I'm having such a major crush on her, but I shouldn't overdo it, or else I might fright her. Okay, Super Max, time for a battle plan! I should ask her out at least once more and if everything goes smooth, I'll ask her for a real date. If she says no, I'll play it cool, but if she says yes, I'm gonna jump onto her and give her a big kiss…or just a big hug…might be better. Yup, this is how it's gonna be!_ '

Still wearing her clothes of the day before, Max wakes up to the sound of her wished song; played on the violin by Kate. ' _Thank you, my angel!_ ' The black-haired girl jumps out the bed, gets rid of her shirt and jeans, and starts her morning exercises. She's filled with joy and energy, grabs her shower supplies and towel and heads for the showers.

At the same time Kate leaves her room, heading the same way. "Morning, Kate!" says Max with a happy voice.

"M-morning, Max!" Kate answers with a slight shy smile, blushing.

'She looks a little bit exhausted, like she hasn't slept well the rest of the night.'

"Thanks for playing my song!" the muscular girl say, pushing her friend with her shoulder cautiously.

"No problem! You can give me a whole playlist, if you want." She giggles.

"Making you my personal juke box? Hmm…" Kate pushes the tattooed girl, who winks at her.

"Morning, Kate! Morning, Max!" Dana's voice chimes. Both girls now avert their eyes from each other and look into the stern face of the taller cheerleader, one hand on her hip. "So, I guess you two had fun last night?"

"Y-yeah." Kate answers with a shaking voice, looking at her feet, blushing. Dana just raises an eyebrow.

The auburn-haired girl forces a smile. "Sounds great! Uh…Max, can I have a word with you?"

Max shrugs. "Sure. Just go on Katie, I'll catch up with you later." She says to the Christian girl, who nods, and follows Dana into her room. ' _Okay, this is gonna be awkward. I don't know much about Dana, just that she's in the Vortex Club and the head cheerleader. I always categorized her as one of the bitches, like Victoria. But from her behavior I have more the feeling that she's carrying about Kate, like a big sister. I better hear her out, before going all badass on her._ '

The door closes and Dana's blue eyes are glancing at Max like piercing daggers. "Okay, what happened between you two last night?" she asks with an agitated voice.

Reluctant to tell her about her mental breakdowns, she just shrugs and tries to answers nonchalant, but the first anger dwells inside of her, because of these offensive words. "We had some tea, talked about stuff and she played her violin for me, that's all."

"Then why didn't she leave your room and looks so exhausted?"

Now Max's eyes become slits, filled with anger. "Did you spy on us?" Dana keeps quiet, averting her gaze. "Listen bitch, what happens between me and Kate is none of your business, so back off and leave us the fuck alone!"

"No, it is my business!" the taller girl says with a louder voice. "Since Kate came to Blackwell I kept an eye on her and protected her from harm's way."

"Oh, you did?" the smaller girl scoffs. "Well, nice job you're doing, when Icky Vicky and her bitch-posse are bullying her until she cries. Are you even aware about the hypocritical bullshit you just said?"

"I…I…" she stammers, averting Max's angry gaze again.

"You…you…what?" Max mimics in a cynical tone. ' _Okay Max, calm down. She's just worried about Kate and that's fine. Breathe in deeply._ ' She sighs, her voice calm again. "Listen Dana, nothing happened between me and Kate; no kissing; no sex; just talking. But if you wanna know my intentions; yes, I'm hitting on her, but not for a one-nighter. I'm going for a real relationship here, if Kate's even interested in me." She walks to the door, opens it but looks at Dana one more time. "Sorry for raging on you. I'm sure you're doing your best to protect her and I'll do the same from now on. We should work together, not against each other, if we want to beat Victoria!"

Dana, still averting Max's eyes, nods. "You're right!"

"Well, think about it! See you in class, Dana!" The black-haired girl wants to leave the cheerleader's room.

"D. Just call me D." she says to Max, who turned around one last time. Both girls smile at each other, knowing that they just became friends.

* * *

Chloe

It's Friday. Three days since Chloe saw her. Three days since she fucked up everything. These three days were nothing but a big blur to her. She knows that she's written numerous messages to Max, but none of them got answered.

The first day she tried to kill the pain with a lot of cigs and failed. The second day she gathered all alcoholic drinks from the Madsen household and tried to drown it. Chloe drank so much that she woke up this morning, without any memory of the day before. She just knows from the raging of her mother that she vomited all over the place and finally collapsed on the stairs as she tried to reach her room. David had to carry her upstairs and put her into her bed.

Now the bluenette sits at the edge of her bed again. Her clothes are stained with bear, schnapps, vomit and sweat. She knows that she stinks like a gutter, but she hadn't the motivation to wash herself. She was done; done with everything. Nothing worked to kill the emotional pain. There was no hope left. Resting her head on one hand, Chloe holds her phone on the other, staring at the display. ' _C'mon you asshole, one last try. Give her one last chance. If she doesn't answer, you know what to do._ ' Her gaze wanders from the phone to her right thigh; a gun rests on it; loaded and ready for use. ' _Without a brain, no shitty emotions and therefor no fucking pain._ ' she thought melancholy with a scoff. ' _At least I would give step-shit something to think about, when I use one of his guns._ '

She looks back at her display. ' _She's probably having classes right now, at least for another thirty minutes. That's the deadline. Yup, hella pun intended. I give her thirty minutes to answer. After that, I know she doesn't give a shit about me anymore; that no one cares about me._ ' The punk-girl sighs. ' _Well, time to nut up or shut up!_ '

Chloe types her last message and hits the send-button.

* * *

Max

Sitting in 'Language of photography', Max tries to listen to Mr. Jefferson, but is often distracted by Kate. Sometimes she just watches her for some time from the corner of her eyes, trying not to be too obvious.

Kate turns her head towards Max and gives her a warm smile, which she answers with a wink, and as she tries to concentrate on class again, she catches a glimpse on Dana, who again smiles at her, knowingly. ' _Damn, it is so hard to keep my eyes off of her. I'd love to look at her the whole day. She's so sweet, so beautiful! Today I'm gonna ask her about an official date, 'cause I just can't wait anymore. I need to make things official or else I'm gonna get crazy! I want to touch her, kiss her, love her!_ '

The vibration of her phone inside of her pocket disturbs her thoughts. She takes it out and gasps as she sees Chloe's ID. ' _Fuck! Not again! Chloe, just leave me alone! Why are you doing this to me?_ ' The last three days have been very hard, because Chloe literally bombed her with messages, always bringing back the pain. Luckily Kate was there most of the time to comfort her. Her heart rate increases, pain crawls through her body. She's on the edge of having a meltdown again. ' _Oh no, not here; not in class!_ '

She packs all her stuff and stands up. "Sorry, Mr. Jefferson. I-I don't feel well. Can I go?"

Jefferson looks at her perplexed, but nods. "Yeah. Sure, Max. But before you go, please hand over your photo for the Everyday Hero Contest."

' _Shit, I'd hoped that he would forget about it. I hate contests and I'd like to avoid them, but he's so persistent about it. Ugh, fuck it!_ ' She grips into her bag, pulls out a photo she'd prepared in the case of emergency, hands it over to Jefferson without another word and leaves the room, giving Kate one last glimpse, seeing that she's worried.

Max runs towards the girl's room. The same restroom where she saved Chloe from this maniac Nathan. ' _Nice choice, idiot! More memories of her._ ' She leans over a sink, trying to control her breathing; trying to suppress a sob.

Suddenly the door opens and Kate enters. "Max, are you okay?" she asks concerned.

The black-haired girl shakes her head and hands the blonde girl her phone. "Chloe, again?" Max stays silent and Kate sighs. "Maybe you should answer her; tell her to stop or sort things out. Otherwise it will destroy you and I don't want that!"

"I know." Max answers and turns to Kate. "But what should I tell her?"

The blonde girl makes a step towards her friend and lays her right hand on Max's chest. The sudden touch let her heart skip a beat. "Sometimes it helps to listen to your heart." She says, looking into the black-haired girl's eyes deeply.

' _She's right. Maybe I should've done that earlier, 'cause I know what my heart wants and just my stupid head prevented me from listening to it._ ' "Kate?"

"Yes?"

She knows that this neither the right place nor the right moment, but she can't wait anymore, she needs to set everything straight, right now. Max is nervous, very nervous, her voice is shaky. She gulps. "Y-you wanna go out on a date with me?"

For a moment there is absolute silence, every second seems to last hours, until Kate's lips form a big smile. "I'd love that."

Captured in the moment, Max embraces Kate's head with her hands and gives her a long kiss. ' _Oh my dog, I'm kissing her! Her lips feel so amazing; soft and warm. I could stay like this forever!_ ' Both part after a minute; Kate deep-red blushing. "S-sorry, listened to my heart too well." The black-haired girl says, smiling wryly.

Surprisingly Kate gives her another small kiss. "Next time, do it after the date with some romance!" she adds and gives Max her phone back. "And now, answer Chloe! I need to head back to class. I'll stop by your room after class and we talk about the details of our first date." The blonde says, heading for the door. ' _Wowser, did she just get all bossy on me?_ '

"Roger that! And Kate…" Kate turns towards her, before leaving the restroom. "Thank you! You're the best!" Giving her one last smile, the blonde girl leaves the room, leaving Max alone.

All alone now, she takes her phone, unlocks it and reads the very short message.

 _Chloe: I'm sorry. Please, you're the only one I've left!_

Max looks at it for a while, types an answer and hits the send-button. "I'm so sorry, Chlo!" she whispers.

* * *

Chloe

Ten minutes after Chloe wrote the message her phone chimes, nearly startling her. She looks at the ID and sees that it's from Max. ' _She answered me!_ '

Chloe opens the message and her eyes widen, filling with tears.

BANG!

* * *

Seattle, March 2009

"RYAN!" Vanessa shouts through the Caulfield's house.

Ryan Caulfield, a tall and broad man with short hair and a full beard, sitting on the dining table with his daughter, eating dinner, sighs. "What is it, my dear?"

"Uh-oh." Max says with a quiet voice, knowing about the shitstorm that is heading towards the kitchen.

Max's mom storms in, waving a sheet of paper in her hand. "What is this? 600 dollars for a new laptop plus 200 dollars for a software!?"

"Yeah, our daughter needed a new computer and a new photo-software to edit her photos. So, I bought it." He says in a calm voice, shrugging.

"And what is wrong with her old computer? A few days ago it still worked fine."

"It was ten years old and even my old photo-software crashed every five minutes on this piece of junk; working with it was almost impossible. And the new software contains some new functions which could help me editing my pictures even faster." Max adds with an enthusiastic voice, because she wished for so long time for some new tech and loved to work with it.

Vanessa, now glancing at her daughter furiously, put both hands on her hips. "That's really great for you, but we can't afford it, you understand? Wouldn't a used computer and the old software have done the same for the time?"

"Vanessa, we're not poor! I earn twice the money than in Arcadia Bay; we can afford it, even with you unemployed." Max's dad tries to calm her down, preventing the brunette woman to rage against her daughter.

But she got even more furious. "Figures that you would bring it up again. Yes, I messed up my business-idea. Yes, I'm unemployed. Let's blame me for everything."

He sighs. "Darling, no one here blames you."

"Oh yes, you do. You always told me what to do and what not, and now you see what it led to."

Ryan's voice gets louder as he stands up. "I just tried to help you, but you wouldn't listen, knew everything better and now you've got the results!"

' _Oh no, they're gonna fight again._ ' "Mom. Dad. Please, both of you, calm down!"

"Stay out of it, Maxine!" Her mom answers, giving her an angry glimpse, before looking at her dad again. "Here we go; my fault. I didn't listen, I messed up."

"Yes, because it was a stupid idea to expand your business after such a short time!" both of them are yelling at each other now. The only thing Max could do was to stand by and watch.

"Oh, now I'm stupid?"

"For making such a big thing about 800 dollars I invested in the future of our daughter, yes!"

"That was no investment; you just spoiled her, again! Look at her; you turned her into a spoiled brat!" Vanessa points her finger at Max, whose eyes were now widened in shock, welling up, upon the accusation. Even Ryan couldn't belief the words he just herd and stared at his wife. Realizing what she just said, the brunette woman turns towards her daughter, her voice failing. "M-Maxine…I…I didn't…"

Max took a few steps away from her mom, still staring at her. The first tears rolled down her cheeks. "I hate you!" she whispers in a shivering voice, turns around and runs for her room. She slams the door shut, throws herself onto the bed and starts to cry. ' _How could she say something like that to me? I'm the one who sacrificed so much for her dream and now she blames me for her failing? If it weren't for her, we never would have moved to Seattle and I never would've lost Chloe. I hate her! I don't want to see her anymore! I can't stay here anymore!_ '

Still hearing her parents fight; she takes out her phone and dials her only friend's number. "Hi Sam, it's me…Feeling like shit…Yeah, they fight again…Listen, I need a place to crash for the weekend…I know, I've never been at your place, but I don't want to stay here…Sounds cool…No, I'll find my way there. Okay, see ya in a bit!" The brunette girl puts away her phone and starts to pack some clothes. She leaves a short note at her room door and sneaks out of the Caulfield's house, making her way to Sam's place.

Slightly an hour later, Max arrives at the Brighton's home. A big, villa-like house. ' _Wowser, they must be rich or something. Never knew that Sam was living the high-society way._ ' She rings the doorbell and a moment later her blonde friend, dressed in some black jogging pants and a black hoodie, opens the door with a big smile and fakes a bow. "Welcome to the casa del Brighton! Please, come in, milady!"

Max's eyes are almost welling up again, upon seeing her best friend. She jumps at the slightly taller girl and hugs the breath out of her lungs.

"Whoa, whoa! Down, Max!"

The brunette releases her and stares at her feet. "Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you, after all this fucked up shit at home." she says.

"It's okay. I was just surprised." the blonde answers, touching her friend's shoulder, as she leans forward and starts to whisper in her ear. "You can go all mushy at me up in my room, 'kay?"

Max gasps because of the tease and just nods, while Sam just grins mockingly. As they make their way to her Sam's room, the smaller girl almost rotates around 180 degrees, because of the interior of this house. Everything was big. Big hall, big stairs, big paintings, big everything. ' _Good dog, they must really be rich or else they couldn't afford all this. But Sam never made the impression to be rich. She was always kind and modest; never wore fancy brand clothes or even had the state of the art tech._ '

At the upper floor, they both met two men talking. The first one was a big and broad blonde man, with an angular face and a mustache in his forties, Sam's dad. The second was a few years older than Sam, but as broad and big as his father, his hair cut down to a few millimeters, her bigger brother. ' _Sam once told me about her family. Her mom passed on when she was ten years old; making her dad and brother her only close family she's left._ '

Sam's dad forms a smile as he sees the two girls. "Samantha, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Besuch erwartest. Möchtest du uns nicht vorstellen?" he says in a foreign language, which Max could identify as German.

"Entschuldigung Papa, es war sehr kurzfristig." she answers in fluent and perfect German, also. Then she coughs as she changes the language again. "Dad, Mike. May I introduce my friend, Max Caulfield. Max, these are my dad, Alexander, and my brother Mike."

"Isn't Max a boy's name?" Mike asks with an agitated voice.

"Mike, sei nicht unhöflich!" his dad rebukes.

"It's short for Maxine, you big oaf!" Samantha says agitated.

Max gulps as she tries to speak and to calm down Sam, before she's making a big thing out of it. "I-it's okay, Sam. Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you two!" She's slightly nervous, but shakes both men's hands.

"Okay, now that we all know each other, let's get you comfortable!" Sam takes Max by her arm and leads her towards her room. Like the rest of the house, her room is big. Nearly as twice as big as her room at home. The walls are covered with band-posters. A big queen-size bed; shelves, filled with a buttload of books, mangas, DVDs, CDs and other stuff; a walk-in wardrobe; an Apple-computer on a big desk and a bigass plasma screen with next-gen consoles. ' _Maybe she doesn't show her rich roots in public, but her room radiates that her family has a lot of money. She's got everything a nerd-heart desires!_ '

The brunette whistles at that sight. "Wowser, not only you speak two languages fluently, you also have everything I've ever dreamt of in my wet, nerdy dreams!"

Her friend just shrugs. "Yeah, it has some perks to have a rich family, but I don't brag about it, just use it to my personal desires." she says with a big grin and a wink, but changes her expression as she continues. "About the two languages. It's kind of a family tradition to grow up bilingual. May great-grandparents fled Germany during the second World War, settled here, changed their name from Heller to Brighton and raised my grand-dad the 'old German-Ways'; whatever that meant. Either way, learning and speaking German at home became a big rule. But enough with the Brighton-history lesson, here take these and follow me!" Samantha gives Max some blankets and pillows in her hand and heads toward the big window and opens it. A fresh evening spring-breeze blows into their faces as Sam climbs out of the window onto the roof in front of it. "C'mon, slowpoke! Inside is boring, outside is the action!"

Max follows her and over a small ladder both girls reach the flat roof at the top of the house. Her legs are shaky, because of the height and the cool air, but as she lifts her head and gazes at the panoramic view in front of her she gasps out of surprise, short of words. In front of them was the Seattle night skyline, enlightened by a full moon on a clear sky. "Wowser!" she whispers, takes out her camera and shoots a photo of this perfect sight with Sam in the foreground.

"Hey, no pictures!" the taller girls mocks.

"Why not, everything looks so beautiful!" she answers with a shrug and a slight blush.

Spreading out the blankets and pillows, Sam builds the both a cozy place to lie down and chill, without freezing. She lies down and pets with her hand a spot beside her, telling Max to lie down, too. As they both got comfortable, Sam leans towards Max and whispers in her ear. "Now you can go all mushy on me!"

Accepting the invitation, Max flings an arm around her friend's hip and rests her head on her shoulder, enjoying her warmth. "Thank you!" she says to her in a quiet voice. "I needed that. You're the only one who can fill this empty hole inside of me."

Sam smiles at her. "Don't mention it! I'll always be there for you, promissed!"

Both look at the skyline some more in silence, until Max lifts herself up and looks at Sam, anxiously. "Sam? What if you ever have someone who you love in your life? Would you still be there for me?"

She shrugs nonchalant, as if this question hasn't bothered her at all. "Sure. You're my best friend after all."

"A-are you crushing on someone recently?" the brunette asks. Her heart pounds heavy in her chest, because she fears the answer.

Now Sam looks at her again. At first with a surprising expression, but then it turns into a mocking grin. "Look at that, giving her a cheesy view and some romantic moment and the little, shy Maxine Caulfield gets all kinky!" Max averts her gaze shyly, feeling the heat rising into her head as she blushes. "But to answer your question; yes, I have a crush on someone."

Max's heart sinks to her feet. "Who?"

"Oh Max, someday you'll know, but for now, I'll keep it a secret." she says with a smirk. But before her friend could drift into a melancholy mood, Sam adds. "And you, how about my little hipster here? Are you crushing on someone?" Max nods. "Do I know this person?" She nods again. "Who?" Sam didn't expect an answer, because she denied her friend the same. But suddenly Max leans forward and press her lips onto Sam's.

Expecting her best friend to snap out of her surprise any second now, Max prepared herself to get a slap. But it didn't happen. Both girls remained kissing for a long time, enjoying each other closeness. The brunettes heart races; she stopped breathing and just enjoys the moment.

As they part, both are resting their foreheads at each other. "Damn, Caulfield. Now you found out my secret." Sam says mockingly and both girls giggle.

Max wakes up the next morning, smiling big as she recalls the last night. The kiss on the roof, her first kiss ever, was so magical; so perfect and it wasn't the last one for the night. ' _We kissed almost all night. Her lips felt so good, I just couldn't stop. But she didn't mind, though. Dog, I dig her so much! She finally made me forget about Chloe and all the other shit that goes on in my life!_ ' She was in such a good mood, that she jumped out of the bed, realizing that Sam wasn't there. ' _Hmm, strange! Maybe she's preparing some breakfast for us?_ '

Suddenly Sam rushes into the room and before Max could even say something she starts to pack the brunettes stuff. "Quick, Max. Change, grab your stuff, you need to go!" 'What the fuck?'

"Sam, wait!" She grabs the blonde by her shoulders, making her look into her blue eyes. "What's going on?"

The taller girl's expression stays stern. "Max, there's no time to explain, please!" Her hand brushes over Max's cheek and the smaller girl nods, changes into her blue jeans, her t-shirt and her grey hoodie. Then Sam takes her hand and both head for the main door.

Out of nowhere a broad person blocks their way. It was Sam's brother Mike, giving them a fake smile. "Hi, Sis. Maxine. Where are you two going? I thought your friend wants to spend the whole weekend here?"

"Y-yeah…uhm…something came up. Max needs to head home; her parents want to talk to her…important stuff, y'know." she lies with a nervous voice. ' _Why is she lying to him? What is this all about?_ '

"Alright, I won't stand in your way. Was just curious." then his smile fades as he leans towards his sister. "Ich habe euch beobachtet. Du weißt was passiert, sollte ich sie noch einmal zu Gesicht bekommen." His voice sounds like the hissing of an angry snake, full of poison, but Max couldn't understand a word he was saying. But the fear in Sam's eyes and the sound of his voice told her, that it was a threat. 'What the heck is going on here?'

After both girls left the house, Max turns towards Sam and looks into her grey eyes. "Okay Sam, cut the crap, what is going on here? If this is about the ki…"

"Don't mention that ever again! It never happened, 'kay?" The brunette girl can see the pain in the blonde girl's misty eyes. "Max, please don't ever meet with me again; don't ever come back here and…" Sam sobs. "I'm sorry. It's over! We two are done!"

"What?! W-why?! Sam, please! Talk to me!" Now Max's eyes are welling up to. She stares at her, awaiting an answer, but instead Sam runs back into the house, slams the door shut and leaves Max alone. "DON'T DO THIS TO ME, YOU PROMISSED!" she yelled at the closed door, but still received no answer.

Max couldn't remember her way home. All she knew was that she cried the whole time and continued as she reached her room, locking it after she entered. She stands there, staring in emptiness as she thought everything through. ' _Why? Why did she do that to me? Why all of a sudden, when she enjoyed it to be with me? She acted so strange, as if…as if she was afraid of something; as if she had no other choice. It hurt her, too. Something is definitely wrong and I'll find out what it is! And then, I'll make sure that we are gonna be together again!_ ' Max thought, summon up some new strength. ' _Nothing and nobody will stand between us! And I think I know the obstacle…Mike!_ '


	6. Chapter 6: Home Shit Home

**Chapter 6: Home Shit Home**

Max

The late afternoon sun falls through the small, improvised window, painting the inside of the treehouse into a slight orange color. Max sits in the corner on an old pillow and looks around. ' _Wowser! It's now over five years, since I've been here and it looks like nothing has changed; like time has averted this place of childhood memory; this special place; only she and Chloe knew the location. They even blindfolded William, when they needed help with it. Chloe must've taken care of this place over the years._ '

She takes out an old photo, showing her and Chloe in their pirate costumes, which was stored in the secret compartment of her wallet and looked at it. A tear rolls down her cheek as she starts to recall that moment. ' _This picture has been taken by William a few weeks before he died and I moved to Seattle. Oh Chloe, how time has changed us. At least you tried to stop time by keeping our 'Fortress' in shape. Damn, why were you always so stubborn! I would've forgiven you, if you just would've called or gave me any other sign._ ' Max sighs, wiping away the wet line that a single tear had left. ' _But it's all in the past now, and we can't change it._ '

Suddenly there is movement outside. Someone climbs up the ladder of the treehouse and with a thud, someone let's himself fall beside Max, panting heavily. The black-haired girl smirks, without even taking the gaze off the photo. "You're late!"

* * *

Chloe

 _Max: Meet me at our secret place in one hour. We need to talk!_

"HELLA YES!" Chloe yells after she finished reading Max's message, tears of joy in her eyes. She makes a jump out of happiness, forgetting that the loaded gun was still on her lap. It hits the ground and with a loud BANG a shot is fired. Totally startled, the bluenette jumps back onto her bed, her arms covering her head.

Slowly, the punk-girl lifts her head and takes a peek at the scenery, recognizing a hole on the opposite wall. "Holy…fucking…shit!" she says between the nearly hyperventilating breathes, because of the shock. Fast and loud steps are now heard on the stairs, heading towards her room. Chloe lets her head drop back into her bed. "And here comes the trouble." she mumbles into her mattress, as the door is opened and Joyce is standing in her room, with worried eyes.

* * *

Chloe & Max

"You're late!"

Chloe takes a deep breath in, trying to formulate an answer, without dropping unconscious to the ground, because of the lack of oxygen. ' _Damn, my cardio is so fucked up!_ ' "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Had to take a big shower and needed to change. I tell ya, after four days without hygiene you start to smell like a hobo. Aaaaand I got grounded."

Max lifts her gaze, looking into the punks deep blue eyes. "Do I even wanna know?"

"You should, because you were the reason." she answers, shrugging, but with a slight accusation in her voice.

Under normal circumstances, the black-haired girl would've been offended by this comment, but to her own surprise she feels guilty. She waited far too long to give her an answer, although she knew what she wanted to do; that she wanted Chloe to be her friend again, but she never had the guts to tell her, because she was stubborn, too. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to answer and that I called you an asshole and…"

Chloe touches her friend's shoulder and smiles at her. "I deserved it. Max, these last five years have been such a fucked up trip, that I couldn't separate friends from foes anymore. I raged against you, because you were the first person that stepped in for me in years and I didn't see it; I just thought about myself again. Since my dad died, I was imprisoned in a fucking world of self-hate, anger and shit. Damn, if I could turn back time, I would take back these last words I yelled at you, before we got separated." Chloe sighs, trying to hold back some tears. "Max, I'm the one who has to apologize, not you! Telling me that you loved me five years ago and were willing to give me another chance after all this time, should've shown me that you did care about me, but instead…"

Before Chloe could even say one more word, Max embraced her shoulders and takes her in for a big hug. "Apology accepted!" she whispers into the bluenette's ear.

Out of sheer happiness, Chloe presses Max even closer to her and starts to sob. "Thank you!" she whispers back.

After some minutes both part again. Chloe wipes away the remaining tears with her sleeve. "So, tell me, why were you grounded?" Max asks.

The bluenette scoffs. "Well, turns out, shooting a gun in your room is not rewarded with gratitude."

"Why would you shoot a gun in your room?" the smaller girl asks, gasping as she puts the pieces together alone, as Chloe averts her gaze. "Chloe…"

Her face darkens as she embraces her legs and stares into emptiness. "Max, I meant what I wrote. You are the only person I've left. If I would've lost you, I would've lost everything and that was something I couldn't accept. And it wasn't the first time I walked down this dark road and tried it."

"Well, that makes us two, I think." Max answers calmly, without any accusation or lack of understanding, showing her the small scars on her wrist.

"Fucking hell! When did you…?"

"Four years ago, before I started my training." The black-haired girl shakes her head slowly and scoffs. "Chlo, we all make some mistakes in our lives. The thing is to accept them. I never covered these scars in order to remind me of how close I was to give up, but also that I had the strength to carry on." She sighs, before continuing. "But it's no use to look back, we need to look forward and this is what I want to do now; I want to start over with you; I want you to be my friend again."

Chloe nods and smiles at her. "I want that too. And this time, I will make it work! So…" she reaches her hand towards Max. "Friends?"

The smaller girl smiles back, takes the bluenette's hand, but instead of shaking it, she pulls her in for another hug. "Friends!"

"Well, now that we're friends again, I want to ask you something. Max…is it possible, that you…uhm…can you…"

Max shoves Chloe a bit away from her, mustering the punk-girl with her blue eyes and furrowed eyebrows. "No, we won't become friends with benefits!"

Looking at her a bit speechless, because of this comment, Chloe needs a bit to catch her voice. "Uhm…No! Geez, Caulfield! Get your head out of the gutter and listen to me! I just wanted to ask you, if you could train and teach me this crazy Martial Arts stuff…and of course meditation."

It takes the black-haired girl a moment to process her friend's words. "You want me to teach you?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

Chloe nods. "Yeah! Now that I stopped taking drugs and smoking cigs; granted, not complete voluntarily; I need some distraction. It works for you, soooo…"

Before the bluenette can finish her sentence, Max answers. "Okay, but I have to warn you, it will be hard work and I can be a little dictator sometimes, and if you don't take it serious, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Fair enough!" Chloe answers with a shrug. "But to get back to the benefit-part, if you want…"

Max stands up and walks to the entrance in the floor of their treehouse. "Chloe, I'm seeing someone." she says, not looking at the punk; almost expecting Chloe to be sad or starting to rage, but nothing like that happens.

"Seeing, as in dating?" Max nods, still averting her friend's eyes, blushing a bit. "You dawgh!" she cheers. "How long are you here? One and a half months? And you already found a girl? Damn, Caulfield! You became such a real lady-killer! So, tell me about her!" the bluenette says to her in anticipation; giddy as a little child awaiting some sweets.

Max looks back in Chloe's direction, but her gaze rests on the wall behind her. It was like she tried to look right through it, in order to see Kate at Blackwell. "Her name is Kate and she's in my class. She's the sweetest, cutest, smartest, most loveable and far most beautiful person I've ever met; she's my angel. And I-I love her."

With every describing word, Max's eyes glowed more and more. Chloe could see that she was really in love and smiles at her. "She sounds like a great person! You have a picture?"

Max nods, takes out her phone and hands it over to Chloe, who sees a picture of a smiling blonde girl. "She's a real cutie, kudos! But hey! No Instant-Photo of her?"

The smaller girl takes back her phone and puts it back into her pocket, shaking her head. "My Instant-cam took the shit the day we had our fight, because I threw my bag at the fucking dorm wall out of frustration, right before deleting your name from my punching bag with my fists." She says with some shame in her voice.

"Hmm…that would also explain your bruised hands." is everything Chloe could answer, before she stands up, walks to the entrance and starts to climb down the ladder. "C'mon, dude!"

"Where are we going?" Max asks, following her.

"Home Shit Home. I have something for you!"

* * *

Seattle, September 2009

With a click a small flame emerges from the tip of a lighter, igniting the tobacco of a cigarette. A deep draft let it glow in a bright orange, accompanied by bluish smoke as Max breathes out. She stares at the ceiling, lying on a bed, completely naked.

The now 14-year old girl takes another draft and then turns her head to her left, looking at the back of a another girl with Hispanic roots; tanned body, black hair; a bit curvy, but not chubby. She feels depressed, disgusted, violated. A few hours ago she had her first time with a girl and she hated it. She'd loved to rewind time to undo it. ' _What a great birthday-present. Happy fucking birthday, Max!_ ' she thought in a sarcastic way. ' _Thank you, Kristen! You made my life even more livable._ '

Max met the 16-year old Kristen Ferreira two months ago during a camping trip with her parents. The Hispanic girl hit on her from the first day and Max played along for some time. At first she just wanted someone to at least hang out with, but as time went by, she let her closer. She hoped that Kristen could comfort her; give her a new reason to live; make her happy. But it never happened. Her life stayed dull.

Smoking distracted her for a while, but never could cure her. With another draft the brunette takes another look at Kristen and remembered last night.

The day before, Kristen mentioned that sex could fix almost everything; that it was fun, especially when the 'magical' first time would be something like a birthday-present. Max had nothing to lose, so she agreed. They started at midnight with some slight kissing, then some more intensive tongue-action, groping, petting and then fucking. At first Max got aroused by the foreplay, but the more they did, the more she lost her interest. Her thoughts drifted away to her most negative memories. She tried to play along for a long time and as Kristen had her first orgasm, Max thought that it was finally over, but Kristen didn't saw it this way. She was so horny and wanted her friend to have an orgasm too, that she continued rubbing Max's cunt like a maniac. Soon it became sore; hurt like fuck; more depressing thoughts emerged from the dark depths of her brain. To end it, Max faked her orgasm, trying to hold back the tears. And still, the older girls wasn't satisfied and wanted more. At this point, the brunette wanted to kill her, but out of unexplainable reasons she swallowed down her anger and ate her out, preventing the Hispanic girl from touching her some more. With the second climax, she finally fell asleep. Max went to the bathroom instantly and had a meltdown. She felt so dirty, so she took a shower and as soon as the water hit her private parts it hurt again. The pain made her remember and she finally decided that she wanted to die.

Most of the night, Max smoked and thought about how to end her life. Her birthday seems to be a nice date. ' _Definitely gonna look kinda morbid on a tomb stone. Maxine Caulfield, born September 21_ _st_ _1995, died September 21_ _st_ _2009._ ' she thought with a big grin on her face.

The buzz of her phone disturbs her thought. She unlocks it and reads the message.

 _Dad: Happy Birthday, kiddo! Please come home as fast as possible, mom and I want to talk to you. Dad_

' _Great! More bullshit on an already shitty day._ ' Max takes a last draft, and then squeezes her half smoked cig into the full ashtray. She gets up and starts dressing.

"Good morning, cutie!" a voice chimes from the bed.

Max doesn't even bother to turn around. "Hmm…morning." she mumbles.

"What are you up to, pretty birthday-girl?" Kristen asks with a sweet voice.

"I'm going home." Max answers without any emotion.

"Really? Bummer, I thought we could go another round and after that get some nice breakfast." Kristen throws the blanket from her body and stretches her naked body in order to seduce the younger girl.

But Max just glares at her with an angry expression. "No, thanks! One time was punishment enough!"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" the older girl gets up quickly, her face a mixture of hurt, anger and unbelief.

"It meant what I just said. While you were having fun, it was torture for me, but you haven't even noticed. I had to fake my orgasm and lick you into sleep in order to make you stop. My cunt still hurts when I take a piss and I still got your fucking hairs in my mouth!" she yells at Kristen. "And before you even have any dumb ideas, I never loved you and never will. You were nothing but a pain in the ass and fucking you was the biggest mistake in my life!" the brunette continues, grabs her remaining stuff and leaves the room, slamming the door shut.

On her way home, Max feels nothing; no guilt; no pain. She said what she had to say and that's it.

At home her mom greats her with a hug. "Happy Birthday, my little girl!" Max just gets it over with, giving no answer, showing no emotion. Everything was dead inside of her.

As her Dad hugs her, a small amount of feelings rush through her body. He's the only one she would miss, when she finally leaves this fucking world. He looks at her with a concerned expression, like he knows what is going on inside of her.

"Where were you, Maxine? Your dad and I were worried." Vanessa asks, with a slight accusation.

Max just shrugs. "I had sex with Kristen, but it sucked, so I broke up with her." she says with a dull voice, ignoring the dropped jaws and unbelief radiating glances of her parents.

"What?!" her mom yells. "Maxine, you're just 14 years old and you already have sex…with another girl?!"

The brunette girl looks at her mother with angry eyes. "At least it's better than fucking your tax consultant on the kitchen table!"

Vanessa's mouth opens and closes a few more times, unable to form words. She looks at her daughter with a shocked expression and Ryan looks at his wife the same way.

"Whooops, did I reveal your little secret? Yes, I saw you two! I saw you fucking on the couch. I saw you getting it on in the bathroom. I watched you getting screwed on the kitchen table. I even caught you doing it in my room, you little whore! I saw you two every time I skipped school; every time you thought you had the house for yourself!" Max says with an evil grin, she simply doesn't give a shit anymore that her words may destroy her mother or the marriage of her parents. She puts a hand behind her ear. "What? No raging? No yelling? Not a word? C'mon, bitch! Slap me, again! Do it! Beat me to death, I beg you!"

"Max, stop it!" her father says, his voice is commanding, bit still calm. Streams of tears are running down Vanessa's face as she turns around and runs out of the house. Ryan looks at his daughter with misty eyes, her grin vanishes. "Max…"

Max couldn't withstand his gaze; she runs towards her room, closes her door and slides down on it. She wants to cry, but she can't. She wasn't sorry about what she just yelled at her mother, but her dad…she felt sorry for her dad.

Moments later it knocks on the door. "Max, please, let me in." her father's voice chimes from the other side.

The girl stands up and sits down on her bed. "It's open."

Ryan enters the room and sits down beside her. He looks at the opposite wall. "Max, please talk to me. What is going on?" Silence. He sighs. "Max, I know what's going on with you. I know the signs; I saw them on other people. Please Max, I'm already about to lose a wife and if you go too…I…I couldn't take it. Max, I don't know what happened to you during the last six months, but I see were this is leading to. I can't force you to tell me, but I can offer you help." He reaches inside his pocket and gets out a business card. "The first months we lived here in Seattle, everything was really stressful. You, my new job, your mom's failing business, just everything. I was about to lose it, but I couldn't afford it; I needed to stay strong for all of us. A colleague of mine gave me this card and it helped; I learned to receive control over my life again. And it would help you too. Please Max, I beg you, call this number, make an appointment and get help, because I don't know what I can do anymore! I'm so desperate right now." Max stays silent, staring at the floor. Ryan sighs, lays the card besides his daughter, squeezes her hand, gives her a peck on the cheek, stands up and leaves the room.

She stays silent for a while more, finally stands up, opens her bag and gets out a switchblade she bought some time ago for self-defense. With a click the sharp blade unfolds. Max places it on the left side of her right wrist. ' _One cut from left to the right and then down the arm, along the vain; makes it difficult to stop the bleeding. I'm sorry, dad! I just can't take it anymore._ '

The blade cuts in her flesh, deep-red blood runs over her pale skin and drips to the floor; she feels no pain. But suddenly she stops. The first tears are running down her cheeks. ' _Godammit, just do it!_ ' She changes sides, hoping it would be easier, but again she hesitates. With a loud scream she throws the knife away and starts to cry. Tears are mixing with her blood as her body shakes with every sob. ' _I can't do it! I fucking can't do it!_ '

After a while, the young girl stands up again and looks at the business card her father gave her. ' _For you dad! Only for you I'm gonna give life another chance!_ ' She picks up the card with her blood stained hands and reads it.

 _Master Tsun's Dojo  
Dr. Li Tsun  
Master & Psychiatrist_

* * *

Chloe & Max

They climbed onto the roof in front of Chloe's room window and entered the house this way to prevent that Chloe's caught by her mom.

"Wow, your room looks…so…" Max starts a conversation, taking a look around, while Chloe's rummaging through one of her shelves.

"Just say it, it's a shithole, like the rest of Arcadia Bay." she says, without averting her attention. "Aha, gotcha!" the bluenette cheers finally, holding a grey box in her hand. No, not a grey box, it's an old cam. She walks over to Max, who's sitting on the bed and hands it over to her. "Here take this! It was my dad's and he would be proud if you could put it to good use."

Max looks at the Instant-camera with awe. "C-Chlo, I can't…"

"Yes, you can! I'm the reason your old cam broke, so…"

"Thanks!" The black-haired girl takes it with some hesitation, looks at it and takes a photo of her blue-haired friend.

"Hey, no pictures!"

Her heart stung as she heard these words. They remembered her of the night she and Sam kissed for the first time, but she gulps the emerging pain down and smiles. "Why not? It was the perfect moment!" she says, shrugs and hands the punk the picture over.

"Holy shit! It's perfect!" Chloe says as she looks at the photo, showing her face from the side as she gazes out of the window, while she's enlightened by the evening sun.

"I've got something for you, too." Max says with slight smile, takes out an envelope and gives it to Chloe.

"What is it?"

"Just open it!"

Chloe opens the envelope. In it, there are two pieces of paper. The bluenette looks at them and gasps. The papers are checks; one is worth 4,000 dollars, the other 50,000 dollars. "Dude, what the fuck?!"

Max looks at her friend sternly, so that she knows that this isn't a joke. "The 4,000 dollars are for you. It should be enough to pay Frank and to repair you passenger's door window. The 50,000 dollars are for Joyce to pay her debts, making it for dipshit Prescott impossible to threaten you or her. Before you ask how I know the amount; I hacked into the Arcadia Bay Bank's server and did some research."

Being speechless, the punk-girl stares at the checks. ' _Holy shitballs! This would solve a whole fucking lot of problems! But to what price? She already hacked a bank's server and I don't wanna know how she got so much money. I can't take it! It's too much! I need to find my own way out, not making my friend a criminal in order to save my butt._ ' Finally, Chloe decides to put them back into the envelope, handing it back to her friend. "No!"

"No?"

"Max…" she sighs. "Thanks for the offer, but I can't take it; and mom wouldn't take it, too. Max, you just turned eighteen, 54,000 dollars are a large amount of money and I don't even wanna know where you got it from. Don't ruin your future by saving my sorry punk ass."

All Max could do is laugh, but not to make fun of Chloe. It's more a hysterical laughter. Chloe stares at her with a raised eyebrow; uncertain if her friend has just lost it. "Chlo, belief me one thing, I don't give a shit about the few bucks I just gave you. I have enough money to call it a life for the next ten years. And before you ask; no, I didn't rob a bank or hacked some servers to transfer it to my bank account. I earned it!"

"You're shitting me?" Chloe asks in awe, but the muscular girl shakes her head. "Then why are you still going to school or live in a dorm?"

Max's smile fades. "Look at me, Chlo. Do I look like a rich brat to you? Like someone, who could live in a large house, living a boring life? No! If the last years taught me anything, then that money isn't everything. Only if you earn the things you want, you can fulfill your life. And Kate proofed this to me. If I wouldn't have attended Blackwell, I never would've met her. This money…" she grabs the envelope and shakes it in the air to proof her point. "…is just for paying college, emergencies or to help others, nothing more."

"Does your dad know about this?"

Max shakes her head. "He'd want me to get rid of it, eventually. But enough talking! Here, take it, use it!" She gives the bluenette the envelope back, who takes it with some hesitation and jumps at her to give the smaller girl a big hug. "Okayokayokay, that's enough mush for now!" Both part and the freckled girl sees a tear rolling down her friend's cheek. "Are you crying?"

Chloe turns her head away. "Nooo."

Max gives her a soft push. "Liar, Liar, pants on fire!" The punk looks at her again and sticks her tongue out. Both girls are giggling. Then the smaller girl takes out her phone and looks at the time. "Shit, I need to get moving. Can I change here?"

Nodding with a shrug and raising an eyebrow, Chloe looks at Max with a puzzled expression. "Change? For what?"

"Well, wanna looking good on my first date!" she says with a wide smile.

"Wait! You have your first date with your girl tonight?"

Before Max could answer and give her some details, the main door of the house is slammed shut and some heavy boots are stomping their way up the stairs. "CHLOE!" a male voice yells from the stairs.

"Shit! My step-douche! Max, you need to hide!" the bluenette says with some panic in her voice.

"Why?"

Looking around for a good place to hide her friend, she answers. "Firstly, I'm grounded, so no friends allowed. Secondly, step-ass doesn't like having strangers at home, because he's fucking paranoid; y'know, in a PTSD-way. The closet!"

"Hey!" the younger girl complains, while pushed into the closet. Standing in a pile of unwashed clothes, she closes the sliding door. An unpleasant stench of old sweat, cold smoke, burned weed, alcohol and vomit crawls up her nose, making it wrinkle. ' _Yuck! Do some laundry, girl!_ ' she thought, trying not to throw up. She looks through the space between the panels.

A man enters the room. He's tall and broad, wearing a Blackwell-Security-Guard uniform. His face is stern and he has a moustache. Max recognizes him; David Madsen, head of Blackwell Security. ' _This asshole is Chloe's step-father? Poor girl!_ '

"Chloe! You will tell me right now, why you were shooting one of my guns in your room!" he yells and starts an argument between them.

"Chillax, dude! I just played a little bit with it and then a shot broke and that's it. No harm done."

David points at the hole in the wall. "This is not 'no harm done'! You could've killed someone! I would've expected some more responsibility from you."

"Oh really? Then why are you still treating me like I'm an unreliable person; like I'm some piece of shit? And by the way, I wasn't the one leaving the fucking gun cabinet open, Mr. 'I'm-so-perfect'"

"You had no right to go into my working room!"

"Oh, now some parts of my mother's house are even off limit for me? Any other restrictions for me, oh mighty step-fuhrer? Maybe I should always give you a memo if I hit the shitter or better, when my mensis are coming. Wanna install a camera in my room, so that you can see me fucking myself?"

David blushes because of the offending comment. "Y-you will treat me with respect!"

Chloe laughs out loud. "Respect? You want respect? Dude, nobody respects you! You're just a small Security Guard, who compensates his tiny wiener with his gun!"

SLAP!

Max's eyes widen as she heard the sound of a flat hand hitting Chloe's cheek. ' _Bastard!_ ' Anger builds up inside of her. Bad memories are flooding her brain. She loses control. With a kick she rips the sliding door out of its rail. The gaze of her anger grimaced face locks on her target, David Madsen! She darts towards him, time slows down. Max sees that David has some sort of combat training, because he shook off his surprise pretty fast and is already going into a defensive position.

At first, the black-haired girl wanted to place a punch on his head, but realized that David was already moving his arm to parry it. So, she stops the first attack in the movement and changes it into a feint, now using a kick, aiming for his knee. She hits it, making Chloe's step-dad kneeling, but he wants to get even with an elbow, aiming for her stomach. ' _Nice try, asshole!_ ' she thought, grapping is arm, twisting it with a swift move behind his back; the other arm follows. Finally, she puts her knee on his back and pushes.

David groans because of the pain, as his arms are stretched way beyond their normal comfort zone. Max bends over and hisses with a threatening voice. "Listen, you little fuck! I don't give a shit if you are her step-father or the head of Blackwell Security, but if you touch her ever again, I'm gonna kill you. Are we clear?"

"You are in big tr…argh!" David's threat is swallowed by another groan as Max intensifies her grip.

"Are…we…clear?" The Security Guard nods and with another smooth movement, Max pulls him on his feet and shoves him out of Chloe's room, letting him go. "Now beat it!" she adds and slams the door shut. For a moment there is a complete silence, only broken by Max's heavy breathing. "You shouldn't have provoked him, y'know?" she finally says.

"I know." Chloe's shoulders drop a bit, looking on the floor. "But you heard what shit I have to deal with all the time. He blames me for fucking everything and doesn't even wait for an explanation."

"I don't say that he didn't deserve the beat-up, but sometimes it is better to avoid conflicts then provoking them." She walks over to her friend and brushes with her hand over the reddening cheek. "Since you know him, how many times have he hit you?"

"This was the second time."

"Have you ever told Joyce?"

Chloe shakes her head and puts her hand onto Max's. "No, she wouldn't have believed me. She always takes this asshole's side."

Max withdraws her hand because of Chloe's sudden touch, walks over to her bag and takes out a fresh black jeans and violet button shirt. "How do you know, if you never tried?" she asks her friend and starts to undress.

The bluenette stays silent, because of the lack of an answer; instead she looks away, trying not to stare at Max's body again. ' _She has a girlfriend now, so her body is off limit for you, perv! And she's right, I should've told mom from the beginning._ '

"Chloe?"

Turning around, Chloe looks at her black-haired friend and almost chokes on her spit as she sees her in her new clothes. In compare to her normal clothing, the tight black jeans and the button shirt underline her body. ' _Damn, she looks so gorgeous! But I need to play it cool. No flirting anymore. You blew it, Price! Now live with the consequences!_ ' she thought, but puts on wide grin. "Looking hot, girl! Kate's gonna be all over you."

Max answers Chloe's comment with a smile. "Thanks!"

The bluenette puts on her mocking grin. "So, Caulfield, need some last advice for your first date or the aftermath?"

"Nice try, Price! But Kate isn't my first girlfriend and I already had sex with another girl, so no kinky talk for you!" she mocks back.

"Was Sam your first girl?" Chloe knows that she may push it too far, but she wants to know more about Max's past. ' _She just got all hardcore on step-fucker. Five years ago she would've stayed in the closet without moving even a limb and now she kicks in the door and throws this asshole out of my room. Someone's character doesn't change that much without some heavy bullshit input._ '

Her smile drops as the punk-girl mentions this name. "How do you…?"

"CHLOE ELIZABETH PRICE!" Joyce's voice echoes through the house in a high volume, followed by the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

"Oh shit! Now here comes the real trouble. Max, please don't hurt her!"

' _How does she know about this name and that I had something going on with her?_ ' It took the freckled girl some time to snap out of her deep thoughts, but she manages a grin. "Chlo, believe me, I never could harm her. Her cooking is way too good!"

The door flies open and a very pissed Joyce enters the room. Her eyes gaze around the room, looking at Chloe, the broken door and finally on Max. "What the heck happened up here? And what is Max doing here? And why did David try to call the police?"

Chloe sighs. "Okay, listen, mom. Max is here, because we needed to sort some things out and then step-ass came in here and started to rage, so Max and I showed him the way out."

' _Oh Chloe, why have you lied again? It never helps you. Damn, girl! Just tell her the truth_!' Max thought, while staying silent.

"Why have I the feeling that you're not telling the truth?" Joyce asks her daughter with one raised eyebrow and one hand at her hip. "And his name is David!"

Radiating anger, Chloe starts to yell at her mom. "Because you never belief me, but that douchebag is always right. He can do whatever he wants and I'm the one who has to take the shit!"

"STOP IT!" Max suddenly yells, earning the surprised glares of Joyce and Chloe. "Just tell her the truth, Chloe! Tell her that this asshole hit you; that you tried to kill yourself with this fucking gun, but decided against it, because of her!" The punk-girl looks at her with wide eyes. "Yes Chloe, I know that my message wasn't the full reason you didn't do it. Damn it, Chlo, she always tries to help you…" Her voice gets calm again. "…like my dad tried to help me. If he hadn't, I wouldn't stand here. And Joyce…" now her sight shifts towards the strawberry-blonde woman, whose eyes are misty. "…listen to your daughter! She needs you! You're the only family she's left!"

A big silence fills the room. Nobody talks. Chloe and Joyce just stare at the floor, too ashamed because of their immature behavior.

"She's right, mom." Chloe says all of a sudden. "I-I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time." She walks towards her mother and hugs her.

"It's okay, dear. It has been hard for the both of us. I'm sorry that I wasn't always there for you."

Seeing both of them arm in arm, makes Max smile. ' _Like in the old times; an argument, followed by a hug and apologizes._ ' She takes out her phone and looks at the time. "Shit! I'm already too late." Grabbing her stuff, the small girl tries to walk past the two women and out of the door, but is stopped by Joyce.

"Not so fast, young lady!"

' _Oh shit! Please, don't give me a hard time for being here._ ' Max turns towards her, looking into a smiling face.

"This is the second time I see you after five years and I hadn't had the chance to have a proper talk with you! I think you should stay a bit longer and we…"

"C'mon, mom! Let her go! She has a hot date and can't be late." Chloe disrupts.

Joyce raises one eyebrow, while a big smile grows on her lips. "I see, little Max Caulfield has a date! I already wondered why you're wearing such beautiful clothes. And who is the lucky boy?"

"Not a boy, mom. She's dating a cute and – I have to admit – very hot girl." The punk-girl says, giving her friend a wink, who replies it with a wry smile, blushing a bit.

"Oh…" the tall woman gasps. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Well then, I won't stand in your way, but we definitely need to do some catch-up."

"Agreed! And you two, talk! Chloe, we see us tomorrow morning at 7 at the dorms, no excuses! And no, Joyce, grounding is no excuse, 'cause she isn't twelve anymore!" Max says in a strict voice, walks down the stairs, out of the door and heads for her date in a fast pace.

Chloe and Joyce stay behind, looking after Max and a moment later at each other, until Joyce breaks the silence. "C'mon, we have some talking to do, sweetie." The bluenette nods and follows her mom downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7: First date

**Chapter 7: First date**

Kate & Dana

Kate was petting her bunny Alice, while Dana rummaged through her closet, trying to find some - as she described it - 'hot clothes' for her first date.

"Nervous?" Dana's voice chimes from within the closet.

Kate just answered her question with a slight nod. She was far beyond nervous. Her heart pounded in her chest like a jackhammer. Her hands were all sweaty, so that they were completely covered with fur shed by the bunny. A billion butterflies have gone wild in her stomach. During the last hours, since Max asked her out, all she could think of was this date with her girlfriend. ' _Is she even my girlfriend already? I mean, she kissed me and we're dating, but some people are very cautious with terms like 'love' or 'girlfriend'._ ' The blonde sighs. _'Oh Lord, why is this all so complicated? I am in love with her and I consider her my girlfriend, but how's she seeing it?_ '

"Hey Kate, where are you two going again?" the brunette asks, still with her head in the closet.

"Uhm, the 'Rue Altimore."

With a sudden move, Dana manages to put her head out of Kate's closet, looking at her with big eyes. "The 'Rue Altimore'?! This fancy-pansy restaurant down by the promenade?" Kate answers with a nod, again. "Damn, we need to find some really hot stuff!" With these words she continues her venture through the Catholic girl's garments. "Aren't there any clothes in here that don't scream 'Catholic school girl'?"

"My pajamas?" Kate answers cynically, with a shrug, earning a glare from her friend. She averts the cheerleader's eyes, and adds "Sorry, it's Max's 'good bad influence'. At least that's what she told me after I made my first sarcastic comment towards her."

"Good god, you two are so in love!" Dana says, taking one last peek into the closet and cheers. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" The auburn-haired girl brings forth a blue jeans and a green flannel shirt. "Why are you hiding them in a box?"

"My mom would've gone furious if she'd have found this. I bought them a few months ago and wanted to wear them at Blackwell, but never dared to do so."

With a wide grin, Dana hands her the clothes and takes care of her bunny. "Well, now's the time. Put them on!"

"B-but no peeking?" Kate says shyly, blushing a bit by the idea of changing in front of another person, even if it is someone like Dana.

The cheerleader sighs and turns around. "Fine! Now, go ahead!"

"O-okay, you can look now." Kate's voice chimes insecurely after some minutes.

Dana turns around again and nearly drops poor Alice on the ground as she sees her friend standing in front of her. The blue jeans are tight, highlighting the smaller girl's body and the shirt fits her pretty well, giving her a rebellious touch. "Looking hot, girl! Except one thing." She stands up and starts to pull the shirt out of the jeans, letting it hang lose. "There you go, ready for a romantic evening!" The small Christian girl blushes by the mention of the word 'romantic'. Dana gives her a small peck in the cheek. "Aww, you're so sweet, when you're shy. Now, let's head to the restaurant. I'm already dying to see how you two look together!"

* * *

Chloe

"I said no and that is my last word!" Joyce's voice yells through the living room. After a quite excessive talk about the last five years and the ban from David into a hotel, Chloe thought that her mom would be in a mood to accept the check Max has given her to pay their mortgage, but she thought wrong.

"But mom…"

"NO!" she cuts off her daughter, who looks at her in unbelief. "She's just turned eighteen and we don't even know where she got that money from."

"She told me that she earned it honestly."

Joyce scoffs and shakes her head. "Chloe, I made half the money in a year. How can she make more money in such a short period of time? She hacked into the bank's computer. Who tells you that she didn't steal the money from there?"

' _Yeah, I should've left that part out. Damn your loose mouth, Price!_ ' Chloe thought and answered her mother, averting her angry gaze. "No one. But do you really think that Max turned into a criminal?"

"No." the strawberry-blonde woman says and sighs. "But she has changed a lot. I mean her stature, the stern look all the time, the sad eyes. She's not that happy girl from five years ago anymore."

The bluenette looks deeply into her mom's eyes. "Mom, I don't know exactly what happened to her in Seattle, yet, but whatever it was, it broke and changed her in a way that I can't even imagine." The punk girl takes the check and makes her way to the main door. "But I know one thing, she wants to help us and I belief her that the money isn't dirty. I also know that when we don't pay our next payments we will lose this house and I don't want that, neither do you. C'mon, let's pay the bank and give Prescott something he can suck on!"

Joyce sighs, heads towards her daughter and gives her a hug. "Sometimes it's hard for me to accept that you already grew into a beautiful woman. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you when you needed me the most."

"It's okay, mom. To be fair, I wasn't an easy child." Chloe says. And both, mother and daughter leave the house together to solve a lot of problems with one tiny sheet of paper.

* * *

Dana

The car stops in front of the expensive restaurant with the big golden letters on top of it, depicting 'Rue Altimore'. Dana looks at the very nervous, blonde girl beside of her. ' _OMG, she's so nervous. Poor Kate!_ ' "Well, here we are! Any last questions?"

The small girl looks at the cheerleader with her hazel eyes and shakes her head.

The brunette lays her right hand on her shoulder and gives her a warm smile. "Hey, Katie-girl, don't be afraid! Everything's gonna be fine. You'll have a beautiful evening with your Max and have a lot of fun!"

"B-but what if I say something wrong or mess up?" Kate says, her voice trembling.

Giggling, Dana brushes the Christian girl's left hand. "Oh Kate, you can't mess up, I mean, look at you! And by the way, Max is so deeply into you that you actually can't really mess up, even if you wanted to." She gives her friend a slight shove. "And now out with you and go get her, tigress!"

Kate gets out of Dana's red BMW M6 Cabrio, heading towards the entrance of the restaurant. The brunette watches her for a while and as she sees Max arriving, both girls give each other big hug, which paints a wide smile on Dana's face. ' _You can see the love in their faces, the glistening in their eyes when they see each other. They're so lucky to have found each other. Maybe someday I'll meet my dream girl too…maybe._ ' She sighs and starts the engine and as she drives off, both girls look at her, giving her a wave and she waves back.

* * *

Courtney

Coffee has been her best friend for last couple of days. During the day, she followed Caulfield everywhere, trying to keep out of sight. At night she had to do Victoria's and her own homework, but this was normality for her. But to observe this bitch; this enemy of her best friend – well, not exactly best friend, but the closest thing she's got to a friend – was annoying. It was stupid. It was boring.

Mostly, Max Caulfield stayed at Blackwell, met with her new BFF Kate or went for a run in the woods, the only time she couldn't follow, because she hated PE, but she won't tell Victoria. But today was special. Firstly, Max left class earlier, her face showing something like pain and Kate followed her, but came back minutes later. Secondly, she left Blackwell, headed to the outer rims of Arcadia Bay and then into the woods again; she didn't even bother to follow her. Half an hour later she returned with a blue-haired punk bitch and both headed for a house in town – maybe the punk's house – and entered it through a window, secretly. Maybe the punk is her lover and they made out? But the weirdest thing was that later she followed her into Arcadia Bay downtown and there she met with Kate Marsh in front of THE restaurant in town. Both looked very happy, hugging each other's souls out. Are they celebrating something or is this a date?

' _Hmm, very interesting. I need to gather more information, but as soon as I have some hard evidence I'll tell Victoria. And then, this Caulfield-bitch will get what she deserves and Victoria will always be grateful, giving me access to the upper class of the modern art world!_ ' Courtney thought with a big, evil grin, very proud of herself.

* * *

Kate & Max

Max arrives right on time to see Kate getting out of a red BMW Cabrio, probably Dana's car. She walks towards the blonde in a bee-line and the black-haired girl sees the big, warm smile in Kate's face as their eyes meet. Her heart skips a beat and she walks faster, nearly colliding with her as they give each other a big hug.

"I missed you soooo much, even if it hasn't been more than two hours!" Max whispers in her ear with a soft voice, holding her so tight as if she never wanted to let her go ever again. She inhales the smell of Kate's peach flavored shampoo and the soft scent of her vanilla perfume, as well as her natural sweet fragrance, which makes Max's heart beat even faster.

The words of her girlfriend are sending a warm feeling through Kate's body, accompanied by pure happiness. "I missed you too!" she answers, enjoying Max's warmth and closeness.

After a while both girls part and Max takes a closer look at Kate, gasping as she sees her the first time in blue jeans and a button shirt. ' _Wowser! Normally she wears clothes that are very wide and don't show any details on her body, but these tight jeans…just wowser! No, wowser squared!_ ' she thought, staring at Kate's perfect round butt and her well-formed thighs. She feels the need to kiss her again, but suppresses it, because Kate hasn't outed herself yet and she doesn't want that anyone saw them and talked shit about poor Katie.

During the same time, Kate looks at Max and forgets to breathe as she sees her the first time in such clothes, too. ' _Oh Lord, I've never seen her dressed like this before. I mean, I've seen her in jeans and a tight T-Shirt before, but this…she looks so beautiful! And I feel the need to touch her, again!_ ' Kate thought, her face blushing a bit.

"Hey Katie! Wanna keep on with the staring contest or move inside to grab some bite?" Max asks with a mocking smile.

The Christian girl blushes some more and gazes to the ground shyly, like a kid that got caught stealing cookies from the cookie-jar. "S-sorry." her soft voice chimes.

Flinging her arm around the blonde girl's shoulder, Max giggles and leads her to the entrance. "Don't be, you can eyeball me as much as you want, 'cause I'll do the same with you! By the way, you look amazing!"

"Th-thank you. You too!"

Giving a 50-dollar-bill to the waiter without Kate seeing it, Max made sure that they would get the best seats of the restaurant in front of the big panorama-window, showing the whole Bay with the lighthouse on the cliff above Arcadia Bay.

The waiter arrives at their table, giving them the menu. "Welcome at the 'Rue Altimore'. What drinks can I serve you, madams?"

"I'll have a coke." Kate answers.

"And I'll take an orange juice." Max says.

"Very well." he says and walks away.

Both girls open their menus and Kate gasps, whispering to Max. "Max, this restaurant is very expensive!"

The freckled girl shrugs. "It's okay; I wanted our first date to be special and fancy. So, take everything you want!"

Soon the waiter brought their drinks and both girls ordered their food. Kate took coq au vin and Max kept it simple by ordering Spaghetti with meatballs.

"So, Katie. Tell me something about you!" Max says, starting a conversation.

"What you want to know?"

"Dunno, just tell me something about your childhood."

"Hmm…well, there's actually not much to say. I was born here, in Arcadia Bay. My parents sent me to Catholic school, as you may've noticed by my old school uniform I'm still wearing at school. I was lucky that my mom agreed to send me to Blackwell, because she wanted me to stay at my former school."

"Sound to me like your mom's very strict."

Kate nods. "Yeah, she's very conservative. But my dad could convince her that Blackwell would be a better choice for me."

"At least your mom supported you in the end." Max scoffs.

Recognizing the tension in Max's voice, Kate tries to be cautious with this topic. "You already said that you and your mom have a very difficult relationship."

"I wouldn't call it a relationship at all. Let's just say that we didn't part as friends and never heard from each other again." Max remembered the last time she saw Vanessa. It was in August this year, right before she moved back to Arcadia Bay.

Kate could see Max's face darken. How she drifted into bad memories, making her sad. ' _I need to distract her. I don't want our date to end with her running away with tears in her eyes._ ' She thought and brought up a much happier topic. "Well, I'm definitely happy to be at Blackwell! The possibilities are far better than in any other school. And I met you!"

Hearing these words from the blonde girl sweeps away the dark thoughts from Max's head and replaced them with joy, making her smile. "That's right. I think I should thank your folks some time. By the way, do they know about us?"

"No." the Christian girl says with a low voice, averting Max's eyes shyly. "I mean, I told dad about you, but not that you're my girlfriend. But I think, he would probably be fine with it."

"Did you just call me your girlfriend?" Max asks with big eyes; one eyebrow raised.

Blushing all over her face, Kate looks away. "S-sorry, I…I thought…" she stutters, but is stopped by her girlfriend's chuckle.

"Don't be sorry, 'cause you can bet your sweet behind that I'm your girlfriend!" the black-haired girl says with a warm smile and reaches Kate her hand on the table, who takes it. They're holding hands for the first time and Kate's eyes sparkle bright.

As their dinner arrives, both part their hands and start to dig in.

"And what about your childhood?" Kate asks between two bites.

Max shrugs and continues to chew on her food. "I was a pretty boring child until I met Chloe in elementary school. She protected me from the bullies and we became very close friends; did a lot of shenanigans, to our parents displease. Well, at least until I moved to Seattle and she told me to beat it."

"That wasn't very nice of her. No wonder you were mad."

"Yeah, but don't get me wrong." Max adds. "She can be a really great friend. She's always there for you, if you need somebody, but sadly she tends to lose it, when she's pissed off. Maybe you should meet her sometimes and make a picture of your own."

"I'd like that!" Kate pauses a moment to take another bite. "By the way, how did it go with Chloe, today?"

"Great! We're back to be friends again. Thanks to you! Without you…"

"Max, it's okay. That's how I am and I'm glad that I could help you!"

"Kate, you need to answer me one thing; how is it possible that a Christian girl from a very conservative family becomes so open minded and likes to listen to metal and other dark music?"

"Well, first of all, I'm not that conservative. Yes, I believe in god and read the bible, but I'm also very tolerant and have a free mind. And lately, I can add my romantic relationship with you to the list." She says with a smirk and winks. "And my taste of music has been influenced by my cousin. She's not Christian and one day, after she visited us, she forgot one of her CDs and I listened to it and fell for this music, especially symphonic metal." Leaning a bit forward, Kate whispers to Max, like she fears that someone might hear it. "But mom doesn't know about this and actually, I would really like to go to a concert some time!"

After dinner, Max paid the check and both headed out of the restaurant and made their way back to Blackwell, taking a slight detour over the beach, walking arm in arm and chitchat about last week's classes, people at Blackwell, the Everyday Hero Contest and that Kate's gonna spend the weekend at her parent's house, separating them for two days. Sometimes, when they just walked side by side, without a word, Max's thoughts wander back to the last time she met her mother. She tried to shove them away, but they always came back.

* * *

Seattle, August 2013

' _Okay, let's see. I've got my clothes, all my pictures and the other stuff._ ' Max thought, looking around her room at her mom's apartment. ' _Let's bail, before she comes back, 'cause I don't feel like raging today._ ' She grabs her duffle bag and backpack, and wants to leave as suddenly she hears the main door closing.

"Maxiiiine" Vanessa's voice chimes through the apartment.

' _Damn, I thought she'd need some longer to get the groceries._ ' The young girl sighs and drops the bags, right before her mother comes around the corner.

"What are you doing?" the brunette woman asks surprisingly.

Her daughter sighs and rolls with her eyes, slightly annoyed. "I told you that I'm gonna get my stuff this weekend, because I'm moving back to Arcadia Bay. Are you even listening to me sometimes?" Max always hated the weekends at her mom's, who she only calls Vanessa, since she moved out of the Caulfield house. Most of the time Vanessa was not there, partying or meeting with some – what she called – friends. But that wasn't Max's problem, no. The problem was that Vanessa always wanted her to accompany her and meet some boys. Mostly she avoided this bullshit by locking herself into her room or going for a long jog until her mom was finally out of the apartment again.

Vanessa is waving her hand in front of her face, like she tries to swash away a fly. "Stop what you're doing, because you will come with me to a little party."

Anger dwells inside of Max. She needs every glimpse of patience to suppress the need to punch her mother right into the face. "Uhm…I don't think so!"

The brunette pokes Max on her shoulder. "C'mon, girl! You are always so tense; you finally need a boy in your life to loosen up! And one of my colleague's sons is gonna be there, too. He's handsome, single and want's to meet you!" she says with a playing voice, a wide smile and a wink.

Looking at the spot on her shoulder, where Vanessa had touched her and back at her again, Max grits her teeth and clenches her fists. To maintain peaceful became almost impossible. "I said no! And don't ever touch me again with your fucking hands!" she says in a harsh tone.

Due to the aggressive words of her daughter, Vanessa raises her hand and wants to slap her again, but before she even touches the face of the black-haired girl, it is caught in midair and Max squeezes it very hard. A sharp pain runs through the woman's hand. She hisses, her face grimaced in pain. "M-Maxine, you're hurting me."

Max stares into her mom's blue eyes, her face showing no emotions. "I hope so, because I want your full attention!" She applies some more pressure, bringing Vanessa on her knees with a short cry. "Now listen to me, bitch! I don't give a shit about you, your fucking parties or your fucked up friends. You can have all the men all around the fucking world for yourself, because I hate men! Yeah, you heard right, I'm a lesbian and I've been crushing on girls since I was 12! Learn to accept it, finally! Secondly, I'm gonna grab my stuff, leave this fucking apartment and move to Arcadia Bay. Don't call, don't text me, don't send me a mail and don't even think about visiting me, because we're done, forever!"

"B-but Maxine…y-you're my daughter." her mother says with a shivering voice, tears are now dripping on the floor, although Max couldn't tell if they're spilled because of the physical or emotional pain. Honestly, she didn't care.

"No, I'm not! Your daughter died on her 14th birthday." She shows her the scars on her wrist, which makes Vanessa gasp out of surprise, because she hadn't noticed them before, now more tears are flowing over her cheeks. "She died piece by piece every time you hit her; every time you yelled at her; every time you accused her of something you did wrong. And now, Maxine is dead, all that remains is Max!" The girl lets go of Vanessa's hand. She crumbles to the ground, holding her hand and starts to sob. But Max still doesn't care; she takes her stuff and heads for the main door, looking back one more time. "We will see each other never again. I left the keys in my room. Good bye, Vanessa!" she says and slams the door shut.

* * *

Kate & Max

After a long walk, both girls arrive at the dorms right before curfew. The building is dark, because most of the students are already in their rooms or visiting their families for the weekend. Stopping in front of Kate's room, Max and Kate look at each other deeply.

"W-well, this was a very nice evening. Th-thank you, Max." Kate says with a shy voice, because she's uncertain, what will happen next. ' _Is she waiting for me to initiate the kiss or do I have to wait for her? Should I invite her in or should we kiss here in the hall? Is it even right to kiss after the first date? Oh Lord, I don't know!_ '

"Yeah, I enjoyed it very much! It's been a long time since I had that much fun!" the freckled girl says with a big smile. ' _Should I kiss her now? Is this the right moment? This afternoon I was so certain and now I chicken out? Damn my stupid head!_ ' They stand there for a moment in an awkward silence, only the tinkle of Kate's keys in her hand making a sound. Max makes a step forward, but instead of kissing her, she just gives her a hug. ' _Shit, I panicked! What now? Abort? Go for it? C'mon, do it, Caulfield!_ ' Both part again. "Well…uhm…good night then?" ' _Coward!_ '

"Y-yeah, good night." Kate answers with a flat voice, clearly dripping with disappointment. She unlocks her door and stops in her movement. ' _No! First she suddenly kisses me in the girl's room and now she doesn't? That's not fair! I want my first-date-kiss! But how? Hmm…_ ' The Christian girl turns around again. "Uhm M-Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm…c-can you come inside for a moment, I-I want to show you something." The blonde chimes with a nervous voice.

Both girls enter Kate's room, it is almost completely dark; except of a small lamp on the nightstand, which Kate left on to give her bunny at least some light. Max closes the door. "What is it that y…"

Max can't even finish her sentence, as Kate wraps her arms around Max's neck and gives her a big kiss. At first the freckled girl is surprised and stiff as a plank, but after a moment she relaxes and returns the kiss.

With every passing second the kissing gets more and more emotional. Before Max could even realize what she's doing, her hands wander Kate's back up and down, and soon farther down to her round butt cheeks, squeezing them, pressing Kate closer to her. At first she expects some resistance, but the blonde doesn't mind.

Kate enjoys the closeness, the warmth of Max's body, the trails her fingertips leaving on her back. Her heart pounds against her chest and a big heat forms inside of her. She feels the need for more. More closeness; more kissing. She wants to feel her bare skin on Max's. A slight moan escapes her mouth and out of pure instinct her tongue plays on her girlfriend's lips, which are parting and a moment later their tongues meet, entwining each other in a lustful dance. Kate's breathing becomes heavier, while her hands wander to Max's butt. And like the black-haired girl, she squeezes it and feels more heat inside of her, this time emerging from between her legs.

Max breaks the kiss. Both girls are breathing heavily now, resting her foreheads on each other, smiling. "I love you, Katie!" she whispers.

"I-I love you, too!" she answers and adds after a while "W-why did you stop?"

Max smiles warmly at her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Because this was a pretty intense kiss for a first date. We should spare something for our other dates. And I don't want to go the whole nine yards right now, because our first time should be special!" she says in a calm and soothing voice, giving her another small kiss on her soft lips. Kate nods, understanding her words, but still a bit disappointed. "Good night, my Katie! And thanks for giving me a kick in the butt by being bossy again!" Max says, winking; gives Kate another kiss and leaves her room.

* * *

Kate

After Max left her room and she closed the door, Kate leans against it. She still feels the heat inside of her; the longing for her girlfriend; her breathing was still heavy. ' _What is going on with me? I never felt like this before. It's so strange; so unfamiliar._ ' Kate sighs. ' _Maybe I should go to bed now and sleep. Tomorrow I will see everything in another light._ '

Changing into her pajamas, the blonde girl tries to think about the visit of her parents and her sisters. She was always happy being around her family, but this time it will come with a bitter taste, because she knows that she will miss Max like crazy.

Kate says her prayers and cuddles herself under her blanket, but sleep averts her. She turns from side to side several times and finally on her back. Every time she closes her eyes, she imagines Max's freckled face; her smile; her sweet blue doe eyes; the feeling of her lips. ' _All I can think of is this kiss and Max's body. At first, it was weird to touch her, but it felt so good after a while; so perfect; so…_ ' Before she can finish her thought, her heart starts to pound faster and the heat inside of her grows again as she tries to imagine Max's body without clothes. It is hard for her to focus her thoughts on something different than Max. An inner longing lets her move her hip. ' _W-what is happening? I feel s-so…Max! I-I need you!_ '

"Don't worry, Katie. Let me take care of it! Just relax!" Max's voice chimes in her ear.

A hand wanders down her stomach. The sudden touch lets Kate moan. As the soft touch reaches her waistline and reaches past it, her body twitches. And as it brushes over her pubic mound deeper down, finally reaching her sex and massaging it, her moans become louder. Another hand reaches under her shirt until it makes its way to her right breast and kneads it.

Soon, her breathing gets shallow, almost hyperventilating. The heat between her legs intensifies, turning into a strange and new feeling for the Christian girl. "M-Max…I f-feel strange…s-something…M-MAX!" she moans and waves of hot sensation is running through her body, making it twitch and arch.

It takes Kate some time to regain a state of consciousness after the last wave has passed through her body. "Max?" she asks in the room, but receives no answer. She opens her eyes, lifts her head a bit and looks around her dorm room, but no one's there. Just now she realizes that there's still a hand resting between her legs and another one on her breast; they're her own. She takes out the one inside her pajama pants and glances at it. It is still wet and sticky. And with every passing second Kate begins to understand what just happened. ' _Oh my, did I just…? Have I actually…?_ ' She starts to sob, covering her eyes with her clean hand. ' _Oh Lord, what have I done?!_ '

* * *

Max

Max enters her room and leans against the door after she's closed it. She's still breathing heavily. A smile grows on her face as she recalls the kiss. ' _It's been so long since I felt that way. I'm actually happy. I would've liked to do more, but I had to stop. Otherwise it would've been over too fast and I want Kate's first time to be special; something she likes to remember; nothing like my first time._ '

Closing her eyes, she let all the feelings of this intimate moment with her girlfriend pass her body again. The happiness, the touch of her hands on her body, the feeling of her soft lips, the heat that was forming inside of her, the lust for her. All these emotions coming down on her in a big wave, making her sigh in arousal. ' _Okay Caulfield, enough smuttiness for one evening! Calm down and get to bed! NO! It's been so long. I want to feel these emotions; I want them to devour me!_ ' she thought, letting all emotional barricades fall and started to let her hands wander around her body. Every time they brush over her breasts or private parts, Max groans in arousal. She wants more and she wants it now.

Max starts to undress quickly, throwing her jeans and button shirt onto her couch. She throws herself onto the bed, now only wearing a sports bra and panties, and continues to touch her own body, biting her lower lip in excitement. Her breathing gets faster with every touch. Her thoughts wander to Kate; how she smelled; how she felt, trying to imagine her naked. With a big moan Max touches her sex, starting to play with it. ' _Oh dog, this is so good! It's truly been a while! Katie, I love you so much!_ '

With a big moan Max climaxes so intense that she almost fell off the bed and slept in instantly, only to be awaken by the chime of her phone. With heavy limps she reaches for it and reads the message.

 _Chloe: how was your date?_

 _Max: Both thumps up! :-D_

 _Chloe: coolcool! therefor I grant u this emoji. want more info tomorrow_

 _Chloe: btw paid the bank 2day and on monday I gonna cash my check and pay Frank!_

 _Max: That's cool! Glad I could help and Joyce accepted it._

 _Max: Sorry Chlo, I'm done for today. Need sleep. See ya tomorrow and don't forget to bring PE-clothes!_

 _Chloe: PE?! r u cereal?_

 _Max: Hella cereal! Good night, Chlo!_

 _Chloe: nightynight, Maximus!_

She throws her phone on the nightstand and wants to turn around and close her eyes as it suddenly knocks on her door.

Sighing annoyed for being disturbed again, the black-haired girl gets up and opens the door. In front of her stands a crying Kate in her pajamas. "Oh my dog, Katie! What happened? Come in!" she says with concern, closing the door behind her.

Before Max even knows what's happening, Kate hugs her and starts to sob. "I'm sorry, Max. I'm so sorry!"

Caressing her girlfriend's back with her hands, Max holds her tight. "What happened, Kate? Why are you so upset?"

"I-I ch-cheated on you!" she answers and her crying intensifies.

"What?!" Max gasps, but not out of shock, but more out of surprise, because she can't imaging Kate to cheat on her with another girl. ' _Kate is not the cheating type. Something different is going on here._ ' she thought. "Katie, calm down and tell me what happened. What do you mean with 'you cheated on me'?

The blonde girl tries to explain. "A-after you left the room, I went to bed and wanted to sleep, b-but I couldn't, because I was thinking about you. And then I felt so strange and then you were there, touching me down there, b-but you were not really there, it was me." After she said these words, Kate hugs her girlfriend even stronger, sobbing louder.

It takes Max some time to make some sense out of her words, but as she realizes what Kate just said, she pushes her away softly, in order to look into her face with a warm smile, brushing with one hand through her blonde hair. "Hush now, Katie! Everything is alright!"

Kate shakes her head. "No, it is not! I'm despicable. I'm a…I'm a whore!"

Max grabs her on her shoulders firmly, her face now stern. "No! You're not a whore! Don't ever think that of yourself!" With a sigh she calms down again and her smile returns. "It is okay, Kate! Was it your first time you touched yourself?" Kate nods shyly, averting her girlfriend's eyes with a big blush. "Katie, masturbation is nothing to be ashamed of, 'cause it is natural. And it is no cheating!"

"Yes, it is! Only you should be allowed to do something like this to me!"

Max sighs again. ' _Dog, she's so cute, so innocent! Even if I wanted to, I could never be mad at her!_ ' she thought and maintained her smile. "Listen, Kate! How many people belong to our relationship? Two, right?" Kate nods. "So, it would only be cheating if you did such things with a third person, who's not part of our relationship. But you are a part of it, so it is okay to do it to yourself. I'm okay with it, because I did it myself, some minutes ago and I would never cheat on you! Never ever! Promised!"

Kate looks at her, her reddened eyes wide open. "Y-you did it, too?" Max nods, still smiling, now pulling the blonde girl closer to her again.

"See, nothing to be ashamed of. I do it, too." Max says, brushing Kate's cheek. "Katie, to tell you the truth, back when we kissed I wanted to devour you instantly and you wouldn't even have resisted. But I'm not such a person, who takes advantage of such situations. Frankly, my first time sucked; I hated it and I want to spare you this experience by making your first time special. Not by rushing into it. Katie, I love you with all my heart and I only want the best for you! But if you feel that you are ready to take the next step, say it and we will take it together! And I would rather f…touch myself than making you feel uncomfortable. You're all that matters to me!"

The blonde girl looks at Max with a soft smile, her eyes watery again, but this time because of tears of joy. "Thank you! I love you, too, Max!"

Both girls kiss each other, but this time it is only a soft kiss that shows their deep love for each other, not lust or longing.


	8. Chapter 8: Source of anger

**Chapter 8: Source of anger**

Max

The alarm of Max's phone chimes and wakes the girl from her deep slumber. A slumber without any nightmares. She dreamt about Kate; about their date. ' _I can't even remember a time without any nightmares. And now? Katie really changes me. Sometimes it occurs to me like I'm in an actual dream, afraid to wake up anytime soon. Hopefully that won't happen!_ ' she thought and looked at her phone with a big yawn. ' _Six thirty, Chloe should be here in half an hour, better get ready._ '

Max stands up and stretches her limbs. ' _If Kate's up already? She told me that her dad would get her around 8. I definitely want to say good bye before she heads off to her parents. Dog, I'm gonna miss her!_ '

She changes into her sportswear, a white sport top, black shorts and sneakers, and heads for the shower room to brush her teeth. The whole building is still silent, nobody's up yet. On her way back to her room she stops in front of Kate's room, thinking about to knock, but she doesn't want to wake her. So she decides to wait until she's up, which can be easily told by her play of the violin.

It knocks at her door at point 7 o'clock. She opens it and in front of her stands Chloe, wearing the same clothes as always: a white tank top and her dark blue beanie. The only different garments are sweatpants instead of her jeans and some old, pretty busted pair of sneakers. The bluenette grins at the smaller girl. "Mooooorning!" she says with a happy voice.

Max raises one eyebrow. "Didn't know that you are a morning person."

"I'm definitely not, but without any sleep and a shitload of coffee there is no morning. Wanna bail?"

"Nope." The black-haired girl answers plainly.

"Why not?"

"We have to wait."

"Wait for what?"

Suddenly the sound of a violin, playing _Nemo_ by _Nightwish_ , echoes through the hall. Max closes her eyes and smiles, enjoying every tone. "For that."

"Whoa, sounds cool. Who's playing that?"

"My Katie. Every morning she plays a song for me." Max answers, radiating pure happiness.

"Your Katie? Every morning she plays this crazy shit for you?" Chloe asks in awe and the muscular girl nods. "Damn, you're so lucky! I never even met a human being that would make me a cup of coffee."

"You have a mom, who makes you breakfast every morning."

"Mom doesn't count, 'cause she's forced to do this for her only daughter. Y'know, family love and stuff."

The play stops and a few minutes later Kate comes out of her room. Max instantly jumps at her, hugging her like crazy. "Good morning! Thank you for this song!" she whispers in her ear.

Kate shrieks a bit because of the sudden cuddle attack and smiles widely. "Morning, my love! You're welcome!" she says.

Both part, looking deeply into their eyes and then they kiss. Chloe looks at them from a distant with a wide grin.

Kate breaks the kiss. "Sorry, but I have to get ready."

Max nods and brushes over Kate's cheek. "Yeah, I need to get going, too. Well…" The freckled girl leans forward and gives her girlfriend another, but this time longer kiss. "This one's for today." Then another one. "This one's for tomorrow. And this one…" The next kiss is more passionate, including some tongue-play. "…is for tonight." she says with a smirk, winking and making Kate blush.

And it is just now that the Christian girl recognizes the blue-haired girl, standing at Max's room door, grinning at them, and making her blush even more. "I take it that this is Chloe?"

"Yup! Chloe meet Kate Marsh; Katie this is Chloe Price." Max says, introducing them.

"Heya, Kate! So you're that girl that drives my old pal Max hella crazy?" the punk-girl says with a smile and shakes hands with the small blonde girl.

"Y-yeah. It's a pleasure to meet you. Max already told me some things about you." she answers shyly, intimidated by the bold character of Chloe Price.

For Max it almost looks like if Kate fears that Chloe is about to eat her alive, so she intervenes. "Okay, enough introductions! Kate, you have to get ready! Chloe, we have a lot ahead of us, so let's bail!" She gives her girlfriend one last kiss. "Bye, my Katie. Can't wait to see you tomorrow!"

"Bye, my Max. I'm already counting the seconds! Bye, Chloe!" Kate says and heads for the showers. Max and Chloe head for the exit.

"So, Maxipad, what are we gonna train today? Want to show me some badass moves?" she says, making some fake cliché karate-moves.

Max starts to stretch and looks at her sternly. "Maxipad, for reals?! I'm not a feminine hygiene product, Chlo! And no, today we start with some light stuff." Her stern look changes into a mischievous grin. "At first we go for a nice run. How about from here to the lighthouse?"

The bluenette's jaw drops. "The lighthouse?! That's about a thousand fucking miles from here!"

"Not exactly, but it's enough for a warm-up. So, c'mon slowpoke!" she says and starts to jog, Chloe right behind her, trying to keep up.

Half an hour later, Max arrives at the lighthouse and stretches again, enjoying the view. Morning mist is still arising from the woods surrounding Arcadia Bay; the sun bathes her in a warm, orange light. The silence is only broken by occasional cries of birds, a soft blow of the wind or the cracking of the wet underwood. Arcadia was still asleep. Normally, Max would've taken a ton of photos by now, but she left her cam at Blackwell. ' _I know that a photographer should always be equipped and ready for a shot, but sometimes even I need a break. Sorry, Jefferson, but you can suck it!_ '

Loud panting disrupts her thoughts. "God…fucking…hell…you…wanna…kill…me…" Chloe is bathed in sweat and collapses to the ground, trying to catch some breath.

The smaller girl walks over to her with a warm smile and pats her on the back. "You did well, Chlo! You kept up and kept going! Now, rest for a minute before we continue." She walks to a pile of stones and reveals a small stash of water-bottles she kept there, throwing one to punk-girl. "Here, drink something!"

"Thanks…" the bluenette says, opens the bottle and takes a big sip out of it. Her breathing stabilizes slowly. "I puked behind some tree back there. So you owe me a breakfast!"

"No problem! You'll get it, but first…" The black-haired girl sits down onto the ground and pats a spot besides her.

"Meditation?" Chloe asks and Max nods. "Meditation it is!" With a sigh, the punk girl sits down. "Last time I had that much fun, sergeant step-ass sent me to a boot camp."

"You were in an actual boot camp?" Max asks with awe, but with no surprise. ' _Figures that Madsen would do something like that. Asshole!_ '

Chloe's face darkens. "Yup, thought it was just a summer camp for 'difficult teens', but it turned out to be a hellhole. The only positive side was that I met my first girl there."

"Well, where's a shadow there's always some light and we are here to make you control such bad memories." The black-haired girl answers warmly. "Now, close your eyes and focus!"

While Max stays silent and meditates, Chloe's mind wanders to some deep and dark places inside of her head. Memories of pain and hurt emerge and threaten to devour her. A tear rolls down her cheek.

* * *

Wherethefuckever in Oregon, July 2011

The bus hits a pothole in the street, making it rock so hard that Chloe's head, resting on the window while she's asleep, is banged against it. She wakes up groggily, rubbing the hurting spot and is clearly pissed. ' _First step-fucker wanted to send me to summer camp, then mom agreed with him and now I can't even get some sleep here. Fuck this shit!_ '

"Learn how to drive, jackass!" she yells through the bus, addressing the bus driver. Her comment is answered with some agreement and a lot of ignorance by the other kids and the driver.

The 16-year-old girl looks at her phone to check the time. ' _I've been locked up in this tuna can for five fucking hours, without any toilet break! Oh step-shit, you're gonna get some rage for that, I swear!_ ' A look out of the window shows her, that the view hasn't changed since she fell asleep and hour ago. ' _Trees, trees and some more trees. Looks like the backdrop from the movie_ Wrong Turn _. Just waiting for some freaks to highjack the bus and strangle me with barbed wire. Would at least be a relief._ ' She sighs, touches a spot at the bottom of her backpack and feels a bump, which makes her grin. ' _As soon as I'm out of this piece of shit, I'm gonna head for the woods and light a candle. Damn, I really need to blaze…and to piss!_ '

Soon, the bus slows down, heads down a muddy road with even more holes and passes a sign depicting _Camp Takoma_. ' _Figures, no freakin' summer camp without some fucked-up cliché native American name. Well, better then camp Crystal Lake._ '

That this camp wasn't any regular summer camp, Chloe could tell by some strange things. Firstly, the common wooden huts were barracks. Secondly, the camp's personal stood in a perfectly straight line, looking like Gunnery Sergeant Hartman. But she finally knew that she arrived in a new and even worse hell than ever before as one of the Hartmans entered the bus and stars yelling "Everybody, move your asses out the bus, leave your fucking baggage and get in line. Move, move, move!"

Chloe rolls with her eyes and gets up lazily. ' _Great! Just when you think life couldn't get any more fucked, something like this happens. Now I wish I'd be at Crystal Lake._ '

As soon as the kids left the bus the camp personal starts to yell at them to get in line. Some of them shout from the distance, some others search for victims and start to yell directly into their ears. Chloe sees some of the others start to cry, because of the psychological hammer that is dropped on them. Luckily she's used to this sort of shit from home, and frankly, she doesn't give a fuck, because she read some stuff about boot camps and since this is no penitentiary they can't do shit to her, if she ignores their orders. But for the start, she plays by their rules and gets in line.

Suddenly a small man steps in front of her, tiptoes and starts to yell some gibberish stuff into her face. The bluenette couldn't suppress a grin. ' _Time to raise some hell!_ '

"You think I'm funny?" he asks in a harsh tone, provoking Chloe even more.

She bursts out into a loud laughter. Suddenly the shouting of the other instructors stops instantly. Everybody looks at her, some of the teens are in shock, some in awe and some are grinning. "Pahaha, sorry dude, but you remind me of Gomer Pyle!" The punk girl knew that this was an insult for every military or ex-military person and most of these assholes were ex-military.

At first the small drill-instructor lacks some words, his left eye twitching. "GET DOWN AND GIVE ME TWENTY!"

Chloe laughs even harder. "No, Pyle, I'll get down, dying by suffocation, 'cause you're so fucking hilarious, hahaha!"

A tall, black-skinned woman walks towards them. From the uniform and the radiation of power, Chloe could suggest that she runs the whole show. "Drill-instructor Jackson, what is going on here? Why is this fucking punk laughing instead of eating dirt?"

He straightens himself. "Ma'am, this piece of shit doesn't play by the rules and insulted me, ma'am. I was about to show her the hard way, ma'am!"

The tall woman musters the bluenette with a stern expression. "Jackson, I'll take over!" she says to the small man in an ordering tone and he obeys. "So, you little fuck think you're special, huh?" she continues in a calm and slight quiet, but threatening voice and Chloe answers with a nod, a wide grin on her face, not even a bit intimidated. "You got ordered to do twenty push-ups, now get down and start pumping, asswipe!"

"Nope, won't do it and you can't make me, 'cause you little fuckers can't even touch me without being sued. So, fuck you!"

For a moment, there is complete silence. This is a fight about authority. If Chloe wins, the inmates will rule. If the staff wins…well, it will be hell on earth for her and the others. But she doesn't care about this or the others. Chloe's a loner since her best friend bailed on her and it will stay this way. The bluenette and the uber-drill-instructor, as Chloe called her in her head, entered a stare-contest. The woman grins evilly and brakes the contact, but not because she couldn't hold it any longer, but to start a speech. "My name is chief-instructor Carter and I'm your worst nightmare!" She points with her finger on Chloe. "This little shit thinks that you can do whatever you want; that you don't have to listen to us; that we can't do anything to you, if you disobey our orders. But she's wrong! It is true that the instructors won't give you any physical treatment, but a psychological and everyone has a breaking-point and when we reach it, your ass belongs to us!" She looks at Chloe again, addressing her. "Maybe I can't hurt you, but some of your troubled fellows can and there isn't much we can do about it."

That was something Chloe haven't considered as she started this duel. Maybe some of the others were some whackos, who would do anything to be in favor with the instructors. Her grin faints.

"I see that you understood me. Now, get your ugly ass down and give me fifty!" She said with a wide grin and a hissing, sadistic voice. Chloe obeys and starts to pump, because if she doesn't, she wouldn't survive this shithole. She read that people already died in these camps, due to the psychological and physical torture. "And to make my point, you'll all do fifty. Now get down!" she yells and then crouches besides Chloe. "Let this be a last warning! Nobody fucks with me! NOBODY!"

After an hour the whole group of fellow campers has finished their fifty push-ups, because they had to wait for the very last to finish. The sun stood high during the procedure, giving two of the teenagers a heat stroke. Now, they finally were allowed to enter their barrack. They had the order to unpack and be ready for some more shit in 30 minutes.

Chloe enters the old wooden building with her backpack over one shoulder. The stench of mold and wet wood is almost unbearable. She's drenched in sweat, smelling like a rotten corpse, as she would call it. ' _Fucking hell! Thanks step-ass for this nice trip! I hella swear, as soon as I'm home again, I'll get one of his fucking guns, stick it deep into his ass and pull the trigger!_ ' She takes off her top and her bra and throws herself onto a very uncomfortable bunk.

"Hey asshole! Put your fucking shirt back on, nobody wants to see your tiny titties!" a small, auburn-haired girl yells at her.

Chloe stares at her and scoffs. "At least I have something to show, flat chest!" she answers and ignores her again, gazing at the ceiling.

"Hmm, nice pair! I like 'em!" a voice chimes from the bunk neighboring hers.

Chloe turns her head and looks into the hazel eyes of a blonde girl with a blue feather as an earring and then starts to stare at her as the beating of her heart accelerates and her breathing almost stops. ' _Holy fuck!_ '

The blonde girl responds her stare with a wide smirk. "Like whatcha seeing?" she asks. Chloe stays silent, unable to speak. "Hey, wanna bail, take a shower, smoke some weed and chill in the woods, before these assholes come back and torture as some more?"

"Hella yes!" the bluenette yells louder than she wanted, getting up faster than ever in her life. "But I don't think that they would give us any hot water here."

"Hell no, but the instructor's showers have hot water." the blonde says with a mischievously grin.

"Sounds like you've been here before."

"Yup, my parents love me that much." the blonde answers with a sigh. "Either way, hot shower, yay or nay?"

Chloe just answers her with a wide grin, puts on her tank top, and grabs her weed. Both of them sneak out of the barracks and break into the instructor's showers. The bluenettes jaw almost drops as she sees the luxurious shower room; clean, not smelling like death and decay; but it really drops to the ground as the smaller blonde girl undresses in front of her. Chloe's heart nearly stops as she sees the perfect naked body of her new partner in crime. She was thin, but not skinny, with a few muscle bumps here and there. The body was slightly tanned, but without tan lines, indicating that she wore no clothing when she was sunbathing. Her breasts were a bit bigger than Chloe's, but not too big, they're just fitting her body perfectly. ' _There is only one word coming into my mind that describes what I'm seeing right now: wowser!_ ' Chloe's heart aches as she's reminded of her old friend Max. ' _Max always used this fucking word, I hate it, but now it just fits._ ' she thought, not realizing that the other girl stands right in front of her.

"Well, I take it that my body has officially stunned you." she chimes with a smirk on her face. "The name's Rachel, by the way."

The punk-girl gulps, trying to find her words. "C-Chloe…" is the only thing she could answer.

Rachel giggles and touches Chloe's cheek with her right hand, brushing over it. "Chloe, huh? I like that name! So Chloe, how about you take your clothes off, too? 'Cause I'm burning to see the rest of you!" Even though, she already had some sexual experience, Chloe undresses herself very clumsy, like this is going to be her first time. But Rachel doesn't mind, she watches her with great eagerness. Finally, as the bluenette drops the last garment, Rachel closes in, wraps her arms around the punk's neck and gives her a passionate kiss. Both girls give away quiet moans as their tongues dance around each other. Rachel breaks the kiss after a while and swirls a strain of Chloe's blue hair around her finger. "Hmm, I love your hair color! C'mon, let's get wet, 'cause I want you right now!"

Chloe gulps again as the blonde leads her into a shower stall and starts the water. The warm liquid covers them, washing away the sweat and dirt from their first workout from hell. Again, both girls' bodies meet. Chloe could feel Rachel's breast on her naked skin; one of her perfect thighs already pressed against her crotch. The bluenette wants her! She wants her badly! But before the taller girl wants to continue her sexual adventure, she breaks the kiss and looks at the blonde with a reddened face, because she had something to confess; something that doesn't fit her almighty punk street cred. "Uhm, Rachel?"

"Hmm?"

"I…uhm…I never did it with a girl before. I-I mean, I already have some sex experience, just…" she stammers, but is cut off by Rachel's finger on her lips.

"Then why don't you just shut up and let me fuck you, so that you can learn something?"

Chloe answers her with a nod and their lips collide again. Now the bluenette starts to rub her sex against Rachel's thigh. She was so aroused that she was already on the edge, but she holds it back, because confessing her girl-virginity was embarrassing enough. Rachel starts to kiss along Chloe's jaw line, leaving a hot trail on it, heading for her neck and there the blonde girl starts to suck and bite on it, while her hands wander down Chloe's body to her breasts, kneading them softly. She starts to squeeze the punk's nipples and every pinch sends a bolt of electricity through her body, making her moan. While one hand keeps on caressing her boobs, the other one goes deeper down, over Chloe's stomach, playing with her navel piercing, and then over her pubic mount to her sex.

As Rachel starts to massage her clit, Chloe almost couldn't hold on anymore. Her body was already twitching and her breathing was very fast and shallow. The blonde girl notices that the bluenette girl was close and stopped her teasing. "Not yet, Chloe! We're not done!" she says with a sweet voice. Chloe's hips keep on moving. She wants to come; she wants to release the pressure; her body was on the edge, but Rachel wants to give her some more. She plays with her fingers at Chloe's entrance, rubbing over her sensitive nub from time to time to keep her in this current state. Then she shoves in two fingers. Chloe groans because of the sudden insert, but suppresses the first pain until it's replaced by pure pleasure. With deep and heavy movements, Rachel's fingers slide in and out, rubbing over the sensitive walls. An unbearable heat emerges from Chloe's womb, filling her whole body. She twitches and cramps as the orgasm hits her with full force. Rachel tries to hold her as Chloe's legs couldn't hold her anymore, but she slides down on the wall of the booth.

Panting heavily, Chloe tries to stay awake. First the fifty push-ups and now, a hot shower with a very intensive orgasm were just too much. Rachel sits in front of her with a wide smirk on her face, which the bluenette answers with a wry smile. "That…was…hella…amazeballs!"

The blonde giggles. "Amazeballs? Never heard that one before, but I'm glad you liked it."

"Your turn!" Chloe says with a wide grin, eager to try her new knowledge.

"You betcha! Show me what you learned!" Rachel says in anticipation.

As Chloe wants to return the favor, a cool draft goes through the shower room, because the door is opened. "WHO THE HELL IS IN THERE?" a female voice yells into the room; clearly one of the instructors.

"Shit!" the punk hisses. "Can you give us at least ten more minutes to finish?" she yells at her from within the stall.

"Yeah, I haven't been fucked for two months now, so have some decency, asshole!" Rachel adds to Chloe's surprise. The curtain of the stall is opened and the female instructor stands in front of them, jaw dropped, because of the scene in front of her. "Wanna join us?" the blonde girl says, but the drill-instructor seemed not to be in the mood.

The woman let the both girls dress and leads them to a small shabby cabin at the edge of the camp. She locks them in and returns some time later with chief-instructor Carter and Gomer Pyle.

"Unauthorized separation from the group, breaking and entering into the instructor's shower room and finally, forbidden sexual intercourse. I thought I made myself clear that you shouldn't fuck with me, Miss Price?" Carter says in an eerie quiet voice.

"Believe me, I wouldn't even fuck you, if you were the last woman on this fucking planet, sista." Chloe says and earns a hard punch in her guts, making her fall onto her knees, coughing, holding her belly with one hand. "Ugh…fucking son of a bitch! You're gonna pay for that, asshole!" she adds, and this time a kick into her back is her reward, letting her fall front first onto the ground with a groan.

"Let me make one thing clear. If you keep on doing your little rebel-thing, you will receive this treatment on a daily basis. And as for you, Miss Amber, I thought you learned your lesson last year, but I was wrong."

"C'mon, Rosie! You know that I'll never change." After a few moments she lays on the ground besides Chloe, too.

The chief-instructor kneels in front of them. "You two little shits played your little rebel-game long enough. I will beat the shit out of you, until you two break and then you'll be mine!" she says and stands up. "Leave them in here for the rest of the day."

Boots are stomping on the wooden blanks, as the instructors leave the hut and lock it again. Both girls lie on the floor, exhausted and in pain. Their eyes lock onto each other and with a grin on their faces the two troublemakers hold each other's hand, knowing that they were bound from now on.

* * *

Chloe & Max

"Fuck this shit!" Chloe yelled in anger. Both girls are still sitting on the ground due to their meditation session.

Max opened her eyes and looks at her friend. "What is it, Chlo?"

The bluenette stands up and walks up and down. "I can't do this shit, Max. Every time I try to calm down my mind goes haywire and I just think of all the shit in my life."

"You just need to try harder." The black-haired girl says in a calm voice.

Chloe stops in front of her, looking with her misty eyes into the blue eyes of her friend. "Max, for the last fifteen minutes all I did was trying to suppress the need to cry like a baby. I'm more than depressed right now. I…I…"

With a sigh, Max stands up, drops her shoulders and speaks to her in a quiet and soothing voice, while she rests one of her hands on the punk-girls shoulder. "I'm sorry, Chloe. But I can't train you under these conditions."

A fist punches the smaller girl right in her face. She doesn't move; she doesn't even let out one sound; she just stands there. Max could've easily averted the hit, because she knew that Chloe would do that, even before the bluenette had clenched her fist, but she needed it to happen; she wanted to proof a point and only prepared herself for the impact to minimize the damage.

"WHAT?!" Chloe yells into Max's face. "You drag my ass up here, making me vomit, make me remember the most fucked-up time in my life and now you tell me that you won't train me?"

Max nods. "Yes!" The punk's face turns deep red as more anger rises inside of her, she wants to place another punch into her friend's face, but her fist is stopped inches before her target. "Don't you even wanna know why, before beating the shit out of me?" she asks, but doesn't wait for Chloe's answer and continues. "Chloe, if I train you before you manage to control your anger, you will end up hurting people you don't want to hurt, like you just did with me. With my knowledge you would've been able to kill me with one hit." The smaller girl sighs again and let go of Chloe's fist. "I'm sorry, Chlo, but without meditation no training." she says and turns around to leave.

Chloe grabs her friend by her shoulder and turns her around. "Then fucking show me how to do it! All you did was sitting there beside me and saying that I should relax and stuff, but it didn't work."

"It would've worked, if you'd just find and accept the source of your anger, so that you could fight it."

"But how should I find it?" the punk asks desperately.

"Just tell me, why you are angry?"

"I don't know; it's just my style." she says with a shrug.

"Stop making fun of it and tell me!" Max tells the punk with a stern expression and a strict voice.

"I-I can't." Tears are welling up in her eyes.

"Do it, Chloe!"

Suddenly something breaks free inside of Chloe. She starts to yell again. "FINE! You wanna know what makes me angry? You really wanna know?" she doesn't wait for an answer. "Everything makes me angry! I hate everything and everyone! I hate you, because you fucking bailed on me when I needed you the most! I hate my dad, because he just left me without saying good bye! I hate my mom, because she dragged this step-ass into my life! I hate Rachel, 'cause she left me without any sign!" She walks over to the edge of the cliff and continues to shout out her pain. "I hate this fucking town, because it took everything away that I loved! I hate this stupid world, 'cause it's always unfair to me! I hate this fucked up universe, 'cause it always makes fucking fun of me and feasts on my suffering!" She starts to sob, wrapping her arms around herself. "I hate myself, 'cause I fucked up so many times. I should've helped my mom, but instead I gave her a hard time. I shouldn't have told you to stay away from me; I should've apologized to you. I mean, you gave me two chances and I blew them. All I wanted is love, your love, but instead I choose to be angry at you and I hate myself for that. There you have it, I hate myself! I fucking hate myself!"

Max wraps her arms around Chloe's neck and gives her a long hug to comfort her. "Hush, it's okay."

"No, Max. Nothing's okay. I'm so alone. I just want someone in my life. Someone who gives me some hold, if life gives me shit again; someone who understands me." The bluenette says, still crying.

Max sighs as she realizes what Chloe wants. "Chloe…I know what you want, but sadly, I can't give it to you; not anymore. But you will find someone! One day, you'll find the right girl! Be patient!" Both part and Max brushes some tears from Chloe's cheek. "And until then, I'll teach you some martial arts, 'kay?" She says with a smile.

Chloe looks at her with awe. "Y-you do?"

"Yup, 'cause we finally found the source of your anger and now, you can kick its ass! But before we start, let's get some breakfast! Two Whales?"

"Nah, the Two Whales sucks. Let's try the Blackwell cafeteria."

"Why?"

"Because my mom works there now."

"For reals?"

"Yup, step-ass got her that job. At least he's for something good. But tell me one thing. Did you go through the same shitty source-finding-thing as I just did?"

"Yeah." Max answers with in a low voice, remembering the beginning of her training.

* * *

Seattle, September 2009

She takes one last, deep drag from her cig before throwing it to the ground. ' _Either way this world's a shithole, so why bothering about environmental Protection?_ ' Actually, she hats smoking, because it stinks and with every draft she'd like to vomit. But it kept her going and so she saw no possibility to stop.

A big, wooden house, build in an Asian style, is in front of her. A sign shows her that she's at the right place. Max let out a loud sigh. ' _Okay, dad, the final chance. I hope it works, otherwise I won't return home…never ever._ '

After she pushed the button for the bell she waits, until the buzzing sound of the door lock gives her the sign to step inside. The brunette girl stands in a hall. Different signs on the doors are telling what is behind them. She chooses the one that is depicting 'Office'. Her knock on the door is answered with a friendly "Come in, Miss Caulfield!"

The office is huge and decorated with a lot of Asian stuff. Paintings of battles between samurai and landscapes, battle-armors, swords, Nunchakus and other weird weapons Max has never seen or heard of before. It wasn't really her area of expertise. On the other end of the room stands a big, wooden desk and at this desk sits a man, looking and writing some on some papers on his desk. "Uhm…h-hi!" the small girl says with a shaky and nervous voice. ' _Damn social anxiety, even after I give a shit about this world I'm still nervous around other people._ ' she thought, hands clawing on the strip of her old camera bag. "M-my name is…"

The man raises his hand to cut her off, before lifting his head and Max looks into the warm smiling face of an old Asian man, who looks like the cliché Kung-Fu master from some old Martial-Art-movies. "Maxine Caulfield and you have an appointment!" he finishes her sentence in dialect-free English. "Welcome, Maxine! My name is…"

"Dr. Li Tsun." Max cuts him off. ' _See, I can play your little game, too!_ ' "And it's just Max, never Maxine!"

But the Asian man stays friendly. "Yes, right! Your father already told me about you and when I look into your eyes I see a very troubled girl. Please, sit down!" he says, pointing at two cushions on the floor. ' _Comfy! No couch? Bummer! Sarcasm-Mode: on!_ ' Max thought and sits down, Master Tsun does the same right beside her. "So, tell me, Max, what is bothering you?"

The brunette girl shrugs. "Well, simply put, the world is a shithole, my life sucks and this place so far, too."

Master Tsun has already closed his eyes, breathing steady. "You have a lot of anger inside of you…"

Max rolls with her eyes. ' _Wow, nice work Einstein. Never would've figured that out by myself._ '

"…and a lot of cynicism." he continues, which gives the small girl goose bumps, because he knows her thoughts, which creeps her out. The master opens his eyes again and looks deep into the freckled girl's eyes. "We need to control this anger or it will devour you. The best way is meditation, followed by a basic training to get your life in balance again. You have a favorite hobby?"

She nods. "Yeah, photography. But I haven't taken a shot in weeks."

"We need to include this into your therapy; it will help to give you some positive input. Now, close your eyes, take deep breaths in and out, try to feel your body, think of nothing."

Max does what she's told to do, but she isn't able to control her thoughts. She starts to think about Chloe's last words, about Sam, about the last six months, about her fucked-up first time. Every single memory swirls around in her head like a big vortex, sucking her down into the abyss, until she can't take it anymore. The brunette girl stands up with a scream, her eyes and cheeks wet from tears. "I can't do it! This bullshit doesn't work!"

Li Tsun still sits on his cushion, opening his eyes slowly. "Patience, Max. Come on, sit down and try again."

"NO!" she yells. "Listen, you crazy asshole, this shit just makes everything worse! I never felt so depressed my whole fucking life! FUCK THIS SHIT!" she screams and starts to walk towards the door in fast pace. She doesn't know how, but before she could reach it, Master Tsun stands in front of it, blocking the way. "Get out of my fucking way, dipshit!" she hisses with gritted teeth.

"Max, we both know that I can't force you to stay, but we also know what will happen, if you leave this house. So, I ask you friendly to stay and continue the lesson." The master says in a calm voice.

Max just ignores his words and darts towards the door, but before she could grab the handle she faces the office again. ' _How is this possible?_ ' She tries it again, and again her movement ends in the opposite direction. She turns her head towards Dr. Tsun, who hasn't changed his position a bit. "Okay, what is going on here?" she asks.

"Nothing, I just stand her and you wanted to leave, but you always turned around." he says nonchalant.

With a battle-cry she takes another try and this time she feels and sees that the Asian man does some slight moves to turn her around, using her own momentum against her. Max loses it, she starts to attack the older man, but he parries every one of her hits with ease.

"That's it, let it out! Oh, you have some talent, maybe you should do more than some basic training; I could teach you. Too high, too low, too predictable…"

After five minutes Max's strength leaves her and the more week her punches get, the more she starts to sob, until she crumbles to her knees and starts to cry hard. Every pain, every frustration, every negative memory rushes through her head and is released in a flood of tears.

Master Tsun kneels beside her and pats her back. "That's it! You've broken through the emotional wall you've build inside of you. Now, we're able to reach the source of your anger. Now you're ready. So, tell me, Max, what is bothering you?" And Max tells him everything; her training has started!


	9. Chapter 9: Tolerance

**Chapter 9: Tolerance**

Kate

At exactly 8 am, Kate's father picked up his daughter in front of Blackwell Academy. Any other weekend both of them would've chat about the past week during the 15 minute ride, but not this time. Today, the only sound inside of the vehicle was the monotone noise of the car's engine.

Kate looks out of the window, seeing all the trees passing by in a blur. She wasn't paying any attention to the landscape at all. Her head's filled with a wild mixture of feelings that she never felt like this before and now she tries to process them. Most of these feelings are about one person: Max.

She feels love, because that is the most intense feeling she has for Max. She feels joy, because she found someone like her. She feels happiness, because Max is officially her girlfriend. She feels loneliness, because Max wasn't here right now. She feels sadness, because she won't see her until tomorrow evening. She feels longing, because she thought about the intense kiss they shared last night and the phantasies she had after that. It makes her blush in an instant, that's why she was looking out of the window. She doesn't want her dad to see her turn red like a tomato.

But that wasn't everything; there are more. More feelings. Bad feelings; negative feelings; depressing feelings; feelings she shouldn't have at all. But they are there and they aren't about Max, no, they're all about her best friend, Chloe. Normally, Kate was a calm and peaceful character, but this time she felt anger, hate, and aggression towards her girlfriend's blue-haired friend. ' _I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about her. Sorry, Max! I trust you, but I don't trust her! As soon as I'm at home I need to check on her._ '

"Is everything alright, Kate?" her father's caring voice chimes.

"Hmm…" she answers, still looking out of the window.

"Katie, dear, please look at me!" The blonde girl turns her head towards her father, looking in to the concerned, but warmly smiling face of Richard Marsh, a tall, blonde man in his mid-forties. She averts his gaze. "Something is bothering you, what is it?"

Kate sighs. "It's nothing, dad. It's just been a tough week and I need to think about some things."

"Tough week? Is it about this competition you told me about?"

Glad about the bone her father threw her, she picks it up and uses it to guide this conversation into another direction. "Yeah, the Everyday Hero Contest. I still don't know what photo I should submit and the deadline is getting closer. So, this is bothering me the whole time."

Her dad rests one hand on her shoulder and smiles at her reassuringly. "Don't worry, dear! You will find the right photo in time! Trust in the Lord, he will guide you!"

Hearing the reference on the Lord, Kate feels a sting inside of her. ' _I don't think that the Lord approves with me lying to you, dad. I wish I could tell you what is going on inside of me, but I mustn't, mom wouldn't understand. I saw her rant about homosexual people before._ '

* * *

Arcadia Bay, July 2012

The sun stands high and the sky is clear, a perfect day for a visit at the beach. It didn't take Kate and her sisters much to convince their parents to go for a swim. Sadly, they weren't the only people having this idea. Although Arcadia Bay had a big beach, the people from the surrounding towns filled it pretty good.

Kate's parents are sitting in the shadow under the umbrella, reading their books. Her sisters, Lynn and Carla are in the water and Kate lays on a blanked, drawing.

"I can't believe it! Will you just look at that!" Kate's mom, Janine Marsh, says in a furious voice, while the dark-blonde woman points in a direction. The small girl follows the point of her finger and sees two girls, a blonde and a blue-haired in bikinis, holding hands and sharing some kisses.

"So what, mom? They're just kissing each other." Kate answers nonchalant with a shrug.

"So what? So what?!" her mom says, getting even more agitated. "Kate, the Lord had his reasons why he created men and women. He never intended that people the same gender should love each other. It is a blasphemy against the whole concept of the Lord's Creation!"

"Janine, darling, there is nothing written in the Book that says that it's forbidden to love someone the same gender. So, let these two girls be in love!" Richard Marsh says in calming voice, not even lifting his head from his book, because he had this kind of discussion with his wife almost every day.

"You too?! I never thought that you two would support homosexuality."

Now, Richard Marsh raises his gaze to look into the eyes of his wife. "Janine, Kate and I don't support homosexuality. Frankly, I'm not supporting it at all, but I accept and tolerate that there are people who are only able or want to love their same gender. The Lord has a plan for all of us, even for these two girls, and if he wants them to be in love than this is the Lord's way and it is not upon us to judge him!"

"And what would you say if one of your daughters, like our little Katie here, would be in love with another girl?" Janine Marsh asks, arms crossed, signaling that she wants to defend her opinion.

Kate doesn't know why, but these last words of her mom triggered a strange feeling inside of her, like she should be offended, but she suppresses it.

"Then she would still be our daughter and I would still love her." Richard answers, sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Listen, darling. I don't demand from you to accept everything in this world, but all I'm asking is a bit of tolerance. And if our Katie would have a girlfriend, I would be happy for her, because that is all I want for our daughters, happiness!"

With a quick move, Kate's mom stands up and walks towards the water, obviously not happy about the way this argument went, letting Kate's dad sigh again.

"Dad?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Sometimes I'm afraid of mom. She seems so scared of the world. Do you think she would hate me if I were different; like a lesbian?"

Richard sighs. "Katie, I don't think that she would hate you, but I don't know if she could accept it. But we don't have to worry about that, right?" he says, smiling at his daughter.

"Yeah…" Kate answers, still unsure about this weird feeling inside of her.

* * *

Chloe & Max

"Okay, let me get this straight. David got you out of this boot camp, beat the shit out of Gomer Pyle and made sure that this hellhole was closed for good?" Max asks Chloe in awe. ' _Maybe he isn't an asshole, but still a douche._ '

"Yep, yep. He sure did. The only reason I didn't kill him after I got home. Sadly, we couldn't sue these bastards for mayhem, because we had no evidence that the instructors hurt us. These sneaky assholes always did it in this fucking hut, without any witnesses. At least they busted the chief-instructor's ass for running an unregistered boot camp facility and for faking the books. The IRS was hella happy! And I had my first girlfriend." The bluenette says with a slight bitterness in her voice.

"Well, at least some justice. Sorry that you had to go through something like this." the smaller girl answers with a soothing voice.

Chloe scoffs. "Yeah, me too."

Both girls sit at a table in the Blackwell cafeteria, waiting for their breakfast. Only a few students are there, because it's still too early for most of them or they got their breakfast and coffee at the Starbucks in town.

The black-haired girl takes a sip from her cup filled with black tea, while both stay silent for a while. ' _At least Chloe had a girlfriend that helped her to get through this shit. I wonder what happened between them. She mentioned her name, Rachel, and she has a big grudge against her._ ' "Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about Rachel."

Another scoff comes over the bluenette's lips. "Why? You still haven't answered my question about Sam."

"Chloe…"

"Don't 'Chloe' me, Caulfield!" the punk says, a bit agitated. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you're interested in my past five years, but so am I about yours and you still told me shit." She leans towards her friend, who's looking at her cup of tea now, and rests one hand on her shoulder. "Max, I'm not asking to make fun of you or making it a competition. I can see that you lived through hell and I just want to understand."

Max sighs. "I know, Chloe. Listen, I can't tell you everything right now, but…" Max's phone chimes in a special tone, telling her that it's a message from Kate. "Sorry, Chloe! Can I check the message first, it's from Katie."

Leaning back, Chloe's lips form a warm smile. "Sure! But don't forget what you wanted to tell me."

"Promised!" she answers with a nod and smiles back.

Max unlocks her phone and reads Kate's text.

 _Kate: Max, where are you?_

 _Max: In the cafeteria, eating some breakfast. Why?_

 _Kate: Is Chloe still with you?_

 _Max: Yeah. Why?_

Max waits for a while, but doesn't receive any answer back.

 _Max: Katie? Is everything alright?_

 _Kate: Yes_

She looks at her phone for some time. ' _Okay, that was obviously a lie. Something's wrong with her and I have a bad feeling about what it is. I need to talk to her, right now!_ ' the freckled girl thought, puts away her phone and stands up.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asks worried.

"I have to call Katie. Seems like, she's jealous."

"About what?" the tall girl asks and is answered with a long gaze from Max on her, until she understands, raising and eyebrow. "About me?"

Max shrugs. "Seems that way. Just wait here. Be right back. Don't eat my breakfast!"

"I would never do that!"

"Really? Remember the Sunday-morning-breakfasts at your place, when we were tweens."

"Shit, got me there, Maximus. Make quick or I can't guarantee anything." Chloe mocks with a wink, earning a stuck out tongue from Max, who heads for the girl's room.

* * *

Kate & Max via phone

Kate: Hello?

Max: Hi Katie! What's wrong?

Kate: Nothing.

Max: Kate, I smell the burned fabric of your skirt through the phone.

Kate: …

Max: Are you jealous of Chloe?

Kate: No.

Max: Kate… (sighing) Please…

Kate: (annoyed and agitated) Fine! Yes, I'm jealous of her! Happy?

Max: Why are you jealous of her?

Kate: (enraged) You really ask me why I'm jealous of her? Well, what about that she's tall, beautiful, cool and has confidence. Everything I've got not.

Max: (sighing) Listen, Katie, Chloe's just a friend, nothing more, 'kay? I don't give a damn about that she's tall or cool or confident or even beautiful! I love you, nobody else! I love who you are! I love you, with all your perks and all your edges! And I think that you're the most beautiful girl on this whole wide world. You're my angel; the person who fills my heart again and gives me hope. Chloe couldn't do it, but you did!

Kate: (sobbing and in a low voice) I'm so sorry…

Max: (soothing) Don't cry, Katie! It's okay!

Kate: (sobbing) No, it's not. I'm a bad girlfriend! We're just separated for a few hours and I'm already afraid to lose you to another girl. That's not okay! That's pathetic!

Max: You're not pathetic! Listen, I'm your first girlfriend. Everything is new to you and sometimes you don't know where to categorize some feelings. That's okay, it happens. All you have to do is to trust me, 'kay?

Kate: Mh-hm…

Max: Kate, I promised that I would never cheat on you and now I'm swearing it by dog!

Kate: By dog?

Max: Yeah. Sorry, I never believed in a god and I don't want to offend any believers, so I just exchanged the two letters.

Kate: (chuckling) Nice idea, I like it!

Max: Thanks! Glad to hear you laugh again. By the way, tall girlfriends suck, 'cause you always have to tiptoe to get a kiss.

Kate: (chuckles again) Really?

Max: Yeah, super-annoying!

Kate: Max?

Max: Yeah?

Kate: I love and trust you! Sorry about this whole thing.

Max: I love you, too, Katie! And don't be sorry, no harm done.

Kate: Don't keep Chloe waiting for too long.

Max: Thanks, Kate. Can't wait to see you tomorrow! Just text me anytime you want. I'll call you tonight, 'kay?

Kate: Mh-hm. Can't wait to hear your voice again!

Max: Bye, my Katie. Love you!

Kate: Bye, my Max. Love you, too!

* * *

Kate

She lays her phone on the edge of the sink and looks into the mirror. Her eyes are puffy and red from crying. ' _Nice move, Kate! Telling your girlfriend with trust-issues that you don't trust her was so clever. What was I thinking?_ ' Kate sighs. ' _Thank the Lord, that she's so forgiving and patient. But I love her so much! It hurts! It hurts to be separated from her, even if it's only for less than two days._ '

A knock on the door disturbs her thoughts. "Kate, are you alright?" Kate's mom says on the other side of the door, clearly worried.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." is all she could answer. ' _I'm so sorry that I have to lie to my family all the time. I wish I could tell them._ ' She thought with a sigh and splashes some cold water into her face to get rid of the reddened eyes, dries herself with a towel and opens the door. On the other side stands her mom and embraces her in a hug.

"I was worried about you, Kate. You rushed so fast into the bathroom that we didn't even have the chance to greet each other. So tell me, what is wrong?"

The blonde girl averts her mother's gaze as she answers her. "Oh, i-it's no big thing. I…uhm…I just got some cramps and dizziness. Just needed some cold water in my face, but it's fine now." ' _And again I have to lie. Sorry mom, but if I would tell you the truth, you'd probably call an exorcist or worse._ '

Janine Marsh brushes with her hand over Kate's head. "Awww, my poor girl! Is your period's coming up?" she says with a comforting voice, but it only makes Kate blush. She couldn't tell what is worse, talking with her mom about her menstruation or the fact that she has to use it as an excuse. But she nods to get her mom off her back. "Don't worry, my dear. Once you have children of your own, you'll understand that all these inconveniences were worth it."

Again, the blonde girl feels a sting in her heart. She knows that she'll never be able to have children the 'traditional' way her mom approves. ' _I need to get away from this conversation or I will burst into tears right I front of her and that would raise even more questions._ ' Kate thought. "Listen, mom. I-I want to lay down a bit and rest."

"Sure, my dear. Just call me, if you need something." The blonde woman says with a warm smile.

Kate heads towards her room, but stops at her father's study. Richard Marsh sits at his desk, working on his sermon for tomorrow's service. The shy girl enters the room with short steps. "Uhm, dad?"

Her father lifts his head from his papers and smiles at his daughter. "Hi, my dear. How are you feeling?"

"Better now, thanks. Dad, i-is it possible that I can bring a friend next weekend to stay over the night? S-she is from Seattle and all alone over the weekends."

It takes a while for Kate's dad to process the words. Kate never brought home friends before, giving him the feeling that she never had any, but he always presumed that his daughter would finally find some friends at Blackwell, because she finally was surrounded by people who shared the same interests. And since he always wanted to support her anytime he couldn't neglect her wish. "Of course, Kate. Just bring her with you and we will welcome her warmly, just as the Lord has told us to do so!"

Pure joy rushes through Kate's body. She'd love to jump up and down, hugging her dad like a maniac. But instead, she stays calm and hugs her father softly, like she always did. "Thanks, dad!" she says and leaves the study for her room.

As soon as the door is closed and locked, she let her feelings flow. Jumps up and down, throws herself onto her bed and smiles the whole time. ' _I can't wait to tell her. Next weekend we'll be together the whole time!_ '

* * *

Max

Max pushes the red button on the display of her phone, canceling the call between her and Kate. Her hand shakes while squeezing her phone. It took her every bit of concentration to stay calm. A sob escapes her mouth as she leans on the sink and tries to calm down. ' _How could she do this to me? I give her all my love and she mistrusts me. Why, Katie? What did I do to you?_ '

Max breathing normalizes again. The anger fades with every second. ' _Okay, Max. Calm down! Kate is just confused and feels alone. She didn't want to hurt you. She cried and said that she was sorry and probably feels bad about it right now. You did well. Raging on her wouldn't have made anything better, but worse._ ' She lifts her head and looks into the mirror. Her eyes are red from crying. She splashes some cold water into her face and wants to leave the restroom. Before she opens the door, she stops and sighs. "I love you, my Katie. I'll forgive you!" she whispers to herself and heads outside.

As the black-haired girl reaches the table, Joyce sits beside her daughter, who's already eating her breakfast and chats with her. Max takes her place again and starts to dig in, both women look at her.

"So, how did it go with your girl?" Chloe asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Everything's fine. She…uhm…she just misses me too much and her imagination's gone crazy. But everything is fine now."

"Oh, trouble with your girl, sweetie?" Joyce asks worried.

"She's jealous of me." The bluenette says with a slight grin, which is answered with bad glare by Max.

"Don't worry, Max. That's perfectly normal at the start of a relationship. Just give her some time and a lot of love and she'll never have such feelings ever again." the blonde woman says, touching Max's arm to comfort her. "But you two have to tell me, why aren't you together? As children you were inseparable and sometimes I had the feeling that there was more between you two."

Chloe looks at her hands and sighs. "Well, to be honest, I blew it…twice."

"That's a shame! Max would've been a better girlfriend for you than Rachel."

The punk turns her head towards her mom, fury burning in her eyes, her voice threatening. "Don't start with Rachel, mom! She was a good girlfriend."

"The hell she was. This girl was always up to no good and ruined your life!"

"I don't have to take this bullshit!" Chloe hisses and stands up.

Max raises an eyebrow and looks at her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna smoke a fucking cig or is this forbidden?" she answers agitated and walks away, not waiting for a response.

After her daughter has left the cafeteria, Joyce puts her hand on her forehead and sighs. "My poor girl! This stupid bitch has hurt her so bad, but she never saw it the same way. She always defended her, no matter what, even now."

"Chloe mentioned her before and I had the feeling that she isn't that fond of her anymore." Max says, still eating.

Joyce scoffs. "It depends on her mood. Sometimes Rachel is her one and only angel; the girl of her dreams. And sometimes she curses about her as if she wants to kill her on sight. The whole thing is very complicated. And even I as her mother don't understand everything."

Max shrugs. "Well, relationships are always complicated."

"Yes, but this relationship was a catastrophe waiting to happen. As I saw her for the first time, I thought that she was a nice girl. She was beautiful, made my little girl laugh, but as time went on, the mask she was wearing faded more and more with every day and it was only a matter of time, before she would hurt my poor Chloe."

"Wait. She lived here, in Arcadia Bay? I thought Chloe met her in this boot camp?"

"Oh, she did. And after David got her out of this hellhole, they had a long-distance relationship. But a few weeks later, she stood at our doorstep. She was a new student at Blackwell; had big dreams about becoming a model or an actress in LA. Chloe was happy that she lived here; met her every day. For the first time after William passed on and you moved away, I saw Chloe happy and carefree. After all this time she was my old Chloe again and that was the reason I let this relationship continue, even after I saw what was about to happen; I just tried to ignore it…a big mistake."

Max has stopped eating and is now giving Joyce her full attention. "What happened?"

It takes the tall woman some time to continue. It is obvious to Max that this whole topic about Rachel has left some deep scars. "At first, it was a normal relationship. They saw each other every day; were happy, held hands, kissed, spent the nights together. Chloe was still a very good student, despite of her punk attitude, but after a few months all that changed. She skipped classes, never came home for days, was constantly drunk, took hard drugs, broke the law. I knew one thing, that wasn't my girl anymore, she'd changed and I had the feeling that Rachel was the cause. Whenever I tried to talk with Chloe, she shut me out and defended Rachel. And that was all she ever did. More than one time they both were caught by the police and every time Chloe took the heat for her."

"Why would she do that?"

"Out of love, I guess. She never told me. But it ruined her life. While Rachel's grades improved and her file stayed clean, Chloe was thrown out of Blackwell and became known around town as a dropout and deadbeat."

"I guess Chloe helped Rachel with her good grades, didn't she?"

"She did. One day I came into her room and saw her sitting on her desk, making some homework while Rachel lay on the bed, reading magazines. And that was after she dropped out of Blackwell, so these were Rachel's homework." Joyce sighs again and shakes her head. "People do stupid things when they're in deep love and so did Chloe; I can't even blame her for that. Sadly, reality struck her about 6 months ago. From one day to another Rachel disappeared without any sign. No note, no message, no phone call. She changed her number, broke every contact and left my poor baby all alone. They both had such big plans moving to LA together, but instead Chloe ended up with a broken heart. It hurt her very much, but she always said that something must've happened to Rachel; that she would never leave her alone. So, David asked an old buddy of his, who's a private investigator in LA, to do some research for Rachel Amber. I just wanted to make sure and maybe give Chloe some hope."

"Let me guess, he found her."

"Yes, he did. Her name's not Rachel Amber anymore. She's called Rachel Jayson now."

"She's married now?" Max asks with both eyes wide open.

"Yes! This whore grabbed herself an old millionaire, married him and hopes for a huge inheritance."

"Does Chloe know?"

Joyce shakes her head. "No, I never got the courage to tell her. It would destroy her to hear that Rachel exchanged her; broke her heart; for an old, wrinkled bastard, who got his money from shooting porns."

Anger rises inside of Max. She wants to hurt Rachel, beat the shit out of her, for hurting Chloe; for using her. "Give me the address and I will pay her a visit that she won't forget!"

Smiling at the black-haired girl wryly, the tall woman shakes her head again. "Now look at you! Five years ago you were a skinny, little girl who loved photography and avoided every confrontation, and now? Now you want to fight for your friends, have muscles all over your body, a fancy tattoo on your arm, dyed hair and a girlfriend. What happened to you?"

"She won't tell you, mom." Chloe's voice chimes from behind as she walks up to the table again and takes her seat.

"Had a nice smoke? Thought you quit smoking?" Max says to her, with a small smile, not angry about that she originally didn't want to tell her about Rachel. ' _Poor Chloe, she really had a hard time. I feel so sorry for her. No wonder she had to take drugs to get around somehow._ ' Max's thoughts are interrupted as her gaze follows Courtney, who walks out if the cafeteria and also looks at her with a grin, but she shakes it off mentally and focuses on the conversation in front of her again.

"No. Firstly, I don't have any on me, but found that out after I left. Secondly, I did some meditation and it worked! I'm calm as fuck right now!" she answers with some pride in her voice.

"Congrats, Chloe! I knew you had in you!" her friend cheers.

"I never thought I'd see the day, Chloe Price would stop smoking." Joyce speaks with a wink.

"C'mon, mom. At least have a bit faith in me! And you…" The bluenette points her finger on Max. "…you were about to answer my mother!"

The smaller girl nods and answers mockingly. "Yes, I was about to do so, but was interrupted by some blue-haired idiot."

"Just shoot, asshole!" Chloe comments the mock, pouting.

"Well, in a short version: I had to adapt to my surroundings. What happened in Seattle was too much for the old Max, she would've been broken under the pressure. So, she needed to change or else I wouldn't sit here."

"That sounds awful, sweetie. Weren't your parents around to help you?" Joyce asks and Chloe looks at her, shaking her head slightly to signal her that this is a bad topic.

But Max just continues. "Joyce, my parents went through a divorce. While my dad tried to hold everything together, Vanessa just had nothing better to do as to blame or hit me."

"Oh my god! Your own mother hit you?" Joyce says, her hand covering her mouth.

"Yes, she did and she isn't my mother anymore! The first time she apologized and I believed her. After the second time I didn't believe her anymore and right before I came back here, I made sure that she won't do it ever again. You see, I adapted and was able to defend myself." Max says in a nonchalant way that almost startles Joyce. She sighs. "Joyce, just believe me, I'm still Max Caulfield. I still love your food and have some geeky sides. Chloe can approve it."

"Yup, hella approve it!" Chloe says, fist bumping Max.

"I'm glad to hear that. But I also want to thank you for the money."

"Don't mention it, my pleasure."

"No, Max. What you did was more than everyone has ever done for us and I promise that I will pay every Cent back to you."

The three women sit there for another half an hour, talking about old times. Times, when everything was still alright. Times, when they were tweens. Times, when nobody was trying to hurt them.

* * *

Courtney

Even though the day started very shitty it turned out to be the best day of the week. Courtney has been following Max for days now and came up with nothing, only some assumptions about her relationship with Kate Marsh and this ugly punk bitch, nothing worth of showing Victoria. She knew that Vicky wanted some results and finally she had some.

After she was awakened by this stupid violin-play of Kate, she wanted to hurt her. She'd been up until 3 am to finish Victoria's and her own essay about 20th century photographers, and just wanted to sleep until midday, but then she heard this damn violin and couldn't sleep anymore, although she tried it for an hour. But she gave up and definitely needed some coffee, so she went to the cafeteria to get some, but had to take a piss, because in her rush for the black liquid she forgot to do so in the dorm.

And then it happened, Caulfield came into the restroom and started to talk on the phone with Kate Marsh. They seemed to have an argument about jealousy, but as the words 'love', 'kiss' and 'my Katie' were spoken, she knew everything. Caulfield and little Kate Marsh are a couple. It is perfect, almost too perfect. Kate is Vicky's favorite victim; easily to influence and to break.

The black-haired girl grins as she remembers how she received the information and taps a message on her phone, addresses it to Victoria and hits the send-button. ' _Well, you shouldn't have played that fucking violin, bitch! One step closer to high society, Courtney!_ '


	10. Chapter 10: Unpaid depts

**Chapter 10: Unpaid debts**

Max

Monday morning. Max sits in the classroom, awaiting class to begin. She looks out of the window, thinking about yesterday, especially yesterday evening as Kate returned.

Her weekend was kind of lonely, because except their training sessions she spent not so much time with Chloe. She didn't want to make Kate even more jealous than necessary. So, she mostly watched some movies, played some games, meditated and waited for her girlfriend to return.

At 5 pm Kate finally arrived back at Blackwell. Max had to hold it all together to not jump on her girl and give her a thousand kisses in an instant. Both had to play it cool and discrete. Kate waited some minutes, then walked over to Max's room and knocked at her door. Max opened, both gave each other a friendly hug, exchanged some words and as soon as the door closed they engaged in wild and passionate kissing, and again, Max had to stop it before it went out of control. They spent the rest of the evening with talking, kissing, an ordered Pizza and some Sci-Fi-movies.

Just thinking about Kate paints a wide smile on the Max's face; especially the thought about spending her next complete weekend with her. It took Max by surprise as Kate told her that they going to spend the weekend at her parent's house. Dana takes her seat beside her and smiles. Since both girls agreed to be friends, Dana made it a habit to sit next to Max, who normally kept for herself, sitting alone during classes. It doesn't annoy her, no; actually she enjoyed the cheerleader's company from time to time.

"Hi Max, how was your weekend?" she asks.

The black-haired girl shrugs. "Hi D! Okay, I guess. Well, missed Katie a lot."

"Got you there, girl. But now you have her back and can cuddle her again." she says in a low voice with a wink.

Max wants to answer her as someone suddenly stops in front of her table, cleaning his throat. "Uhm…hi! You're Max, right?"

Raising her head, she looks into the brown eyes of a brown-haired boy, who wears a blue T-shirt depicting Schroedinger's cat in a funny way. But Max isn't laughing; she's rather slightly annoyed, because he disturbed her conversation with Dana. She looks at him with a stern gaze. "Maybe, and you are…?"

His voice is filled with nervousness. "Uhm...r-right…I'm Warren…uhm…"

' _Great, now please don't tell me that this dipshit wants to make a move on me._ ' Max rolls with her eyes and sighs. "Okay, hello Warren. Whaddya want? And please, stop saying 'uhm'!" she says to him in an agitated sound, making Warren even more nervous.

"O-okay, r-right to the point. I-I saw you reading s-some Sci-Fi-books lately a-and I wanted to ask, i-if you wanna join me f-for a 'Back-to-the-Future'-Marathon at the new Drive-In." Sweat runs down his forehead and he seems to be happy that he finally got rid of this load of words.

"Did you just ask me out?" the freckled girl asks with one raised eyebrow and the unbelief written all over her face. Dana just tries to focus on a book in front of her, but couldn't suppress a chuckle. ' _Oh fucking hell, why do I always have to be right? Hopefully he'll get the gist and fucks off._ ' Max sighs. "Listen, Warren, you seem to be a nice and descent guy, but I have to decline your invitation."

"Why?" he responds, with some anger in his voice.

' _What the fuck?!_ ' Getting such a backtalk and faced with stubbornness, not to mention that she couldn't stand boys, fury builds up inside of Max. She needs to control it or else little Warren would fly through the room. Her anger is dripping with each and every word she hisses to him. "Listen, dude, just accept my answer and move the fuck on!"

Dana's hand touches the black-haired girl's arm, trying to calm her down. "Hey Warren, it's rude to backtalk to a girl like that. You asked her, she gave you an answer and now move along, okay?" she says in a sweet voice. She's experienced with boys and had to decline a lot of interests during her love-life.

"O-okay. But how about we don't see it as a date a-and just go as friends?" he addresses to Max with a little hope.

Max scoffs and Dana chuckles again, looking at her friend, asking for permission to tell him why he'll never have a chance and the black-haired girl gives a slight nod. "I don't think you get the point here. We all know that you don't want to stay just 'friends' with her, but you're barking at the wrong tree here, Warren."

"What?" he says, clearly not understanding her hint.

Burying her face in her hands, Max sighs ' _Is he cereal? How much obvious can you make it?_ ' and Dana nearly falls from her chair, getting hit by this question, but she takes a hold of herself and continues. "Warren, you're fishing in foreign waters. You're searching at the wrong side of the river. Got it?"

He shakes his head and so does Dana, who sighs and gives up. Now, Max stands up, fury burning in her eyes as she looks at him. "Okay, now listen closely!" She purses her lips. "You wanna kiss these?" Warren gives her a slight nod. She touches her breasts. "You wanna touch these?" Again, he nods. And then, she touches herself between her legs. "You wanna stick your tiny thing in here?" Now, he looks away, blushing deep-red, but Max grabs his chin and turns his head back. "Answer me!" she commands and he nods slowly. "Well you can start to bury these wet dreams of yours, 'cause all of this…" she lets her hands slide over her body "…is for girls only! No boys allowed! Got it now, hotshot?"

His eyes widen and he quickly nods as realization settles in his brain, telling him that he never had a chance here; that Max is not interested in him or any other boys. And now the whole class knows, because they all overheard this conversation. But Max doesn't care if whole Arcadia Bay knows about her sexuality. It was no secret, but Katie was one and she would do anything to keep it this way, until Kate decides for herself to come out.

Warren finally backs off, saying a quiet "S-sorry.", and Max sits down again, clearly satisfied.

"For a moment, I thought you would kick his ass around Blackwell." Dana says with a wry smile, unsure if this is mend to be a joke or if it's close to reality. Max was her friend, but still she didn't know much about her.

Thinking about kicking Warrens butt, makes Max smile and she scoffs. "Yeah, it was a close call. But he really seems to be a nice guy. He'll find a nice girl someday, but not me."

"Hey! I was thinking, maybe you, me and Kate should go out one night. Y'know, have some drinks, talk about girl-stuff and enjoy a good time."

Max thinks a few seconds about it. ' _Hmm, this could be a good chance to get Chloe to meet Kate and Dana._ ' "Sounds great, D! But can I bring Chloe, too?"

"Sure thing! The more the merrier. How about tomorrow?"

"Nope, planned a surprise for my Katie." Max answers in a low voice with a wide smile.

Dana nearly melts away and could sigh in awe as she hears that Kate will probably be surprised in a romantic way. "That's so cute! What is it?"

Smiling at the brunette, the freckled girl shakes her head. "Can't tell ya! The risk is too high that something's spilled, but it's gonna blow her mind!"

"Please be gentle to her!"

The black-haired girl gives her friend a slight push on the shoulder. "Always! But Thursday would be great!" Suddenly Max's phone vibrates and she takes it out of her pocket to look at it.

 _Chloe: i am in deepshit trouble. need help!_

 _Max: What happened?_

 _Chloe: meet me at the parking lot._

 _Max: Chlo, I have classes._

 _Chloe: then i am as good as dead. pls, i am not fooling around_

 _Max: On my way._

"Shit!" Max sighs, packs her stuff and stands up.

"What's up, Max?" Dana asks with a worried voice.

"It's Chloe. She's in trouble and needs help. Can you cover for me?"

The brunette girl shrugs. "Sure. Should I tell Kate?"

"No, I should be back before lunch. We'll meet in the cafeteria. See ya, D!" she says, grabs her bag and heads towards the Blackwell parking lot in a fast pace.

* * *

Chloe

Since she started her training, Chloe's daily routine has changed completely. Max had trained her meditation and some basic moves during the weekend and told her to practice them every day. And that was something she planned to pull through.

So, the first thing the bluenette does, after the alarm of her phone wakes her from her sleep at 8 am, is to jump out of bed, do her moves and after that some meditation. ' _Shit, this stuff really works even better than weed. Normally, I woke up and was all groggy and in a bad mood, but now I'm as calm as fuck. Thanks Maximus, I owe you more than one!_ ' she thought with a smile. ' _Okay, let's hit the shower, grab some cash from the bank and pay my dues to Frank!_ '

After the shower and eating the breakfast her mom has left her, Chloe gets in her truck and drives to her first destination, the bank. She cashes the check and heads to the beach, where Frank's RV is parked. On her way she writes a message to him.

 _Chloe: hey frank, got ur money. on my way 2 u now_

 _Frank: hey bulldog, we need to talk_

 _Chloe: be there in 10_

' _Maybe he wants to apologize. That would be a new one. Well, we'll see._ '

The blue-haired girl parks her truck near the RV and walks toward it. She knocks on the door and seconds later Frank opens. He wears the same cloths as ever, except that his right arm is bandaged and hanging in a sling. "Hey, Price!"

Chloe takes out an envelope and reaches it to Frank. "Here's your cash, plus a little interest." she cheers with a big smile.

But Frank doesn't think about touching the money. He scratches the back of his head and gazes at his feet. "Yeah…uhm…listen, Chloe, there's been some problems. I…uh…I can't take the money."

Raising one eyebrow, Chloe looks at him with a puzzled expression. "What? Why? Don't tell me you grew a conscience and became a Samaritan."

"What? No…hell no! Listen, I already gave your debts to my supplier."

The punk girl almost drops the envelope. "You're shitting me, right?" Frank shakes his head. "Dude, it's not even been a week and you gave me two. Why?"

The tall blonde man sighs. "Last week I got a call and the guy on the line told me that he iced my old supplier and took over. He wanted ten grand in advance for the new batch of drugs. Even in a good month I don't have that quantity of cash, otherwise I wouldn't live in this old piece of crap behind me. I had to gather every bit of cash and debts to pay the guy. Sorry." he says plainly.

"SORRY? YOU ARE SORRY?" Chloe yells, followed by a fist that hits him right in the face, sending him to the ground. "You stupid asshole gave my fucking address to a killer, who iced your previous supplier and you're sorry?"

Holding his jaw, Franks slowly gets up again. "He would've killed me too, if I hadn't given him the money."

"Oh boo hoo, a single fucking tear falls from my eye…not! Why haven't you told me, before giving him my debts?"

"He told me not to. He also told me that if someone came to me with the money, I should call him."

"And you did?"

"No." Franks says, shaking his head. "I wanted to tell you first and then suggest to him that you may give me the cash and I give it to him. That way, you won't have anything to do with this maniac. That's the least I can do." he continues with guilt in his voice.

The bluenette sighs. ' _That's just fucking great. Why is this shit always happen to me? Ugh, live sucks!_ ' "Alright, call him."

Frank gets out his phone and dials a number. "Yeah, Bowers here…I've got Bulldog here, she has the cash. Can she…That won't be necessary…but…" His eyes are radiating pity as he hands his phone over to Chloe. "He wants to talk with you."

"What?! No fucking way!" she says with a quiet voice, but Frank insists that she takes the phone; his expression showing her that there is no room for an argument. The bluenette girl sighs and takes the phone. "Hello? Yeah, this is Bulldog…WHAT?! Are you shitting me? That's a hundred percent more...Where should I get that much money in 30 minutes?...Fine…Yeah, I know where the old harbor is…later." Anger and desperation dwells inside of her as she takes down the phone. "FUUUUCK!" she screams and throws it against the RV.

But Frank doesn't even mind that his phone is busted now. "I'm sorry, Chloe. Listen, I'll get you the best stuff."

Her deep blue eyes pierce right through him, as her gaze falls onto him. "I don't want your fucking drugs anymore. I'm done with this shit! We're done, Frank. I'll be lucky, if I survive this fucking day." she says and leaves him standing there.

She gets in her truck and slams the door shut with a loud thud. ' _Damndamndamn! Why? Why is it always shit like this?_ ' A sob of desperation escapes her mouth. ' _Okay, Price. Calm down, you need a clear head right now._ ' The punk thought and takes in a deep breath. ' _I should text Max. She has some more money, maybe she can help with the negotiation._ ' She takes out her phone and starts typing a message to Max. ' _I'm sorry that I have to drag you into this, but you're my only friend and I need some support right now._ '

* * *

Victoria

If you are a student at Blackwell Academy, you have to be prepared for a lot of stress. An insane lot of homework, tests on a daily basis and a high level of knowledge. Everyone has his or her own method to deal with it. Some people make yoga, some do sports and there are students like Victoria, who smoke weed to overcome their stress. Unfortunately, weed and all other drugs are strictly forbidden on campus. So, the stoners of Blackwell have to search for safe places to avoid Blackwell-Security's eyes.

Victoria stands in one of those places, right behind the Prescott dormitories. The spot is perfect and often used by her, because not everyone knows about it and it's close to her room. For emergencies she has her vaporizer, but sometimes she needs the real stuff, especially when she needs to think. This is one of those moments. Courtney sent her a message on Saturday that she finally had found the perfect target for her to hurt Max Caulfield.

She takes another deep draft as she waits for Courtney to finally meet with her here. ' _This damn moron is always late. I bet she wasn't able to get her lazy, fat ass up in time. At least she's proven to be useful, so I won't go all ballistic on her._ '

Fast steps are closing in and a rather breathless Courtney arrives.

"You're late." the blonde says in an agitated voice.

"S-sorry, Vicky. B-but…" Courtney answers her.

Waving with her hand, Victoria signs her to shut up. "I don't want to hear your stupid excuses. Now, gimme the news!"

The black-haired lackey gives her the details of what she eavesdropped in the restroom on Saturday. With every word the vicious grin gets wider and wider. A plan starts to form inside of her head; a plan to hurt her enemy; a plan to make Caulfield and Marsh her bitches for lifetime. ' _They both are gonna be sorry to have fucked with me!_ '

"So, what do you say?" Courtney says in an anticipating voice.

Victoria, still in deep thoughts, just hums.

"That's all?"

Glaring at her with angry eyes, the blonde snips at her minion. "What else do you want? Should I pet your head or lick your ass!? Have you finished the essay?" With a fast nodding, Courtney hands her over a flashdrive. ' _The essay isn't due till Friday, but I need to make some major changes to cover that I haven't wrote it. Last time, Mark nearly caught me. Just because I said that we worked together, because Courtney wasn't good at writing, convinced him._ ' "I hope this time it has more than ten pages!"

Another series of nods are answering the blonde. "Uhm…Vicky…uhm…"

"Stop stuttering and spit it out!"

"Y-you said that you wanted to take me to one of your parent's soirees, if I showed to be worthy. So…"

Victoria cuts her off again. "Yeah, yeah, I know." ' _Ugh, I don't want to take her with me. She really thinks that she could fuck with some old art-fart and become famous overnight. It doesn't work, I tried it, but she should find out for herself._ ' the pixie thought and sighs. "Okay. There's a soiree in three weeks. I'll take you with me and you have the chance to make some connections. But after that, you'll do everything I want! Deal?"

Again, the black-haired girl nods eagerly. "I'll do everything!"

' _As if you aren't doing it already, you idiot!_ ' Victoria thought, takes a last draft, hands the joint over to Courtney and walks pass her, without another word. ' _I have a plan to destroy this ugly bitch Caulfield. But firstly, I have to check on some things, before executing it._ '

* * *

Chloe & Max

As Chloe's truck arrives at the parking lot, Max wastes no time, hops in and both are on their way to the old harbor.

"Okay, Chlo, what's going on?" Max asks slightly agitated, but also with a bit worry in her voice, looking at her friend.

The bluenette glances at her shortly, before paying her attention on the road again. "Frank already gave my debts to his supplier."

"So what? Then give him the money. Where's the problem?" the black-haired girl says with a shrug.

A sigh escapes the punk's mouth. "Yeah, I wish it would be that easy, but this asshole wants 6,000 bucks instead of 3,000. And even with all the money you gave me, I'm still two grand short. You don't have some spare money in your pockets, do you?"

"What the fuck?! Is this asshole insane? When do we meet with him?"

Chloe looks at her phone and sighs again. "In 15 minutes."

"How should we get 2 grand in 15 minutes? Haven't you even tried to negotiate?"

Looking at the smaller girl, Chloe could only scoff. "Dude, he said to me that if I'm not at the old harbor right on time, he'll hunt me down and I believed this sick fucker, 'cause he already killed Frank's old supplier; plus he had a Russian accent and that crept me completely out."

"Wait! Russian accent you say?" Max says, radiating a bit of hope.

Upon how her friend said her last words, she gazes at her in surprise. "Yeah, why?"

"I think today is your lucky day!" she answers with a wry smile.

Infected by her smile, Chloe goes in for a little mock. "Lucky day, huh? So, you finally decided to have sex with me?"

Max's face darkens in a split second. "Are you fucking cereal?!" she yells at her in anger.

The bluenette almost jumps back as the small girl's words hit her with full force. "S-sorry, Max! It was just…"

"What? A joke?" she cuts her mid-sentence and glances at her with fury eyes. "Kate and I have a serious relationship going on; a relationship built on trust and love! And I'll do anything to keep it that way! No one, not even you, will ever bring us apart! And if you ever try anything stupid, I'm gonna…"

"N-no! I would never…I'm sorry, okay? I…" the punk girl stutters.

Max breaks the gaze with Chloe and looks down at her lap. "I already lost one girlfriend, 'cause I fucked up and I won't let this happen ever again! Never! I promised that to me…to her."

The truck stops and Chloe turns off the engine as they arrive at the old harbor. She looks at Max and sees that a tear flows down her cheek. Wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, she takes her in for a hug. "I'm sorry, Max. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel bad. I promise you that I'll never try to bring you two apart!" She breaks the hug and wipes the tear away with her thumb. "You're my best and only friend and I already hurt you too much. I know that I still have feelings for you, but…" She sighs. "…Kate is a sweet girl and you two belong together. In future, I'll keep my stupid mocks to myself, 'kay?"

Max gives her a slight smile and shakes her head. "No, your mocks make you special and I actually like them, just stop hitting on me all the time and we're fine."

"Promised!" Chloe replies with a nod and a warm smile. Then she changes the topic. "So, what's your plan?"

The black-haired girl's face turns stern again as she looks deeply into Chloe's deep-blue eyes. "Chlo, you have to promise me one more thing. Whatever you're gonna hear, don't judge me on that." And bluenette answers with a stern nod. Max takes out her phone and dials a number. "Hi Dimitri, its Max…No, just Max, never Maxine…Stop bitchin' around, asshole and give me Alexei, I can hear him in the background…I know that you're a professional, but you never kill without an assignment…Thanks…Hi Alexei, it's me, Max…Super Max…ugh, you're Queen of the cage…No, I don't like this name…I know that it sounds like Queen of the Blades, but the cage makes it sound like I'm a dominatrix…Fine…Listen, I need a favor…Do you know who runs the drug supplies in Oregon now?...One of your guys?...Okay, here's the thing; a friend owned the local dealer money, but he gave the debt to your guy, but this fucker doubled the amount…Yes, she has the money, but only the original debt…She doesn't have that much…C'mon, dude…Ugh, fine…Okay…Yeah…Thanks, you're the best…bye!" She puts her phone back into her pocket and looks at Chloe. "Okay, this is how it's gonna be; you talk with this guy, find out what he wants and if things go ugly I'll jump in. I know his boss, so he won't dare making a move on us or he'll be dead, understood?"

Chloe nods, but looks at her uneasily. "Understood!" She pauses to take a deep breath and then leaves the truck and Max does the same.

The fresh and salty air of the sea embraces them. They're surrounded by old buildings. Once, the proud of the old Arcadia Bay fishing industry the remaining buildings and docks of the old harbor are crumbling under the pressure of time. As industrialization finally hit Arcadia Bay in the late nineteen-forties, the old harbor was too small to house all the factories, warehouses and masses of boats, needed to fulfill the investors hunger for more fish and therefor more money. So, the new harbor was built in parallel use with the old one. But as the fish became fewer the decision was made to abandon the old docks and to stick with new, more modern harbor.

' _Five more minutes to wait._ ' Both girls are leaning against the front of Chloe's truck, the wind brushes through Max's hair as she looks at her friend, who has her nervous gaze locked on the horizon in front of her. "Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"Are the debts you have to pay completely yours or is a part of them Rachel's fault?" Max asks, knowing that she just entered unsafe territory with this question. But against all her expectations, Chloe doesn't freak, she still stares at the horizon.

"Yeah, most of it."

"You know that your mom's right about her?"

The bluenette nods and sighs, still averting Max's gaze. "I know." But finally she turns towards her with misty eyes. "Since you two mentioned her, I thought about all this fucking shit she's done; thought about how she fucking used me." Her fist hits the hood. "Damn, I was so stupid. I should've dumped her ass, but instead…" She sighs again. "…It doesn't matter anymore. She's gone somewhere else and I think that it was a good thing. It helped me getting rid of her and now, I don't want to think about her anymore."

As soon as she'd finished her sentence, a black van appears between two buildings and drives towards them. It stops 30 feet in front of them. The doors open and three men get out of the car. Two big, burly, muscled men, armed with AKs and a smaller, bald man with a leather trench coat.

' _Showtime!_ ' Max thought.

* * *

Sean Prescott

Monday mornings are busy mornings, because over the weekend a lot of things can happen. Like accidents, crashing at the stock market or the passing of deadlines for the next payment.

Sean Prescott waited for this day. Finally he could buy 44 Cedar Avenue underprice from the bank. No negotiations, no stress, only pure pleasure. Soon, whole Cedar Avenue will belong to the Prescott Foundation; the old houses will be leveled and replaced with new ones. Of course, the rent will be much higher and the houses will only be given to privileged people.

He looks at his watch. _'10 am. Time, to collect the reward._ ' Sean Prescott thought with a grin and dials the number of his bank consultant. "Yeah, morning John, Sean here…Family's fine and yours?...Good to hear. Now listen, John, the mortgage for 44 Cedar Avenue has to be overdue by now and I want to buy this house right now…What? When?...How is this possible? They had no money…What, a check? Who gave them the money?...I don't give a shit that it is bank policy to keep the name secret…Caulfield you say?...No…Yeah, bye." He ends the call and throws his phone against the wall. ' _This damn bitch interfered again. Okay, seems like she didn't understand my warnings, so I have to get personal here._ '

Browsing through his e-Mails, he opens one that was sent to him a few days ago. This Mail contains files; files about Maxine Caulfield; files that were confidential. ' _Let's see. Her school record is clean, as well as her medical record. Hmm…police files about an incident in June this year…she beat up 5 people, but it was self-defense, so nothing to hold against her. Shit, nothing, nothing, nothing._ ' He sighs and rubs his temple. ' _What should I expect from an 18-years-old girl? Wait, what is this?_ ' He opens the last file that is attached to the Mail. ' _A note from Homeland-Security?_ ' An evil smile rushes over his lips. ' _Bingo!_ '

* * *

Kate

Her Algebra-class had started 20 minutes ago. Math was never Kate's strongest side, but she pulled through, had her As and here and there a B. Normally it wasn't hard for her to follow the teacher, but today she was distracted. Since the class had started she had a bad feeling; a feeling like something's going to happen, but not to her, no; to somebody else. ' _Maybe it's just the weather or my longing for Max, but it makes me feel uneasy. Max! Maybe she's in trouble? No, Kate! Not this again! Last time we almost fought about my jealousy and frankly, I really trust her, but this strange feeling…_ ' The blonde girl sighs and takes a look at her phone. ' _Of course she hasn't texted me. She's in class, like I am. But still…I'll write her a subtle message. Just asking her how she's doing and that I'm bored._ ' She starts to type under the table.

 _Kate: Hey Max, how're you doing? I'm so bored by math. Thinking about you._

' _That should do it._ ' she thought and waits for an answer, but even after 10 minutes she received nothing. ' _Okay, Kate. Don't freak! Maybe she turned her phone off. No, she never did that. Or maybe the battery died? No, she always loads it overnight. Curses! What should I do? This bad feeling's killing me. Dana! She has classes with Dana!_ '

 _Kate: Hi D! Is Max with you?_

 _Dana: Yes._

 _Kate: Why isn't she replying my message?_

 _Dana: Battery's down._

Kate's eyes widen. ' _Did Dana just lie to me? Something's wrong here!_ '

 _Kate: D, please don't lie to me!_

 _Dana: Sorry, she left before class to help Chloe with some problems._

The Christian girl's face turns red as anger starts to rise inside of her. ' _Chloe again!_ '

"Miss Marsh, is everything alright?" the Algebra-teacher, Mr. Peterson, asks her.

She looks at him, startled. "Y-yes? What?" All eyes are locked onto her, some giggling and whispering is going through the students, obviously making fun of her.

"I asked if everything is alright with you, because you weren't paying any attention."

"I-I don't feel that well. C-can I go, please?" she says.

Mr. Peterson sighs. "Miss Marsh, I don't think that you feel that unwell, if you can still play with your phone under the desk. Now pay attention or I will send you to detention."

The anger inside of her rises even more. Kate doesn't know where it comes from or why she's doing what she's about to do. The blonde girl just grabs her stuff, stands up and heads for the door.

"Miss Marsh, what are you doing?"

She turns towards Mr. Peterson one last time, before leaving the room. "I'm leaving, we see us in detention!" she says, slams the door shut and heads for the dormitories. ' _I'll wait for Max in the dormitories and then I'll have a serious talk with her!'_ With every step towards the dorms, her anger fades more and more and is replaced with concern. ' _I just hope that she's alright._ '

* * *

Max

While the three Russians walk towards the two girls, Chloe leans towards Max. "Okay, Maximus, be honest with me! Where these two gorillas with the machineguns part of your plan?" Her voice clearly filled with worry.

"No." the freckled girl answers plainly, still looking at the criminals sternly. She turns her head to Chloe. "Listen, just talk with baldy, give him the money as a down payment and tell him that he will get the rest tomorrow."

"And what if he doesn't agree?"

"Then I'll take over and you will stand back." Max sighs and looks deeply into her friend's blue eyes. "Chlo, if something happens to me, I want you to jump into your truck and bail! Hide and try to get to Seattle, find my dad, he can protect you."

Chloe's eyes widen. "What? I won't leave you here to die!"

With a wry smile, the black-haired girl pokes the bluenettes shoulder. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine. Nobody's gonna die here!"

"Which of you is Bulldog?" a deep voice with Russian accent disturbs the two girls conversation.

Max nods slightly at her and Chloe puts her gaze towards the bald man. "That would be me." she says, still very nervous.

"Why aren't you alone? Who's this?" he asks with an aggressive voice, pointing at Max.

"S-she's just a friend and you never mentioned that I should come alone."

The Russian's head turns deep-red as anger starts to rise inside of him. "Don't ever tell me what I might have said or what not, bitch! Now, where's the money?"

Chloe hands him an envelope, containing the 4,000 dollars. "Here, these are 4,000 dollars as a down payment; you'll get the rest tomorrow."

He throws the money to the ground and starts to rage. "This is not what we agreed on the phone!"

"Dude, we didn't agree to anything. You just told me to bring you the fucking money and I told you that I can't get it in 30 minutes! And you didn't say shit about coming alone. And what are these two guys with the guns are here for? Did you really think that I would bring a gun and try to blast your ugly ass, or what? How stupid are you? Even I know how to pull something like this, but you…" she yells at the Russian mobster, not realizing that his hand's already moving inside his coat to draw a gun.

Max readies herself to interfere, already scanning the situation. ' _Shit, here we go. Baldy is completely focused on Chloe. His gorillas don't see us as a threat, 'cause they're not paying any attention. One is even staring at the ocean. Good chances!_ '

She focuses, time slows down. Before the bald guy even could react, he has her elbow in his face, sending him to the ground. Next, she grabs the AK47 of the one gorilla, who was still watching the argument, rips it out of his hand and swings it like a baseball bat. The wooden stock hits the face of the broad, unarmed guard. Blood spills out of his nose and raptured lip and he goes down.

The second guard now finally realizes what's going and tries to ready his assault rifle. Max continues the swing and throws the AK at him. It hits him right in the crotch, letting him bend over. The fighting girl now jumps over their boss, knee first and plants it right onto the second gorilla's temple, sending him unconscious to the ground.

Suddenly Max's phone chimes inside of her pocket, distracting her. It's Kate's melody. ' _Katie!_ '

"MAX, BEHIND YOU!" Chloe screams.

Max turns around, looking down the barrel of a Makarov pistol with widened eyes. She can hear as the hammer is released with a click, sending it towards the firing pin. There's nothing she could do to prevent the shot.


	11. Chapter 11: Queen of the cage (part 1)

**Chapter 11: Queen of the cage, part 1**

Max

Time. Time is relative, said Einstein. And he was absolutely right. From the eyes of a small fly, our movements are very slow, like we're moving through thick honey. If the sun would be a living being, it would see us moving in a very fast pace. A human's life would be over in a blink of an eye. From an outside view, the time at the event horizon of a black hole nearly stands still. Even every human has a different awareness of time. If you wait for something, every minute feels like an hour. But if you have fun, time runs away.

For Max, the relativity of time was essential, especially at this moment. She hasn't figured out how, but at some point during her training, she'd noticed that if she concentrates hard enough, she was able to see the world in slow motion. Master Tsun told her that it is indeed possible to reach such a state of meditation, but she knew that this was something else, because normally it would take decades of practice to achieve something like that. Her first attempts with this ability were far less effective than they are now, after a few years of training. Since she learned to use this ability purposely, she used it for her advantage, because in this state she's able to think about her next move and to predict her opponent's next movement. Short: she's able to improve her reaction time. But as everything else, this skill has its limits and some disadvantages. Firstly, it was not possible to stop time completely or to rewind it. Secondly, there's no correlation between the slowed time and her movements; normally they are as slow as everything else, except that she could trigger them earlier. Yes, theoretically it would be possible to move faster, but physics and its laws of nature, which, unless time, are not relative, but constant, are real bitches. For one, there is air pressure. The faster you move, the more air resistance you will feel. Just imagine putting your arm out of the window of a vehicle, travelling with 100 miles per hour. Then there are the boundaries of the human body. Sight is simple, because it's just a bunch of electrical signals from your eyes, processed by the brain. But in order to move a muscle, let alone a limb, there is a lot of signaling and processing needed, plus that the stretching and contracting of the muscles take some time. So, you have to be very careful not to overdo it or otherwise your muscles and sinews would tear apart. Therefore, a lot of training is needed to learn about your body's boundaries and to perfect the movement under slow motion. And here we come to the disadvantage of this ability. It was draining. To hold the state of slow motion caused strong headaches. The longer and more intense you use it, the more your head will hurt, until you collapse. Additionally it takes a lot of strength to move fast, hence to the air pressure and the strain of the muscles and sinews. Therefore, you have to choose your next moves wisely or you'll be an easy prey for your enemies.

As soon as Max gazed down the barrel of this fucking gun, she had slowed time so much that she could see how the bullet leaves the gun, heading towards her head, which was already hurting like shit. She knows that her options were very limited. For kicking the gun out of the way it was too late, because the projectile was already on its way. If she doesn't move, she'll be dead. If she moves too much, she'll go unconscious or worse, and be as good as dead as well.

The black-haired girl focuses some more and starts to tilt her head to the right. It feels like she tries to shove it through a concrete wall. Every muscle in her neck screamed and she fears that her backbone was about to snap any moment. The bullet comes closer and closer, until it starts to touch the skin on her left cheek. Max feels how the 9 millimeter bullet scratches over her face inch by inch, the pain is almost unbearable, but she pulls through. Some black-dyed hair flies away as its cut by the projectile and carried away by the air blow.

After the bullet passed her head, Max lets time flow normal again. The bald Russian looks at her in awe, unable to cope that he'd missed her. The small girl uses his hesitation and kicks the pistol out his hand. It flies high and Max catches it mid-air. Now the mobster is looking down the barrel, putting his hands up in the air, showing that he surrenders.

Max pulls her phone from her pocket and reaches it to the bald man with a stern expression. It is hard for her to stay conscious, but she has to. She mustn't show any weakness or they would know that she's no strength left to continue the fight. "Hit the call-button!" she demands.

"Fuck you, bitch!" answers the Russian.

A shot breaks, and the 9 millimeter bullet passes the smaller mobster's head by an inch and impacts into the dirt right in front of gorilla number one, who just regained conscious and tried to stand up. He petrifies instantly. "Hit the fucking call-button or we'll see if you can dodge a bullet, asshole!"

Baldy takes the phone and makes the call. "Hello?" he says and after a while his eyes widen and he continues to speak in Russian. " _Da_ … _da_ … _konechno_ … _Da, tovarishch Stukov_ … _do svidaniya_." He gives the phone back to Max. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Ever heard of the 'Queen of the cage'?" she asks and the bald man nods.

"For the boss she's a legend."

"Well, then you've just met a legend. Now, you and your two gorillas fuck off and don't bother me or my friend ever again!"

The Russian gets up, dusting off his coat. "Mark my words, bitch, Stukov won't be around forever to protect your tiny ass and as soon as he's not in charge anymore, I'll come for you and your friend!"

This threat elicits a scoff from the black-haired girl. "Can't wait to kick your ass again, asshole!" she answers mockingly. The bald man gives her an evil glare, turns around and heads off, his gorillas following him with insecure steps.

Max watches the mobsters as they drive off and as soon as the black van is out of sight, she drops the gun and collapses to her knees. Holding her head with both hands she lets out a groan. Her vision blurs and everything is spinning. She's on the verge of losing her consciousness.

"Max, are you okay?" Chloe's concerned voice chimes from behind her as she lays one hand on her back.

"B-Blackwell…need to…n-need rest." Max stammers before everything goes dark.

"MAX!"

* * *

Seattle, November 2012

Downtown Seattle. The streets are enlightened by thousands of lights from street lanterns and the billboards of various shops, bars and clubs. Normally, you would expect a place where illegal things happen to be in some fucked up part of a city, but not this one. Max heard about this club some time ago. A normal dance club in the evening, but after mid-night it turns into an arena. Of course it was impossible for a 17-year-old girl to enter such a place, but she had connections, so hopefully getting in shouldn't be the problem, if she plays it cautiously.

Dressed in a black jacket to keep the coldness of the oncoming winter from her body, black military pants and military boots, she watches the entrance from the other side of the street. ' _Okay, we've got three bouncers there. Two look Russian and one Hispanic…this one's my ticket to get inside._ '

Crossing the street, Max heads straight towards the Hispanic guy, avoiding the other two bouncers. "Hi, are you Rick?" she asks the guy.

He looks at her shortly, before focusing on his job of checking IDs again. "Who wants to know?"

"My name is Max and I wanna get in." she says nonchalantly, but with a sweet voice.

The big bouncer shrugs. "Sure. Are you 21?"

"No, but I'm here to give you best regards from Fernando."

The tall Hispanic's brown eyes are fixing on Max for a brief time, before he turns his head and calls another guy. "Hey Artjom, can you cover for me a minute? I need to take a piss."

Another broad Russian-looking man comes over. "Yes, but don't take too long!" he says with a Russian accent.

Max follows the Hispanic bouncer in an alley right beside the club as he promptly stops, gets out a pack of cigarettes and lights one, offering Max one too. Hesitating at first, Max choses to take a cig and the guy lights it. ' _Actually I've stopped smoking some time ago, but I think it should help me socialize here. Ugh, I haven't missed the disgusting taste._ '

"How is the old art-fart?" the bouncer asks suddenly, taking a draft. "The name's Ricardo, by the way."

"The old art-fart is in my class and a very good art-fart. But let's cut the crap, I want you to get me inside. Can you do it?"

Ricardo scuffs and shakes his head. "Listen girl, why should I let you in? Just because you know my brother? Dream on. I could get into a lot of trouble."

Anger starts to rise inside of the black-haired girl. She flips away the cig and looks at Ricardo with an evil glare. "Now you listen, I don't give a shit about that. I want to get in and I wanna fight, 'kay?"

Now the bouncer bursts out into laughter. "What, you wanna fight?! Haha, that was a good one!" His face gets stern again. "Okay girlie, here's the deal. You walk home now and never come back and I won't kick your butt."

Max reaches a point where she only wants to ram her fist into Ricardo's face, but she tries to fight it down; her hands already clenched. ' _Okay Max, calm down. Raging won't help you here. You know who owns this place. If I'd try to get in there with violence, I'd be dead in a few seconds. Try to argue with this guy._ ' "Listen Rick, I know that you have your rules here and I don't want you to get in trouble, but I have a reason why I'm here and why I need to fight."

Rick stands there for a while, smoking and thinking, until he comes to his final conclusion. "No. Now go home and tell my brother, if he sends me another one of his classmates here, I'm gonna bust his ass!" He flips away his cig and wants to walk away, but with a swift move Max grabs the collar of his jacket and pins him to the wall.

"Look into my eyes, dipshit!" she says with gritted teeth and the Hispanic bouncer looks into the girl's blue eyes. "Do I look like an adrenaline junky? Do I look like a person who just wants to kick some ass to feel better the next morning? Do I look like I belong here? I'm not! I'm desperate!" Her eyes are getting misty and a tear flows down her cheek. "I want to help a very important person; a person who means the world to me. And the only way is to fight and gain a lot of money really fast. Please! I'm begging you here. Please, gimme a fucking chance!"

The freckled girl loosens her grip and Ricardo sighs. "Okay, this is how it's gonna be. See that door there?" he asks, pointing with his finger to the club's backdoor. "Through this door runs everything that is not quite legal, so there are no cams. Give me 10 minutes and I'll unlock it for you. After that, I'll give you one minute to sneak inside. One minute, nothing more! After you're inside, you're on your own. Got it?"

Max nods. "Understood."

"Good. Wait here." Rick says and walks back out of the alley.

Max stands in that dark alley for what felt like an hour as suddenly the backdoor opens with a click. She takes a look around before heading to the door. Ricardo opened it a bit; just enough to keep it open, but not too much to be obvious. Cautiously the black-haired girl opens the backdoor and peeks inside. It leads into a small storage room. The deep basses of the loud techno-music can already be felt in here. As soon as Max is sure that no one is in there, she enters the room, unbuttons her jacket to prevent a heat-stroke and sneaks to the door that leads to the dance floor. Again, she checks that nobody's there to see her and goes on.

Colorful lights are flashing to the beat of the deafening music. In the center of the dance floor stands a big cage, now used by some Go-Go-Dancers, later probably the arena for the fighters. Around it, on the dance floor, people are dancing freestyle. Tables and a bar are set near the walls. ' _I should ask at the bar where I can enlist myself for the fights. Mostly the barkeepers know the right people._ ' Max thought and heads for the bar.

"Hi! One coke, please!" Max yells at the barkeeper, a broad man in a suit, to overcome the loud music. He just nods and a few seconds later she got her cold beverage. Now she signs him to come closer. "Yo, where do I enlist here for the fights?"

The man gazes at her with a stern expression. "Does this look like a boxing arena? There are no fights here. Now pay your drink and fuck off!" he answers agitated.

"Dude, stop shitting me, I know what's going on here!" Mustering her, the broad man waves with his hand to someone and a moment later two bouncers stand behind her. Max turns around, sipping on her drink, with a wry smile. "Hi guys! Here to bring me to your enlisting-dude? Good service!"

"You! Come!" one of these gorillas says in bad English.

Following the two thugs, Max is brought to the back of the club, up some stairs and into an office. In this office are eight persons. Five dudes dressed in suits with guns in their holsters; one guy sitting at a small table, writing and calculating some stuff, probably the bookie; a tall, slender man, also in a black suite, but instead of a gun he wears a katana; and then there is an older man with grey hair, standing in front of a window, watching the dance floor. He waves with his hand and the two gorillas are leaving the room. ' _Obviously the boss of this joint._ '

"There are some simple rules in this club. Rules I established out of good reason." The older man says with a Russian accent, still gazing outside the window. "For example, no people under 21. No troublemakers. No cops. And yet, a young girl stands in my club, clearly not 21 years old, asking for trouble." Now he turns around, his brown eyes fixating on Max. The office's door opens again and Ricardo is brought in.

' _Shit, this is bad. Really fucking bad!_ '

The Russian boss walks over to his desk. "Mr. Gomez, can you explain to me, how this girl was able to enter my club?"

Ricardo shrugs. "She must've snuck in."

Suddenly the tall man draws a gun and shoots the Hispanic bouncer in the leg, who is going down with a loud cry of agony. "NO!" Max yells and the gun is pointed at her, instantly.

"Shut up!" The gun wanders back to Rick. The boss walks towards the shot man and kneels beside him. "I thought we had an agreement, Mr. Gomez. I gave you money and all you had to do was to work the debt off. Your job was very simple; check IDs and throw out everyone who makes trouble." He stands up again and holsters his pistol. "You're about to achieve a Ph.D. degree and still you're not able to do a job an uneducated _durak_ could do." With a big sigh he walks back to his desk and waves at one of the armed guys. "Bring this idiot to our doctor to patch up his leg." The grey-haired man sits down into his cozy chair. "Mr. Gomez, you have one month to pay me the rest of my money back. Now go!" With another wave Rick, who groans in pain with every step, is brought outside. The boss now glares at Max. "And now to you, _devochka_. What are you doing here?"

Max, still a bit shocked that Rick got shot because of her, summons every bit of courage she could bring up, glaring back at the boss with a stern expression. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I can. Now answer my question!"

"I wanna fight!"

The whole room bursts into laughter, even the old man laughs out loud. Only the slender man behind him, probably his personal bodyguard, stays serious, analyzing her. As the boss stops laughing, the whole office goes silent. "I don't know who gave you the information that we are doing fights in my club, but this person brought you into deep trouble. Do you even know who I am?"

"Alexei Stukov, head of the Stukov-Organization, which is a part of the _wory w sakone._ Your organization runs most of the drug and weapon operations on the west coast, and you support and organize cage-fights around the country, so I think that I'm at the right place." she answers dryly, trying to sound sincere.

Frowning and clearly angry, he waves with his hand again. "Get her out of here and make sure that she stays out!"

One of the guards grabs Max's jacket from behind. "Come on, little girl." he says and wants to drag her away.

Anger and desperation are rising inside of Max, again, but this time she isn't able to suppress it. She grits her teeth and her face gets red as the fury takes over. ' _I can't give up now. This is the only chance I have to save her. And if I can't save her, my life ain't worth shit. So, fuck it! Time to show them my talent.'_

With a smooth move, the smaller girl slides out of her jacket, surprising the guard who has to take one step back, because he is still pulling on the garment. She uses his surprise, grabs the shoulders of this way bigger man and uses them to ram her knee three times into his stomach. He bends over in pain with a groan and with a fourth kick to the head he goes down. Another guard darts towards her, like he wants to tackle her to the ground. Max makes a step to the side, grabs his left arm with her left hand and with the right hand his neck. Using his momentum against him, she smashes his head against the solid desk.

She stops in her movement as 2 guns are pointed at her, ready to unload their magazines into her body, only awaiting the order from the boss, who just looks at her with one lifted eyebrow, mustering the girl, who now only wears a tank-top, showing her muscular arms. The guards are taking down their guns and help their comrades as the white-haired Russian gives them a gaze and a short nod. "So, you can do more than just talk a few words, Miss Caulfield. I'm impressed!"

Max looks at him with wide eyes. "How..?"

The Russian chuckles and stands up, walks towards a painting, presses a button and it shoves aside, revealing a bunch of monitors. "Ms. Caulfield, do you really think I let anyone in my club without knowing who they are? I can't afford such sloppiness in my business. Like you, I want to know who I'm dealing with. Come here, let me show you." he speaks to Max and she walks over to him. Then, the older man points at some persons on the screens. "Here we have the son of the governor of Washington State. Here the Mayor of Seattle. And these two here own a very prestigious art gallery in Seattle. They have a daughter, who should be your age." As he walks to his desk again, the slender man gives him a tablet. "Let's see. Maxine Caulfield, born on September 21st 1995 in Arcadia Bay, Oregon…mh-hm…daughter of Ryan and Vanessa Caulfield…divorced last year…hmm…so, your father's with the DEA, huh? So tell me, why the daughter of a high classes DEA-Agent should visit my club and demand to fight?"

"Because she has to, the rest is none of your fucking business!" she answers shortly.

The boss' fist hits the desk with a loud thud. "It is my fucking business! You come in here, demand to fight and offend me by not answering my simple question. Don't think that I won't hurt you just because you're a little girl!" he yells at her, but calms down instantly. "Again, why…are…you…here?"

Max sighs. ' _Time for the truth, Max._ ' "There is this special person in my life and I have to help her. But I need money. A lot of money. Money with no ties; that can't be tracked. And to fight here is the only way to make enough cash in such a short time."

"So, you're not fighting for yourself, but for a person you have feelings for?" the slender man suddenly asks, making Max blush and nod. The creepy guy bends over and whispers something into his boss' ear, who smiles and nods.

"Okay Maxine, I'll let you fight, but under one condition. You're my fighter; therefor you'll only get 50 percent of the price money, plus 10 percent of the gaining from the bets. Deal?" the gray-haired boss says, reaching the freckled girl his partly tattooed hand.

Max shakes it. "Keep the price money. I'll use it to pay Ricardo's debt. It's my fault that he got into trouble and he's a nice guy."

The Russian nods. "Agreed! You are a very decent person; very rare nowadays. This nice fellow behind me is Dimitri; he'll get you ready for your first fight. Dimitri…"

"C'mon girl." Dimitri says, leading Max to the bookie. "This is my little brother Illja. He's responsible for managing the fights and he's also got some other pretty nice talents. How's it going, Illja?"

"Bite me, Dimi." The bookie says. "Hey girlie, smile!"

"What?" Max says in surprise, making a funny face. Illja takes out a camera and shoots a photo of the black-haired girl and shows it to her. She makes a sour expression. "No fucking way!" The small girl rips the cam out of his hands, poses and makes a selfie. "Here, take this one!"

A few minutes later he hands her a new ID. "Happy birthday, little girl, you're now 21 years old, but don't overdo it with the alcohol! So, what alias would you like to have?"

Max doesn't need to think about it very long, she just takes the first nickname that comes to her mind and has always given her strength in the old days. "Super-Max."

"Sounds kinda lame, but if you want it this way." Illja shrugs.

"Hey, can I place a bet? What's my quota?" the girl asks.

"Sure. You're in with 1:45."

Max hands him over 1,000 dollars. "Here, the whole bunch on me."

"Hmm, you seem to pretty sure of yourself."

"I am!"

Dimitri leads her into a small locker room in the far back of the club. It's almost midnight. As they are passing the door to the dance floor she can see that a lot of people are already leaving. Apparently everything's going to be prepared for the fights this night.

After they enter the small room, the slender man closes the door, and lays his sword on a small bench nearby. "Okay, girlie, I'll explain you now some basics, so listen closely." He says sternly and Max nods. "Once you're in the cage, there're only two ways out; on your feet or on your back. The fight will last until one fighter is KO or dead, doesn't matter which of the two states. There are no rules. You can kick, bite, spit or scream; whatever you prefer. Only one exception, no weapons! Are we clear?"

"Hella clear!" Max answers with a nod.

"Hella?" Dimitri chuckles. "Never heard that one before. I think I'll keep that word in mind." He picks up his sword and turns one last time around, before leaving the room, giving her a wry smile. "Good luck, Maxine!"

"Thanks, Dimitri! And it's Max, never Maxine!"

Then he is gone. Max sits down on a bench and meditates for the next thirty minutes, until some guy tells her that she's the next. As Max enters the dance floor again, it doesn't look very different than before, except that there's no music and no flashing light. The cage in the middle of the room is now completely enlightened and where Go-Go-girls tried to motivate the audience, there're now blood stains and sweat from the previous fight.

The small girl walks through a cheering crowd, approaching the arena with slow steps. Her name is announced and the spotlights are on her. She feels uneasy; her hands start to sweat, because she's not used to stand in the middle of everything. Sometime she has the feeling that the people are laughing at her. Taking a deep draft, she tries to stay calm, focusing on the task at hand. She can already see her opponent, a black-skinned, bulky and very muscular man, talking with someone who seems to be the referee. As soon as she's entered the cage, the referee comes to her and explains the rules again, asking her if she's sure about this. Max just nods. Then the referee leaves and locks the cage. She's trapped, now there's only one way out. The bell rings and the fight starts.

"Hey, baby-girl! You should go home and play with your dolls. This is not the right place for little girls!" The black guy mocks.

Max closes her eyes for a moment, takes a deep draft and exhales. ' _For you, my love!_ ' She thought and smirks at her opponent, while looking at him from the corner of her eyes. "Bring it on, pussy!"

Calling him a pussy, must've trigger something inside this big man, because he suddenly charges at her. She slows down time, analyzing the situation. The attack is clumsy and predictable, so she decides to make a small side-step, a duck to avoid his fist, and then she slams her fist into his balls. With a high-pitched gasp, the big man goes down on his knees, holding his injured private section. A kick with her military boots to the head sends him to the ground. KO!

The fight didn't last a minute and the whole room's completely silent. No cheering, no clapping, just silence and a lot of stunned faces. With a click the cage door opens again and Max leaves without another word or expression, heading straight back to the locker room. This fight was over and she was 45.000 dollars richer. ' _A good start. I just hope that I'm doing the right thing here._ '

* * *

Chloe

Her head lies on her arms, which are resting on the steering wheel of her truck. Tears are falling down onto her lap as she recalls what happened not thirty minutes ago. ' _Can't belief that this shit happened. One moment we were just arguing, the next Max goes all badass on them. And then the shot. Fucking shit, this maniac almost shot her! My stupid rage almost killed her._ ' A new bunch of tears are dripping down, accompanied by some sobs. A groan from the passenger's seat diverts her attention.

"Ch-Chloe?" Max asks with a weak voice.

A wry smile forms as the bluenette looks at her friend, who started to move and slowly opens her eyes. "Hey, Super-Max! How are you?"

"Ugh, feeling like shit. Where are we?" she says, winding in her seat.

"Uhm…I…I needed to get my head free; y'know, thinking about some things. So, I drove to my small refugee."

Max takes a look out of the window. "A junkyard?"

"Yeah, nobody comes here and I always felt home between all these forgotten and thrown away things." Chloe answers with some melancholy in her voice. "Max, be honest with me. What happened back there?"

The black-haired girl looks at with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean?! You really asking me what I mean?" Chloe says, her voice trembling out of agitation. "Dude, I know that I fucked up by raging again, but out of nowhere you went all berserk on these assholes, before they even noticed what was going on and then…" Her voice fails for a moment and her eyes are welling up again. It takes her some deep drafts to continue. "…and then this bald fucker held a gun to your head and…and…" Her fist hits the stirring wheel. "Goddammit Max, he almost killed you and all I did was standing by, totally petrified and then…I don't know how you did it, but he missed you. This asshole held a gun almost point blank in your face und missed. How is this possible? Did you actually dodge a bullet? And why do you know their boss? And what is with this _'Queen of the cage'_ -crap?" Chloe takes another moment to calm down, while Max just sits there, staring at dashboard in front of her. "Fuck Max, I know that you don't want to spill all details of your past, but I need to know. I need to know right now or I'll freak!"

It takes Max some time to think, if she's going to tell Chloe or not and as she finally comes to a decision she musters all her strength and sighs. "Alright! I'll tell you. Do you know cage fighting?"

"Like in _Fight Club_?"

"Not quiet, but close. Except that it is professional and deadly. The Russian mob runs almost the entire scene in the U.S. and Alexei Stukov is the head of the whole organization on the west coast. He was my patron." She gazes into her friend's deep blue eyes. "Believe me, I'm not proud of knowing him, but it was necessary."

"Then why did you do it? I mean, I know you can fight like Bruce Lee, but why cage fighting and not some normal contests?"

Max sighs again. "I needed money and I needed it quick. This was the only way to do it without causing too much attention. Plus, I needed the experience; street rules, no mushiness."

"That still leaves a big why."

Now the smaller girl averts the bluenettes gaze. "I…I did it…for her."

Chloe's eyes are getting wide. "For Sam?"

Max nods. "Yeah." she says plainly. Then she looks at Chloe again, who sees some wetness in her friend's blue eyes. "Chloe, you always wanted to know about Sam and now I'm gonna tell you. Sam…" She sighs. "Sam was my girlfriend at this time. But not in a way you think. We met the first day at my new school in Seattle and for the next six month we became best friends." A wry smile forms on her lips. "I crushed on her so hard and during my first sleepover at her house, I kissed her and she kissed back. It felt like a dream. All my worries, the shit at home, even you, everything was finally forgotten and I felt free." Her smile fades again. "But it was too good to be true. Her family found out about us and they were less than happy that Sam was in love with a girl."

"Homophobes?"

"No, much worse. Anyway, they threatened her to hurt me and Sam did the only thing she could do, she broke all contact with me, changed school and for another six months it stayed this way. Her family – these paranoid bastards – took her under surveillance, 24/7; tried everything to keep her away from me. These six months were the worst of my life. I missed her so much. I became depressed; tried to kill myself. Only my training helped me to find my balance again and gave me the will to be with Sam, no matter what. We started to make contact again via secret messages on social media, encrypted mails and stuff." She scuffs. "Sometimes we even felt like spies." And then becomes serious again. "We met three times a year; once a month in winter, when all people are completely wrapped in a pile of clothes and nobody would recognize me. It worked out for four years, but we both knew that it couldn't stay this way. We wanted to be together; kiss each other; be a normal couple. So, I came up with a plan. Simply put, get a shitload of money and leave the country; disappear completely. And if they would've found us again, I would've been able to kick their asses."

"But your plan didn't work."

"Well, the fighting-part did."

"Explaining the money you gave me and mom, and your stupid nickname." Chloe says and Max nods. "So, what happened to Sam?"

The smaller girl stays silent for a while, until her face grimaces in pain and tears start to flow. "Chloe…please, don't make me remember. It just hurts and…fuck!" Max covers her face with her hands and starts to cry hard. Chloe pulls her into a big hug, petting her back.

"Ssshhhh, it's okay." The bluenette tells her with a calming voice. "Sorry that I made you remember."

The smaller girl shakes her head in her friends embrace. "It's not your fault, Chlo. I don't blame you for this. J-just bring me back to Blackwell, 'kay? I need some rest and time to think."

Both girls part and Chloe gives Max a warm smile. "One drive to Blackwell comes right away!"

The engine comes to life and the blue-haired girl drives her best friend back to Blackwell Academy while she's caught in deep thoughts, glimpsing at Max now and then. ' _Damn, something bad must've happened if she's reacting that way. I better don't bother her with more questions for now, but I feel that she's open up to me with every passing day. Maybe she will tell me everything eventually, but not today. But there's something else bothering me. Why is she risking her life for me? Why? I'm not worth it and she needs to see that!_ '

* * *

Max

The whole drive back to Blackwell both girls stayed silent. Max was caught in deep thoughts about her past and about what happened earlier. ' _Sometimes it feels like my past catches up with me; like I'm about to face all the consequences of my doing. It's so fucked up. At least I was able to safe Chloe._ '

With a last turn the truck drives into the parking lot and as always, Chloe uses two parking spots. She turns of the engine and gazes at Max. "Well, here we are. Should I give you a lift to your dorm?"

The black-haired girl shakes her head. "No, it's fine. I'm already feeling better. Thanks for the ride!" She reaches for the handle on the door and wants to open it, but is stopped by Chloe, who grips her shoulder. Max turns around and looks into her stern face.

"Max, I know that you meant well and stuff, but please, don't risk your life for me ever again! You hear me?"

"Chloe…"

"No, I hella mean it! You have everything; a scholarship, the big chance of becoming a big-ass photographer and a very sweet girlfriend. Don't risk this all for me."

"But you're my best friend."

"I know and I'm really happy about it and I appreciate your help, but…" Chloe sighs. "Max, just promise me, okay?"

After a while Max nods with a big exhale. "Fine! But you have to promise me to stay out of trouble!"

"Done!" the punk-girl answers with a smile. "Now get out of my fucking truck, Caulfield, and get some rest!" she mocks, shoving the smaller girl out of the door.

"Aye aye, captain!" she salutes with a smile, and with a last wave of her hand she heads for the dormitories in a fast pace, a bit insecure in her steps. ' _Shit, I'm still pretty busted. I have to hurry or else I'm gonna collapse in public._ '

Finally Max arrives at her room. She throws her bag on the couch and needs to hold herself on the next wall. Her head throbs like hell; the dizziness became worse during her walk; it's hard for her to focus. ' _I need to lie down and get some sleep or else I won't be able to meet with Kate and Dana to lunch._ ' She gasps. ' _Fuck! I totally forgot that Kate send me a message._ '

She gets her phone out of her pocket and as she wants to unlock it the door to her room opens and Kate stands there with a very stern expression, arms crossed, clearly not in a good mood.

"Kate!" Max says, preparing for the worst.


	12. Chapter 12: Queen of the cage (part 2)

**Chapter 12: Queen of the cage, part 2**

Kate

Right after Kate reaches her room, she slams the door shut and throws her bag on her couch. She walks around for a while, trying to calm down. She gets her phone out again, but still, there's no answer from Max. During the last hour the blonde girl knocked several times at Max's door, but she wasn't there. Drawing always helped her to get her head free, but whatever she's doing nothing helps her to get rid of the feeling that something's wrong.

Suddenly she hears that a door is closed nearby and stands up from her desk. ' _There are still classes, so it could've been only her or somebody skipped class…like me._ ' she thought and makes her next attempt. But this time she doesn't knock. To her relief the door opens and she enters the room.

As the Christian girl sees her girlfriend, who stands with her back towards her, some anger rises inside of her again. Max seems to have noticed that someone entered her room and turns around, clearly surprised to see Kate.

"Kate!" Max says.

Actually, Kate planned to give her girlfriend some heat for showing her this kind of mistrust, but as soon as she looks into her pale and partially blood stained face, her anger fades and is replaced by worry again. She gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god! Max, w-what happened to you?"

The black-haired girl tries to give her a faint smile, but it's hard for her to stay conscious. "S-sorry that I didn't answer…I r-ran into some trouble…I…s-sorry…" she stammers, right before her legs can't support her anymore and plummets to the ground.

Kate jumps forward and catches her girlfriend. With all the strength she's able to muster, the blonde girl drags the unconscious Max to the bed, lies her down and starts to check her condition. ' _Her vital signs are steady. She seems to be pretty exhausted. And this scratch. That's not a normal one and it needs to be taken care of. Luckily, she's pretty well equipped with some medical supplies._ ' Rummaging through the drawer with the medical stuff, Kate manages to find some clean wipes and some disinfection spray. After she's done with the treatment, she puts everything in the drawer again and lies herself down beside her loved one, wrapping an arm over her body. ' _I wonder what happened to my poor Max. Although I should be mad at her, I'm not. She seemed to be really sorry about not telling me. Hopefully she'll wake up soon so that we can talk about this. But for now, she needs some rest.'_ Kate gives her a kiss on the cheek. _'Sleep now, my angel!_ ' she thought and after some time she drifts into a light slumber.

* * *

Seattle, December 2012

Downtown Seattle right before Christmas time. The streets are full with people, running around in search for their last Christmas presents. Although, winters in Seattle are not that cold - mostly the temperatures are above the freezing temperature - everyone is packed in thick clothes, because of the constant wet weather.

Max stands in front of a store window, wearing her black winter jacket, generic blue jeans, a dark blue beanie and a scarf which covers the lower half of her face. The cold wind is playing with her uncovered black-dyed bangs. Her hands are sticking inside her pockets.

"I see that your style has finally improved, Caulfield." A familiar voice chimes beside her, making the edges of her eyes wrinkle as her mouth forms a smile under the scarf.

"My new attitude doesn't fit the old hipster style anymore." She says with a scoff and turns her head a bit and looks at slightly taller girl, dressed in a black coat and also a scarf. Her golden hair is bound into a ponytail. Blue eyes lock with stormy grey ones as the blonde girl turns her head too. "I missed you."

"I missed you too!" A sigh escapes her mouth. "So, how's my little Max doing?"

The black-haired girl giggles. "Your 'little girl' is kicking some butts to make our plan work." She gets serious again, turning her head away. "Sam, how are you holding up?"

"It's hard. Mike's giving me a hard time on a daily basis. Y'know, treating me like shit; yelling at me; putting me under surveillance. They even installed a fucking cam in my room now." Sam makes a pause and sighs. "Max, I'm not sure how long I can take this anymore. It's like I'm imprisoned; imprisoned by two Madmen. I'm getting paranoid; live in a constant fear that they might find out about us; that they'll hurt you again." A sniff escapes her and both girls look at each other again and Max sees that Sam's eyes are already misty, filling with tears. "I miss you so much every day. I want to be with you. Without living in fear; without all this fucked-up shit. Max, please, make this plan work!" she pleads.

The smaller girl stays stern. "Sam, pretend that you're sticking your hand inside of the pocket of your coat and come a bit closer." The blonde obeys and as they're close enough, Max takes out a piece of paper and hands it to her girlfriend. Their fingertips meet and both stay like this for a while. Max closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of Sam's skin on hers. "This is for you. See it as a promise." She now entwines her fingers with Sam's and gives her a soft, but reassuring squeeze. "Sam, I'll get you out of there and then we both are gonna be free! I'm also working on a plan B, if they're doing some funny business."

A faint smile rushes over the taller girl's face. "I trust you, Max!" she says and takes a look at her watch, using the reflection in the glass to take a peek behind her. She sighs. "Damn, my shadow gets nervous. I need to go."

"Should I beat the shit out of his brain?" the smaller girl asks with gritted teeth, angry that her time with her beloved one was already over.

Sam scoffs. "Love that idea, but we need to keep the low profile for now. But promise me one thing…"

Max glances into her girlfriend's grey eyes again. "Everything!"

"Whatever happens to me or wherever we'll end up, please, never ever give up; never stop living; never despair. Please Max, don't waste your life! Move on and…"

"Stop saying that!" the black-haired girl says angrily. "I'll get you! I promised and I'll keep my word and if anyone comes in my way, I'll make them pay!"

"I know, you will, my guardian angel!" Sam says with a warm smile and let go of Max's hand. "And please, be careful and don't get hurt! I love you, Max! See you around!"

"I will. I love you too, Sam."

With these words said, Sam walks away, leaving a very sad, but also very angry Max behind. ' _These fuckers are gonna pay and I swear to everything there is in the universe, if something happens to her, hell will be a walk in the park compared to my wreath!_ '

* * *

Max

As Max opens her eyes again, she's blinded by the bright light that comes through the windows of her room. She closes them again and lets out a groan, because of her still hurting head. ' _Ugh, dammit! Next time, I need to be more careful. It was really a close call._ ' More and more she gets aware of her surroundings and recons that she's laying in her bed. ' _How did I get into bed? Ugh, fuck! Everything that happened before I passed out is just a big blur. Okay Caulfield, try to remember. Chloe brought me back to Blackwell, then I went to the dorms and then…I think I entered my room and then…ugh…what happened then?_ ' The black-haired girl tries to massage her temple with her hand, but just notices that there's something holding on to it. She looks down and sees that a small hand rests on hers. And suddenly she remembers. ' _Kate! Fuck, now I remember! Kate came into my room, right after I was back and she was about to rage on me and I…oh shit, I idiot passed out! Ugh! Well, at least it looks like she took care of me and seems not that mad, because she's holding my hand. But still, an apology is definitely in order!_ '

Slowly, Max turns around to look at Kate, who is spooning her. She glances at her face and her heart warms up as she inhales her girlfriend's fragrance and enjoys her beauty. With a cautiously and slow movement of her hand she brushes a stray wisp of hair from her cheek. The soft touch wakes Kate up and her eyes are opening slowly. Max smiles at her warmly. "Hi, my Katie!"

Faster than Max could've ever anticipated, Kate flings her arms around her neck and embraces her in a strong hug, like she's afraid that she might go away forever. "Oh Max, you're finally awake! I was so worried about you!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I haven't told you anything and…and I'd understand if you're mad at me."

Kate breaks the hug and looks at her girlfriend sadly. "I'm not mad at you, just…disappointed. I thought we'd trust each other."

"I do trust you, but…" Max sighs as she tries to find the right words. "I just didn't want to worry you."

"And not telling me, making Dana telling me lies and passing out in front of me is the best way to do that?" the Christian girl says cynically with a slight accusation.

Max averts her gaze. "No…" she answers and sighs. "Listen Katie, I know that I messed up big time and I'm sorry."

"Wanna at least tell me what happened?"

' _Damn, if I'm telling her what really happened, she's definitely gonna freak, but also I don't want to lie to her again. Better I tell her the true story and leave out some details._ ' Max thought and tells her what happened, leaving out some pretty hot topics like drugs or gunshots.

Kate stays silent for a while, looking at her hands. "Max?" she says with a quiet voice.

"Hmm?"

"I know that you don't tell me everything and I'm fine with it. I trust you. But please, promise me that you will always take care of you." The Christian girl says, looking into her girlfriend's blue eyes and squeezes her hand, softly.

Max leans forwards and gives Kate a long kiss. "Promised! And you know what? I wanna make it up to you!"

"How?" Kate asks, but this time she's full of anticipation, like she's awaiting a big surprise.

"How about some big cuddling right now and a date tomorrow evening?"

Kate smiles wide. "Sounds great! Where are we going this time?"

"Can't tell you, it's a surprise!" Max says with a mockingly grin.

"C'mon! Please!"

"Nope, you have to wait until tomorrow. But for now, let's get mushy!" The freckled girl tries to hug her girlfriend, who surprisingly backs away, making Max to look at her with concern, because she's worried that Kate is nevertheless mad at her at some point. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, b-but I can't." the blonde answers her, averting her eyes.

"Why?"

"I…uhm…I have to be at detention in 10 minutes." Kate stands up, brushes over her clothes to get rid of the wrinkles and takes her bag, heading for the door.

"Detention? Why are you having detention?" the black-haired girl asks in surprise, now sitting on the bed and gaze fixed on her leaving girlfriend.

Kate turns one last time towards Max and gives her a kiss, followed by a warm smile. "Because I love you so much." she whispers and leaves Max alone.

' _Great Max, you're a really good influence on Kate. We've only been a couple for some days now, and she's in trouble already. Hopefully it's just an exception and doesn't get common._ ' she thought and asks herself what she should do until Kate gets back. ' _I'm still too fucked up to do some exercises. Maybe I should text Chloe and ask her how she's doing, since she was pretty harassed by the whole situation._ '

With this thought, Max takes her phone from the nightstand and starts typing.

 _Max: Hey Chlo, how are you doing?_

 _Chloe: still a bit shaky but fine. and u?_

 _Max: Passed out again, but Katie took care of me._

 _Chloe: best gf 4e, dude_

 _Max: Agreed!_

 _Max: Chlo, what happened after I passed out the first time?_

 _Chloe: short version: i picked u up and hauled ur ass into my truck_

 _Chloe: then I picked up the 4 grand_

 _Chloe: and then I threw that fucking gun into the ocean and drove us to the junkyard_

 _Chloe: thats it_

 _Max: Let's hope that these fuckers learned their lessons._

 _Unknown: Miss Caulfield, I'll give you one last chance to change your testimony or I'll give the attached files to the Principle and the school board. You have until tomorrow morning 8 am to give me an answer. S. Prescott_

 _Chloe: amen!_

Max blinks a few times as she reads Sean Prescott's message. "What the fuck?!" she whispers and opens the attached files. Her eyes widen as she recons that this is a report from Homeland-Security, regarding her connection with Alexei Stukov and the Russian mob. ' _Shit! I knew that this shit would give me some trouble sometime. If these files get into the hand of the Principle and the school board, losing my scholarship will be my least concern. No, they'll throw me out of Blackwell for this. How did this asshole got his fucking fingers on these files?_ ' For a moment the black-haired girl just sits there and thinks, evaluating her next steps and forming a plan inside of her head. Still, bailing on Chloe is not an option. No matter what! Her phone chimes again.

 _Chloe: yo maximus. still there?_

 _Max: Yeah. Just received a message from dirt bag Prescott, he's blackmailing me again._

 _Chloe: asshole! u have a plan?_

 _Max: Yes. Meet me at the parking lot in 15 minutes._

 _Chloe: b right there._

She sighs. "I can't catch a fucking break." Grabs her bag and puts her laptop and some other tech stuff into a backpack. As Max heads for the parking lot she's in deep thoughts. ' _Okay Prescott, you want some trouble, you'll get some trouble. Damn, why are these Homeland fuckers even keep these stupid files? I thought after the interview the case was closed and period. Ugh, I should thank my dad for that bullshit. At least, Alexei gave me the assignment to deliver a message to Prescott, this will come in handy. And this time I will tell Katie where I'm going!_ '

* * *

Seattle, May 2013

A fist rushes towards her head. ' _Predictable!_ ' She easily avoids it by tilting her head a bit. The next punch aims for her stomach. ' _Too slow!_ ' She parries it with her right arm. And again, the fist of her opponent, a tall and muscular woman with red-dyed hair, tries to hit her face. ' _Time for some acting._ ' She lets it miss her cheek by only an inch, but throws her head to the side and takes a step back to fake a hit.

The crowd cheers as they see that the almost invincible Super-Max receives a blow. Some of them are hoping to win their bets, but since Max is only acting, they're gonna be very disappointed at the end of the evening. Now a foot is about to hit her leg, to throw her more off balance, but again she easily fends it off.

After her first fight, which ended only seconds after it started, Alexei had told her to prolong the fights in order to make them more entertaining. That sounded reasonable for Max, because nobody wants to see a boring fight and no audience means no money, because no bets were placed and the price money wasn't nearly enough to make her plan work, so Max had to play along. At first it was annoying to fake hits and to let the fights last longer. But with the time Max developed a lot of fun to play with her opponents.

The next hit aims for her head again and she fakes another hit. Stopping in her movements, the red-haired woman looks at her with a very agitated expression. "Yo bitch, what are you pulling off here? Stop fucking around with me and fight!" she demands.

Max just shrugs. "Alright."

Before the taller woman could even react, Max's flat hand hits her chest, pushing out all the air from her lunges. A punch in her stomach makes her bend over because of the pain. The red-head goes down on her knees with a groan and a final blow of Max's elbow on her neck sends her in a rather uncomfortable slumber. KO!

The audience goes wild as the black-haired girl leaves the cage, but as always she doesn't care. She wasn't here to get famous or to boost her ego. She just wanted the money and she already had enough, so it was time to quit and get Sam. ' _I haven't heard from her in a week. I hope she's alright_.' she thought and entered the locker room. Soon after, Stukov and his bodyguard Dimitri entered.

"Aaah, there she is. My queen of the cage!" Stukov cheers with a big smile and arms wide open, as if he wanted to hug Max.

The small girl wrinkles her nose. "Stop calling me that, Alexei! It makes me sound even gayer than I already am. And no, it doesn't sound as cool as in Starcraft."

"But it's true. You rule them all!" he replies. He grabs into the inner pocket of his jacket and brings out an envelope. "Here's your payment, although this fight was a bit too short, _devochka._ "

Max shrugs. "Yeah, this bitch wanted me to fight her properly and so I did. Her loss if she couldn't defend herself." She takes a short break and sighs. "Listen Alexei, this was my last fight. I have enough money and it's time for me to bail."

At first, Alexei looks at her sternly, like he's overthinking her words. Max knows that this is a big blow for him, because she brought him a lot of money, but he also knew that it was just for a short period of time. The Russian nods. "Alright, I'll let you go, but only under one condition."

"Name it."

"The day after tomorrow is the grand Finale. That means you'll fight against the U.S.-champion. If you win this fight you'll be the champion and can quit anytime. But if you quit now, I'd lose all bets that have already been set for that fight. You understand? It would cost me a lot of money to cancel the fight. And you know that I hate losing!"

For a short moment, Max takes in a deep breath, gazes at the ground and breathes out again. "Fine. But this will be the last one!"

"Of course." Stukov says, while Dimitri whispers in his ear, but the boss only tells him to be quiet again, by waving with his hand. But Max could see the bodyguard was looking at her with concern. "Well, we'll see us in two days. _Do svidaniya,_ Max!" With these words, both men leave the room again and Max is alone again. She packs her stuff and heads home, the whole time thinking about Sam.

As soon as she enters the house, the freckled girl throws her stuff and shoes into the next corner and heads for the living room, where still was some light on. ' _Maybe dad and Kyra are up late. I should at least let them know that I'm home again._ '

As she walks into the living room she sees a whole different scene than she'd expected. Besides her dad and Kyra, an Asian looking woman and her dad's new girlfriend, a third person sits there. A tall, Caucasian man dressed in a suite. All three of them are staring at her sternly. ' _Okay, I feel some tension here. I wonder who that other dude is._ '

Ryan Caulfield stands up, his face now showing some anger. "Where were you, Maxine?"

' _Shit, he called me Maxine, that's never a good sign._ ' "Uhm, I had training and after that I went for some food."

Max's dad shakes his head and continues. "Max, I called Master Tsun. You haven't been to training for some months now, so stop lying and tell us the truth!"

Ignoring her father's order and reluctant to tell him anything, Max crosses her arms and gazes to the unknown man. "Who's this?"

The unfamiliar man stands up and walks over to the freckled girl with a smile to shake her hand, but her arms stay crossed. "Hello Maxine, I'm agent Ferryman and I'm with Homeland-Security. I would like to ask you some questions, so please…" he says and points to the sofa in order to sign Max that she should sit down. Rolling with her eyes, the small the black-haired girl sighs and takes a seat. Agent Ferryman sits down on the chair at the opposite site. "Miss Caulfield, does the name Alexei Konstantinowitsch Stukov tell you something?"

Max, who still has her arms crossed doesn't move a muscle. "No, doesn't ring a bell." she answers plainly.

"That's strange, because…" The Agent reaches into his bag and takes out a series of pictures, showing them to Max. They show her talking with Stukov. "…you seem to have talked to him very often, even in a very friendly way."

Everyone is now looking at her and she gazes back, radiating anger. "So what, am I not old enough to talk to strangers?"

"No, you're not!" her dad yells in an angry tone. "Especially not in a club where you're not even allowed to set a foot in."

"But this is not the reason why I'm here." the agent throws in, before Ryan could continue his rage. "Miss Caulfield, as you might probably know, this man is involved in a lot of serious crimes along the west coast of the U.S. So far, no Authority was able to get him into custody. He's too clever, always a step ahead of us, but you…" He leans forward, looking deep into Max's blue eyes. "…you are close enough to him."

"Are you fucking crazy?! I'm not a criminal! I don't work for him, I just…" she blurts.

"We know. You are his number one fighter. Maxine, we're watching your activities for some time now and I think, now is the time to strike against Stukov. But we need your help. We need you to find out his next steps. Deals, shipments, meetings, you name it. Everything that could be used as evidence against him."

Max sits on the couch in silence, thinking about what Ferryman just said. ' _I'd like to help the Authorities. Although, Alexei always treated me well, he is a criminal; he killed people; sells drugs and illegal weapons; he is a bad man. But what are the consequences, if I help them? I have enough money, but if I betray Alexei it would be possible that he sends a killer to get me out of the picture. And what about Sam? I want to get her in the next days, right after the last fight and bail with her, without causing too much attention, but such a big case will draw a lot of attention. Ugh, sorry for disappointing you, dad, but I have to decline._ '

"You don't have to answer me right away." The Agent draws a card from his jacket and hands it to Max, but lays it on the table as he notices that Max won't move. "This is my number, if you made a decision, just let me know." He stands up and packs his stuff. "Ms. Caulfield, Mr. Caulfield, Ms. Kawara, thank you for your cooperation, good bye." he says and walks for the front door, accompanied by Max's dad.

Ryan returns after a minute and sits down opposite his daughter, his eyes looking right into her blue ones. "Give me one reason…one very good reason…why you did this."

"I have my reasons." she says, holding her father's gaze.

"Was it for the adrenaline, for fame? Haven't I given you enough love or attention? Have I given you too much freedom? Why, Maxine?"

"Stop guilt trippin' me, dad! It hasn't anything to do with you! I haven't broken any laws, so cut me some slack here!"

"Participating in such fights and hanging around with such criminals is considered to be illegal, let alone that it is very dangerous." Ryan stands up rapidly, throwing a vase against the wall, out of anger. "Goddammit, Maxine! This is not why I sent you to Master Tsun! I thought you were smarter than this! Now tell me, why the hell you did this or I swear to god that…"

"That what?" she yells back. "That you're gonna hit me, like mom did? That you're gonna lock me up in my room until I fold? What, dad? Tell me!" Ryan stays silent. "I have my fucking reasons, but I can't tell you…not right now!" Max eyes are welling up, because she doesn't want to do this. ' _I want to tell him, I really want to, but I mustn't. It would only make things more complicated. Dad would try to bring in the police, but they can't do anything, because there's no crime going on. And as soon as the Authorities show up at the Brighton's House, Sam's father and her brother would know that Sam still has some contact with me and then they would take her somewhere else. Probably out of my reach and I can't let that happen, not when I'm so close to get her! Sorry dad!_ ' she thought. "Have I…like ever…given you a reason to not trust me? Do you really think that I'm a bad person; a bad daughter?"

Max's father averts her gaze for a moment, but then looks at her again. "Don't put that on me, Maxine! This isn't about some banality. This is serious and until you don't give me a very good explanation, I'll have no other choice than to ground you."

"No!" she gasps, knowing that this would mess up her whole plan.

"Then tell me." he says, knowing that he just pushed her into a corner.

Max now averts is his glare, tears now running down her cheeks. "I-I can't."

"Fine!" he says furiously. "Then this is how it's gonna be. You'll go up to your room and stay there. Tomorrow I'll bring you to school and pick you up after classes. Then we'll go to see Agent Ferryman. You'll make a statement. Worst case, they'll take you into a witness protection program. But either way, you'll be grounded until you're 18, period. Now go up to your room!"

Max stands up and runs towards her room. Once inside, she slams the door shut and screams out her frustration. "FUCK!" ' _Two days. Two fucking days and everything would've been fine. Why? Is someone making fun of me? Trying to keep me and Sam apart? It's not fair!'_ she thought, but then sighs and starts to meditate. _'I'm sorry, dad. But I have to pull through this shit. Once I have Sam and we're far away from here, I can explain everything. I'll make it up to you, but for now I need to do things on my own._ '

The black-haired girl takes out her backpack and duffle bag and starts to pack them with everything she would need to get around the next few days, as it suddenly knocks on the door.

"Max? It's me, Kyra. Can I come in?" the voice of her dad's girlfriend chimes from the other side of the door.

"It's open." the freckled girl says, continuing packing her stuff.

The Asian woman enters and sits down on Max's bed. "Can we talk, before you run away?" she says, giving Max a warm smile.

"Sure, talk." Max answers, not stopping what she's doing.

"Your dad is right, y'know."

The small girl pauses and sighs. "I know, but I can't give up now. I'm so close. So fucking close to get her." she says and starts to sniff. "I can't lose her. Not again."

Kyra stands up and embraces Max into a tight hug, while the smaller girl starts to cry. Since the first day she came into her life, Max got along with Kyra very good. The Asian woman was the daughter of a Japanese diplomat and an American interpreter. As a profiler for the FBI she worked on a case with Max's dad and both of them fell for each other right away. First, Ryan was very cautious to introduce her to his daughter, but eventually couldn't avoid it any longer as Max wondered, why he was always working late or stayed away whole nights. This was the time Ryan introduced his new girl to Max and both of them found each other very sympathetic, but not only because they both liked Martial Arts and video games, no. Max crushed a little bit on the beautiful woman, but tried to suppress it. Of course, with her profiling skills, Kyra found out eventually. Sometimes Max even had the impression that her going-to-be-step-mom could read her like an open book. Kyra confessed to her that she's bisexual, but because Max has Sam and Kyra is in a relationship with Ryan, a relationship between them was impossible and they both agreed with it, but she became a very close friend to Max; a person she could trust. Soon, the girl told her about Sam; about this whole messed up situation; about her plan.

"Max, are you really sure that your plan will work? It is indeed very dangerous. And what if you lose your next fight?" Kyra asks with some worry in her voice, stroking through Max's hair.

Breaking the hug, the small girl looks at her sternly. "It has to work. It will work! So far, no opponent could even touch me. I'm gonna win this fight, get Sam and leave the country."

Kyra nods, but her smile fades. "I hope you know what you're doing. My uncle and my aunt are still willing to take you two in for some time, until you both got a place of your own. Are you sure that you wanna move to Japan with her?"

"Absolutely! But you need to cover my ass. I know, it will be hard for dad, but he has you now. And as soon as the sea has calmed down, we'll visit you two. Promissed!"

The Asian woman sighs, but takes Max into another tight hug. "I wish you two all the luck in the world! I'll distract your dad. Stay safe, Max!" she says with a warm smile, plants a small kiss on the girl's forehead and then leaves the girl's room.

Max stuffs the rest of things into her bag, sneaks to the front door and leaves the Caulfield's house. She checks into a hotel in downtown Seattle and tries to make contact with Sam, but again, without any afford. Worries are swirling around in her head. She tries to suppress them with some meditation, but it's no use. They stay and everything Max could do is to fight them for the next upcoming days.

Finally, the day of the last fight has arrived. It's nearly midnight and everyone is preparing for the grand Finale. Max sits in the locker room, meditating, trying to keep her nervousness at bay. ' _Only one last time and tomorrow morning I'm gonna get my Sam, finally!_ ' A smile rushes over her face. ' _I can't wait to see her again after all this time._ '

The door to the locker room opens and a tall man, dressed in a grey suit enters. He's probably between 25 and 30 years old, tanned and looks like a surfer with his long blonde hairs, bound into a pony tail. "Hi there!" he says and Max just opens her eyes slightly to look at him.

' _So this is the U.S. champion. Looks more like a stock broker to me than a fighter, but who am I to judge?_ ' "Hey." she replies.

The tall man starts to change and at this point she can see that the first impression is sometimes a false one. His body is very muscular and an example of perfection. If Max would've been interested in men, she'd probably crush on him in an instant. "So, you are Super-Max? The tiny girl, that shakes up the whole fighting scene. Nice to meet ya!" he speaks and reaches his hand to Max, who, at first, just looks at it, but finally shakes it.

"Pleasure. And you must the champion."

A wide grin grows on the man's face, showing his sparkling white teeth. "James Lloyd Cartwright, the Third, a.k.a. Hammerfist, at your service." The door opens again and Dimitri walks in. "Ah, Dimitri! How's business?"

"Busy. Lot of people to kill." the assassin answers nonchalantly. "I need to talk with the girl in private."

Hammerfist shrugs and heads for the door. "Sure. But after the fight we need to talk about another assignment."

"Again?" Dimitri asks with a raised eyebrow.

"The stock market is a battlefield. Only the strong will survive."

"Or the ruthless. We'll talk later." the Russian says and the champion leaves the room. "This guy is an asshole and we need to talk about him."

Max furrows her eyebrows. "Why? I think I can handle one more asshole."

"No, you can't. Not this one." Dimitri sighs. "Maxine, there is a reason why this guy is the champion. Not only is he a very good fighter, but he also kills every opponent. This son of a bitch has no conscious and gives a shit about life."

"Okay, if you're here to give me some courage then I must say that you really suck at it! So, are you telling me that I have no chance against him?" All worries she tried to suppress all these last days emerge again and are about to make her despair. "Are you telling me that I shouldn't fight? You know that Alexei will literally kill me, if I back out now."

Dimitri shakes his head. "I'm not telling you that you should give up, but you need to be cautious. Maxine, to be honest, your technique is far away from being perfect. Your only advantage so far was your speed, but this won't help you here, because Hammerfist is fast and has perfected his skills. His strategy is to force his opponent into defense, until he finds a weak spot and then he'll use it."

"So, you mean I have to be offensive?"

"No, you wouldn't last a minute if you let your defense down. But sometimes, a well-timed offence is the best defense."

"Okay, that doesn't make any sense at all."

"I know." he chuckles and then gets serious again. "Wait for the right time and then give him hell. He may look like he could run through a concrete wall, but he is human after all." Dimitri takes a look at his watch. "It's time, Maxine."

"Yeah." she replies plainly, stands up and walks slowly out of the locker room, followed by the Russian killer.

"Good luck, Maxine!" Dimitri says with a smile, now changing direction to head upstairs into the office.

"Dimitri?" the girl speaks and he turns around one last time. "It's just Max, never Maxine."

"Sure." he says and continues his way.

As Max enters the arena, the crowd goes wild. Everyone apparently waited for this fight. Hammerfist is already waiting in the cage, grinning at her the whole time like a wolf, waiting for his prey.

The door closes and she's trapped in this cage with this man. A man, who is merciless, kills for joy and just stands up the next morning, going to work like nothing happened. Her hands are sweaty; her heart beats in a fast pace; every muscle in her body screams at her to run away from this maniac. But she mustn't. ' _Okay, Max. This is it; your last fight. Just focus and do as Dimitri has told you. Find the right moment and strike hard._ '

The bell rings and before Max is even able to get ready, a fist rushes towards her face. Her eyes widen, time slows down and it is only thanks to her ability that she averts the hit by some millimeters. Another punch follows. Again, she dodges it. Next, a high kick comes up. She fends it off with her arm. The next blow follows only a blink of an eye later and again, the small girl is barely able to defend herself. ' _Damn, this fucker is really fast. He leaves me no time to breathe; no room._ '

Faster than she anticipated, Hammerfist sends another series of attacks towards her and this time she isn't able to avert the hit. His fist connects with her cheekbone. Max's head rocks to the side, followed by the rest of her body. She makes a 180 degree spin and lands on the ground, upholding herself with her hands. Lights are dancing in front her sight. Staying conscious becomes hard. A sharp pain emerges from her cheek. ' _Now I know why he calls himself Hammerfist._ ' She knows that the next blow isn't far away, therefor she focuses even more and time flows even slower. ' _How should I find a weak spot, if I'm too busy to fight for my life all the time? This asshole is way too fast. It can't go on like this. Sooner or later he'll find another hole in my defense and then I'm toast. I don't know how long I can keep this going. Goddammit Dimitri, why haven't you given me some useful advices? This guy is gonna kill me.'_ Despair engulfs her heart, until she remembers something Dimitri mentioned. _'Wait! Dimitri said that this sick motherfucker always kills his opponents. This is the only constant and predictable thing; the moment he's vulnerable; the moment he's probably feeling superior; his weak spot! So all I have to do is provoking him to do a kill blow. Well, this is gonna hurt._ '

Only milliseconds have passed, since Max hit the ground. With a smooth move, she rolls aside, preventing that Hammerfist's foot stomps onto her back. The black-haired girl gets up fast, ready to continue the fight. Her cheek is already swollen and throbs painfully with every heartbeat. The tall man moves in for the next hit. At first Max dodges all of his attacks again, until he performs a hit that Max waited for. ' _Time for step one._ ' she thought as a punch hits her in the stomach, making her groan and bend over. The pain is almost unbearable. She'd like to vomit on his feet, but she needs every bit of strength and body control. Despite the aching, the black-haired girl focuses again and as time slows down again, she knows that Hammerfist tries to break her neck by hitting it hard with his elbow and this is the moment his guard is down. ' _Step two._ ' Every bit of strength is now pumped into her muscles as she tries to move faster than possible. Her whole body consists of pain.

For the audience it seems like the fight is as good as over, but suddenly Max darts with her head first towards Hammerfist. Her head collides with his jaw, which breaks with a loud cracking sound. Parts of teeth and blood are flying around the cage. The tall man falls backwards, followed by the smaller girl's body. She lands on him, sits up on his chest and with a loud and constant scream she lets her fists hail on his already deranged head. After what felt like a hundred beats she stops. Hammerfist lies under her, unconscious, face covered in blood.

Max stands up. Her body shakes and aches; she breathes heavily; her head throbs like someone is hitting it with a hammer, constantly. Blood runs from the top of her head over her cheek, dripping on the ground. The audience is silent. Nobody could believe what just happened. The cage door is opened and the referee enters. He checks on Hammerfist and after he made sure that he stays down, he gets to Max, raises her arm in the air and pronounce her the new champion. This is the moment the crowd goes wild again, but Max doesn't care. Everything is a big blur for her. She's barely able to stay on her feet. Two of Alexei's thugs grab her and carry her to the locker room.

She collapses onto one of the benches, on the edge of fainting. Alexei and Dimitri come into her sight.

"You did it!" Dimitri says with a smile, touching her shoulder in appreciation.

Max just smiles back, weakly.

"Don't worry, _devochka._ We'll patch you up and bring you home." Alexei says with a warm smile.

' _No! Not home. I need to get to her! Please!_ ' are her last thoughts, before darkness overcomes the freckled girl. She tries to fight it; tries to speak; to protest. But before her lips could even form a single syllable everything fades into nothingness.


	13. Chapter 13: Get even

**Chapter 13: Get even**

Kate

There are a lot of things that Kate has never done before, like getting drunk, stealing, hitting someone or sitting in detention. As she enters the classroom, she kind of feels off place, because there are people sitting in this class she never thought that she would've something in common with.

The blonde girl feels like it's her first day in school. With small and cautious steps she walks into the room, scanning the already present students. Her gaze stops as she discovers Juliet in one of the backward seats. She heads straight towards her, happy that she found someone familiar. "Hi Juliet!" she says with a slight smile.

Juliet raises her sight from a magazine that she's reading, looking at the Christian girl in surprise. "Kate?! What the heck are you doing here?"

"I…uhm…I kinda made the mistake of backtalking to Mr. Peterson." Kate says shyly.

"Backtalking?" Juliet asks with furrowed eyebrows. "Doesn't sound like you. Why did you do it?"

' _I shouldn't forget that Juliet is the queen of gossip at Blackwell. She has the gift to get information from everywhere and everyone. I definitely need to be cautious not to tell her everything!_ ' Kate shrugs. "I didn't feel well and he didn't want to let me go to my dorm, so I told him that we'll see each other in detention."

Juliet whistles in recognition. "Wow, never guessed that Kate Marsh could be that badass. Looks like, your friendship with Max has improved your character."

Hearing Max's name makes her remember her girlfriend. She looks down at her hands and smiles wryly as she thinks about her. "Yeah, she kinda does this to you."

Kate's phone vibrates inside of her pocket. She takes it out, unlocks it and her smile grows a bit wider as she sees that Max has send her a message.

 _Max: Hi Katie. Need to take care of something…again. *insert groan here* Promise, that I'll take care of myself. See you later in my room. I'll explain everything to you. XOXOXOXO Max_

 _Max: P.S.: Tomorrow we'll bail right after class, so try to stay out of trouble! ;-) Luv ya._

 _Kate: Take care, need you! Can't wait to see you again! Kisses, Kate._

' _So she'll take me to our second date right after class. I wonder what she's planned for us._ ' she thought as Mr. Peterson enters the classroom.

"Alright, welcome to today's detention. Most of you are familiar with the procedure, but for those who are new here, I'll explain it again. I'll give you an assignment and you have two hours to solve it. If you don't do it in time or talk, I'll see you in tomorrow's detention again and so on. Well, let's get started." he speaks in a monotone voice, gives everyone a sheet of paper with the assignment and sits down at the teacher's desk, reading a magazine.

"Asshole!" Juliet mumbles.

Kate looks at the young reporter, hearing that she clearly has a problem with the teacher. ' _He probably sent her here, too._ ' "Why are you here, Jules?" she whispers, trying not to draw Peterson's attention.

The brunette scoffs. "He caught me smoking pot and gave me a full month of detention."

"Ouch! That seems overrated when I think about that almost everyone in this school seems to at least take some sort of drugs."

"I know. And the worst part is that our Queen Bee was right beside me and she didn't get shit. That's why he's an asshole! But I never would've figured that he has the guts to send you to detention."

"Yeah, me neither. I'd rather spend some time with Max." she says, a bit absent, because she tries to solve the assignment, but reproves herself internally right after the words left her mouth. ' _Curses, don't tell her too much! She'll see right through me._ '

But it was too late, Juliet already picked up the information and her brain goes into detective-mode. "Max, huh? You two seem pretty close. Did you know that she's a lesbian?"

This question catches Kate completely off guard. She tries to fight down the emerging panic. ' _Damn! Have I told her too much already? Okay Kate, keep calm. Just answer plainly; don't go into details._ ' "Mh-hm." she answers, focusing on the paper in front of her in order to avert the brunet girl's gaze.

"So you know. And it doesn't bother you?"

Now Kate drops her pen and raises her head to glimpse into Juliet's eyes. "Why should it? Oh, I know. Is this some 'all-Christians-are-homophobes-stereotypic-shit'?" the smaller girl says with an agitated voice.

Juliet raises her hands in defense. "Whoa, easy Katie-girl. That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Has she already tried to hit on you?"

Kate's anger dissipates in an instant. She knows that this question nails it. If she says yes, the conversation will get more into details and eventually leading to the truth. If she says no, Juliet would definitely ask more questions and more questions will again lead to the truth. Additionally, Kate wasn't good at lying. Juliet would probably look right through it. ' _Damndamndamn! Well, time to get offensive. This way I'll at least take care that it doesn't become a stupid rumor._ ' The blonde girl sighs and leans closer to Juliet, making sure that no one else can hear her. "Jules, can you keep a secret?"

Juliet looks deep into her eyes. "Sure. I even swear, if I have to."

Kate could see that she tells the truth and continues, ready to come out to another person for the first time since she knows that she's in love with a girl. Her heart beats faster and her palms are getting clammy. "Jules, I'm…I…" She takes another deep draft, mustering all strength. "Max is my girlfriend."

The brunette's eyes widen in surprise. "You mean girlfriend as in 'girlfriend'?" Kate nods and Juliet's lips form a warm and joyful smile. "Congrats, Katie! Wow, never would've guessed that you're…y'know…into girls. Max really must've hit the jackpot with you."

"And I with her. She's the best girlfriend someone can wish for." Kate speaks with a warm voice, a smile on her face. But it vanishes instantly as she continues. "But please, Juliet, keep it a secret. I'm not ready to out myself to the public yet, because this is all so new to me."

"I swear to god that I'll keep my mouth shut!" she utters, laying her right hand over her heart and gestures to zip her mouth shut with the other one.

"Thanks."

"Miss Marsh, we'll see us in tomorrow's detention again." the voice of Mr. Peterson chimes from behind the magazine.

Panic engulfs the small girl's heart. ' _No! He can't do this. Max is taking me out on a date tomorrow. That's not fair!_ '

Seeing the emotional pain in her friend's face, Juliet intervenes. "It was my fault, Mr. Peterson. I just asked Kate something about the assignment and she gave me an answer, that's all. So it's not her fault."

"Fine, then I'll add another week to your detention." he says nonchalantly, not even looking at her.

"Asshole!" Kate whispers, earning a smirk from Juliet. "Thanks, by the way."

"Don't mention it. From the look in your face I figure that you have something important to do tomorrow, probably a date. So, get crazy girl!"

Smiling at the brunette, Kate squeezes her arm in appreciation. "Thanks, again!"

* * *

Max

The door flies open and two persons enter the room, entangled into a wild dance of groping and kissing, emitting sounds of pure lust and longing. The blond woman's button shirt is already opened, one of her breasts hanging out of her bra. She breaks the kiss and goes slowly onto her knees, opening her lover's trousers.

"Yuck! If you continue doing this, I'm gonna vomit all over the place!" Max's voice chimes from a dark corner of the room.

The woman startles with a loud shriek and covers her bare breast, while almost falling on her ass. Sean Prescott's gaze falls onto the black-haired girl, who leans against the wall with her arms crossed. "Caulfield! What the fuck are you doing in my office!" he yells, clearly shocked.

"We need to talk. You…" She points at the woman. "…pack your rag and get the fuck out!"

The now blushing woman - Sean Prescott's assistant - just nods and wants to leave as fast as possible, but is stopped by brunet man. "You stay where you are and hand me my phone, because I'm going to call the police."

Unimpressed by Sean Prescott's threat, Max just shrugs. "Sure, do that. Tell the whole town that you're screwing your assistant behind your wife's back. This should definitely raise your reputation. And I'll be gone, before the cops even get here and there's no evidence that I was even here. By the way, you should buy a new surveillance system, 'cause I kinda fucked up your old one."

He musters her for a while, anger dwelling inside of him, but instead of getting furious, he stays calm. "Leave!" he addresses to his assistant, who follows his orders instantly. "Talk!" he then commands Max.

"You sent me this nice little message and I just wanted to tell you again that you can go and fuck yourself. I won't betray my friend and I won't definitely give in to your blackmailing." the freckled girl says with an agitated, but also calm voice.

Sean Prescott scoffs. "Well, Miss Caulfield, you just terminated your scholarship at Blackwell Academy." He sits down at his fancy mahogany desk and starts to rummage through one of the drawers. "And now get the hell out of my office or…wait, what the…where is…?"

"If you're searching for this," She holds up the firing pin of a gun. "You can start looking all around the office." And then throws it away. "Whoops! I just hate guns!" Then she walks over to the desk, sitting down in a chair on the opposite site. She rests her arms on the desktop and leans towards the now even more furious man. "Now listen up, dipshit! I'm getting tired of being blackmailed by you! So I'm gonna make this simple. You delete all the files you have about me by letting me download a virus on your computer. After all files are gone, I'll leave and we're done. Deal?"

Sean Prescott chuckles in amusement. "Miss Caulfield, you have no leverage against me, so why should I let you delete anything? With your action, you even made things worse."

Max sighs, her head almost dropping on the desk. "Okay, Seany-boy, you wanna play hardball, I can work with that. Does the name Alexei Stukov tell you something?" she says, looking deep into his brown eyes.

His eyes widen for a short moment, telling Max that she hit the right spot, before becoming emotionless again. "Never heard this name before."

"Oh really? Hm? That's awkward, 'cause this name is mentioned in the file you sent me and you fucked up one of his real-estate deals recently, pissing him off really bad, that's why he sent a killer to blow your tiny light out. Still doesn't ring a bell?"

Now Prescott's whole façade vanishes. He knows that he fucked with the wrong guy. But still, he tries to play it cool. "You're bluffing!"

Max shakes her head. "Nope, I don't. And I can proof it to you." She stands up and walks to the big window. "You have such a nice panorama window here. I bet it's possible to look at every angle of your office from outside." The black-haired girl faces him again. "You see my hand? Well, of course you do. It was just a metaphorical question. But, if I raise a flat hand…" She raises her flattened right hand. "…a red dot will appear right where your heart is."

A red dot appears at Sean Prescott's white shirt, making him almost jump.

"I suggest that you don't move, 'cause if you leave your nice cozy chair, you're dead. Now, where were we? Ahh, yes. If I clench my hand into a fist, you're dead, too. And if I take my hand down without a sign, the red dot disappears, but the rifle will still be aimed at your heart. So, if you let me delete the files, leave me and Chloe alone in future and give Stukov his real-estate back for underprice, I'm gonna leave this office and the killer leaves with me. But, if you resists…well...you know the drill. So, what's it gonna be?" Max takes down her hand the red laser dot vanishes. Prescott just sits there for a while, thinking about his options, which were neither much nor great. The girl could definitely see the fear in his eyes.

The brunet man sighs, nods and fires up his computer. After Max puts a flash drive into the USB port, she launches the virus. With some cracking sounds Prescott's PC dies and all he could do is standing by and watch.

' _Whoops, seems like I fried his tech. Instant karma for being such a tool, bitch!_ ' she thought and shrugs internally. "Okay, I deleted all files…and busted your PC…and maybe the server." The freckled girl walks towards the door, but glances one last time at Prescott, whose face is now deep red out of anger, because he is forced to let things happen without the possibility to interfere. "One last word of advice; don't EVER fuck with me or one of my friends again or else your IT system will be the least of your problems." she says and slams the door shut.

Max leaves the building, heading down the road until she reaches Chloe's truck where she leans against the site of the vehicle, waiting for her friend to return.

Chloe emerges from the underwood of the surrounding forest, packed with a bag and a tripod under her arm. A mischievous smile forms on her lips. "How did it go?"

Max grins back at her. "Worked like a charm. Just fascinating what a deep impact a laser pointer, a binocular, a tripod and a good friend hidden in the underwood are having on a conversation. Prescott nearly shit his pants!" Both girls burst out in laughter.

"Just like in old times, Maximus!" the bluenette, giving her friend a high five.

"Just like in old times, Chlo! But instead of eggs we use high-tech and kill threats now!" While her friend still giggles because of this comment, Max smile falters. "I hope that he got the gist now." she remarks with concern.

Chloe lays her hand on Max's shoulder, looking at her sternly. "Me too. C'mon, dude, let's get you back to Blackwell." she says, throwing the equipment on the back of the truck. Both girls enter the vehicle and drive off.

* * *

Max & Kate

Right after she's released from detention, Kate walks in a fast pace towards the dormitories, hoping that her girlfriend was already back. In her longing to see Max again and to get her well-deserved cuddling, the blonde girl heads straight to Max's room and enters it without knocking. She hasn't even closed the door as she's already embraced into a tight hug.

Without breaking the hug, Max slips off Kate's bag from her shoulder, letting it fall onto the floor and slams the door with her foot shut, losing her balance. Both girls land with a shriek on the black-haired girl's bed. Staring into their eyes deeply, they start to giggle. "Commencing cuddling-procedure." Max says with a warm smile, brushing over Kate's cheek.

"Affirmative! Proceed!" the blonde answers and leans forward to press her lips onto her girlfriend's.

The kiss, at first more casual, soon turns into a wild play of tongues and quiet moans. ' _Gosh, she feels so amazing! I never want to let her go ever again! Hopefully all this previous shit is over now and I can finally give Kate my full attention._ ' Max thought. She breaks the kiss and takes a deep breath of her girl's scent, which paints another smile on her face.

They stay like this for a while, just enjoying their closeness and sharing some soft kisses from time to time.

"Where were you?" Kate speaks, breaking the silence with her soft voice.

Max looks at her for some time, thinking about what to tell her Katie. "I bet you heard that I gave Nathan Prescott a nice beat up?" Kate nods. "Well, I didn't do it without a cause."

"I know. I heard that he was about to shoot someone."

"Yup, that someone would be Chloe. I saved her by kicking his ass and the next day his father showed up at Blackwell and started to first bribe and later blackmailing me into giving Chloe the entire fault for this incident in order to safe his stupid company's reputation. Long story short, I had to take care of this whole messed up stuff or otherwise he would've made sure that I'd be expelled from Blackwell." Max takes a deep breathe. "But it's over now…hopefully."

"Wow, that's tough. Hopefully nobody got hurt." Kate says to her with a wry smile in an attempt to mock her a bit.

But Max's expression changes into a stern one. She stands up, looking down at the Christian girl, whose smile falters. "Are you cereal, Kate? I'm not a fucking thug!" the black-haired girl yells with emerging tears in her eyes. She turns around and walks to the window of her room, her arms wrapped around herself. Her body starts to tremble with every sob as all the events of this day are crashing down on her.

Kate stands up too. "Max, I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…it was just a joke." She walks closer to her crying girlfriend, touching her shoulder cautiously, almost expecting her to withdraw it from her touch. But instead, she turns around and embraces the blonde girl in a tight hug, crying hard into her shoulder. Caressing her head softly she tries to comfort her, shedding some tears herself. ' _My poor Max is so broken. Sometimes I have the feeling that I broke down a dam that was holding back all her emotions._ ' "Sssshh, I'm here, my love!" she says with a soothing voice.

"I-I don't…I don't want to fight anymore." Max starts to speak between the sobs. "For the last five years all I did was to fight. I want peace; finally some peace."

"Then stop fighting! You said it yourself, it's over. So just stop!"

Max breaks the hug, looking at Kate with her reddened eyes. "And how? How should I do this when everyone around me needs protection? You, Chloe and…and Sam. For everyone I ever loved I had to fight."

"But not for me, not anymore. I love you unconditionally and you already gave me enough confidence to defend myself against Victoria and her cronies. And Chloe, you're teaching her to fight for herself. And Sam…I don't know what happened between you and Sam, but whenever she's mentioned I can see the pain in your eyes. But I know that whatever happened to her wasn't your fault. Max, I beg you, stop this! You're destroying yourself and I don't want this. Please!" Kate takes Max's right hand with both of her hands and presses it against her heart, so that she freckled girl could feel it pounding. "Max, we all have to fight for ourselves sometimes. I know that you just want to help; that you have such a good heart, but you're not a superhero with superhuman powers, you're just an 18-years-old girl, like I am." The Christian girl brushes over her girlfriend's cheek and presses her lips onto her salty tasting ones for a soft kiss.

Both break the kiss and Max's expression has softened. "I love you, Katie!" she whispers. "Can we…can we just keep on cuddling the rest of the evening? I-I don't feel like watching a movie and stuff."

With a warm smile, Kate nods. "Sure! You know that I like to cuddle you into sleep. Just let me get some food from the cafeteria. And later, I'll make you a yellow tea. How does that sound?"

A wry smile rushes over Max's lips. "Too good to be true."

"You're definitely due for some spoiling!"

Embracing her into a hug again, Max whispers into Kate's ear. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"That's what I'm here for." she answers and breaks the hug to smile at Max. "Now, stay here. Get comfortable, while I go and get us some tasty food."

Max nods and gives her blond girlfriend another soft kiss for the way.

As Kate returns to Max's room 20 minutes later, the black-haired girl has already changed into some comfy shorts and a tank-top. Kate also took the time to change into some sweat pants and a wide t-shirt.

Because Max is still depressed, both girls eat their food in silence. Kate knows that her girlfriend doesn't want to talk right now and she definitely won't force her; she knows that her sheer presence and her touches are enough to sooth her.

After dinner, they both have a cup of tea and then lay down on Max's bed, facing each other. Kate brushes with her one hand through Max's hair and over her cheek; with the other one she holds her hand.

"How was detention?" the freckled girl suddenly asks.

At first surprised by this sudden question, Kate shrugs. "Boring. I solved the assignment in half an hour. The rest of the time I spent with drawing some sketches."

"Yeah, detention sucks. Peterson is such a tool." Max says with a wry smile.

The blonde girl chuckles. "I called him an asshole."

"What? Bad girl! Don't go down this dark road of cursing, Katie!" Max mocks with a grin.

"Too late, your good bad influence caught me." Kate says and Max couldn't suppress a snicker. "It's nice to see you laugh again." she adds.

"That is your completely good influence on me."

"So, why do you know how it is in detention? I mean, you're a straight-A-student."

Max's smile falters again as she sighs. "It's because of my meditation during class, which most of these buttheads interpret as 'zoning out'. It actually helps me focusing, but most of these dumbasses don't see it and that's why I was sent to detention multiple times."

"That sucks…fucking assholes!" the Christian girl speaks with an angry voice.

"Katie!"

"S-sorry." she apologizes, looking away shyly. Then there's a short period of silence again. Only the constant beats of raindrops, hitting the window fills the room. "I outed myself to Juliet today."

Max gazes at the blonde for some time. Her expression changes from surprise back to neutral. "Why?"

"She sat with me in detention, asked questions about our friendship and got too close to the truth. I thought it would be better to tell her and make her swear to keep it a secret rather than to let it become a stupid rumor. Are you mad at me now?"

Max gives her a warm smile, leans in for a kiss and brushes the back of her hand. "No. I think it was a wise decision. Eventually, it is always your choice who you're telling and who you're not."

Again, silence embraces both girls, only the lanterns above Max's bed are spending some weak light. Max has already closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep. "Katie?"

"Mh-hm?"

"Please, never leave me. I need you." Max mumbles sleepily.

"Never!" Kate answers firmly.

A faint smile forms on Max's lips and she cuddles herself a bit closer to her girlfriend. "I love you, Katie." she says right before dozing off.

"I love you too, Max!" Kate brushes through Max's black hair, watching her falling asleep. "Sleep now, my love. Sleep deep and tight, because nobody's gonna harm you ever again!"

* * *

Victoria

It knocks on Victoria's room window. ' _Finally!_ ' she thought, rolling with her eyes, while she walks over to the window. As soon as she's opened it, a completely drenched Nathan Prescott climbs in with a big groan. "You're late! Stay on the papers or you'll ruin my carpet. Now, spill!" the blonde commands agitated.

Nathan musters the Queen-Bee for a while. She's dressed in her violet silk pajamas, ready for her beauty sleep. As always, Nathan wears his blue jeans and red jacket. "Why am I the idiot who has to get wet?"

Victoria looks at him sternly. "Because I'm the lady and you're the gentleman, who brings me what I asked for." she says with some amusement.

He reaches into his pocket and brings forth a flash drive. "Here!"

The pixie blonde touches the drive with her thumb and pointing finger, looking at it like it's something disgusting. "And what is THIS?"

"Files. Some pretty hot stuff about this bitch. Looks like, she had a quite a wild time in Seattle."

After sticking the drive into her Laptop, she browses through the files. An evil grin forms on her lips as her plan entered the final stage of development. ' _Oh Caulfield, you're so gonna be my bitch!_ ' she thought. "Where did you get this stuff from, Nate?"

Nathan clenches his fists. "Stole them from my father, yesterday. He told me that he wanted to take care of this bitch, but I know him. It would've only been about his fucking foundation. He would've only bribed or blackmailed her, but I want her to suffer!" His face grimaces with anger. "I want this bitch lying on the ground, crying in pain. And I want this right now!"

"Yeahyeah, that's nice." Victoria speaks, plainly. She already lost interest in Nathan's jabbering, right after he answered her question. "Actually, I don't give a fuck about what you want. I have my own plans." Now she moves towards Nathan, looking into his brown eyes deeply. "Listen closely, Nate. You can do with her whateverthefuck you want, I don't care. But I'll have my revenge first!"

"When?"

"Give me until the party next week. After that she's all yours! Now, leave!" she orders, pointing at the window. At first, Nathan wants to backtalk to her, but he knows that it would only make her even more pissed. So he just nods, and climbs out of the window again, cursing on everything!

Victoria just closes the window, locking out Nathan's insults and takes another look at the files. ' _Hmm, this looks very promising. I knew that it would someday come in handy to have someone like Nathan under my control. Even if I had to fuck him. But what is the saying? One time is no time. And eventually he will get his revenge. After my plan worked and I made an example on Caulfield, he can go rampage on her, because I'm not really interested in this dike, but in her sweet little girlfriend!_ ' Another evil grin occurs on her face. ' _Oh yes, my little Kate Marsh, your innocent ass will be mine!_ '

* * *

Max

The morning light shines through the windows as Max slowly wakes up. Reluctant to open her eyes and getting blinded by the brightness, she decides to just lay there and enjoy the moment. ' _Last night was so great. Kate was there for me the whole time. She kept her promise and spoiled me till the end!_ ' Focusing on her surroundings, she could feel that Kate is right beside her, still asleep. The black-haired girl takes in a deep draft to catch some of her girlfriend's sweet scent. ' _Wowser! I can feel her warmth on my back; her closeness. Waking up right beside someone you love so much is the best thing ever! Bummer that I need to pee. Hopefully, I can get up without waking her._ '

In her head Max plans how to get out of bed without causing too much commotion. ' _Okay, she has her arm wrapped around me. So, I need to get rid of that first and…what the…?_ ' Just now, Max realizes that Kate's hand rests way deeper on her belly than she thought. Parts of her fingers were under Max's waistline, right in her shorts, where her fingertips are already touching the freckled girl's pubic hair. The awareness of this intimate touch plus the proximity of her beloved girlfriend makes Max's heart race like crazy. Heat crawls into her face and she blushes. ' _Oh…my…dog! Her fingers…she's touching me down there and it fucking turns me on! I need to get rid of that hand right now!_ '

Slowly, Max tries to move Kate's hand out of her shorts by touching the blonde's wrist softly. Millimeter by millimeter it moves, slightly brushing over Max's sensitive skin. A hot and tingling sensation forms inside of her stomach already. ' _Okay, almost there…just a teeny-weeny-bit more, aaaand…_ '

Suddenly Kate starts to stir and stretch, although she's still asleep. The movement causes Kate's hand to slip away from Max's grasp, diving even deeper into the black-haired girl's shorts, now almost touching her sex. Max has to bite at her bottom lip to prevent a quiet moan from escaping her mouth, because of the now even more rising arousal inside of her. ' _Ohshitohshitohshit! Notgoodnotgoodnotgood! Katie, stop this, please! Or else…_ ' she pleads in her head, but another movement of the blonde's hand makes her moan and move her hips this time. ' _Oh fuck! This feels so good! Nobody else touched me down there in years! I'm so sensitive right now! NO! I need to stop this! Meditation! I need to…_ ' Kate moves again and this time Max's moan becomes louder. ' _Fuck that, I want it! I want her! Right here, right now!_ '

"Max, are you alright?" Kate's soft, but still sleepy voice chimes from behind. "You sound like you're having a nightmare. Max?" The blonde girl realizes just now where her hand rests, gasps and withdraws it quickly. "Oh my! Max, I-I'm sorry!"

Max turns around and looks at Kate with a lustful gaze. The blonde girl is completely taken aback from the sudden movement, and as Max's lips collide with hers, she tries to back away from her. But as the kiss intensifies, Kate relaxes more and more, until she's ready to accept everything that's going to happen to her. Pressing her crotch against Kate's right leg, Max starts to grind. She wants her; she wants her badly and Kate would let her. Let her take her virginity on this Tuesday morning, right here in this very bed, without any romantic foreplay. Just a simple morning-fuck.

' _NO! Not like this!_ ' Max thought, breaking the kiss. "I-I'm sorry…" she says with a trembling voice, getting out of bed quickly. "I-I didn't mean to…just…"

She couldn't even finish her sentence as she decides to leave the room, heading straight for the showers, ignoring any other people on her way. Max takes the next stall, closes the curtain and turns on the cold water. Still dressed in her pajamas, the freezing liquid drenches her whole body. At first, she wants to scream, because of the coldness, but she keeps it inside of her, just letting her feelings cool down. ' _This was really a close call. I hope Katie can forgive me that I'm such a perv._ '

"Max? Are you in here?" Kates voice chimes, bringing Max back into reality.

"Yeah, I'm in here." she answers, turns off the shower and steps outside. Kate stands in front of her, shyly looking at her feet as soon as she sees her girlfriend, whose wet tank top doesn't conceal any details of her body anymore. Max makes a step towards her, touches her under her chin and softly raises her head until their gazes meet. "Katie? Are you okay?"

"Mh-hm." she speaks with quiet voice, clearly feeling uncomfortable and blushing.

"Listen, Katie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" Max begins, but is interrupted as Victoria enters the showers, making the black-haired girl withdrawing her hand from Kate's face.

"Great, my day hasn't even started and it's ruined already." the blond girl with the pixie-cut, still dressed in her silk pajamas, says in an annoyed tone.

Max gives her an agitated glare, clenching one of her hands into a fist. "Nice to see you too, Icky-Vicky!"

The taller girl just scoffs. "Wow, didn't know that today's your laundry day. Y'know, Caulfield, some civilized people use laundry machines. Keeps them from showing around their embarrassing ugly bodies." she says, glancing hat Max's small breasts with disgust.

' _I'd like to use your body as a punching bag, and then we would see who really has an ugly body!_ '

"At least she doesn't need to hide her body under a lot of overly expansive clothes." Kate suddenly shoots back, giving Victoria an evil glare.

' _Did Katie just defend me? Wowser!_ '

"Says the girl with the most disturbing taste in style." Victoria mocks.

Now Kate's head gets deep-red as anger raises inside of her. "I don't need another style, because my friends like me for who I am and not for my clothes. Now fuck off, Bitchtoria!" Kate blurts out, earning a surprised look from Max and the most pissed-off expression everyone has ever seen from Victoria.

' _Fuck off? Bitchtoria? Damn, I really left a mark on Kate. Hopefully I won't turn her into a hell raiser!_ '

"This is not over, Marsh!" the arrogant girl says with a poisonous voice, heads for an empty stall and closes the curtain with such force that it nearly rips off.

Max embraces the Christian girl into a tight hug, whispering in her ear. "You were sooo amazing! Thank you for having my back!"

"Sometimes even guardian angels need some help." The blonde girl says with a warm smile. "Let's get you back to your room and dried up!"

They almost reached the door, as Max suddenly spins around on her feet. "Wait, there's one thing left to do." With these words and a chuckle she turns on the hot water on one of the sinks, lowering the hot water pressure. ' _Okay Icky-Vicky, let's see how your luxurious body takes this cooldown_.'

Both girls run out of the shower room, laughing out loud as Victoria's loud screams are chiming through the whole building. "YOU STUPID BITCHES!"


	14. Chapter 14: Yearning

**Author's Notes:**

 **Long time, no update. But I finally managed to finish the next chapter for Martial Max. The story's not abandoned, I just need to kick my butt a bit to write some more chapters for it. Hopefully it won't take too long.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Yearning**

Dana

Dana isn't a morning person; never was, never will be. But there are things in the world – besides getting out of bed – that could royally fuck up her morning even more. That is: waking up too early, being hung over and seeing Victoria. From now on, she could add being woken up by Victoria's scream to the list.

The only comfort the auburn-haired cheerleader has is the fact that Victoria seems to have a shitty morning too. ' _Karma's a bitch, bitch!_ ' she thought and a wry smile forms on her lips in an instant. ' _I think I know who's responsible for this._ '

Groggily she gets up and stretches herself with a big yawn. Normally she would wake up to some R'n'B or Jazz music, dancing her drowsiness away. But this time she just grabs her shower supplies and starts her way to the shower room like a zombie.

Right after she left her room she nearly collides with Alyssa. "Morning, Alyssa!"

"Morning." Alyssa says in a monotone voice.

Dana knows that the purple-haired girl hates the Vortex Club and their members, and since Dana is a member, Alyssa always saw the cheerleader with some prejudice, though the auburn-haired girl always tried to be kind towards her. "What was the commotion all about?"

"Well, seems like Team Max and Kate made another point, since they were the ones laughing." Alyssa says plainly and continues her way, leaving Dana standing there.

' _I knew it! Damn, these two girls are unstoppable!'_ she thinks, while continuing her way to the shower room.

"Get out of my fucking way, Ward." Victoria yells, shoving the cheerleader aside as she heads towards her room with big, angry steps.

"A good morning to you too, Victoria!" Dana remarks in a sarcastic tone, which is answered by the blonde with an evil glare. "By the way, did you just take a cold shower or are you just too excited to see me?" she asks, glancing at Victoria's chest.

The Queen-Bee looks down onto her breasts, seeing her two pointy nipples clearly showing through the fabric of her silk pajama. If her stare would've been able to kill somebody, Dana would be nothing more than a pile of dust. Victoria's face turns deep-red as she shows Dana the middle finger, gets in her room and slams the door shut.

' _Wow, she's completely pissed. Max and Kate made my day!_ '

After a hot shower and a breakfast, Dana heads for her first class this morning, English AP together with her favorite girls, Max and Kate.

As she enters the classroom she walks towards the two girls in a bee-line. "Morning, you two! I heard that you gave Victoria a nice treatment?"

Both girls give her a warm smile before they chuckle. "Max gave her a slight cooldown." Kate says with a wink.

Max grabs her girlfriend's hand under the table and gives her a soft squeeze. "Yeah, she needed it after Kate gave her something to chew on. You should've seen her."

"Wow, Katie makes a stand against Victoria?" Dana speaks with a wry smile until a dark thought crosses her mind. ' _Hopefully it doesn't backfire on her_.' She shoves it aside and tries to change the topic. "So, you two are still in for Thursday?"

"Yep, we still are. Just need to convince Chloe, but that won't be a problem. So, yeah, Thursday is a go!" Max answers.

A big smile occurs on Dana's face. "Great!" she says. A moment later the bell rings and a new day full of classes starts.

* * *

Kate

Kate takes out her phone and looks at the display. It's almost 4 pm. She's nervous, very nervous. For the last hour all she did was doodling in her sketchbook, waiting for classes to be over. ' _I wonder what Max has planned for us. Not even Dana knew something. The only thing I know is that we're leaving right away. No time to change into my dating-clothes._ '

Finally the bell chimes. The blonde girl quickly packs her stuff into her bag and heads for the main building's exit. She hasn't even passed the fountain as a beloved voice calls out for her. "Yo Katie! Going somewhere?"

Kate turns around and her heartrate increases instantly as she sees her girlfriend, leaning against the wall of the steps, a warm smile on her face. "Max!" she says and almost jumps at Max, but holds herself back as long as they are in public, although she'd love to give her kiss right away.

The black-haired girl breaks the hug. Kate could see in her eyes that she wants to do more, too. "Ready to bail?"

Giving her a frantic nod, Kate follows Max to the parking lot. "Where are we going?"

"Portland." The freckled girl says plainly.

"Portland? What is in Portland?"

"Stuff," is Max's mocking answer, which brings Kate to a sudden stop, as she starts to pout. "C'mon Katie, it's still a surprise. I'll tell you on the way, 'kay?" she says with a soothing voice.

Kate nods, still afraid of the unknown ahead of her. ' _It's a three-hours-drive to Portland. What could be there that isn't closer nearby? Another fancy restaurant?_ ' she thinks, just recognizing that they already arrived at Max's vintage car. Her eyes widen as she sees it. "This is your car?" she speaks in awe.

Unlocking the driver's door, Max looks at the Christian girl and shrugs. "Yeah. Is something wrong with it?"

"N-no, I just always wondered who the owner is. How old is it?"

"About 70 years, give or take. Of course with some up-to-date upgrades. Like it?"

"Kinda. It has an awkward look, though."

Max shrugs once more. "Like most military vehicles," she says, opens the door and gets in. Kate follows her lead and seats herself on the passenger's seat. "If you want, I can let you drive."

"I-I don't have a license." the blonde girl answers, gazing at her lap.

"As if this matters in the middle of nowhere. Just say the word and we'll switch seats."

The engine comes to life as Max turns the key in the ignition and soon, both girls have left behind the boarders of Arcadia Bay. Kate uses the light of the already setting sun to draw into her sketchbook. From time to time she gazes at Max, who's mostly focused on the street, but sometimes she gives her a glimpse back, smiling warmly or giving her a wink. ' _She's so beautiful. I still can't belief that she's actually my girlfriend._ ' A warm feeling builds up inside of her, which is dampened as her train of thoughts let her remember what happened this morning. ' _But why's she always so reluctant when we're about to intensify our relationship. Sometimes I have the feeling that she doesn't want to touch me; like I'm made of glass. It frustrates me, because I want her, too. I need to know!_ '

"Max?"

"Mh-hm?"

"W-why didn't you continue this morning?"

The black-haired girl gives her a short, surprised glare, before focusing on the street again. "Because you're not ready."

Hearing this answer again almost makes Kate furious. "But I am ready! I want it! I want you!" she urges.

Suddenly Max pulls the car over and turns off the engine. They're surrounded by forest, the next town probably miles away, no other cars in sight. She exhales deeply, both arms resting on the steering wheel. "Kate…I know that you want it and…" the black-haired girl pauses to find the right words. "…actually, it's not you…it's me. I'm the problem."

"How so?" Kate asks with concern, now touching her girlfriend's shoulder.

Max still averts her friend's eyes, but grabs the blonde's hand that rests on her shoulder, squeezing it softly. Holding on to Kate always give her strength; a reason to keep going; to process her past. "Until I met you, my entire sexual experiences were bad. And by bad I mean really fucked up bad." Now she looks deeply into Kate's brown eyes. "Katie, you're the first person I've ever made some positive experiences with. And this scares the shit out of me. I-I'm afraid that I might fuck up everything by doing something wrong. I love you so much and don't wanna lose you!"

With a warm smile, Kate cups Max's cheek, leans forward and presses her lips onto her girlfriend's. "There is no way you're gonna do something wrong with me, because, so far, you did everything right. Just have some faith in yourself!"

Nodding at the blonde girl, Max gives her another, more passionate kiss and then hugs her for some time.

"M-maybe we should just give it a try. I-I mean we could pretend that this would be our both first time." Kate says shyly with a blush on her face some moments later, gazing at her hands.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Actually, it sounds like a pretty good idea. But we shouldn't rush it, let's focus on our date first." Max tells her with a smile, giving Kate a peck on her nose. Then she gets out of the car and after getting a bag from the trunk, she gives it to Kate. "Here, this is for you!"

"Thanks!" Kate says with a smile, which falters instantly. "But I got nothing for you."

"Katie, that you're here with me; that you're my girlfriend; is more than anyone could've ever given me! And you're gonna need this stuff for our date."

Kate opens the bag and takes out the content. "A black Jeans, a black shirt and...whoa, some black boots! What are these for?"

"Well, I figured you should wear some more appropriate clothes for your first concert."

"WHAT?!" the blonde girl shrieks and jumps at her girlfriend hugging and kissing her like crazy. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Max giggles upon Kate's cuddle attack. "I thought you'd like it."

"Which band?"

"Y'know, it's more like a shindig of not so popular Bands, but most of them are pretty good, so..."

"I love it!"

"Okay, then let's get changed!"

Kate looks at Max in surprise. "Uhm...where?"

"Right here," the black-haired girl answers nonchalantly, but realizes soon that her girlfriend's getting a bit nervous. "Don't worry, we're in the middle of nowhere, it's almost dark and I'm here to protect you...and I won't peek, promised!"

The Christian girl just nods slightly, opens the car door and gets out. "I-I don't mind i-if you look. Y-you're my girlfriend after all."

This statement takes Max by surprise and she gulps as Kate starts to change right beside the car. The blonde has her back turned towards the freckled girl as she takes off her blazer and unbuttons her shirt. Soon she strips it off and Max gazes at her bare back, which is only partially covered by the strings of her bra and a moment later by the black shirt. Then the blonde unzips her skirt and it glides to the ground, followed by her tights. Unable to breathe, Max's heartrate increases exponentially, her jaw drops and she feels like jumping out of the car and running cheering through the forest. She stares at Kate's perfect rounded butt and thighs, until there covered again by the black jeans.

As the blonde turns around and gets back into the car, she sees that her girlfriend's blue eyes were still fixed on her body. Embarrassed by her intensive glare, Kate starts to stutter, her face deep-red blushed. "M-Max? A-are you okay?"

"Damn, you're so hella gorgeous!" Max speaks, snapping out of it.

"N-no, I'm not." the blonde answers shyly, averting her gaze.

But Max turns her head back and gives Kate another kiss. "Yes, you are! And these clothes fit like they were made for you."

"Th-thanks. How did you know my size?"

"Measured it with my hands." Max says with a wink and a giggle, starting the car. "We should keep going or else we're gonna be late." she adds and both girls are on the road again, heading for Portland.

* * *

Kate

Only a few lanterns are dipping the dark parking lot in front of an old industry building outside of Portland City in a dimly light.

Though most of the surrounding area seems to be abandoned, the massive construction Kate and Max are moving to is pretty much enlightened and loud rock-music is chiming from the inside. Various groups of people are standing here and there, talking, smoking or drinking.

Though Max is right at her side, Kate feels kind of uncomfortable, making her grab the hand of her girlfriend tightly. But the received reassuring squeeze lets her relax a bit. The closer the two girls come to the entrance, the more the blonde's nervousness increases. Especially as she saw that it is guarded by two very bulky men.

"Okay, Katie, let me do the talking," Max tells her girlfriend, who answers her with a nod.

"Evening, ladies! Can I see some ID, please?" one of the bouncers says with crossed arms.

"Sure!" the freckled girl replies, handing him her fake ID.

"Alright," he says but then shifts his gaze towards Kate, "And what about your friend?"

With shivering hands, Kate takes out her ID, which is instantly snapped out of her hands by Max, who adds a 100-dollar-bill before handing it to the bulky man. "Here! Uncle Ben says that she's 21, too."

Gazing at the bill in his hand for a few moments, he finally gives the blonde girl her ID back and let both girls pass with a bob of his head.

Once inside the music gets even louder, though they are still only in the lobby where various vendors offer food, drinks, band shirts and other stuff.

"So, Katie, wanna hit the mosh pit right away or do some shopping first?" the black-haired girl says, holding both of the blonde's hands.

"I-I don't know," she answers, completely overwhelmed by everything, "But…uhm…I think I wanna see some bands."

"Alright, mosh pit it is! Stay close, 'kay?"

Their fingers still intertwined, Max and Kate enter the big, crowded concert hall. Because the bands are interchanging at the time, there's no music, just the loud chitter-chatter of the mass if people. Slowly, the two girls make their way towards the stage, until it became too crowded.

Not knowing how many people already stepped on her feet, Kate is just happy about the boots Max had given her. Right now, she felt like being on another planet. All those strange looking people. The whole scenery. Everything is new to her, making the small girl feel frightened and excited at the same time.

As the new band is announced, the crowd cheers and goes wild, Max joining in with them. Deafening loud music blares through the hall, making Kate covering her ears, while everyone around her starts to dance. It takes the Christian girl a few moments to get used to the noisy music, but eventually she's able to take her hands off her ears. But even after some time she just stands there, in the middle of all those dancing and jumping people, not knowing what to do until Max jumped into her sight.

"C'mon Katie, let's get wild, girl!" the black-haired girl yelled against the music with a grin, trying to motivate her girlfriend to get freaky.

Hesitantly, the blonde begins to move her body. With every passing second her insecurity becomes less until she is one with the melody. She closes her eyes, now entirely lost in the music. Hearing it over headphones or the speakers of her laptop was one thing, but being here, seeing a band life, hearing their music so intensive, is something entirely different; something that makes Kate forget everything around her; like when she's playing her violin.

Her flow is merely interrupted as someone gave her a hard push. She stumbles, only to receive another one and another one. And as Kate opens her eyes again, the world is going upside down. She's falling. There's not much experience or higher education needed to know that this is bad, even fatal in such a crowd. She tries to hold on to something, but it's no use, because everything is moving. With a last bit of hope she tries to find Max, but to no avail. Kate falls deeper between the dancing bodies until she hit the ground with a groan.

Though she should be afraid, some sort of inner peace engulfs her mind as she watches the whole scenery. From this point of view it seems like she's laying in a cornfield. From down here, the moving people and legs seem like grain, moved by the wind. The bits of colorful light that shines through this dense forest paints everything in an almost magically atmosphere, while the dampened music let it seem like she's dreaming.

This dreamy moment comes to a cruel end as a boot stomps on the ground merely inches away from Kates face. Fear is taking a tight grasp of her heart as she curls into a ball, closes her eyes and covers her head. Another stomp beside her and a slight kick on her leg let the young girl wince.

"Max," she whimpers silently, "Help me!"

And as if her prayers have been heard, a soft and warm touch let Kate open her eyes again. Like a guardian angel, Max is right above her with a warm smile, covering the blonde girl's body with her own.

The black-haired girl's face grimaces a few times as she received a few kicks, before taking her girlfriend in a tight grip and lifting her up again.

As soon as both are standing upright, Max takes Kate's hand and leads her through the masses out of the danger zone, shoving and pushing everyone aside who's standing in their way. They only stop after they reached the lobby again. Instantly, both embrace each other in a tight, soothing hug.

"Thank you!" whispers Kate with a brittle voice, the shock and adrenaline still deep inside her.

"You're okay?" Max asks with concern, being relieved and pressing her loved one even closer as she feels a nod on her shoulder as an answer.

* * *

Max

"Ssshit!" Max hisses as Kate examines a big bruise on her back. After they'd calmed down enough, both girls headed for the restroom to freshen up and to take a look at their injuries. The black-haired girl stands in front of the mirror, her shirt taken off, only wearing her black sports bra.

"I think there's nothing broken. You should take it easy on this spot, though."

"Yeah, I figured that."

With a loud sigh, Kate's gaze drops. "I'm so sorry, Max. I…I fucked up…I…"

"You did nothing wrong, Katie," Max replies, turning towards her, "Shit happens, y'know. Especially on a concert where things quickly get out of hand."

"B-but still…you got injured because of me." says Kate, embracing her own body.

"Kate," Max touches her girlfriend's chin softly, making her look into her determination radiating eyes. "I would die for you! You are my number one priority. My love. The person I care about so much. Kate, I love you!"

A few moments pass before Kate suddenly wraps her arms around Max's neck and let their lips collide in an intense kiss. Deep and overwhelming feelings of love flood Max's body, making her yearn for more. She presses Kate very close and let her hands slide under her shirt in order to feel the blonde's soft skin. Quiet moans emerge from both girls as their kissing intensified even more, until Kate says some words that Max heard before at a very same location, which are eventually replacing every positive emotion with sadness.

"I want you, Max!" she whispers softly as Max kisses her neck and instantly, the kissing stops whereas the black-haired girl's grip tightened while her body began to tremble, accompanied by quiet sobs.

"Max?"

Her crying intensified, all the negative memories emerging to the surface from deep within until Max let it all out in a loud scream of desperation.

Entirely taken aback by this emotional eruption everything Kate could do is to hold on to her girlfriend, rocking her softly while giving her soothing brushes over her back. Both girls stay like this for more than 30 minutes, until Max has calmed down enough.

"Bad memories?" Kate asks cautiously, not wanting to trigger another attack.

Max breaks the hug and nods, before gazing into her girlfriend's eyes deeply. "Yeah."

"I-I'm sorry that…"

"Katie," the black-haired girl interrupts her, "There's nothing to be sorry about. You're healing me! I-I know it sucks…for the both of us…but it's necessary. I need to remember to finally cope this mess inside of my head." She leans in and gives Kate a soft peck on her lips. "Thank you, Katie!"

"I love you, Max!" the blonde girl replies, pulling Max closer for another tight embrace.

"So…uhm…wanna bail and head home?" the freckled girl asked, receiving a nod.

"Mh-hm. I think I had enough for my first concert."

"Then let's go!"

* * *

Seattle, October 2012

The loud metal-music engulfs her mind. Her brown hair flies wildly through the air as her head shakes with the rhythm. Focusing on music has always been something calming for Max. Some years ago she used to play guitar, but lost interest right after she had to move to Seattle. Then there was her Indie-Rock phase, which was soon replaced by Metal as Sam introduced her to some various Bands.

' _Sam really changed me in any way. Whenever I listen to this music I feel happy and angry at the same time. The same happens when I think about Sam. I miss her so much!_ '

The music stops and the crowd cheers as the Band leaves the stage to make way for another one.

Soon the next Band enters the stage and starts to play. And again, Max moves her body to the rhythm of the music. Suddenly, a soft and warm hand grabs hers and leads her out off the crowd.

' _What the fuck?'_ she thinks, and as she tries to stop, the unknown person turns around and Max's blue eyes meet the stormy grey ones of Sam, who's wearing a black ripped jeans and a black leather jacked with studs. Her golden-blonde hair is hidden under a black beanie.

"SAM?!" the brunette yells against the noise and gets answered with an impish smile and a wink, before both start to move again.

Their journey ends in the girl's bathroom, where Sam drags Max into an empty stall, closes the door and locks it.

"Okay, Sam, what the hell…"

Before the brunette girl could finish her sentence, she's pressed against the wall. Sam rips the beanie off her head, letting the long blonde hair fall lose over her shoulder, then she leans forward and presses her lips against Max's with lust and passion.

"Mmh…Sh-Sham…mmh…shtob id…" Max mumbles, pushes the blonde away and therefore breaks the kiss. "What the fuck are you doing here? How did you find me?"

The taller blonde backs away a bit and shrugs with her shoulders. "I missed you like crazy and couldn't take it anymore, so I checked your FB profile and made my way here. Fuck, I missed you so much!" she says and closes in for another kiss, but again, Max keeps her at a distance.

"Are you crazy?! You know what will happen, if your dad and your brother find out about us."

"Fuck them! Fuck! Them! I'm tired of this hiding-shit! I want you, Max! I want you, right here, right now!" Sam yells and advances towards Max again. "I love you, Max! I love you so much!" she moans into her girlfriend's ear, while she starts to kiss her intensely.

At first, Max tries to resist again, but the longer Sam plants wet kisses all over her face and neck, the more her struggling fades. Her one hand brushes through the blonde's long hair, while the other one caresses her back. "Ohh Sam!" the brunette moans as Sam leaves a love bite on her neck. She wraps her right leg around her lover's hip and pulls her even closer.

In a rapid movement, Sam takes off her jacket. Max breaks the embrace for a short time to rip open her button shirt and to take off Sam's t-shirt. For a brief moment the background noise of the concert is accompanied by the clattering sound of small buttons on the bathroom floor. Instantly, both collide again into a wild exchange of gropes and kisses, their bare bellies touching each other.

Once more, both part for a short time, panting heavily. Sam gazes into Max's blue eyes deeply with a warm smile and brushes over her cheek. "God, you're so beautiful!" Then she leans forward and whispers into her ear. "Take me, Max! Take my virginity!"

Max backs away, her eyes wide open in surprise, but as she sees the determination in Sam's gaze, she gives her a slight nod and leans in for another kiss. But this time it isn't wild, but soft and slow. Their tongues are swirling around each other in wide, cautious circles. Soft moans are escaping their mouths, while Max's small hands are brushing over Sam's soft skin. Over her back, her hips, past her belly and finally upwards to her breasts.

The blonde girl throws her head back as Max starts to knit and kiss her mounts. "Fuuuck! M-Max…p-please…stop teasing me…I-I want it…I-I want it n-now!" she moans out in lust.

The smaller girl obeys and leaves a wet trail of kisses along Sam's body, until she reaches her waistline. First, she opens her belt, then the buttons of her jeans, one by one, and finally pulls it down, revealing that her lover wears a red thong. Her hands are caressing the blonde's legs up to her butt-cheeks, while Max gives her pubic mount and thighs a barrage of kisses, making her hips move forth and back.

Max knows that Sam was ready; that she wants her. Therefore, she stands up slowly, while leaving another wet trail on her girlfriend's body until she reaches her soft lips again.

While her left hand caresses Sam's breasts, her right hand wanders down and brushes over the blonde girl's thong. Max feels the wetness and every detail through the thin fabric. The blonde's moaning intensifies and her fingers claw into Max's back as the brunette starts to massage her sensitive spot.

Max longed for this moment for years. She always fantasized about it. Imagined how Sam would feel, and how it would feel to be touched by her. Right now, it's like a dream came true. Every second she touched her girlfriend, every moan that chimed from Sam's mouth aroused her. She wanted to feel her, too.

"Sam…m-me, too…please!" the brunette moaned between the kisses, takes her girlfriend's right hand and leads it between her legs. Even to feel Sam's touch through the thick fabric of her pants let Max groan in lust.

But the blonde girl knows that her girlfriend wants more. She opens the belt and then the buttons, until the rather lose black military pants slides to the ground by itself. Then, she breaks the kiss and whispers softly. "I wanna taste you, Max!"

Before the smaller girl knows what's happening, Sam is already on her knees, strips down her violet panty and begins to lick her sensitive spot. Max groans loudly as a wave of pleasure rushes through her body. This is the first time, someone's licking her down there and it feels really good, and knowing that Sam is the one doing this to her, almost pushes her over the edge.

"S-Sam…please stop…I-I'm so close…together…I wanna come with you together." she pleads, and instantly knows that it has been heard as Sam stops.

The blonde stands up again and their lips collide once more. Max doesn't know why, but somehow it turns her on as she shares her own taste with Sam.

Now, Max was ready to fulfill her loved one's wish. Softly, she moved her right hand into Sam's thong, ready to take her virginity. Both share one last glimpse; one last sight of confirmation; one last chance for Sam to stop everything; but with a slight, determined nod, the blonde made clear that she wants it to happen, and Max complies.

The blonde girl groans and digs her fingernails deep into Max's back as she enters her.

"Sam, you okay?" the brunette girl asks quietly with concern.

"I-I'm okay, Max. K-keep going, please! I want it!"

Very slowly, Max began to move her hand. With every further movement, Sam's hissing changed into soft and ecstatic moans. Her hands are unclenching and she starts to caress her lover's back. Their lips meet again, exchanging soft kisses.

Then, Max takes Sam's right hand once more and guides it towards her center. And as the blonde enters her, too, Max feels kind of relieved. She yearned for this moment for so long; wanted it finally to happen; and now her wish is granted. It floods her mind with joy, making her almost cry, but she suppresses it and keeps her focus in the here and now.

Sam backs her head slightly away. Her cheeks are blushed deep-red and her voice nothing more than a whiff. "A-am I doing it right?"

"Y-yeah…you…you're doing great. Please don't stop!" Max groans out, instantly locking her lips with Sam's again.

With every passing second their moans are getting louder and louder, until both girl's are on the edge.

"S-Sam…" Max moans, her breathing shallow. "I'm…I'm about to…"

"Me…me, too…I…I'm coming! I'm coming!"

As the very intense waves of pleasure are rushing through Max's entire body, she embraces Sam into a tight hold, fearing that she might pass out any second. Their loud moans chime through the whole restroom, possibly louder than the music outside. But they don't care.

After the last wave of this intensive orgasm has passed Max's body, she relaxes. Her breathing is heavy and her heart races like never before.

"That…was…so…amazing!" Sam whispered while panting like she'd run miles. "I…love…you…Max."

But instead of a reply, Sam only feels how Max begins to twitch, accompanied by hard sobs. She breaks the hug immediately. "Max? What's wrong, babe?"

"What are we doing here?" Max says with a low and shaking voice, her gaze dropped while hot tears are dripping onto the tiled floor.

Sam tries to touch her face softly, but backs away as Max suddenly raises her head and glances at her with fury eyes.

"Is this supposed to be our future relationship?" the smaller girl yells with clenched fists, making her girlfriend to take a step back. "Having quickie-fucks on shabby toilets during concerts, huh?!"

"Max…I…" Sam tries to reply, but is cut off instantly again.

"This is not how I imagined our first time!" she keeps on screaming, but from one moment to another all her anger dissipates and she starts to cry again, while her arms embrace her own body. "I finally wanna be together with you; wanna live with you."

Shaking off her first surprise, caused by Max's outburst, Sam closes in again and wraps her arms around her crying girlfriend. "I'm so sorry, Max! I'm so, so sorry!"

"I-it's not your fault. It's your family." Once more, she breaks contact and screams her anger out. "IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAMILY!" Her fist hits the wall of the stall, leaving a dent in it. "I HATE THEM!"

Instead of backing away again, Sam takes Max into another tight hold this time and rocks her softly. "I'm so sorry for everything! I wish we could just elope to someplace far away."

"Then let's just do it!" Max speaks, gazing into Sam's grey eyes deeply. "Let us go away from here. There's nothing holding us back."

"Max…" the blonde sighs, shaking her head, "It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Where should we go? My dad has connections throughout the whole continent and Europe. He will find us eventually."

"Then what about Asia? China. Japan. I've been there and know some places."

"And how are we supposed to get there? We both don't even have nearly enough money to pay the flights. Let alone that we need additional money to live."

"Then I'll earn enough money." Max suddenly says with determination, while Sam begins to put her clothes back on.

"Earn?" the blonde girl scoffs, giving Max a short glimpse. "And how long will it take? We're not even 18!" After she'd put on her last garment, she lays her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Max, I don't wanna be the fucker who ruins your idea, but there's no way that you can make that much money in such a short time. At least, not without robbing a bank and god, I hope you haven't considered that."

Again, Max looks into Sam's grey eyes with determination, grabbing her hand softly. "But there is a way!"

"What way?"

"Listen, I know a guy, whose brother's a bouncer at a nightclub that stages cage-fights. Yes, they're illegal, but he told me that Seattle's High-Society is watching these fights, and High-Society means…"

"A shitload of money!"

"That's right, a shitload of money. I just have to win and…"

"No!"

"No?"

"Max, there's a reason why these fights are illegal, and I don't want you to get hurt! There has to be another way!"

"But there is none, Sam! And truth be told, without you there's no reason for me stick around anyway and you know it!"

Glimpsing at her girlfriend's wrists, Sam instantly knows that this isn't just an empty threat. The first time Max had told her about her suicide attempt, it nearly devastated the blonde, but it never made her despair. If anything, it tightened the bond between her and Max even more.

The door to the restroom is opened, letting in the loud music of the concert before it's dampened again. "Sam? You still in there?" a female voice chimes through the room.

"Shit," the blonde girl mutters under her breath, before answering the person outside the stall, "Yeah, I'm here. Just gimme a minute, will ya!"

"C'mon, hurry up, Sam! Mike will bust our asses if he finds out that we left without his permission."

Hearing the name of Sam's brother Max's fist and jaw clenches while pure hate and rage starts to boil inside of her. Only her girlfriend's soft touch let the brunette girl calm down again. "It's okay, Max. We can trust her."

After exchanging a few glimpses, Max nods and begins to put on her pants, while Sam unlocks the door. "Judith," she says with a smile to a young girl with dark-red dyed very short hairs, "I want you to meet my girlfriend. Max, this is Judith Faygard."

"I know you," Max says with crossed arms, gazing the other girl sternly, "you were a student at my school until…"

"Until last year, that's right," Judith continues Max's sentence, "Then I made this fucking mistake of falling for her asshole of a brother."

"What?! You are…"

"My brother's girlfriend, yes." Sam throws in, "One of many and our strongest ally. She made it possible to get me more space without Mike noticing it."

"And that's why we need to go, now!" Judith urges again, but is stopped as Max grabs her arm tightly, looking at the red-haired girl suspiciously.

"Why are you helping us?"

"She's a real cutie, Sam!" Judith says with a wry smile, pulling up the sleeve of her hoodie, showing Max a big scar that let the brunette gasp. "I think you're pretty familiar with this," she continues, pointing at a scar on Max's still uncovered belly, "I received this because I spoke with another boy. He said that this is a reminder. Well, he's right. It reminds me to fuck him all over as much as possible, and helping you guys out will definitely piss him off. Maybe he'll kill me for that, but I just don't care anymore. The only thing that matters to me right now are you and Sam. But I can only cover your sweet asses as long as Mike stays unaware of my help for now."

Exchanging some glances with her girlfriend once more, Max eventually nods in agreement and let go of Judith's arm. Without wasting another moment, Sam wraps her arms around the brunette's body and pulls her close for a long, intimate kiss.

"I love you, Max! Please, make this plan work!"

"I will," Max answers her, a tear dripping down her face, the inevitable separation only moments away, "And then we'll be together."

"Forever!" Sam replies with trembling lips and a weak smile.

"Sam!" Judith calls out once more, pulling the blonde towards the door.

"I love you, Sam!" Max says with a shivering voice, more salty droplets rolling down her freckled cheeks and as the bathroom door closes, loneliness claws its fangs deep into her heart, while her loud sobs chime throughout the restroom.

* * *

Kate

The pitch black road was only enlightened by the headlights of Max's car as the two girls were on their way back to Arcadia Bay.

In need for a long meditation to process her recent flashback, Max had asked Kate if she was willing to drive a few miles. That was now over two hours ago. After they had driven some test rounds over the parking lot of the old industry building, Kate finally felt secure enough to drive the old car. Originally, they had planned to change seats right after passing the city borders, but as the moment came, Max had already been asleep, snoring softly in the passenger's seat. Unwilling to wake her most beloved girlfriend after such an exhausting day, Kate decided to keep on driving for some time more. And after a few more miles her nervousness abated and her hands eventually stopped trembling, too. Now that she'd almost driven the whole way, Kate feels so confident that she could easily drive this vehicle blindfolded.

"Kate?" Max's drowsy voice chimes from the seat beside her, "Are we out of Portland, yet?"

"I didn't know that meditation involved that much snoring," says Kate with a giggle.

"Ugh, shut up, you!"

"And we're almost back in Arcadia Bay, by the way."

"WHAT?!" Max yells out, almost jumping out of her seat.

"Chill, my love," Kate answers calmly, pressing her girlfriend softly back into the seat with her right hand, "It's actually fun to drive your car! And the way was almost straight on all the time. I think, I even wanna get my driver's license now!"

"Gosh, Katie," the freckled girl sighs, "You became such a riot! Soon, you'll start to drink and want a tattoo."

"Honestly, I already thought about that, too. I'd love to have a small tattoo. Something that binds us, forever!"

"Alright, you got it!" Max said with a smirk, letting Kate's eyes wide open in unbelief. "What? You're old enough and I'd bet my behind that a tatt will look badass on you."

"O-okay."

"I planned to take you on a weekend trip to Seattle on Thanksgiving, so that you could meet my dad and Kyra. Maybe we could get you that tatt while we're there."

"I-I don't know. It sounds so early and…what if my mom finds out?"

"Kate, it was just an idea. I don't wanna force you. Just say when you're ready and we get you that ink!"

They just passed the town entrance sign as stretches her body and let out a big yawn. "Damn! I hope I can fall asleep again."

"I-I could keep you some company…i-if you want to." Kate mentions with a nervous voice, eyes deliberately focused on the street.

"Yeah," Max replies, brushing softly over her girlfriend's blushed cheek, "I'd love that."

Her heartrate increases and her cheeks burn up even more, while she has to gulp down a big lump in her throat.

' _Oh my god, is this it? Max wants it, too! Am I gonna lose my virginity tonight? What should I do? What if I screw this up? Should I say something, or…'_

"I'll take from your stunned silence that we both have the same idea." chuckles Max and gives Kate a peck on her deep-red cheek. "Chill, Katie, everything's gonna be fine! And if it gets too much we can still go back to cuddling, 'kay?"

"O-okay."

"Better park the car here, 'cause the parking lot draws too much attention."

The old car comes to a halt on the roadside, not far away from the campus. Max and Kate grab their stuff and make their way to the Prescott dorms, until they reached the red brick wall that surrounds the academy.

"Taking the entrance is too risky, we need to climb over this wall and approach the dorms from behind." whispered Max to her girlfriend as they were crouching in the darkness.

"B-but how? It's too high."

Slowly, Max leans forward, gives her girlfriend a peck on her cheek and whispers into her ear. "Just watch and learn."

The black-haired girl takes a few steps back, and sprints towards the wall that was nearly twice as high. Kate's jaw almost drops as she sees how Max jumps and reaches with her hands the top, pulling herself up smoothly without a groan.

"Need a lift?" she asks the small blonde with a toothy grin as she sits at the top, her legs dangling.

In awe, Kate lacks any words, and only nods a few times. Max now lies down and reached down with her hand.

"Okay, Katie, just jump, grab my hand and I pull you up, got it?"

' _You can do it, Kate!'_ the blonde tells herself internally, takes a deep breath and jumps. She grabs Max's hand and arm tightly, and is more than surprised as she's lifted up very fast, until she's lying on her girlfriend. Both gaze at each other for some time. Kate feels the heaving of Max's chest; how her heart beats faster than normal upon the effort.

Unable to withstand this closeness, Max leans in and gives Kate a more than intimate kiss, which she only breaks as both almost fell off the wall.

"Damn, Katie, I want you so badly!" she partially moans in excitement.

"I-I want you, too!" Kate whispers back, almost losing herself in Max's blue eyes.

"I'm gonna let you down now."

Very cautiously, Max lets her girlfriend down the wall and follows her with a jump. Then they continue their way to the back entrance, which Max easily opens with a lock pick. And again, Kate is more than surprised about her loved ones break-and-entering-skills.

"You never know when you need them. For example, right now they're pretty neat." Max answers her as the Christian girl mentions her doubts.

Both girls manage to reach their floor without any incident. The closer they come to their rooms, the more Kate becomes nervous. Her hands are all clammy and she would've loved to run away, but Max's firm grip on her hand keeps her going, until they stand in the dark hall, right in front of Max's room.

"Ready?" Max whispers, and to Kate's surprise she seemed to be nervous, too. The blonde girl was about to answer as a most hated voice utterly destroys this romantic moment.

"You two bitches know that it's past curfew, right?"

Max and Kate turn their heads, and there she stands in the doorframe of her room, leaning against it: Victoria Chase dressed in her pink silk pajama, with arms crossed and her typical, bitchy pissed-off expression.

"As if you care, Bitchtoria. Fuck off!" Kate hisses with anger, feeling robbed of the magically moment with her girlfriend.

Clicking with her tongue, Victoria shakes her head with a wry smile. Kate, as well as Max, knows that she's about to play one of her mindfuck-games. "Tststs, look at what you've become, little Katie," she says in a chiding tone, walking towards the blonde with slow steps. "Those more than unchristian clothes," she plucks on one if the sleeves of Kate's black shirt, eyeballing her from head to toe, "All this cursing," she walks around the smaller blonde, ignoring Max, whose hands are already clenched fists, ready to punch, "And now breaking curfew." Victoria stops right in front of Kate Marsh, gazing at her deeply. "Our little Christian girl is about to turn into a bad girl. Isn't this just cute?" she says with a fawning tone, brushing with her index finger over Kate's cheek, who, however, turns her head away, right before Victoria's wrist is taken into a tight and hurtful grip by Max.

"If you touch her ever again, I'm gonna…" Max hisses agitatedly, but was cut off immediately Victoria.

"You're gonna do what, Caulfield? Beat me up? Bitchslap me? What, Caulfield? Whatcha gonna do, huh?" she spits back, ripping her wrist from the stronger girl's grasp, "You can't do shit to me, 'cause as soon as you break one little hair on me, hell's gonna spill out over you!" Now an evil grin appears on her lips and her voice became low and threatening. "And how are you gonna protect your little Katie here, when you're in jail, hmm?" With, once more, slow steps the short-haired blonde walks back to her room, turning around one last time. "Mark my words, Dykefield, I always get even!" With one last eerily snicker, she closes her door shut, leaving Kate and Max standing in the dark hallway.

"She's so evil!" says Kate with a shivering voice, embracing her body out of fear.

"Don't worry, Katie. It was nothing more than one of her pathetic mindgames. She won't do shit."

"Still," Kate answers, cuddling closer to Max, who embraces her shoulders, "I'm scared of her."

"And I'll protect you!" For a few moments they stay in this embrace, until Max lets out a deep sigh. "Sorry, Katie, but I think we should call it a night. I know it sucks, but…"

"I understand." answers the blonde, breaking the close contact. Although she obviously seems disappointed, Kate gives Max an honest smile, while she squeezes her hand softly. "It was an awesome evening, though. Thanks for taking me to my first concert!"

"No thing, Katie. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Max replies with a warm smile, and both take each other into another tight embrace.

"I love you, Max!" whispers Kate very quietly so that only her girlfriend could hear it, and Max did the same.

"I love you, too! G'night, my Katie!"

"G'night, my love!"

Both part, never taking their eyes off each other until Kate closed the door to her room. The small blonde leans against it and touches the golden cross that is hanging on her necklace. A big wave of disappointment and sadness rushed through her mind, letting her almost scream in frustration. But she tries to suppress it, because she knows it wouldn't change anything. It was a hard fight, though, accompanied by some tears and prayers. Only the chiming of her phone finally helps to distract her enough.

[Max]: _Sry for being such a moodbreaker, but Bitchtoria should be the last fucker on this planet to know about us._

[Kate]: _I understand and I'm not mad at you, but I hate Victoria's guts for that!_

[Max]: _I still can't picture you really pissed-off._

[Kate]: _Want a picture?_

[Max]: _Of you? Always! :-)_

[Kate]: _You're impossible! ;-)_

[Max]: _Nope, just in love and kinda horny._

[Kate]: _I wish I could be with you right now! :-(_

[Max]: _Yeah…but tomorrow's another day._

[Kate]: _Can't wait to finally be one with you! Good night, my love!_

[Max]: _Good night, my sexy gf!_

A wide and warm smile is formed by Kate's lips as she reads these messages over and over again. Before going to bed, the blonde girl feeds her little bunny a carrot and changes into her pajamas.

As she lies in bed, Kate stares at the ceiling, just thinking about how close she has been today to sleep with Max. She wants it. Max wants it. They both are ready to take the next step in their relationship.

' _Tomorrow's gonna be the day Max and I will become one. Oh Lord, I yearn for her so much!'_ she thinks and closes her eyes. After some time, Kate finally manages to stop thinking about Max's body and is able to fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Teasing Moments

**Chapter 15: Teasing Moments**

Chloe 

"Focus! Ready?"

"Hella ready!"

SLAP!

"Ouch!"

"I said: focus!"

"I am focused!"

"No, you're not. Ready?"

"What the…?! Wai…"

SLAP!

"OUCH! What the fuck, dude?!" Chloe blurts out, rubbing her left, reddening cheek with a sour expression.

"If you'd focus…" Max says calmly, but isn't able to finish her sentence.

"I. Am. Focused!" the bluenette yells back.

"Yes, on my chest."

"That's…" Chloe stopped for a moment, her sight glimpsing at Max's breasts and back to her eyes, "…not entirely true." Seeing pure unbelief in her friend's expression she sighs eventually. "Fiiine, I looked at your tits. But how am I supposed to focus if you wear such tight clothes the whole time?" Chloe keeps on complaining, signing at Max's tight, black sport-top.

"Would it be better if I'd take it off?" the younger girl asks seriously, picks up her water bottle and takes a sip.

"Uhm…"

Before Chloe could reply anything, Max grabs the hem of her top and strips it off, revealing her breasts. Immediately the bluenette's jaw drops, words failing to leave her mouth. Luckily it is early morning on Wednesday and they are at the lighthouse, so nobody's around.

"Better? No tight sport-top."

Her body glistening in the morning sun because of the thin layer of sweat that is covering it, Max rests her hands on her hips and gave Chloe a wry smirk.

"D-dude, you have a girlfriend!"

"So?" the black-haired answers back with a shrug, "As long as you don't touch me it'll be fine. Are you able to focus now?"

"No, 'cause right now I'm hella horny!"

"Oh, I know something against that."

With slow steps, Max closes in, still this smirk on her lips. Chloe gulps and her body goes crazy as her still bare chested friend is standing right in front of her. Now entirely focused on Max, the taller girl didn't realize that the smaller girl hid the bottle of water behind her back, now emptying it over her head.

As the cool water runs down her body, Chloe takes a deep inhale before she screams out loud. "HOLY FUCKING SHITBALLS!"

While the bluenette is jumping around, still yelling a barrage of curses, Max laughed out loud.

"Hardyharhar, asshole!" Chloe blurts at the brunette, flipping her off before she wraps her arms around her of coldness shivering body.

"Cooled down enough?"

"F-fuck you!"

Max puts her top back on again, walks towards Chloe and takes her body into an embrace, trying to give her some warmth. "C'mon, Chlo, it was just a prank."

"Y-yeah, g-great prank. I-if I w-wouldn't freeze m-my ass off, I-I'd be laughing r-right now."

"C'mon, I'll treat you for breakfast and a hot chocolate."

"M-make it a h-hot coffee."

"I have a girlfriend, Chlo!"

* * *

Kate

Sitting in the cafeteria and humming a song from last night's concert, Kate eats her French Toast and takes a sip from her black tea from time to time while she reads one of her favorite novels.

"Hi, Katie!" chimes Dana's voice as the tall cheerleader takes a place right across the blonde.

"Hey, D!" Kate replies, shifting her attention to her friend with a soft smile.

With a wide grin, Dana leans forward and speaks in a low tone so that nobody would possibly be able to overhear their conversation. "How was your date last night?"

"It was so awesome! The music, the scenery, Max. Everything was just amazing!"

"Sounds great," the brunette comments with a warm smile, before she leans in some more, now a smirk on her lips, "And did you and Max…y'know…after the date?"

"No," the blonde answers, her cheeks slightly blushed and the good mood gone, "We wanted to, but…Victoria caught us when we came back and we didn't wanna risk anything."

"Bummer, but probably a wise choice."

Kate's expression now darkens even more as she recalls hers and Max's encounter with Victoria last night. "I'm actually really afraid of her, Dana. Sometimes, she gives me kind of an evil grin when she looks at me. It feels like I'm a little sheep and she's the big, bad wolf."

"Who? Victoria? Pfft, she's just playing her pathetic psycho games with you, that's all."

"No, she's plotting something, I know it. I…feel it. Last night she warned us that she wants to get even."

"Don't worry, Katie," the tall brunette says reassuringly while she grabs her friend's hand to sooth her, "I and Max will protect you! Anyway, I'm gonna poke the bush in the Vortex Club a bit and try to find out what she's really up to."

Knowing that her back is covered by Dana and Max, new confidence builds up inside Kate, making her smile. Sadly, it's utterly destroyed again by Victoria's bitchy voice.

"Ah, Dana, good that I meet you here coincidently…"

"Yeah, I'm so thrilled, too!" Dana throws in cynically, rolling with her eyes.

"Whateff," Victoria plainly replies with a wave of her hand, like she's trying to swipe away the cheerleader's words, "Actually I was looking for you in order to tell you that you're no longer a member of the Vortex Club."

"WHAT?!" the brunette yells while jumping up as she heard Victoria's nonchalantly spoken words, "You can't do this! I'm the vice president…"

"And I'm THE president!" the blonde interrupts her with an arrogant tone, "Therefor I can call in a meeting and set up a vote to get rid of…how shall I say this…ah, yes, inappropriate persons. I mean, look at you, Dana! Hanging out with the trash of Blackwell Academy and…OMG, your idea of a charity event, oh please. You're just not fitting in."

"But a charity event is what this school and the club's reputation needs, not another drug-related incident at a Vortex party."

"Oh c'mon, Dana," Victoria scoffs, rolling with her eyes, "This stupid cunt brought the drugs to the party, got high and went wild. Shit happens."

"Sexual harassment and drugging people aren't just _shit happens_ , Victoria!"

"I think the Vortex Club should be shut down," Kate says, joining in the argument and earning curious glares from the other two girls, "because it's nothing more than a bunch of bullies and assholes!" She now raises her gaze from her meal to look into Dana's eyes. "I think Victoria's right, you don't fit in there, 'cause you are actually nice and caring. You're not like them."

Suddenly, a finger brushes over Kate's cheek, the owner: Victoria Chase, who gives the Christian girl the same mysterious glare than last night. "Oh little Katie, it's so cute that you try to join our conversation, but it's…"

Before Victoria has been able to even finish her sentence, her hand gets grabbed by Kate and tossed away. With an angry expression, the smaller girl jumps up and stares at her nemesis with piercing daggers. "Don't touch me ever again with your filthy hands or I'll smash my fist right into your ugly face!" Kate yells, making everyone in the cafeteria to look at them.

For the first few moments, Victoria Chase couldn't do anything else than to stare at the smaller blonde with eyes wide open, lacking any words for a backtalk, until her lips formed this evil grin again. "First insults and now threatening me with violence. Tststs." Then she leans in, her words now hissed and venomous, "Remember what I said last night. Soon, you'll be my little bitch, Katie-girl!"

With a devilish snicker the tall blonde leaves, and as soon as she's out of sight, Kate collapses back onto her seat, covers her face with her hands and starts to sob. For her, who has never been bullied that much before, the psychological pressure is just too high.

Dana couldn't even imagine what her friend is going through right now. Though she never experienced bullying herself, the cheerleader had to witness it way too often in her life, but never in such a dimension. What Victoria is doing to poor Kate Marsh borders psycho terror. Threatening and harassing someone until this person falters. Sadly, Dana also knows that neither she nor Max or anybody else could do something about it, because Victoria Chase is the star student of Blackwell Academy: aloof and untouchable.

The only thing Dana could do is to take Kate into a comforting hug and speak soothing words to her.

* * *

Victoria

Being the president of the Vortex Club has a lot of advantages, but also comes with a lot of obligations, like organizing a party or to select and announce a new vice president.

Granted, getting rid of Dana has been a lot of fun, but since yesterday's vote, Victoria has also been trying to find a replacement. Alone assembling a list took her hours.

Right now, Victoria sits in the photography lab, gazing at the list of possible candidates on her brand-new iPad while she's waiting for the lesson to begin. A lot of names are already scratched, some still remain. At the moment, the blonde's finger hovers over Nathan's name as Victoria weighs the advantages and disadvantages of making him vice president.

' _Nathan's loyal and under my control, yet he's unpredictable and not everyone's favorite, especially after the gun-incident.'_

She scratches his name.

' _Courtney: loyal, subservient, fucking everyone who promises her some fame. She's good at getting things done, but lacks initiative.'_

Scratch.

' _Hayden: always high, always fucking some stupid bitches, even on good terms with some teachers and non-members, but also plain stupid like bread.'_

Scratch.

' _Taylor: smart, good lookin', great in bed and loyal as long as I pretend that I care about her mom. Once, I actually did, but even after her surgery she keeps on annoying me with it, ugh! Yet, I love her decoration ideas for the parties. Hmm…'_

Victoria's deep thoughts are merely interrupted as someone sits down right in front of her. She doesn't even need to look to know that it is Max Caulfield who just sat down. The blonde even knows what this is all about, but since she stamps it as unimportant, Victoria chooses to ignore her, even after the black-haired girl clears her throat in order to gain her attention. Only after Max takes away her iPad, smashes it on the floor and stomps on it several times, Victoria has no other choice than to finally give the muscular girl her full awareness. Not only, her new Tablet is now a pile of scrap on the floor, but also hours of hard work has been destroyed in seconds.

Normally, Victoria would've loved to scream and rage, but behaving like an angry little girl wouldn't fit her reputation, therefor she tries to suppress the anger. Her hands and jaw are clenched as she coldly stares at a stern looking Max with agitation and hate.

"Do I have your attention now?" Max asks, holding Victoria glare without showing any impression.

"You're gonna pay for that!" she hisses back.

"Sure, just send me the bill." Max replies dryly with a shrug, making Victoria even more furious.

Everyone in the room is looking at them. Some are enjoying the show, the rest fear that this won't go without some injuries.

"I think you already know what I want, Icky Vicky, and I'm gonna say it one last time: leave Kate alone or you gonna regret it!"

Thinking that she's about to have the upper hand once more, like last night, Victoria snickers with amusement. "Empty threats, that's all you got, Caulfuck. C'mon, threat to beat me up in front of all those potential witnesses."

Still unimpressed, Max sighs deeply, reaches inside her pocket and pulls out her smartphone, showing the blonde the display after typing something. "Is this your Facebook page?"

Victoria doesn't answer; she just crosses her arms and shifts her gaze for one short moment to the display and then back to Max.

Not in need for a confirmation, the black-haired girl takes her phone back, types some more on the display and puts it away. "Now look at it again."

Looking at her with furrowed eyebrows for some time longer, Victoria eventually rolls with her eyes, takes out her own phone and loads her Facebook page. In merely a few seconds her face turns beet-red out of anger as she realizes what Max has done with her page.

Where her relationship status should be saying _single_ , it now says _slut_. Her entire friend-list is empty and her profile picture was replaced by a picture that has been taken some years ago at a party, showing her totally wasted. But the most shocking thing is a video which is loaded a moment later. In said video Victoria is shown having sex with some guy. Unfortunately, the blonde forgot to turn off the sound of her phone, letting everyone in the room hear her dirty talk.

A minute later, the page is loaded anew and everything is back to normal. Squeezing the phone in her trembling hand, Victoria lifts her sight from the display and looks around the room. All eyes are fixed on her. Some students are just gazing at her shamefully, but some others are giggling and grinning.

"See this as a last warning, Bitchtoria," says Max, showing no judgment or joy in her eyes, "Next time it'll be permanent."

"You hacked my account!" she replies with gritted teeth.

Knowing that to testify in front of all the others isn't a wise choice, so Max only shrugs nonchalantly and stands up. "One little advise, never upload your private porn collection into a cloud, 'cause it could easily get leaked into the Internet."

Once more, Victoria wishes that her gaze could kill. She watches Max as she's leaving the photography lab despite that she's suppose to attend this lesson, too. But then the blonde suddenly realizes that Kate's seat is still empty, too. Normally, Kate never skips classes. So, something must've happened.

' _Maybe I went too far this time?'_ Victoria thinks, but swipes this thought away immediately and focuses on plotting her revenge on Max Caulfield.

* * *

Kate

Her hazel eyes are wide open and gazing at Max, who's lying right beside her, in awe. "Y-you really did that?!"

"Yeah," the black-haired girl replies, brushing through her girlfriend's dirty blond hair, "But only for a minute. Though she deserves it tenfold, getting bullied, especially like this, isn't something anyone should ever endure."

"What if, she doesn't back off? Would you do it anyway?"

Max rolls onto her back, staring at the ceiling for some time as she thought about what to do if Victoria wouldn't stop harassing Kate. "I don't know," she eventually says as she gets up and sits at the edge of her bed, "Probably not, but…I just hope that she's finally learned her lesson."

Embracing her girlfriend from behind, Kate plants a kiss on her cheek, rocking her softly with a warm smile. "I trust you to do the right thing! I love you, Max!"

Both girls stay like this for some time. Since the incidents with Victoria the night before and this morning, Kate felt kind of edgy which leaded to a mental breakdown, eventually. Max had stayed with her the entire day, comforting and spoiling her every minute. Though, at first, Kate had been worried to skip all classes, she got used to it pretty soon and found it even necessary in order to avoid Victoria and get the much needed cuddling from Max.

"Y'know, I have an idea to sweeten up the remainder of this shitty day!" Max suddenly speaks to Kate, stands up and gives her a mischievous grin.

"O-okay." the blonde answers with some insecurity, knowing that her girlfriend's ideas always have the tendency to be a bit crazy.

"How about a midnight swim?"

"What?! B-but the ocean's way too cold this time of year, a-and the curfew…"

"Who said something about the ocean? If I recall correctly, Blackwell has a formidable swimming pool with heated water."

"B-but it's closed."

"No obstacle for me. C'mon, Katie!" the black-haired girl urges some more, leans in and gives Kate a long, intimate kiss before she whispers seductively into her ear, "We could make out in the pool and get into mood for…y'know…"

Kate gasps as her heart skips a beat and a hot, yearning sensation builds up in her belly. "O-okay…" she speaks with a whiff, her hands already clammy and shaky.

"Then let's get dressed and bail!"

Knowing that they would've to sneak past the security, Max told Kate to go to her room and put on some dark clothes and sneakers. Only owning the black outfit from the concert, the Christian girl now wears them over her swimsuit. She has just closed the zipper from one of Max's borrowed black hoodies as it knocks softly at her door.

She opens it quietly, gazing at a toothy grinning Max.

"Ready?" she whispers, receiving a nod by Kate.

Very cautious and quietly both girls sneak out of the dormitories, heading for the swimming pool. The entire campus is dipped in darkness which is only punctually broken by the few lanterns here and there. They are just about to pass the main building as the front door opens and a security guard emerges from inside.

Immediately, Max pulls Kate into the shadow of a big tree, pressing her against the trunk tightly. Her heart beets fast and her breathing become shallow upon the rising fear of getting caught. Therefor the small blonde tries to focus on something else to distract herself. And the only thing that comes into her mind is the closeness to Max. Kate shuts her eyes and concentrates on her girlfriend's body. The warmth it radiates and every shape she's able to feel through the layers of fabric. Now her thoughts are going wild, imagining how it would be to touch Max's naked body; to be naked and touched by her. Kate doesn't know why, but somehow the excitement and the situation, this intense mixture of feelings, positive and negative, arouses her. She bites her bottom lip, wraps her arms around the black-haired girl's hips, grabs her butt cheeks and presses her crotch even closer. Additionally she starts to plant wet kisses over her freckled girlfriend's neck.

Soft and quiet moans escape Max's mouth, but instead of giving in to the teasing, she tries to back away a bit. "Dammit, Katie," she whispers, "S-stop it! He's heading our way!"

Brought back into the here-and-now, Kate stops, just resting her head on Max's comforting shoulder. She can hear the heavy steps of the guard now, closing in. Her breathing stops and she closes her eyes as the stomping of the boots quits nearby.

"C'mon, you asshole, move on!" Max curses under her breath, and like it has been an order he finally keeps on walking. The steps are fading in the distance and Kate exhales deeply in relief.

"Damn, Katie, you really went at it!"

"S-sorry! I-I kinda lost it."

Giving her a toothy grin, Max plants another kiss on Kate's lips. "Oh you're so in for some punishment. But first: let's swim! The way's clear now."

Without seeing another guard, Kate and Max keep on moving until they reach the backdoor of the pool, and a minute later, Max has managed to unlock it. The warm, chlorine-smell filled air engulfs them as they enter the pool area. Besides the humming sound of the pump system, everything is quiet and dipped in darkness.

"I'm gonna search some kind of a light switch," says Max, her voice echoing through the building. She gave Kate a peck on the cheek and vanished in the darkness.

Although Kate isn't someone who's afraid of the darkness, she feels kind of edgy. Being all alone in a dark place where you actually aren't allowed to be at this time of night is something entirely different than walking through the nightly hallways of the dorms in need for a toilet.

With a loud clicking sound the first lights turn on, followed by others, one by one, enlightening the clear water and painting magical ripples on the ceiling and walls.

"Found it!" chimes Max's happy voice from the office close by, and a moment later she emerges from the room, only dressed in a black two-piece.

Kate's jaw drops and her entire body goes wild as her girlfriend comes closer with slow steps and a wry smirk. Her muscular body, the tattoo, her small breasts, Kate wants nothing more than to touch everything of it.

"Like what you see?" Max speaks softly, receiving a frantically nodding. Without a warning, the black-haired girl began to unzip Kate's hoodie and slides it off. Then her shirt follows, revealing the upper half of Kate's swimsuit.

Out of nervousness, the Christian girl's breathing becomes shallow and every time she feels one of Max's touches a faint moan escapes her mouth. Eventually, her black jeans are being slid off as well as her boots and socks.

Now both only wearing their swim clothes, Max embraces Kate's neck and plants a long kiss on her lips. And as the blonde feels her girlfriend's warm skin on her own, her heart almost stops beating while the tingling sensation in her belly becomes nearly unbearable, begging her for release.

"Ready?" Max whispers, and though Katie doesn't quite know if she meant swimming or sex, she just gulps and nods.

With a big smirk, Max takes a few steps back, runs towards the pool and jumps, making a water bomb. "Cowabunga!"

Water sprinkles everywhere, letting Kate shriek as she's hit by some cold droplets.

"C'mon, Katie, the water's awesome!"

With a childish smile on her face, Kate backs up a bit, runs and makes a plunge into the pool. As she submerges into the water an inner peace engulfs her mind. The noise of the world fades and is replaced by the streaming sound of her blood. The weight of the world is gone, because she feels weightless. All worries are washed away by the warm water.

Water has always been Kate's element. She loves to swim, though she barely has the chance to do it during semesters. Easily she's able to hold her breath for over a minute, with some practice even longer and additionally she's able move as fast as a fish.

A mischievous thought hits her mind as she reminds herself that Max doesn't know about her affinity for the wet element. Her girlfriend talked about punishment, but what if Kate wanted to prank her instead?

Kate opened her eyes and spots Max's blurry silhouette not far away. With some fast movements she flanks her and approaches the unaware girl from behind. The blonde breaks through the surface with a loud roar like a sea monster, grabs Max's shoulders and pulls the surprised girl underwater.

After some struggling, both emerge from the water again. Gasping and giggling simultaneously.

"Damn, you got me there, Katie. But now prepare for the revenge of Long Max Silver!"

With a battle cry, Max attacks Kate, who, however, splashes some water into her girlfriend's face and swims away with a shriek. For the next moments the laughter, shrieks and giggles of the two girls chime through the building. Until Max takes Kate into a tight hold and both heavy breathing girls gaze at each other with warm smiles.

Softly their lips meet and their tongues swirl around each other. Now quiet moans are breaking the silence. Only reluctantly, Kate allows Max to stop the kissing, but she knows it's worth it after Max unties the strings of her top with a seductive smile and let it swim away.

Once more, Kate's breathing stops as she's staring at her girlfriend's breasts with blushed cheeks. Her mind goes blank and her hand moves on its own, ready to finally feel and explore this part of Max's body. Her fingers were only an inch away as the loud sound of a closing door echoes through the building.

"Shit!" hisses Max, grabs Kate's still raised hand and pulls her to the edge of the pool, catching her bikini top on the way. After leaving the pool she picked up their clothes, but as Kate wants to get dressed as Max stops her. "No time to get dressed, we need to get out, before…"

Max hasn't even finished her sentence as the back entrance opens and a guard enters the building, already scanning the area with a flashlight. Not wasting a second, Max pulls Kate further into the small office and signs her to crawl under the desk.

"Okay, Katie, you stay here and hide, while I try to find us a way out." the black-haired girl says to her now out of nervousness trembling Kate, covering her bare upper body with a shirt.

Entirely trusting her most beloved Max, Kate just nods and receives a kiss in return.

"I'll be back in a jiff!"

Then, Max turns off the lights and silently vanishes into the darkness.

"Someone messed with the lights. Look into the office and find those little punks!" yelled a male voice through the building.

Kate hears the stomping sound of heavy boots approaching the office until it stops and the young girl realizes that a guard was standing right in the middle of the small room, enlightening it with his flashlight. Fearing to be discovered, Kate crawls even deeper under the desk and covers her mouth with one hand to suppress her heavy, shaky breathing.

"There's nobody here!" suddenly shouted the guard, startling the poor blonde so much that tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Then search the locker rooms!" chimed that commanding voice from outside again and, to Kate's relief, the guard left.

After his stomps have faded she waited some more minutes, only hoping that they didn't find Max. Soon, no sound could be heard anymore. The pool is now quiet like the time they came her. Slow and cautiously, Kate left her hiding place and wants to search for her girlfriend as she realizes that someone was standing right in the middle of the room.

* * *

Max

"Someone messed with the lights. Look into the office and find those little punks!"

Knowing that Kate should be pretty safe in her hideout, Max leaves the office, always taking care to stay in the shadows and avoid the guards. She knows that the only way to escape this mess is to launch a distraction, but how?

She enters the boy's shower room and, so far, no other guard crossed her way or approached her. But her luck had to run out eventually.

"There's nobody here!"

' _Very good, Katie!'_

"Then search the locker rooms!"

Quickly, Max moves on, trying to find a place to hide. But as she's about to enter the locker room, another guard comes in from the other side. Fast and silently, she goes back to the toilet stalls, climbs up one of the walls and just lays still at the top. As predicted, one of the guards begins to search every stall and Max just hopes that he wasn't smart enough to look upwards. Her blue eyes follow everyone of his steps until he has reached the last stall, curses under his breath and walks back. She waits for a few minutes, her muscles burning from holding her balance, until there's only silence.

' _What the fuck?! Are they gone?'_ thinks Max, not trusting the peace, _'Better get Kate and bail!'_

Slow and cautiously, the black-haired girl climbs down again, landing on her feet without making a sound. She knows that something is wrong and therefore she heads back to the office as quietly as possible. About to enter the showers again, Max spies a movement in the darkness.

' _These bastards! It's a fucking trap! I just hope Katie stays where she is and doesn't try anything on her own.'_

Using the shadows and every possible cover, the young girl manages to enter the pool area without being seen, checks for some more hidden guards and then enters the office. Max freezes on the spot as she sees a whimpering Kate sitting on the desk. But before she even has the chance to go to her, she's blinded by the bright light of a flashlight, shining directly into her face.

* * *

Max

"I always knew you were up to no good. Exactly like the other losers and misfits Chloe hung out with! People like you dragged her down!" says David Madsen while he escorts Max and Kate back to the dorms.

"Yeah," scoffs Max cynically, having one arm draped around Kate's shoulders soothingly, "Treating her like shit, physical abuse and sending her to a boot camp clearly made her a better person. She needs love and friendship; a working family, and not a fucking military asshole who orders her around."

"I…" he pauses for a moment, sighing deeply, "What happened was wrong. I already apologized to Joyce."

"To Joyce?!" Max yells, stopping in her tracks, "What about Chloe? You hit her, not Joyce!"

"I wanted to, but…Chloe lost it again and…"

"You can't blame her for that! You slapped her without any reason!"

"She provoked me!" now he says with gritted teeth.

"Oh boohoo! How old are you, sixteen? You're an adult and have the responsibility to take care of your step-daughter, not to beat her up if she doesn't play by your stupid rules!"

For a moment both, Max and David stare at each other with agitation, until the older man inhales to overcome his anger. "Max, I fought in the war and experienced things that…let me lose it pretty fast. I'm already seeing a doctor and…"

"That's no excuse!" Max responds, pressing Kate closer as negative memories are flooding her mind, "You know what my Mom said every time after she hit me? She told me that it was my fault; that I provoked it and I hate her for that! You're just another asshole who cared shit about Chloe!"

"And where was your care? Chloe never mentioned you and as far as I know, you never even contacted her. You left Chloe alone!"

Hearing such an accusation Max freezes and stares at David, anger dwelling deep inside, ready to erupt. "Y-you have no idea what happened."

"Oh I know," David keeps on pushing, thinking that he has the upper hand now, "You started a new life in your cozy Seattle, leaving Chloe behind, and now you feel bad for yourself and blame everything on others. You cared shit about her!"

About to reach a critical point, Max clenches her hands into fists, ready to beat up David Madsen, the head of Blackwell security. Only Kate's touch and her sweet, yet angry voice, prevents that everything gets worse.

"That's not true! Max is the most caring person I know! She had a very hard time in Seattle, but such an emotionless bastard like you would never understand. Maybe, instead of accusing other people all the time, you should actually listen to their stories, before simply putting a label on them!"

"Figures that you rich brats stick together!"

Before being able to react, Max grabs David by his collar and presses him against a close-by tree. "Listen, you dickless fuck, you know shit about me or Kate or even Chloe. All you do is to harass students to make yourself feel better. I don't give a damn if you report this to Wells or not, but if you give Chloe or anyone else any more shit, I'll…"

Another soft touch on her shoulder let Max hold on with her threat. She released David Madsen from her tight hold and step back, earning a warm smile from her girlfriend, who gets dead-serious again. "I'll file in a complaint that you called me and Max a brat. My Dad knows most members of the local school board and if you continue your misbehavior towards other students, I'll tell him about this."

For some moments the silence of the night fills the campus again as the two girls and David Madsen stare at each other. Then, he turns around and leaves. Kate and Max have won the argument and celebrate it with a long hug.

"You were awesome, Katie!" says Max, planting a soft kiss on her neck.

"Only because you give me strength!"

Not expecting David to return, both girls make their way back to the dorms arm-in-arm, but not too obvious if another guard or even student should show up. And, surprisingly, a security guard stood right in front of the dorms, obviously waiting for them.

"Hi girls, the chief told me I should make sure that you two don't run astray again, go right to your rooms and stay there."

' _Dammit, we can't catch a fucking break!'_ thinks Max, growing frustrated that, once more, they don't have a chance to spend the night together.

With a big sigh and giving Kate a soothingly brush, they head on to their rooms. Under the already annoyed gaze of the guard Kate and Max give each other one last long hug, saying good night.

As soon as Max has opened her door, she turned around one last time, feeling watched, and realized that Victoria's room door is slightly open. In the gap she sees the Queen-Bee's blue eye, staring at her with a devilish grin. Not feeling intimidated, Max just gives her the middle finger and closes her door.

Still frustrated about how the night went down, Max kicks against her punching bag and then lays down on her bed, thinking about what to do next.

Her body still yearned for her girlfriend. All the teasing; the kissing; the romantic moments, everything has been piled up inside and is forming a big knot, waiting for release. For a moment Max thinks about to meditate, but she doesn't want to suppress her feelings anymore like she has done for the last couple of years. The next option would be to masturbate. But to do so seems to her a bit selfish, since Kate is probably feeling the same right now. Or is she? With this uncertainty in her mind and the need to hear her beloved Kate's voice, Max grabbed her phone and dials her number.

* * *

Kate & Max via phone

[Kate]: Hi, my love!

[Max]: Hey Katie! Whatcha doing?

[Kate]: Lying in bed, trying to sleep, but… (sighs) I can't! I smell like chlorine and…damn, I want you! It's so unfair!

[Max]: I know, same here. Stupid security assholes!

[Kate]: I still can't believe that the head of our security abuses his step-daughter.

[Max]: Yeah, almost broke him his arm for this. Gosh, I would've loved to bitchslap this idiot!

[Kate]: (giggles) And I would've loved to see this.

[Max]: Nah, I think your way was the best one. However…(sighs) I bet this douchbag's gonna run to Wells first thing in the morning and bawl about my misbehavior.

[Kate]: You think we're gonna be in trouble?

[Max]: Me, yes. You, probably not.

[Kate]: (worried) I-I don't want you to be in trouble!

[Max]: It's okay. Better me, than you. I'm on Wells' shitlist anyway. Still, I'm sorry!

[Kate]: Don't be. Totally worth it!

[Max]: Really?!

[Kate]: I-I finally saw your…uhm…(quietly) boobs. (giggles)

A short pause.

[Max]: You liked them?

[Kate]: Y-yeah.

[Max]: Not too small?

[Kate]: Mh-mh, perfect! Though, I would've loved to touch them.

Another pause and some shuffling from Max's side.

[Max]: You know what I'm just doing?

[Kate]: No.

[Max]: (seductively) I'm entirely naked and imagine you in your swimsuit, how you treat my boobs.

[Kate]: (shyly) Uhm…wh-what…uh…M-Max, I…

[Max]: (moans slightly) I'm so sorry, Katie! I-I can't hold on anymore. I-I need to…

[Kate]: It's okay. I…I understand and…I…I kinda wanna do it, too. Should we…uhm, you know…give each other some privacy?

[Max]: No. Katie, I…I wanna try something, but only if you agree.

[Kate]: O-okay?

[Max]: I want you to close your eyes and I'm gonna guide your hand. It would be like I'm the one doing this. I-if you don't want to or it gets too much, then…

[Kate]: Okay!

[Max]: What are you wearing?

[Kate]: Just my pajama. Sh-should I take it off?

[Max]: No, leave it on! Now touch your neck and then move it slowly down, over your collar and then over your breasts.

[Kate]: (shyly) O-okay… (moaning softly)

[Max]: (whispering) Describe them for me.

[Kate]: Th-they're soft, a-a bit bigger than yours and… (moans a bit louder) god, it feels so good! M-Max?

[Max]: Yeah?

[Kate]: Wh-what are you doing?

[Max]: (giggles softly) I'm teasing my breasts, too. And now… (she hisses in excitement) I'm going deeper, and I…I want you to do the same.

[Kate]: (breathing heavier) Mmmh, oh Max, I…I can't take it any longer! This is…this is too much. I…I need to…I wanna…

[Max]: It's okay, Katie! Move your hand where you want it to be…

[Kate]: (moans in relief) Thank you!

[Max]: Say Katie, are you shaved?

[Kate]: (gasps surprisingly) What?!

[Max]: Sorry, too far?

[Kate]: N-no…I-I mean, I'm not…shaved. D-does it bother you?

[Max]: (giggles) Nope, just needed this for my imagination. Don't worry, I'm really bad when it comes to shaving down there. Last time is six months ago. And right now, I'm brushing my hair aaand…(groans loudly) that's the spot!

[Kate]: (moans loudly) Holy dog!

[Max]: (breathing getting heavier) Are you wet?

[Kate]: Yes…so…wet! I'm…oh Lord…I'm going crazy!

[Max]: Come…come for me, Katie!

[Kate]: Together! I…I wanna…oh shit…I'm gonna…

Both moan loudly in their phones, then a long pause follows, only filled by the two girl's heavy breathings.

[Max]: That…was…so…wowser!

[Kate]: Y-yeah…

[Max]: Never thought that phone-sex could be so good.

[Kate]: Max?

[Max]: Yeah?

[Kate]: I love you and can't wait to feel you on my body for real!

[Max]: I love you too, Katie! Can't wait for it, too!

[Kate]: Damn!

[Max]: Something wrong?

[Kate]: (shyly) I-I think I need some new pants.

[Max]: (giggles) Yup, learned that some time ago. Next time I'm gonna lick you clean.

Silence.

[Max]: Too far?

[Kate]: Can't wait for that, too!

Silence.

[Kate]: (giggles) Gotcha!

[Max]: Who are you and what have you done with my Katie?

[Kate]: (keeps on snickering) Good night, my love!

[Max]: Good night, my Katie!


	16. Chapter 16: Death of Innocence (part 1)

**Chapter 16: Death of Innocence, part 1**

Max

Water from the heavy rain outside splashs against the big window, inducing a tapping sound while big droplets rolled down the smooth surface. It could've been a peaceful environment if the room wouldn't be the Principal's office.

Principal Wells sits at his big, fancy desk and flicks through some sheets of paper, writing down some notes from time to time. A minute later he puts down his pen, clears his throat and gazes deeply at Max and Kate, who are sitting right in front of him.

"Miss Caulfield, Miss Marsh. I think you know why I called you into my office," he speaks rhetorically, "To my daily responsibilities as the principal of this school, reading the reports of our security right in the morning is one of my top priorities. And as I read this morning's report I was more than disappointed to see your names mentioned in it." Like he always did when starting a longer monologue, Principal Wells stands up and walks over to the window, looking at the campus outside. "Since every medallion has two sides, I want to hear your version of last night's events before making a final judgment."

Knowing from the start that they would get a lot of heat for their last adventure, and since this wasn't the first time being called to the principal's office, Max takes the whole situation with patience. Kate, on the other hand, is just sitting in her chair, head down, glaring at her trembling hands.

' _Dammit! Poor Katie, I wish I could at least hold her hand. She so doesn't deserve to get punished for my stupid idea. Better I'm taking the fall right away.'_

"Mr. Wells, we just wanted to have some fun after a really crappy day and…" Max starts to explain, but is interrupted right away as Wells turns around and gives her another deep glare.

"So, breaking and entering school property is considered as _fun_ to you?"

"N-no, we…" Max closes her eyes and inhales deeply, trying to calm down, "Listen, it was my stupid idea, 'kay. Kate just tagged along, that's it. You can blame everything on me, but please," she turns her head to glimpse at her girlfriend, who answers it with eyes wide open, "Leave her out of this."

"Miss Caulfield, are you admitting that you coerced on of our most promising students to such a felony?"

Willing to accept her fate, Max closed her eyes once more, waiting for the inevitable. "Yes!"

"No!" Kate intervenes, drawing everyone's attention on her, "I was in on this, too! We did this together!"

"Kate!"

"Miss Marsh, I understand that you want to protect your friend, but are you aware of the consequences by admitting your complicity?"

For another moment, both girls share a glimpse. Though she slightly shakes her head, Max isn't able to stop Kate.

"Yes, and I'm ready to accept them!" the blonde speaks, holding her head up high.

Sighing deeply, Principal Wells stays quiet for a minute before he continues. " Miss Marsh, since this is your first infraction, I'll ignore your absence during yesterday's classes and only sentence you to detention for the next two weeks, beginning today. Now…" he shifts his gaze to Max again, "to you, Miss Caulfield. Your list of infringements has grown quite vastly for the last week," then back to Kate, "Miss Marsh, I suggest that you go to class now and attend it this time. Have a good day!"

"B-but…" the blonde tries to answer back, but the Principal's as well as Max's glare are telling her that there's no room for discussion.

Seeing her girlfriend leaving the office with her head down, Max would've loved to embrace and soothingly kiss her. She has taken a high risk by sharing the blame and the black-haired girl knows that she has to make it up to her again.

Hearing Wells clearing his throat once more, Max draws her attention towards him, hoping it wouldn't get too bad.

"Miss Caulfield, since last week you developed quite into a troublemaker. And it seems like last night's incident is just the tip of the iceberg," he picks up a list from his desk and starts to read it aloud, "Beside breaking and entering, and breaking the curfew, you committed the following infractions: mayhem, damage to property of fellow students, inappropriate language, blackmailing, bullying…"

"I never blackmailed or bullied anyone!" Max blurts at him as she hears these accusations.

"Is that true?" Wells retorts nonchalantly, arching one eyebrow, "Then why are several students backing up Miss Victoria Chase's complaint against you, which includes every single of these acts?"

From one moment to another, Max frowns, already knowing that Victoria brought their little vendetta onto the next level. "Victoria Chase?!" she scoffs, "I bullied Victoria freakin' Chase?! Are you cereal?"

Staying stern, Principal Wells pulls out some photos from under the pile of papers in front of him. The first one showed the destroyed iPad. "Several students witnessed that you deliberately destroyed this device by ripping it out of Miss Chase's hands and stomping on it multiple times without a warning or reason."

Instead of feeling guilty or showing regret, Max simply shrugs and crosses her arms. "I told her that I would pay for it, and it wasn't deliberately. She purposely ignored me and kept on staring at this thing, so I gave her a reason to spare some of her attention."

"Miss Caulfield, it seems to me like you're taking this very serious matter far too easy. What we're talking about is…"

"Bullshit!" she throws in, earning an angry glare, "You said something about two sides of a medallion, so why don't you let me tell you why I did what I did, before we continue to talk about this stupid complaint?"

"Then go ahead," he answers, leaning back in his chair, "enlighten me why all those major infractions are just some triviality."

"You think I'm the one who bullies Victoria, but it's the other way around. Victoria and her Vortex dickheads are the one who bully and harass other students, especially Kate. Listen, maybe I crossed a line back there, but Katie…she's…she's my best friend and a good person. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"Miss Caulfield, these are some very heavy accusations against our most promising students without any evidence."

"Why don't you ask Kate? She could tell you some stories about being bullied and psychologically tortured by Victoria."

"So far nobody, not even Miss Marsh, has filed in a complaint about Miss Chase."

"Because they're all scared and intimidated. Don't you see what's going on under your nose?"

"Miss Caulfield, all I see is, that since Miss Marsh spends her time with you her behavior changed rapidly, and not in a positive way. Breaking curfew, skipping classes…"

"Oh, you wanna know why we skipped class yesterday? It wasn't because we wanted to, but because Victoria went all psycho on Kate right in the morning and I had to stay with her the entire day to calm her down. And the swimming…we just wanted to relax a bit."

"And what about the night before? Miss Chase had been disturbed in her night rest by you and Miss Marsh as you – how Miss Chase testified – came back from a concert. That would be another disobedience of our rules."

"Great, so this bi…Victoria told you that we had been on a concert past curfew and you believe her right away, without asking us?"

"I didn't say that I believe her statement, yet it seems plausible considering yesterday's incident."

"Maybe, but like I have no evidence that she bullies other students, she has no evidence that Kate and I broke curfew."

"If you or if you didn't break curfew that night isn't the main issue the complaint is about," he pulls out another photo, showing Victoria's wrist, having bruises on it, "Miss Caulfield, I need to remind you that Blackwell has a zero-tolerance-policy regarding violence. So, I need to ask you, are you responsible for these injuries on Miss Chase's wrist?"

Max's view wanders from the picture to the Principal's stern face and back, multiple times, until she sighs and averts his gaze completely. "Shit!"

"So I take it that this is true, then?"

She sighs once more, knowing that this conversation just took a serious turn. "Yes, but, again, there's a reason. Victoria touched Kate against her will. In my opinion that's called harassment and I simply intervened."

"It's not that simple, Miss Caulfield! Since the incident with Mr. Nathan Prescott I'm very aware that you are…trained in martial arts and therefore know how to inflict certain injuries to other people, or even to avoid them."

Just burying her face in her hands, Max simply sighs loudly again, not willing to give another answer. She takes a deep inhale to fight down the need to freak our, but it doesn't work that well anymore.

"So, I guess that, once more, you're admitting your guilt." Wells says, a satisfied gaze in his eyes.

That's the point where Max loses it. She drops her hands in annoy with a loud "Ugh!", stands up and blurts at the principal, "You know what, yes! I'm guilty…of everything. Now cut the crap and simply get it over with!"

"Miss Caulfield, please calm…" he starts, trying to calm down the situation, but gets interrupted right away.

"No, I won't, 'cause I'm tired of this shit. Since I kicked Nathan's ass, I'm on your shitlist anyway. It simply doesn't matter what I say, 'cause you already see me as a delinquent. Like Chloe!"

Not impressed by Max's outburst, Wells arches one eyebrow, looking at her quizzically, "I'm surprised that you mention her, yet I have to admit that I see some similarities here. You've been seen together with Miss Price a lot, lately."

"She's my friend, or is this against your rules, too? But yes, there are some similarities. She was befriended with a Vortex Club member, Rachel Amber, who used and coerced her to break the rules, just for her pleasure."

"And another accusation against a former Vortex Club member," he spoke and pauses for a moment, "Miss Caulfield, I don't know why you see the members of the Vortex Club with such prejudice or why you have a personal feud with Miss Chase, but it went too far. I'll hereby suspend you from school for the next two weeks. Maybe you should use the time to think about your future at the academy."

"Yeah," Max scoffs in reply, "I'll think about my future at a school, where trigger happy assholes with guns, psychos, bullies and drug abusing shitheads roaming the halls freely, form a club and getting away with everything without being punished, despite you have your fancy _zero-tolerance-policy_. But it seems only to apply to unwanted students."

"That's enough!" yells Principal Wells, jumping up, "Miss Caulfield, this list of your infractions would've been more than enough to expel you. You only get another chance, because of your talent and I advise you not to waste it like Miss Price did." Then he sits down again, and continued to speak in his usual, monotone voice, "Now, I suggest that you go back to your room and I order you to stay away from Miss Chase and any other member of the Vortex Club or else I won't hesitate to end your studentship at Blackwell! That's all."

Infuriated, Max just turns around and leaves the office in a fast pace, almost colliding with Kate, who's waiting for her in the hallway. Immediately, the blonde takes her girlfriend into a tight embrace, knowing from her appearance that her conversation with Wells went pretty bad.

Max's anger abates in seconds as she feels the soothing warmth of her beloved Kate. She presses her even closer as salty droplets emerge from her eyes and get soaked by Kate's dark-blue blazer.

Only as a snicker, followed by a singsonged "I told you!" chimes from a passing by Victoria Chase, Max breaks the contact and wants nothing more than to go all ballistic on her. But Kate is faster and holds her back.

"Fuck off, you evil cunt! You caused enough misery, now just leave us the fuck alone!" she blurts at the short-haired blonde, making everyone in the hallway look at them.

Being back talked in front of other students once more, especially by Kate Marsh, Victoria's face turns beet-red out of anger and if Principal Wells wouldn't have emerged from his office, she would've threatened her in order to maintain her authority.

"What is going on out here?" immediately he gazes at Max again, "Miss Caulfield, haven't I just told you…"

"It was me, okay? Not her!" intervenes Kate right away, being aware that Wells wants to pick on her girlfriend again, "Victoria provoked us and…"

"Mr. Wells, that's not true," Victoria interrupts with a fake sweet, pity voice, "I was on my way to Chem as these two verbally attacked me again."

"Verbally attacked my ass!" spoke Kate quickly before Max could say something and turns towards the principal, "Mr. Wells, I wanna file in a complaint against Victoria Chase regarding harassment and bullying, regarding me and Max."

Entirely overwhelmed that Kate suddenly takes a stand against Victoria on her own, she grabs her hand and squeezes it softly, signing her that she's by her side.

"Miss Marsh, I hope that this complaint is not just a scam to discredit Miss Chase and her complaint against Miss Caulfield here," he replies with a suspiciously glare.

"No," she answers, lowering her voice and gaze, "I-I wanted to do it for some time now, but I was so afraid and…" then she looked at Max with a soft smile and returns the soft squeeze on her hand, "…Max gives me strength to do it now; to make this stand."

"Alright," answers Wells with a nod, "Miss Marsh, please come into my office, and Miss Chase," he now gazes at the Queen-Bee, whose face is a mixture of unbelief and anger, "Please take a seat in my secretary's office, because I need to get to the bottom of this and want to have some answers from your side, too!"

The principal turns around and goes back into his office, Kate following him stat after giving Max another strong hug. Last but not least, Victoria walks past Max, hissing a quiet "You're so dead, Cockfield!" Before she vanishes behind a closing door Max flips her the bird. Then, she's alone, only surrounded by nosy students, who where now minding their own business again, since the show's over.

Max now walks back to the dorms, hoping that Wells would believe her beloved Katie. But something else bothers her. Victoria's threat only aimed at her, but not Kate and this detail let a shiver run over Max's spine.

* * *

Victoria 

Gazing at the ceiling, Victoria lays in her bed, thinking about the messed up events of this slowly passing day and how to survive the next week without any classes.

' _One week,'_ she thinks, her mood darkening a bit, _'This incompetent schmuck suspended me for an entire fucking week, just because Kate couldn't keep her mouth shut. Oh, you're gonna pay for that, Cockfield!'_

A wave of lust and pleasure rushes through her entire body, letting the pixie-blonde close her eyes and moan. While her one hand clenches tightly into a piece of her silk bed sheet and the other one digs deep into a bunch of long, straw-blond hair.

"Y-yes…mmh…r-right there…" she moans softly, raises her head a bit to look down her naked body. Her lustful gaze meets with a pair of stunning blue eyes, which belong to Taylor Christensen.

The straw-blonde backs away a bit stopping the tongue treatment, but keeps on caressing Victoria's sex with her fingers. "Are you feeling good?"

Moaning once more and arching her back as her sensitive spot receives some more intense brushes, Victoria manages to glimpse at Taylor again. "Amazing!" she eventually whispers her answer, now stroking through her friend's long hair as she gave her a warm smile, "You are amazing!"

Obviously most satisfied with this answer, Taylor lowered her head once more and continued to use her tongue in order to please her best friend.

Like most people, Victoria has always been in need for some distraction and relaxation after such a shitty day. And Taylor is exactly the person who could give her this treatment in form of a most pleasing orgasm. Sure, Victoria has already done it with a lot of people, girls and boys. But Taylor is special.

Though she'd never show or admit it in public, Victoria actually does have deep feelings for her blond friend. Feelings which are going way beyond being friends with benefits. Since they first met, Victoria had found Taylor very attractive and nice, and more than once she'd thought about asking her out and starting a real relationship with her.

However, there are two reasons which are speaking against such a bond. Firstly, as Queen-Bee of Blackwell, being in a relationship with and dependable on someone could easily be used as a weak spot, and Victoria liked Taylor way too much than to let her pay the price for her bitchiness. Secondly, Victoria had once decided for herself that she is too young to be bound into a serious relationship. She wants to use her time at Blackwell to experiment and to become aware of her true sexuality, and Taylor supports this.

As she receives another intensive treatment of her nether region, Victoria groans out loudly, her well-deserved orgasm approaching. She now grabs Taylor's head with both hands and presses her even more against her crotch while moving her hips to get as much friction as possible. Eventually, as Taylor additionally caressed one of her breasts, the pixie-blonde comes intensively, biting hardly on her lips to suppress the need to scream out her lust.

After the last wave of pleasure has passed her body, Victoria relaxed, breathing heavily. Taylor immediately lays down beside her, starting to brush with her fingertips over her friend's soft, yet trembling, body. Silence fills the room for a long moment until Taylor's whispered word breaks it.

"Vicky?"

"Hmm?" the pixie-blonde returns, flinging an arm around her friend.

"I-I know that we have an agreement…a-and that we talked about this, but…I love you! I-I really do."

Right away, Victoria's breathing falters. Slowly she shifts her gaze towards her shyly away looking friend. Almost expecting her to go all ballistic, Taylor is even more surprised as her friend relaxes again and starts to caress her back.

"I know," she answers, her lips forming a warm smile, "And I think I'm feeling the same, but…"

"I know," Taylor replies with a sigh and a faint smile, "You still wanna finish Blackwell first and…"

The straw-blonde hasn't even finished her sentence as Victoria takes her in for a long, intimate kiss, enjoying the mix of Taylor's scent and her own taste on her red lips. But it isn't for long, because shortly after, Taylor breaks it.

"Say, why are you so interested in Kate? I-I mean she's not really your type."

Taken aback by this question, Victoria simply stares at the other girl, averting her quizzical gaze a moment later to fix her sight at the ceiling once more.

"It needs to be."

"Vic," Taylor speaks with worry, brushing through her messy pixie-cut hair, "You need to stop this! That war with Caulfield already brought you a suspension for an entire week! She's not worth it! And Kate…dammit, this Christian cunt's not even worth the effort!"

"Yes, she is!" blurts Victoria back, already regretting it a minute later, therefore she inhales deeply and continues in a normal tone, "Kate is Caulfield's weakness, so making her my bitch will give this dyke the rest and teach everyone that they shouldn't fuck with me!" Then she gives Taylor another intense glare, followed by soft strokes over the straw-blonde's body. "And as soon as this is over, my Sweet T, we're gonna make our relationship official!"

Hearing this commitment from her beloved Victoria, Taylor's eyes sparkle and became watery. Both girls' lips collide once more, and this time it is the straw-blonde's turn to receive a well-deserved orgasm.

* * *

Max

Being suspended from school for the next two weeks, Max uses her free time to practice her martial arts, taking some pictures and, in order to surprise Kate one day, even plans on playing guitar again.

Right now, the young girl is sitting on one of the campus' picnic tables, meditating. Unlike at the beginning of the semester, Max doesn't care anymore if someone sees her practicing or meditating. At this point, everyone at this school knows everything about her anyway, accept her relationship with Kate.

' _It still bugs me what Victoria said,'_ she thinks as she recalls the Queen-Bee's last words towards her, _'She blames me for everything, but not Katie. And the way she sometimes looks at her…ugh, I just hope that I don't have to beat the shit out of her bitchy brain!'_

"Max," Mr. Jefferson's voice chimes, ripping the girl out of her thoughts.

' _Ugh, not this fucking asshole! Can't I catch a freakin' break?!'_

"What can I do for you, Mr. Jefferson?" Max speaks emotionlessly, not even feeling the need to open her eyes.

"I need to talk with you under four eyes about the Everyday Heroes Contest. Can you please follow me into my office?"

Just imagining to follow Jefferson into his office and to talk with him alone somehow sends a shiver of disgust along Max's spine. She feels that something's off here, but what's the alternative? Since she's been suspended and isn't allowed to sit in class right now, Max has a lot of spare time and not really a reason to neglect his bidding. So, sighing in annoyance, she jumps smoothly off the table, grabs her bag and follows Mark Jefferson into his office.

Her feeling that something isn't right intensifies even more as Jefferson locks the door behind her right after they've reached their destination. While Max just stays in the middle of the room, ready for everything that might come, her photography teacher leans against his desk right in front of her, so that they looked eye-to-eye.

"Max, I wanna be honest," he began, gazing at her deeply, "I'm more than disappointed that you're wasting your talent by messing up and getting suspended. You'll miss a lot of important classes and a great opportunity."

' _Ugh, please not a stupid lecture right now! This day's already been shitty enough!'_

"Max, your entry for the contest is way above every picture I already received. It's high-class photography, but sadly…since you're suspended, you're not allowed participating in that contest anymore."

' _Ooh, what a shame. Now I'm feeling really sad…NOT!'_

"But, I'm willing to give you a chance. If I can convince Mr. Wells to make an exception – and I definitely can – then you'll be able to still win the contest and therefore boost your career. Of course, this comes with a little catch."

As Max hears the word _catch_ , she eventually focuses on Jefferson, gazing at him with a frown. "What catch?"

"The art-world is a hard place, with little chances to be successful in it, and sometimes you have to…let's say, you have to make some sacrifices and need to go the extra mile, if you know what I mean."

Now a devilish smirk appears on his face, and it didn't take Max long to figure out what he wants…and it disgusts her. Anger and hate starts to boil inside of her, begging for release, but if she'd beat the crap out of him, nobody would believe her. Like Chloe, Max now is a delinquent and on everybody's shitlist. Therefore, she tries to play it cool for the moment and hopes she could simply tell him in a nice way that he can eat shit and die.

"So, you're saying, if I wanna participate the contest, I have to fuck with you?"

Just the thought of having sex with someone like Jefferson almost makes Max vomit in an instant and as his grin grows even wider, she almost loses it, feeling the need to ram his nasal bone into his shitty brain.

"No," he scoffs, "But there are some other services that would bring the same satisfaction for me." Then he licks his lips. "You've very beautiful lips, Max!"

Her hands are clenching into fists and dark memories begin to seep through the barricade, which Max had built up over the years. As she scoffs, it's more out of hysteria than amusement.

"So, you want me to suck your dick?" Her voice starts to tremble, almost revealing her true emotions, "B-but you know th-that I'm lesbian, right?"

He tosses away the argument with a shrug, "So? I told you, sacrifices have to be made to be successful."

This nonchalantly comment lets something snap inside Max. But instead of going rampage, the black-haired girl closes in on Mark Jefferson with a seductive smile. "Lemme get this straight," she says tenderly, biting her bottom lip, "If I give you a blowjob," she opens Jefferson's pants, "you'll make sure I win the contest?"

"Y-yes," whiffs the photography teacher, clearly surprised by Max's response. He even moans as the young girl reaches inside his pants and touches his cock, already feeling it swelling in her tiny hands.

"Mmmh…sounds tempting, but…"

Suddenly the strong girl tightens her grip around Jefferson's sex and twists it 180 degrees. If Max wouldn't have pressed her other hand on his mouth, he would've screamed, but instead only a muffled whining escapes his mouth. She leans forward, hissing directly into his face while her expression is simply cold and without any emotion.

"Listen closely, you perverted little fuck! I don't care about this fucking contest and I'd rather jump off the dormitories' roof than to take your ugly dick into my mouth or even let you stick it into my pussy!" She tightens her grip even more and pulls him closer, "And if you EVER try to sexual harass Kate or any other girl at this school, I'll rip off you fucking junk and stick it so deep into your fucking throat that you'll choke on it! Got it?"

After Jefferson manages to give her a faint nod, Max releases him and stumbles backwards. First tears emerge from her eyes as she sees her teacher crumbling to the ground, holding his crotch with his hands, whining and whimpering.

A new wave of dark memories and disgust flushes her body. Her lips tremble and a sob escapes her mouth. She turns around, unlocks the door and runs out of the main building towards the dorms. As soon as she's entered the building, Max immediately heads for the showers, lets her bag fall to the ground, enters one of the stalls and turns on the water, not caring that it's ice cold. Hastily, hyperventilating and under tears, she literally rips the clothes off her body and starts to scrub her skin with her bare hands, sometimes leaving red scratch marks with her fingernails, until she embraces her shaking body and cries out her emotional pain.


	17. Chapter 17: Death of Innocence (part 2)

**Chapter 17: Death of Innocence, part 2**

Kate

[Kate]: _Hi, my love! Thought we would meet after classes, but you probably had to get away from Blackwell for some time. It's cool. Wells sucks!_

[Kate]: _Dana asked me to go shopping for some clothes for the evening. You're still not back, so I guess we meet in town?_

[Kate]: _Max, are you mad at me or something? I'm worried! Please, gimme a sign!_

[Max]: _I'm ok._

Kate stares at the display of her phone, reading these last messages over and over again as she and Dana are driving through town in search for a parking space.

"I wonder what's going on with her," she mumbled to herself, but Dana caught her words right away and responds.

"Maybe this whole crap pissed her pretty much off. Wells is such a stupid asshole! I still can't wrap my head around it that he suspended Max and gave you detention for taking a swim in the pool."

"At least he suspended Victoria, too!" adds Kate.

"Yeah," Dana huffs as she pulls into a parking lot, "Though I still could kill this cunt fir kicking me out of the Vortex Club."

"I'm actually glad that you're not in this stupid club anymore!" comments Kate, touching her friend's shoulder soothingly and adds with an encouraging smile, "Hey, maybe you should open up your own club and give these suckers some competition!"

For a moment, Dana sits quietly in her seat, gazing into empty space as she thinks about the blonde's suggestion. "Nah," she eventually says, shaking her head, "I think I could never compete against parties and drugs with charity projects and How-to-make-the-world-a-better-place-discussions."

"Well, you'll never know if you don't try!"

Both girls now disembark Dana's car. While the cheerleader wears a black skirt, thighs, high-heels and a red jacket over a black girlie-shirt, Kate is newly clothed in a colorful, checkered long-sleeve button-shirt combined with a blue jeans and converse sneakers. Previously, Dana had suggested that Kate should change her hairstyle as well, but for the Christian girl it would've been too many changes for one day.

Both walk down the street towards their destination. The whole town's dipped into a beautiful red-orange color by the setting sun. Soon, they've reached the bar, called _Last Call._ Normally, people under the age of twenty-one aren't allowed to enter such establishments, but because of Blackwell Academy, which houses a lot of underage, mostly bored students, the owners had decided to divide their bar into two sections: One that serves alcohol, and the other one which only serves non-alcoholic drinks in order to give the students a place where they could hang out in the evening and have some food. Of course, the rules and security measures inside this bar are heavy and regularly the police comes by for an inspection to make sure that no alcohol's served to a person under the age of twenty-one

As they're about to approach the bar, Kate sees Max standing in front of it, leaning against the wall. Instead of her normal clothes, the black-haired girl wears a skinny black jeans and a long-sleeved, tight sweater, which highlights her muscular body. Because she hasn't seen her girlfriend since lunch break, the small blonde sprints towards her beloved Max and takes her in a tight embrace.

Kate inhales deeply as she feels her girlfriend's warmth, enjoying her fragrance as well.

"I missed you so much!" she whispers, but as Max's grip tightens even more and she receives no reply, Kate immediately knows that something's very wrong. Therefore she breaks the hug to gaze at Max's freckled face only to see that her eyes are slight puffy and red from crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" she speaks calmly with a concern-filled voice, brushing over her loved one's cheek.

At first Max doesn't answer and turns away to hide the pain that's about to crawl up again, her faked nonchalant tone not able to hide that there's a lot going on inside her mind. "Nothing," she answers, "It's…"

"Max," Kate interrupts her, knowing her way too well, "I'm okay if you don't wanna tell me right now, but please, don't lie to me!"

Her lips are trembling for a moment, until Max inhales deeply to regain her composure. "I-I can't." she says quietly, her voice almost failing.

Although it hurts her a bit that Max doesn't share what's bothering her, Kate nevertheless manages to give her a warm smile, followed by soothing hug and a softly spoken "Okay!"

"Hey Max, I'm sorry that you got suspended," now adds Dana, trying to give her friend some comforting words, "You really don't deserve this!"

"Thanks D," replies Max, giving her a wry smile after breaking the hug, followed by a sigh, "I guess, I just need some chill and…"

"Maybe a fucking bottle of booze!"

All three girls turned around and see Chloe approaching, who gives them a toothy grin. She wears the same clothes as always, only her top got exchanged for an old red-black checkered button shirt. "Heya girls," she then adds, giving Max a tight hug, Kate a soft embrace and Dana an slight awkward look, like she didn't know what to do, "Damn Dana, long time no see and you still look…uhm…yeah…"

Luckily for Chloe, Dana takes over the conversation, saving it before it gets too embarrassing. "Hi Chloe, it's been a while since we hung out. Last time was after _The Tempest_ , right?"

"Yeah…kinda," the bluenette responds, indicating that she feels uncomfortable by scratching the back of her neck, "Ugh, just…don't remind of that fucking play. I'm still pissed about that I let myself get talked into it."

"You were amazing, Chloe! You literally rocked the shit out of that role without any acting classes. You're a talent and I was kinda sad that you didn't take the role of Romeo in _Romeo & Juliet_. You and Rachel were such a sweet stage-couple."

Immediately, Chloe's expression darkens and if she wouldn't have learned to control her temper, the bluenette would've gone all berserk on the cheerleader, but instead just keeps calm. "Okay Dana, I don't wanna be rude here, but Rachel's a fucking cunt and the only couple I need right now is a couple of freakin' beers! You all got your fake IDs?"

"Yes!" answers Dana, her face slight blushed because she seems to have hit a sore spot as she had spoken about Rachel Amber.

"Got it right here!" is Max's reply, and then it's Kate's turn.

"Uh…n-no. I-I…" the blonde stammers, almost expecting everyone to be disappointed in her, because she would ruin the evening, but a soft touch and mischievous smirk by her girlfriend, who's holding up an ID card, let her stop talking.

"Happy Birthday, Katie! You're twenty-one now!"

Gasping, Kate grabs her new ID, turning it several times in her hands. "H-how…?! Isn't this illegal?"

"As illegal as breaking and entering into the pool," says Max with a shrug, "It's also way cheaper than giving the bouncer a hundred bucks every time, and…" then she closes in on Kate, almost too close for public, "…it opens the door for way more concerts!"

Feeling absolute joyful about how Max wants to make her happy and gets her out of the comfort zone, Kate wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck and gives her a soft, yet to other people seeming like a friendly, peck on the cheek. "Thank you!"

"Now c'mon girls, let's relax and drown these last shitty days in some alcohol!" speaks Dana, taking the lead by guiding her friends inside, directly towards the no-teenagers-allowed section.

Without any problems they pass the security guy and sit down in one of the booths. The bar itself looks modernized, yet old-fashioned, and the same could be said about the background music and the guests. Everything is a mixture of old and young.

"Okay, I'm gonna get us some drinks," says Dana as soon as Max, Kate and Chloe have taken their seats, "Any wishes?"

"Beer! Lotsa beer!" answers Chloe immediately, followed by Max.

"Coke with a shot vodka."

"Beer and coke with vodka, got it! Kate?"

Now everybody looks at the small blonde, who just nervously fumbles with her fingers. "Uhm…I-I'd…I'd like a…uh…a-a virgin _Sex on the beach_ , please!"

"You mean the cocktail or the activity after we're done here?" Chloe teases with her characteristic smirk, making the heat crawl up into Kate's face. But she isn't the only one blushing.

"Chloe!" Max chides, giving her a stomp on her foot to indicate that she shouldn't do such jokes right now.

"Ouch dude, what the fuck?!"

"No cool, 'kay!"

"Ugh, sorryyy!"

Seeing all three other girls blushing now, Dana giggles. "Okay guys, I'll be back in a jiff!"

For some minutes, Chloe, Kate and Max are sitting quietly in their places, until the black-haired girl breaks the silence.

"So, you played a role in _The Tempest_?"

Once more feeling uncomfortable, Chloe averts her friend's gaze. "Uhm…yup!"

"How come?"

"Yeah, you don't seem like the type for acting in a Shakespeare drama," adds Kate, leaning forward in anticipation of an answer.

"Well…" starts Chloe, pausing for a moment as she tries to find the right words, "Rachel kinda talked me into this shit. Juliet was supposed to play Ariel, but her parent's car broke down in the middle of fucking nowhere, so that she couldn't be there in time and these fuckers had no understudy for her, sooo…ugh, the play was about to be canceled and I was so head over heels into Rachel that I ended up doing this shit, okay!"

"Damn, I would've loved to see this. Chloe Price, rocking Shakespeare!"

"Me, too!" adds Kate with an honest smile, "But as D said, why didn't you take another role, if you're so talented?"

"Because I fucking hated it!" blurts Chloe furiously, "I'm just not the person who likes to stand in the spotlights, and…Rachel…ugh! Can we please talk 'bout something else or I'm gonna lose it, okay?"

Both taken aback by this outburst, Max and Kate share some glimpses. Luckily, Dana returns right on time with the drinks, handing them to their friends, before she takes a seat and raises her glass that contained a cocktail Kate didn't recognize.

"Okay girls, here's a toast for Max and Kate, the first and only cool badass gals who're making a stand against the Vortex Club and shithead Wells. Cheers!"

"Hear, hear!" Chloe falls in, instantly emptying her entire bottle of beer in one big draw. "Yeaaaah, that's the ticket!" she calls out after her bottle hits the table with a loud thud. "Say Katie, why's there no booze in your drink? I mean, aren't you catholic folks drinkin' during your church stuff all the time?"

For the next minute, everybody just stares at Chloe. Dana with one arched eyebrow, Max with a frown and Kate with both eyes wide open.

"Uh…" is the only thing the small blonde is able to muster at first, before she's able do shake off the first surprise, "A-actually we just have a small sip of red wine during the last supper, a-and the kids only get some grape juice. That's it."

"Well, shit! And there goes my chance to become a believer."

"As if you ever believed in a god, Chlo." Max simply points out, rolling with her eyes.

"Do you believe in a god?" Dana asks towards Max, making her go stiff for a moment. She exchanges some glimpses with Kate, who gives her a warm smile that tells her, no matter the answer, she will always love her.

"I…uh…no, never believed in a god, but if there is one, then he's an asshole!"

Once more there's an uncomfortable silence as Dana and Chloe are shifting their sights between Max and Kate.

Max, surprised by her own, actually rude comment, looks at her girlfriend with wide open eyes. "Kate, I…" she begins with a shivering tone, "I'm…shit, I'm sorry…I…"

Before finishing her sentence, Max jumps up and leaves, probably towards the bathroom, but Kate doesn't know. She just stares at the empty seat beside her, feeling desperate upon her beloved Max's strange behavior.

"Katie," Dana asks worried, touching Kate's shoulder softly, "What's going on?"

"I-I don't know," she answers, her voice almost failing, because she's unaware of what's bothering her girlfriend, "She's acting that strange since this afternoon. But…I don't think that it has anything to do with her suspension, 'cause she'd already expected this to happen since last night."

With a loud sigh, Chloe gets up too, about to follow Max.

"Where're you going?"

"Well, since I fucked up in becoming her girlfriend, I can at least try to be her best friend and figure out what's goin' on."

"You think she'll tell you before telling Kate?" mentions Dana with a frown.

"Listen, sometimes shit's hitting the fan so hard that you simply don't wanna tell the people you love, 'cause you just don't wanna worry them. Got it?"

With one last encouraging wink, Chloe leaves, while Dana and Kate remain in their places. The young blonde buries her face in her hands and exhales deeply, the worries about her beloved Max almost crushing her. Eventually, a soft touch on her shoulder let her gaze into Dana's eyes.

"Don't worry, Katie. I think Max is just a bit stressed out by all this bullshit and Chloe's the right one to talk to her. I mean, who knows bullshit at Blackwell better than she does?"

"I know," Kate sighs, knowing that her friend is probably right. Chloe and Max seem to get along very fine and it wouldn't surprise her if both share some secrets on their own. "So, you know Chloe since she was a student at Blackwell?"

"Yeah," Dana begins to tell, looking a bit dreamily into empty space, "The first time I met her, she mostly kept to herself, mainly because she was bullied by some of the school's uber-bitches. Later, when Rachel Amber attended the Academy, she got into more and more trouble," then she in- and exhales deeply, "Everyone at school knew that Rachel was using her and I…I felt really bad for Chloe. Gosh, I should've said something."

"It's not your fault!" Kate encourages her with a soft smile, "Rachel's gone and Chloe has us now. Things will definitely get better for her!"

"Maybe you're right, Katie." Dana answers back with a smile, "Sometimes I wish I could be like you."

"A shy, catholic lesbian?"

"No dummy, so kind-hearted and positive. How did you become like this?"

"Just be yourself and don't see people with prejudice."

* * *

Max

Her heart thumps in her chest and she has to fight down the need to break down on the spot. Since the incident with Jefferson, Max's darkest memories had dug their claws deep into her mind, making her feel edgy. Every wrong word or situation could now easily trigger another panic-attack. Just like this one right now.

' _I need to calm down! I need to meditate! I…I need…No, I WANT to forget!'_

Finally, the young black-haired girl has reached the toilets, approaches the closest sink and splashes some cold water in her face. Then, she tries to control and steady her breathing. Very slowly, Max is able to calm down again, but she still feels this darkness inside, waiting to emerge some other time soon.

As the bathroom door opens, Max gazes into the mirror and sees Chloe standing there, giving her a worried expression.

"Sorry for running away, I…uh…I just needed to piss…uh…" Max babbles with a wry smile as she tries to act normal, but her friend's crossed arms and the slight arch of her eyebrow tells her that she isn't that convincing.

"Max, stop shitting me. Everyone knows that something's pretty off with ya." The blunette closes in and lays one hand softly on Max's shoulder, which makes her avert the bluenette's gaze. "Hey Maxi, what happened today?"

For some moments there's silence. Eventually, Max sighs and speaks up.

"Today, when I was waiting for Katie's classes to end, Jefferson saw me and asked me to follow him into his office so that we could speak about the upcoming contest. He…he told me that, because of my suspension, I wouldn't be able to participate it, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless I…unless I'd give him a blowjob."

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Chloe suddenly yells out, almost losing her temper, "Blech, I hope you didn't…"

"Fuck no, Chloe!" Max retorts with disgust, "I almost ripped off his dick and told him, if he'd sexually harass other students, especially Kate, I'd castrate him. But…"

And then, Max goes silent again as she gathers some strength in order to suppress a new wave of dark memories.

"It…it brought back some memories. Memories I thought I'd forgotten, but…they came back. I…had a break down and…and…"

Out of a sudden, Max wraps her arms around Chloe's neck and hugs her as she starts to cry. The bluenette answers the embrace by caressing her friend's back.

"I feel so ashamed. So dirty and spotted. I'm afraid that Katie will be disgusted by me…that she won't touch me anymore."

Slowly, Chloe puts the pieces together and as she finally understands another dark part of Max's past, she presses her even closer and sheds some tears of her own.

"I'm so sorry!" she whispers with a brittle voice and only after five minutes of constant crying, Max has calmed down enough so that Chloe could ask her a question, she already expects to stay unanswered.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

Of course it's only logical that Chloe would eventually ask her about it upon the fact that she really cares about her friend. Maybe it would help, but Max couldn't bring up the courage right now. Even thinking about this horrible event almost pushes her over the edge. So, the smaller girl backs away and shakes her head.

"Sorry Chlo, I…I just can't."

Then, she feels a soft touch on her cheek, which makes her look into Chloe's welled up eyes.

"I…I understand, y'know. I…" the slight older girl says, sighs deeply and then turns around. She locks the bathroom's door and rests her head against it. This action surprises Max so much that, in her turn, she now lays her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Chloe?"

"Max," Chloe begins, facing the black-haired girl with a stern expression, "What I'm gonna tell you now, I've never told anyone before." She takes one last deep inhale and summons all her strength to overcome the barrier which she had build up around this topic, and begins to tell.

"It was about a year ago. Rachel and I still had our thing going on, though it sucked sometimes. I mean, I already knew that our relationship was, at this time, mostly based on sex and not love, but…it was okay. We gave each other what we needed and that's cool as long as both sides agree with it.

One night, Rachel came over for a…well, sleepover. Mom and step-shit had the graveyard-shift and weren't home, so everything was settled for an entire night of fun. And, at first, it was actually fun. We smoked weed, had some drinks, watched a trash-movie, played some of Rachel's improve games to it and had a big fucking pizza. Of course, we ended up in bed as planned, but before we really went at it, Rachel pulled out one of those strap-on dildos.

She said that she wanted to try something new and…uhm…yeah, I agreed. I mean, I already had the one or other dick inside me, so why not? And it actually felt good, but…after we'd finished our first round, Rachel asked me, if…if she can fuck me in the ass…and…"

As a sob escapes her mouth, Chloe pauses, fighting for her composure. Max could see that it takes a lot of her to talk about this and soothingly embraces her for a short moment to give her some hold until she's able to speak again.

"You're okay?" Max asks her with worry, receiving a nod as reply.

"Sorry! This shit's really fucked."

"Take your time, Chlo!" she then says with an encouraging smile, rubbing Chloe's arm softly.

"Anyway," the blunette sighs, "Everybody thinks that, just because of how I look, I'm totally into this hardcore sex stuff. Well, I'm not. I don't like getting fucked in my bum or having an entire fist up my pussy. I like it soft, slowly, romantic. I want to be treated nicely and not fuck until my body hurts. That's why I told Rachel that my ass keeps its virginity forever and ever. And she…surprisingly she just said that it's okay." Chloe pauses for another moment, taking another deep breath. "At this point I should've known that something wasn't right. Normally, Rachel kinda freaked if she wasn't getting what she wanted, but I was on such a sex-high that I just didn't care. I didn't even give a shit that she'd stopped fucking me, thinking that she simply wanted to eat me out or somethin', but then…"

Now Chloe began to stare into empty space, obviously reliving the traumatic event.

"All I remember is pain. A stinging, hot, indescribable pain down there. Rachel…she…she had just…stuck this fucking dildo into my ass with such force, I…I just can't…"

Once more, the bluenette's face grimaces as a new flood of tears rolls down her cheeks, but this time she signs Max to keep a distance by holding up her hand. After a few seconds she then was able to continue, but now she almost yells her words.

"How could she do this to me after everything we had? I literally had done everything for her, but this…?! I still hear her fucking moans. How she got herself off while I cried my pain out and pleaded her to stop. You know what she did, after she was done? She really asked me, if it was fun for me. Can you believe this shit? And…and you know what she did to me as I couldn't give her a satisfying answer? She had beaten me up and yelled at me that I was a killjoy and the worst girlfriend ever!

Then she left and I was alone. I don't know how long I cried, but as I realized that my sheets were soaked with blood, I knew that I needed some help. So, I got up, put on some random clothes and drove to the hospital, where they stitched me up again."

"Did no one ask you what had happened?"

"Of course," Chloe answers with a shrug, "the doctors, the police, Mom, even step-fucker…everybody wanted to know who split up my ass. And I simply told them that some stranger in the streets had beaten the shit outta me and then fucked me."

"Chloe, what Rachel did was sexual abuse, maybe even rape. You should've told the police!"

"And then what, Max? Do you really think that they would've believed me, the all-time-troublemaker of Arcadia Bay, that the star-student of Blackwell; that the DA's daughter would be able to do something like this?! No. Believe me, it was the best way to deal with this."

"And what about Rachel?"

"Rachel?" Chloe scoffs, "Of course she came back to me a few days later and wanted to apologize, but…" she pauses for another moment, "You need to understand that I felt pretty fucking lonely at that time and I…I still kinda felt attracted to her…I didn't want to, but…"

"You forgave her."

"NO! I never forgave her, but I let this cunt back in my life; hang out with her. Yet…I refused to have sex with her ever again, though it brought me a lot of rage and bruises."

As Chloe had finished her story, Max pulls her in for another tight hug. She knows that telling her this had cost her friend a lot of strength and she's so grateful that the bluenette had shared this part of her past.

"I'm so sorry, Chlo!" Max speaks quietly, followed by some sobs as she couldn't hold back her tears anymore and Chloe joins in.

Both girls are crying now, arm-in-arm, entirely ignoring that other people want to enter the bathroom.

"Max," Chloe then says, backing away a bit to look into Max's eyes, without breaking the contact, "I know it's so fucking hard to talk about such shit…and I'm fine that you don't wanna tell me, but…tell Katie, she'll understand!"

For a long moment, Max gazes into Chloe's watery eyes. Then, she leans in and plants a peck on her lips, making her back away out of surprise.

"Thanks for sharing!" the black-haired girl then speaks quietly with a soft smile, and as Chloe remains stunned by the kiss, she chuckles and gives the bluenette a soft push, "Chill Chlo, it wasn't meant that way!"

Still, a hint of doubt upon her true motive behind this peck remains as Max walks past Chloe and leaves the bathroom.

* * *

Max

As she returns to their table, Max finds Kate and Dana chatting with each other, but as soon as they spot Max their talking stops and both look at her with worry filled eyes.

Instantly, Kate gets up and embraces her girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" she asks quietly and to her relief, Max gives her a smile and a nod. Then, both sit down again, and not a minute later, Chloe takes her seat, too.

For the next thirty minutes, the four girl talk about different topics. School, their past and experiences in Arcadia Bay, other people and students, and, of course Blackwell.

"Hey, wanna hit the dancefloor?" Dana suddenly suggests, pointing at the free space in the middle of the room, where some people are already getting their freak on.

"Sorry D, not a dancer," Chloe dryly states with reluctance, but Dana just grabs the bluenette's hand and pulls her out of her seat.

"C'mon Chloe, I already saw you and Rach gettin' freaky at a Vortex party."

Having no argument left and lacking any motivation to resist the joyful cheerleader, Chloe let herself get dragged onto the dance area with a groan and rolling eyes, which makes Kate and Max chuckle in amusement.

"Wanna join?" Kate then surprisingly asks her and for a moment Max hesitates until she gives herself an internal push.

"Sure! Wanna see you shaking this sweet behind for me!"

Giggling once more, Kate and Max make their way towards Chloe and Dana, joining them in their dancing activities.

Unlike during the concert, Kate immediately let fall all her insecurities and goes wild, moving to the rhythm of the song. Max watches how her beloved girlfriend swings her hips and moves her body. A big wave of happiness and yearning rushes through her entire being as she's recalled how much she loves Kate. Barely able to take her eyes off the blonde, she also glimpses shortly at Dana and Chloe, and while the cheerleader dances like a pro, the punk's moves seem clumsier than anything else. But who cares? They are here to have fun, not to participate in a dance contest.

Sadly, being distracted, Max realizes too late that Kate accidently bump into a skeevy guy, who wears a base cap and some old worker's clothes.

"S-sorry!" Kate apologizes quietly to the man, who gives her a wry smile back.

"No prob, girl! Actually, it was my fault and I'm the one who has to apologize. Can I make it up to you by buying you a drink?"

Now all alarm bells begin to chime in Max's head as she realizes what's actually going on.

' _Fuck! This asshole tries to hit on her. It's a cheap trick, but Kate has no experience with such dicks and I bet he won't accept a No for an answer. I better intervene before things get ugly.'_

"N-no thank you, I…" Kate now says, trying to end the conversation, but the guy stays very persistent.

"Oh c'mon little girl, you can't just leave me hanging with an unfinished business. Just one little…"

"She said no, asshole! Now beat it!" Max intervenes, getting between her girlfriend and the now not anymore so happy man. She gives him a dead-serious glare and thinks that he would take the hint and leave, but what the black-haired girl hasn't anticipated are the other two men who're dressed in the same garments and emerge from the dancing crowd, taking position beside their friend, but that doesn't intimidate Max at all. She holds her position, ready to defend her loved one against those men.

"What did you just call me?" the first man speaks provokingly, trying to sound like he owns the place.

"I called you an asshole, motherfucker! Now, fuck off!"

"Leave them alone, Matt!" then Chloe's voice chimes additionally as she and Dana join in, "They're not your type. Y'know, waaaaay too intelligent for your cheap ass, butthead!"

"Well," the man called Matt scoffs, followed by a devilish grin, "If it isn't Arcadia Bay's number one fucked up slut, Chloe Price! How's your virginity doin'?"

"You took it after you filled me up, so you tell me, dick!"

"Ha-ha, oh yeah that was a great score, but as much as I love lingerin' in the past and recall how I stuffed your young, hairy cunt, I'd rather continue to buy this nice, little blonde there a drink."

Almost unable to believe what she just heard and seeing in Chloe's facial expression that this comment has mentally hurt her, Max almost loses it. All the stress, the pain and the frustration of the entire day are screaming for a release. She has already clenched her hands into fists and focused, ready to throw a punch right into the guys face as, suddenly, Dana intervenes as well.

"Listen…Matt; we're just here to have a nice, little girl's night, not to pick up some guys, okay?"

Now even the dancing crowd realizes that trouble's in the air and forms a circle around the opposing parties. Max, Kate, Chloe and Dana on one side. Matt and his two friends on the other. The tension is almost unbearable, and while the skeevy guys stand their ground, the girls wish for nothing more than to retreat, except Max, who even takes another step towards Matt, confronting him face-to-face.

"Listen fuckface, I don't give a damn that your two tiny balls finally showed up, but if you don't take a hike, I'm gonna show you the way out!"

Upon this threat, the three men burst out into loud laughter. "You…You think you can take the three of us?"

But Max doesn't even flinch. She stays dead serious, even intensifying her glare. "Get some more friends to make it a fair fight, asshole!"

Everyone around knows that only a small spark is missing to turn the situation into a real fight. Once more, Kate tries to calm down her girlfriend by embracing her arm, but only a deep, male voice that chimes through the room eventually cuts through the tension filled atmosphere.

"What the fucking hell's goin' on here?"

A broad, big, muscular man with white, long hair and a beard stomps through the mass of people and positions himself between Max and Matt.

"Matt Baker, are you lookin' for trouble again?" he speaks, giving Matt a stern glare.

"No Tim, just had a nice conversation with this fine woman there, before this cunt here made a fuzz 'bout it."

Tim Kreller, the bar-owner then gazes at Max, wordlessly signing her that she shall tell her part of the story.

"This asshole harassed my friend and I just told him to fuck off."

"That's a lie, isn't it, boys?" Matt then tries to defend himself, "I simply ask her for a drink."

"Liar!" then Kate throws in, "He wouldn't take my no for an answer and kept on molesting me!"

"What the fuck are you…" Matt once more tries to talk himself out of it, but is interrupted by Tim right away.

"Spare me your fucking lies, Matt! This isn't the first time you bothered young women in this bar and I'm sick of it, because it scratches my bar's reputation. I want you and your friends out of here, right now and don't ever show up again, or I'll call the cops. Now, get out!"

With clenched fists and a sour expression, Matt Baker and his friends turn around and leave, without saying a word. Actually, nobody says a word, except Chloe, who calls after them.

"Goodbye, asshole! Give your dignity my regards, if you find it in the gutter!"

Then the broad man shifts his gaze towards the four girls, his face still radiating anger.

"I hope I made myself clear to you all, too! I don't want any troublemakers in my bar!"

"W-we don't wanna cause any trouble, Sir!" Kate immediately answers with a quiet voice, hoping that her attire and shyness would cool him down, but the tall man just crosses his arms and bobs his head towards Chloe and Max.

"I wasn't referring to you, but to Chloe and little Maxine Caulfield here."

"Do we know each other?" Max asks with a frown, entirely puzzled why the owner of the bar should know her.

"Of course, Maxine. Ten years ago, when I was still at the Force, I worked with your father on a case together. Well, I certainly looked a bit different at that time. But I and your dad have still contact with each other."

For long moment, Max gazes at Tim. In her imagination, she cut his hair short, trimmed the beard, let him become ten years younger and thinner, and added a police uniform.

"Lieutenant Kreller?"

"Lieutenant?!" Chloe adds a gasp of unbelief.

"The One and only!" he then chuckles.

"You…uhm…you've changed and…well…own a bar now. Why?"

"You see, Maxine, time changes us all. I just got tired of being a cop, because we only caught the small fishes while the big sharks got away and that made me so sick that I retired and fulfilled my dream of becoming the owner of this bar. It's a decent job that actually makes fun as long as people play by the rules and don't cause any trouble."

"We didn't cause any trouble, Tim!"

"You provoked, Maxine!"

"I defended my friend!"

"No, you challenged him instead of just going away or calling me. Maxine, Ryan told me about you and what you did in Seattle. Fighting's not always the answer. Sometimes it's better to retreat and avoid further problems."

"And sometimes it's necessary to teach bad guys some manners!"

"And which bad guy did you teach a lesson as you played their dirty game by participating in deadly cage fights?"

"What?!" gasps Kate out of surprise, her wide open eyes fixed on her girlfriend as she couldn't believe what she's just heard.

Max, now even more infuriated by this chiding of a person who doesn't even know the slightest of her past, however, just turns around and storms off. She literally let herself drop onto her seat and gulps down her vodka-coke in one blow, trying to suppress a new wave of emotional pain. But it doesn't work. Not even her beloved Kate's soothing hug, which follows a moment later, isn't able to cheer her up a bit.

For some time, the four girls are sitting at their table in silence, just sipping on their drinks from time to time, until Dana tries to break the heavy atmosphere.

"Well, that was really fucked back there. I almost shitted my panties as those guys threatened us."

"Nah," answers Chloe nonchalantly with a wave of her hand, "Max would've beaten the shit outta them, before they would've gotten their dirty hands on us."

"Yeah," Dana scoffs, and then turns to Max, "I bet nothing can scare you. I mean, cage fights, the thing with Nathan and now those assholes. I wonder if you have any fears at all. Take me for an example, I'm afraid of…"

"Darkness," it suddenly chimes from Max, who's staring into empty space, making everyone stare at her. Unable to suppress the dark memories anymore, the black-haired girl's body begins to tremble and her voice becomes an eerie whisper. "To be alone in the darkness. Hurt and humiliated. Just waiting for a soothing death. To…to imagine how rats are gonna eat the rotting flesh off my bones."

As panic additionally takes over, Max begins to hyperventilate. Feeling trapped and scary, she jumps up, her panicky gaze shifting between her worried friends. But she doesn't want to simply run away again. She doesn't want to be alone right. Therefor, she musters all her composure to speak again.

"K-Katie, I-I need some…some fresh air. C-can…can you…?"

"Of course!" her girlfriend answers immediately, gets up in an instant and flings an arm around her girlfriend's waist. Not wanting everybody to see her loved one's meltdown, Kate guides her to the backdoor, which leads into the dark alley behind the bar, which was typically filled with dumpsters, crates and scrap. There, both girls embrace each other tightly, but the hug doesn't last for long.

Feeling that the closeness wasn't enough to calm her down, Max backs away, reaches with her trembling hands into her bag and brings forth an old, scrunched up pack of cigarettes, takes the last one out and lights it, inhaling and exhaling the smoke with her still shacking breath.

"Since when are you smoking?" Kate asks cautiously, not wanting to upset Max, but the strong girl just answers calmly.

"Since I'm thirteen, but I quit as soon as I started my training. I just…I just kept this last pack for emergencies." With a scoff she flicks away the half-smoked cigarette and shakes her head. "It's so stupid, y'know. I hate smoking and yet…it's the only thing that can calm me down enough."

"But maybe this helps even better," Kate adds, closes in and gives Max, who immediately embraces her tightly, a long kiss.

Slowly, their lips part and Max keeps her eyes closed while a soft smile is forming on her lips. "Yeah," she whispers, "that's way better!"

As much as Kate wishes for keeping the soothing atmosphere going, she eventually remembers everything she'd just learned about Max and decides that she needs to know more, even if it would put her loved one under more stress.

"Max," she begins, her gaze dropped, "I know, I said that I'm okay if you don't tell me everything, but…I need to know! I mean, deadly cage fights, your meltdowns! All those mysteries about your time in Seattle! Sam!" She then shakes her head slightly, her eyes welling up as she brushes over her girlfriend's freckled cheek, "I'm worried sick about you, Max. It literally hurts me to see you like this, yet I can't do anything about it until you tell me what's going on. I wanna help you!"

For a short time there's silence as Max gazes into her girlfriend's beautiful, watery eyes. Eventually, she nods and gives Kate another kiss.

"Alright, I'm…I'm gonna tell you. Can we…can we just get back to Blackwell first? I don't wanna talk about this in public, 'kay."

Sternly, Kate agrees with a soft "Okay!" Just happy that Max hasn't freaked out and is ready to share her past. "Let's just tell Dana and…damn!"

As Kate wants to open the backdoor again, she realizes that it couldn't be opened from this side without a key.

"Well, looks like we have to use the front door again." Max states with a shrug. But as both girls want to leave the alley, four men are suddenly blocking the exit, slowly closing in. It's Matt, who evilly grins at them, with his two friends, plus another man.

"Well, Well! So, we meet each other again."

Remembering Tim's words and the fact that she has to protect Katie, Max decides to retreat this time. "Listen Matt, we don't want any trouble. Just let us go and…"

"A-hahaha!" he suddenly laughs out in amusement, his buddies joining in. "So, you don't want any trouble?" Immediately Matt gets serious again, "Then you should've kept your pie hole shut in there."

Looking for a way to escape, Max gazes around the dark alley. Unfortunately, it has only one exit, because the other side is blocked by a high fence. No problem for Max, but, even with her help, Kate wouldn't be able to climb over it before their attackers would've reached them.

Kate now even tries to knock on the backdoor, but because of the loud music inside nobody hears her. Eventually, both girls have the fence in their back and the chances to end this without a fight are reaching zero. Max was already preparing to attack as out of a sudden the backdoor opens again and Dana and Chloe emerge.

"Hold that door open!" Max yells, seeing a way to escape the situation. However, entirely taken aback and needing some time to assess the situation, Dana reacts too late and once more the door closes with a loud click.

"Shit!" Chloe hisses at the same time as she stands right in front of Matt Backer, receiving a strong slap on her cheek by him. Even hearing the sound of such a hit, let Max's dark past come alive again. She now utterly fails to suppress it again. Not that she wants to, now that the situation is doomed to escalate anyway. Slowly, she begins to move towards the four men with clenched fists and an emotionless expression.

"Who lost his dignity in the gutter now, slut?" Matt says to the now on the ground laying bluenette, who gets helped up by Dana.

"Protect Kate!" both are getting told as Max walks past them and Chloe instantly knows that shit was about to get serious. Therefore, she grabs Dana's hand and retreats towards Kate, who's already about to follow her girlfriend but gets stopped right away by the taller girl.

Now Max is the one standing only a few feet away from Matt and his crew.

"Look at her, guys!" Matt jokes, "Seems like this walking inch wants to give us some heat."

Her voice is without any emotion and not even her, now restrained appearance doesn't show that she's a threat.

"I wanna make a deal with you!" she says, making everyone look at the black-haired girl in surprise.

' _If your enemy outnumbers you, try to lure him into safety,…'_

"What deal?"

"If you guys wanna have some _fun_ , then have some fun with me, but leave my friends out of it."

For a moment there's silence, only broken by Matt and his cheering pals a second later. "Well guys, looks like we got ourselves a gangbang with this little whore here tonight! Deal!"

'… _distract him,…'_

She strips off her long-sleeved shirt, revealing her muscular upper body, only covered by a black sport-bra.

"Max, no!" she hears Kate's pleading, but ignores it to keep the focus on her opponents.

'… _divide him,…'_

Now entirely shutting down her emotions, Max perfectly fakes a seductive tone as she leans against a close-by dumpster. "So, who of you guys wants to go first?"

"C'mon Matt, lemme have the first shot. I totally dig dikes like her!" one of Matt's companions pleads, almost drooling.

"Alright Al, but don't spray your spank all over her, 'cause I wanna touch this little cunt without gettin' dirty!"

The southern-looking guy, named Al, closes in on Max, already fumbling with the zipper of his pants, while his pals are cheering and encouraging him. "C'mon girly, get on all fours and suck my cock!"

'… _and then strike hard without any mercy!'_

Without another word, Max rams her knee into Al's crotch, hurting and surprising him so much that he couldn't even bring forth a scream, but instead falls onto his knees, ready to receive an additionally hit onto his neck by Max's elbow, which knocks him out ice-cold.

' _One down, three to go!'_

At first unable to believe what just happened, the other three guys stare at their unconscious comrade with dropped jaws. Matt is the first one who gets a hold of his composure and yells a "Get her!"

But Max already moves in on the next guy, hitting him in the stomach with a kick, which let him stumble a few feet backwards until he fell over a piece of scrap.

Matt and his last standing companion take some steps back to bring some distance between them and the raging girl. Out of instinct, Matt Baker picks up a long stick that once probably has been a broomstick, and wants to use it as a weapon.

This changed the entire situation and as the other man draws a knife, Max stops for a few seconds in order to assess the new circumstances.

' _If the enemy's too strong, go into defense and wait for the right time to take over the initiative!'_

While Max holds her ground and waits, Matt and his friend come closer, trying to encircle the girl. But Max won't leave anything to chances and slowed down time a bit. She watches every movement of her opponents and then she sees it. Just a tiny twitch in Matt's shoulders tells her that he's about to strike.

The taller man swings his stick in a predictable trajectory, making it easy for Max to catch it mid-air. What follows is a hard punch through his wide open defense directly into his face that lets him stumble backwards. During this time the second guy is already about to stab Max in the back, but she's also predicted this and, in her turn, swings the stick at the knife-holding hand, breaking it on impact. The blade drops to the ground and the former armed man screams in pain and holds his damaged hand.

With a loud yell, the second man, who fell over the scrap, has managed to stand up again and attacks the strong girl clumsily. Big mistake! She simply takes a step aside, grabs his arm and sends him against the dumpster. His head leaves a big dent and he hits the ground, too. Unconscious, like Al.

Last but not least, Max breaks the stick by smashing it against the third guys head, also sending him into a rather uncomfortable sleep, until only Matt remained.

Slowly, Max closes in on him, but instead of running away, he tries to assault her once more. The smaller girl easily swipes away his attempt, grabs Matt by his collar and slaps him so hard in his face that he spins around on the spot and goes down.

"How does it feel to be on the other end of the food-chain? Hope you enjoyed that slap, asshole!" she says, gazing down on him.

"Ugh…fuck you, cunt!" he groans back, still a bit confused.

Realizing that Matt shows not even a glimpse of guilt, Max rests her right foot on his chest and puts some pressure on it.

"I hate fuckers like you," she hisses, "because people like you made me the person I am today." Then her emotionless expression falters and is replaced a pain grimaced face. "People like you strapped me onto a table and cut the clothes off my 13-years-old body, not caring if they cut fabric or my flesh." Tears start to flow down her cheeks in a constant stream. "People like you raped me with a piece of rubber until I couldn't even scream anymore and then left me alone in the darkness, making me wish for a soothing death." Then her voice becomes calm, yet it trembled. Her eyes are now gazing into empty space. "But I survived. I became stronger." And eventually, she gave Matt an eerie death-stare that would almost make him beg for mercy, if Max wouldn't have placed multiple hard punches onto his head. This barrage of blows only stopped as Kate embraces her girlfriend from behind and pulls her away from her victim.

"Max, stop it!" the blonde yells, almost unable to hold the grasp she has on her beloved one. Luckily, Chloe and Dana assist her right away.

Snapping out of it in the end, Max gazes on her blood-stained, shaking hands, whispering a "What have I done?!", before she eventually breaks down in a constant sobbing.

* * *

Chloe

After they had told Tim, the bar-owner, what had happened, he told the girls that he would take care of that mess and let the girls leave.

They drove back to Blackwell in Dana's car, since Chloe didn't want to leave Max's side right away, plus that she didn't want to go home, because her mom had already forgiven David and he's about to move back in. The entire way they had all stayed silent, only the car's engine and Max's sobs had been a constant background sound. All-in-all, this evening had reached new highs on Chloe's fucked-up scale.

Right now, she's standing with Dana in the hallway of the dorms in front of Max's room, thinking about the last events and especially what Max had said to Matt before beating the shit out of his brain.

"Okay," Dana suddenly blurts out, obviously on the edge, "I know it's none of my business, but what the fuck happened back there?! These…these assholes and…and Max…she went totally berserk on 'em and…what the freakin' shit did she say to this Matt-guy?!"

"Well," Chloe nonchalantly responds, "I guess we just got a glimpse into Max's fucked up time in Seattle."

"But what she said was just sick! It…"

Dana isn't able to finish her sentence as Kate emerges from Max's room and draws both, Dana's and Chloe's attention on her.

Being worried about her best friend, the bluenette immediately takes a step towards the blonde. Despite the dimly light in the hall, Chloe could see her red-cried, puffy eyes and the wet lines on her cheeks. "How's she?"

"Asleep…finally." Kate responds, slightly absent. Then there's quietness for a few seconds, before she continues to speak her next words in a low, almost whiffed tone, "How could somebody do such a horrible thing to her? I-I mean…she was just thirteen and only wanted love. I-I just can't…"

Her voice breaks and a sob escapes the small girl's mouth. Immediately, Chloe embraces her tightly, brushing soothingly over her back, while Dana – now even more shocked upon the truth – covers her mouth and cries on her own.

"For fucks sake, can't there be just one night without you stupid cunts disturbing my beauty-sleep?" Victoria's voice rudely cuts through the sad atmosphere, making everyone look at the in a violet silk bathrobe dressed girl in anger.

Out if a sudden, Kate frees herself from Chloe's embrace and yells angrily at the Queen-Bee.

"Why can't you stupid bitch just shut your fucking pie hole for once?! Don't you see that we're not in the mood for this shit? If you have any piece of dignity left in this cold, black heart of yours, then just turn around and leave us the freakin' hell alone!"

Taken aback by this outburst and lacking any other words, Victoria goes back into her room, but not without giving Kate one last evil glare over her shoulder.

"Wow! That was pretty badass!" Chloe remarks, but doesn't get a respond by the blonde, who instead keeps on hugging herself.

"I'm gonna go back to Max now. I…I wanna be there for her when she wakes up."

"Do that, Katie!" now Dana says, embracing her friend warmly, "Have a good night and take care of your girl. God knows she needs it!"

"Yeah…" Kate simply scoffed and then goes back into Max's room, once more leaving Dana and Chloe in the hall.

"Well, I'll better hit the Sack, too. G'night, Chloe!"

The tall cheerleader had almost reached her room, as Chloe's soft touch makes her stop and turn around right away.

"Dana," she starts, trying to find the right words, "I-I know it's kinda awkward, but…can I stay in your room for the night? I mean, my truck's still in town and…and my mom's about to forgive step-prick and…ugh! I just don't wanna go home right now!"

"It's okay Chloe, c'mon in!" Dana answers with a smile, signing Chloe to come in.

* * *

Kate

Sitting on the couch in Max's room, Kate stares at the golden cross in her hand. She remembers how her mom and dad had given it to her on her fifth birthday. How proud she'd been as her dad had told her that she was now old enough to wear it. Since that special moment, not one day had passed on which Kate wouldn't have worn said cross around her neck. It had accompanied her literally everywhere and she'd always been proud of it, because it reflected her faith.

But for the last two hours she only feels doubts and started questioning the very fundaments on which her life has been built on so far.

' _How could a kind god let such cruel things happen to someone so innocent like Max?'_ she asks herself internally and shifts her gaze to her sleeping girlfriend. _'She has such a good soul, such a kind heart. She never deserved something like this.'_

Once more, Kate's face grimaces as a new wave of sadness rushes over her, making her shed tears. One last time she gives the golden cross an angrily, blurry gaze.

' _Maybe Max was right! If there's a god, then he's an asshole!'_

With her hand clenching around the necklace, Kate eventually rips it off her neck and tosses it in the opposite corner of the room.

* * *

Seattle, May 2009

The warm sun shines brightly on this beautiful day, while birds sing in the trees and squirrels hunt each other around the stumps. But Max isn't in this park in Seattle to watch nature or to take some photos. For the last hour she's watching a building at the other side of the street, which parts this piece of nature from civilization.

The building in question houses one of the most prestigious and expensive private schools in the entire Washington state.

During the last two months of their separation, Max has used every possibility to find Sam's new school, which hadn't been easy since Sam had broken every possible contact with her. She'd even changed her phone number. But if the time without her best friend and crush has taught her anything, then that she's in love with Samantha Brighton and would do anything to bring her back into her life.

Nervously, the 13 years old girl gazes at her watch and sees that school's almost over.

' _I hope my research was right and this is her school, otherwise I'd have skipped classes for nothing. Well, I could always fake Mom's signature, if necessary.'_

Then the school's bell chimes, indicating the end of classes for the day. Now even tenser, Max's damp, shaking hands fumble with the strap of her bag, and then she sees her, Sam.

While others walk along with their friends and laugh about stuff, Sam keeps for herself and seems to be pretty depressed. According to her research, the blonde has to walk right through the park in order to get to the bus that would bring her home. And Max guessed right.

Sam crosses the street and walks right towards the park's entrance. The more she closes in on Max's position, the more details the brunette can see. Her beautiful face, the cute nose with some freckles on it, those lips she'd love to kiss again, her body. Everything just makes Max's heart beat faster and faster, until the young girl isn't able to endure it much longer.

"SAM!" she calls out, making the blonde turn towards her immediately.

"Max?!" she responds in surprise, right before Max literally jumps at her crush and hugs her tightly. Both girls enjoy the embrace for some time, sobbing happily in each other's shoulder.

After they part again, both gaze into their watery eyes, holding hands and staying quiet. For a moment Max asks herself, if Sam would allow her to kiss her again, but she hasn't even made a decision or mustered the courage to ask as she suddenly feels her loved one's lips on her own. And once more, the young brunette sheds some joyful tears, because now she knows that Sam shares the same feeling like she does.

A minute passes until Samantha breaks the kiss, her cheeks flustered and her breathing a bit heavier. "How did you find me?" she whispers, brushing over Max's freckled cheek.

"I-I followed your FB profile every day and cross-referenced some of the photo's you'd uploaded. It was a shitton of work, but…it was totally worth it!"

"Word, Caulfield!" Sam replies with a smirk, "You're such a cute and badass geek!"

Once more, the two girls share a soft kiss, before Max gets serious and lowers her gaze.

"Sam, why did you break contact with me? I-I mean, it's obvious that you share the same feelings as I do, so why?"

"Max," Sam starts and turns away, "the reasons are my dad and my brother. They…they don't agree with us being a thing and…" For a short moment she pauses, obviously fighting to hold her composure. "Max, I had to do it. I…I don't want you to get hurt! I just love you too much for this!"

Although Max's heart wants to make a backflip, because Sam just told her that she in fact loved her, it sank deeply instead. How can they have a blossoming relationship if one side doesn't agree? Max has already read about peoples whose relationships broke, because some stupid relatives didn't play along and here it's the same problem. But she isn't willing to give up her beloved Sam so easily, which gives her the power to speak her next words with enthusiasm.

"I don't care who's against our relationship! Sam, I love you so much that I only see us together, swiping away all obstacles!

But Sam just turns around with a shaking head. "It's…it's not that easy. Max, my dad and…" Then she freezes and her face turns pale as she watches over Max's shoulder. "Max, run!" she says quickly, her eyes filled with fear.

"Sam, what the…?"

"RUN!" the blond yells, shoving her away. Max, trusting her loved one without any second thoughts, does what she's told to, even without glancing over her shoulder.

As she hears Sam's screams behind her, the young girl thinks about to turn around and help her, but how could a 13-year-old girl be of any help? No, she needs to call her dad. He'd know what to do.

Now that she has left the park, Max runs for a quiet place to catch a breath and call her father. Suddenly a big figure emerges from a nearby alley, grabs Max by her collar, and tosses her into the darkness of said alleyway. The brunette hits the ground hard with a groan and needs some time to orientate again, but is violently lifted up before she could do so, only to be face-to-face with Sam's brother, Mike.

"One single scream, fag, and I'll rip your gay head off, got it?" he hisses into her face and Max, being entirely intimidated, could only answer with a nod.

Together, they leave the alley and walk towards a black van. As the rear door opens, Max spies Sam, who starts to cry as soon as she sees her friend. Before, the brunette had the plan to scream for help, but now she fears for her beloved one.

Reluctantly, she embarks the vehicle, sitting down right beside Sam, while Mike takes a seat right across from them. Immediately, another guy put a bag over the brunette's head, making her blind.

Now Max's fear increases tenfold and she starts to sob, almost panicking on the spot. Only as she feels Sam's warm hand on her own, she's able to calm down a bit, until she receives a hard slap on her head and her tiny hand is taken into a violent grip, which let her cry out loud. And once more, Mike's hissed voice chimed in front of her face.

"If you touch her ever again with your filthy fingers, I'll break them!"

"Leave her alone, asshole!" Sam intervenes, followed by another slap and a "SHUT UP!" by her brother.

Max doesn't know how long they were already driving, but it must've been quite some time. Then she feels that they are getting slower until the van comes to a halt. The rear door gets opened and Max is dragged out of the car by multiple persons. While she, at first, feels the warmth of the evening sun on her skin, it soon gets replaced by a wet coldness. The once mostly fresh air becomes filled with the smell of mold, oil and old machinery. Only Sam's sporadically spoken words are soothing her a bit. Then they stop and the bag gets ripped off her head.

Max is standing in, what seems to be an old office in an old industrial building. The walls are made of red brick stone and water drips down from a hole in the roof. Scrap and dirt is scattered everywhere and only a big, dirty, partially broken window lets in some of the day's last light. The only thing intact is an old, sturdy desk in the middle of the room.

For now they are seven people. Four unknown, bulky guys, probably Mike's friends, Mike himself, Sam and Max. One of the guys, a black-haired man, is guarding Max, holding her tightly, while another one takes care of Sam. And now they are waiting, until they hear some steps approaching and Alexander Brighton, dressed in an expensive suit, enters the room, gazing into the round sternly.

As his eyes fall on his daughter, Mr. Brighton closes in and takes her into a warm hug. Sam on the other hand instantly frees herself from his embrace, yelling a "Don't touch me!"

"Aber, aber!" he replies in German, "Möchtest du deinem Papa nicht wenigstens eine kleine Umarmung geben?"

"Fuck you!"

SLAP!

After he hit her in the face, Alexander grabs Sam's jaw tightly and forcer her to look at him.

"Wenn ich mit dir Deutsch rede, dann hast du auch auf Deutsch zu antworten, verstanden?"

With tears in her eyes and her cheek already turning deep-red, Sam nods and says with a shivering tone, "Ja, Papa!"

"Gut!" he then states with a self-satisfied smile before he shifts his attention towards Max. "And now to you, Max!"

As the tall man approaches her, the young girl feels so intimidated that she fixes her gaze on the floor, but with a touch on her chin it is raised again, which forces her to look into a pair of blue eyes.

"You know, Maxine, the first time my little Samantha mentioned you, she spoke so enthusiastically of you that it made me happy. I thought that she finally had found a good friend, but…" From one moment to another his expression darkens, startling Max even more. "…then Mike told me that he saw you kissing with my daughter and I became very, very disappointed in both of you." Letting go of her chin, Alexander Brighton walks over to the table and leans against it. "You need to know that my family has the duty to uphold a certain heritage; a reputation, if you want to call it like that and what you're doing to my dear daughter is damaging it. It literally breaks with our tradition and stomps on everything my grandfather had fought for and I should punish you for that. But…I'm a business-man. I'm a reasonable man. And I've no interest whatsoever to hurt you, so…" He then gets up and moves towards Max again. "If you promise me, on your mother's life, that, in future, you'll stay away from my daughter and won't ever try to contact her again, then this little shindig here will be over and we'll all going home again, unharmed and without speaking of this again. Deal?"

As Mr. Brighton reaches his hand to Max, the young girl just stares at it for a while, thinking about her options. Looking at the current situation, the answer is pretty simply, but as she moves her sight over to her beloved Sam and gazes deeply into her grey eyes, Max swipes away the tall man's hand, sealing her fait.

"Fuck you, asshole! I love Sam and I'll do everything to keep her at my side, so take your fucking deal and shove it into your fucking ass!"

"Alright," he sighs deeply, "I really wished that you'd take the offer, but you want to learn the hard way. Mike!" Alexander then walks towards the exit, glimpsing one last time at his son. "Sorg dafür, dass sie versteht wie ernst mir das Wohl deiner Schwester ist!"

"Alles klar, Papa!" Mike replies with a nod and a wry smirk.

Before her father is able to leave, Sam jumps forward and grabs him by his hand, pleading under tears. "Bitte, Papa! Bitte, tu ihr das nicht an! Ich verspreche dir, dass ich sie nie wieder sehen werde!"

"Oh, meine kleine Samantha!" he replies, brushing a wet line from her cheek. "Wie soll ich dir glauben, wenn du doch schon einmal dein Wort gebrochen hast? Ihr beide müsst eure Lektion lernen! Und nun benimm dich wie eine anständige junge Frau und höre auf zu heulen!"

Then, he's gone again, leaving Mike Brighton in charge.

"Strap her onto the table!" he eventually commands, and while Sam screams in desperation, three guys bind Max onto the desk. Of course, she tries to resist by flailing out, but the way stronger guys are just pressing her onto the desktop and fixate her limbs. After she has no strength anymore, Max stops to fight against the restrains, breathing heavily.

Walking slowly up and down the room like a teacher who's giving a lesson, Mike begins a monologue.

"I once read that homosexuality is nothing more than a disease; an infection; a plague, and you little fag infected my poor sister with it."

"She didn't infect me with anything. I had and will always have a thing for girls, and if it's only to piss you off, fuckhead!" Sam throws in, which earned her another slap in the face.

"Sam!"

"SHUT UP!" her brother shouts, grabs his younger sister by her collar and hisses into her face, "Today, you will learn to behave like a real woman!" He then let her drop and approaches Max, pulling a box cutter out of his pocket. "Since you little cunt have a disease, I'll try to cure you, because it's my duty to prevent our race from being further infected."

"Get…the fuck…away…from me!" Max speaks with a shivering voice, but only receives a devilish grin as Mike ignores her words.

"Y'know, Maxine…" he says calmly, gazing at blade in his hand, "…I always tried to figure out how you fags work; what's wrong with you. And I've a theory. I think most of you dikes forgot that you're girls. Not boys, girls! But, nowadays you can't be sure, so…let's see what we've got here!"

As the sharp blade cuts through Max's clothes and deeper, the young girl cries out in pain, once more fighting against the restrains, but without any success.

Sam has to watch under tears how her brother cuts more and more fabric from her friend's body, leaving deep, bleeding cuts on her entire body. She wants to intervene; wants to throw herself between her brother and Max, but she's held tightly by one of his friends.

Eventually, the last piece of fabric drops to the ground and Max lies naked on the desk, whimpering out of agony. Red lines are now drawn all over her pale skin.

Mike throws the bloodstained blade into the next corner and wipes away the red liquid on his hand with a piece of Max's clothing, admiring his handiwork with a smirk.

"Well, she's obviously a girl. So, the problem must be deeper within you. Lucky for you, I'm not done yet!"

"Mike…bitte!" Sam now pleads again, the emotional pain now unbearable as she suffers with her loved one, "Bitte hör auf! Sie ist erst dreizehn. Bitte, Mike, ich tue alles, was du willst!"

With an even eviler grin on his lips, Mike violently grabs his sister by the back of her neck and pulls her closer towards her friend, which made her groan in agony.

"Look at her, sis'! Does her body make you hot? Do you wanna fuck her, huh? Would you love to lick her tiny cunt? Of course you want, because you never had sex with a boy and don't know how beautiful it is to have a cock inside your pussy! Well,…" He tosses Sam away and she's taken into a tight hold again, while Mike Brighton rummages through a backpack and brings forth a huge dildo. "…Your little friend here will soon know how it feels to get fucked by a dick. She'll show you how great it is and you'll be grateful that I taught you this lesson!"

"You sick motherfucker!" the blonde replies, then shifting her gaze to Max. "I'm so sorry, Max. I love you!"

With trembling lips, the young brunette answers with a weak "I love you!", before an infernal pain emerges from nether regions and her deafening screams chime through the entire building.

* * *

Max doesn't know how long she has been tortured, but she actually doesn't care. Since Mike had raped her with that piece of rubber, she'd been in a trance-like state anyway. Right now she lies alone in the pitch-black darkness, still strapped onto the table, feeling numb. She already got used to the coldness and is aware that life is draining out of her young body.

Mike had taken Sam with him and left Max here to let, how he said, _the therapy sink in_ , but Max already knows that she won't survive the night and she actually doesn't care about this, too. Her life is hell anyway, so why bother to lose it?

She hears a sound. It's a scratching sound on the floor. Probably a rat, already waiting to feast on her flesh. But there's another sound! A door? Steps? And then there's some light, which get's brighter and brighter.

"Max!" Sam's voice chimes through the room as she approaches her wounded friend. The light falls on the brunette's body, blinding her, because her eyes aren't used to it. "My god!" the blonde gasps, covering her mouth and shedding some tears as she sees the devastation Mike had caused on Max. Now crying again, Sam cuts the restrains and lifts her loved one up. Already prepared, she brought a blanked and covers Max's cold, naked body with it, before she drags her under mobilization of all her strength to the car she'd stolen from her father. Cautiously, she drapes the almost unconscious brunette onto the passenger's seat and drives with her into the city.

On the way, all she can do is crying, her sniffs and sobs interfering with the noise of the car's engine.

"Max," she then says, mustering her willpower to bring out the next words, "I'm…I'm gonna bring you to a hospital, but…I can't stay with you, 'kay? My dad…he would kill you, if he sees us together ever again. And I…I love you so much and…I'm so sorry! I'm…" Then her voice breaks.

Eventually, they reach the closest hospital. From her surroundings, Max only catches some glimpses, sounds and fractures of dialogues.

"…goodbye, my Max…"

"…I'll always love you!"

"…critical condition…"

"…hypothermia…"

"…low blood pressure…"

"…OR, stat!"

Before everything falls into darkness, one last thought rushed through Max's mind.

' _Sam!'_

* * *

[Incoming call: Unknown number]

[Male voice]: "Yeah?"

[Nathan]: Am I speaking to a Mike Brighton?

[Mike]: Who wants to know?

[Nathan]: Doesn't matter, I'm calling to offer you a deal.

[Mike]: (angrily) Listen, you fuck, I don't play this kinda games! So, tell me your fucking name or get lost!

[Nathan]: Hmm, that's a shame! And I thought you had some open business with a certain Max Caulfield.

Silence.

[Mike]: (now calmly) I'm listening.


	18. Chapter 18: Sleepovers

**Chapter 18: Sleepovers**

Chloe

Feeling that sleep is about to avoid her, Chloe opens her eyes. The first light of the day already seeps through the windows, yet the sun hasn't risen entirely, telling her that it's very early in the morning. With a groan the bluenette gets up, stretches, massages her sore neck and lets out a big yawn. Granted, sleeping in Dana's room had been better than sleeping at home, since she isn't able to stand David's proximity anymore, but the cheerleader's couch has been anything but comfortable.

' _Last night had been so fucked!'_ she thinks as the events of last night are passing her mind. _'Poor Maxi! The last couple years I always thought that she had a great time in Seattle, but this…?! Dammit, she was just 13 years old! Maybe I should've kept in touch with her instead of throwing her out, but…I can't change it. Things happened and now we all have to live with it, even if it sucks.'_

Yawning once more, Chloe gazes at Dana, who's still asleep. The cheerleader probably didn't want Chloe to find out, but the punk-girl had heard her crying for a long time, telling her that for someone who never experienced such traumatic episodes, coping such events and stories turns out to be very difficult.

Being abstinent from weed, alcohol and tobacco, Chloe decides that a walk through Arcadia Bay could help her to think things through. Plus, she could get her truck while being at it.

With a quiet groan she gets up, stretches some more, grabs her boots and her jacket and wants to sneak out as suddenly Dana's drowsy voice makes her stop.

"You're already leaving?"

Like she has been caught in the act, Chloe slowly turns her gaze towards the brunette cheerleader, seeing that she looks at her with half-open eyes.

"Uhm…yeah! I…uh…I need some fresh air and…uh…wanna get my truck 'n' stuff."

"It's okay, Chloe. Just…just take care, okay?" Dana replies and turns around to catch some more sleep.

Hearing the worry in Dana's voice, Chloe glances at her with wide open eyes as she remembers her very friendly behavior towards her the night before.

"Dana?" she eventually says, which let the cheerleader turn towards her once more. "Why are you…I don't know…care about me so much? It's not like we had a lotta to do with each other before."

For a while, Dana just looks at Chloe in silence, like she's giving the blunette's words some deeper thoughts before she answers. "Let's just say that I always cared about you, but was too much of a chicken to speak it out loud."

"Really?!"

"Yeah," she answers softly before her expression darkens a bit. "Chloe, I knew what Rachel was doing to you and…actually, it hurt me. You, over everyone else, never deserved this! I wanted to say something, but…I was too much of a chickenshit and…ugh, I always suck on making a move on the good treats. I mean, it took several fucked up relationships with guys to realize that the girl's department might be better. Ugh…just ignore my jibber-jabber! It's early and my brain is still half asleep. Just…just take care of yourself!"

With these words said, Dana turns around again, leaving an entirely stunned Chloe standing in the middle of her room.

Slowly, the blue-haired punk makes some sense out of Dana's words. What they meant and what she wanted to say. For quite some time, Chloe simply gazes at the cheerleader until she feels a longing. A yearning for closeness, which had been build up for a long time now. She's pretty sure now that Dana has in fact some feelings for her. If it's love or simply sexual desire doesn't matter at this point. Sometimes, people need only a single moment of closeness and intimacy to feel better, independently if it comes with a bond.

Now feeling a hot sensation inside her abdomen and the need for body contact, Chloe begins to strip off her garments. Not knowing if she's probably wrong with her interpretation, she wisely keeps her bra and panties on. Then she crawls cautiously into Dana's bed, which makes the beautiful cheerleader spin around quickly.

Without another word, both stare at each other for some time, their breathing heavy and their hearts thumping. Softly, Chloe brushes with her hand over Dana's cheek, leans in and placed a faint kiss on her lips, like she just wants to test if everything is okay so far. This peck is soon replied by a more intensive kiss, which grows into a lustful dance of tongues and touches on each others body.

Now being entirely on fire, Dana immediately takes off her pajama shirt and already wants to let follow her shorts, as she's stopped by a heavy panting Chloe, who whispers one word in her ear with a hot breath.

"Slowly!"

Answering her with a nod of acknowledgement, Dana plants some more soft kisses on Chloe's lips, slowly opening the bluenette's bra. Then, she cautiously pushes her on the bed, enjoying the beauty of her for some seconds, before she starts to caress her mounds.

Haven't experienced such pleasure for over a year, Chloe groans out a "Fuck!" as she feels Dana's tongue playing with her nipple. Right away, the bluenette realizes that her lover isn't unfamiliar having her way with girls. This becomes even clearer as she draws a trail of wet kisses along Chloe's body until she reaches her center, pulls down her panties and gives her sensual, soft treatment, which makes her moan out.

"D-Dana…I…ugh, fuck…I want you, please!" Chloe huffs between her moans as she already feels her climax closing in.

With a chuckle, Dana stops the oral message and eventually strips off her shorts, revealing her nether region to Chloe, who now takes the lead and pulls the brunette closer. In the need for more friction, Chloe eventually positions herself in a way that they're able to rub their sexes against each other.

Their bodies now covered in a thin layer of sweat, both girls give each other more and more pleasure with slow and cautious grinds, accompanied by soft moans.

Dana had always assumed that Chloe is a softy. A girl, who needs some time and wants to be caressed and not dominated or forced. And she's right. The bluenette's face is already flustered; her eyes closed shut and her breathing almost shallow, indicating an imminent orgasm. And only a minute later, Chloe's moaning intensifies while her legs begin to shake and her body spasms.

Not wanting to be left alone, Dana focuses on Chloe. Her body, her moans, the facial expression she had during her climax. And while Chloe has already rode out her orgasm, Dana follows, biting on her lips to suppress her loud groans of pure lust.

Both girls now fall back onto the mattress, panting heavily. But while Chloe is being busy to come down from her very intense orgasm, Dana just starts to chuckle out of joy.

"Damn, Price!" she speaks between her breathings, "If I would've known how good you are in bed, I would've fucked with you way earlier!"

"Th-…thanks…likewise!" replies Chloe, reaching for Dana's hand to get some hold. But instead, the brunette lays down beside the bluenette, gives her a peck on the cheek and covers their bodies with a blanket.

"So, how was your first time with a cheerleader?"

"Better than I thought, though you're not really the stereotypical cheerleader, 'cause you actually care about other people."

"Chloe," Dana then says with a serious voice and a stern gaze, "Not every cheerleader is an asshole. Yes, some of us are real bitches, but others just do it because they like cheerleading as a hobby and sport."

"Yeah, I already figured that out. Yet…" Sighing deeply, Chloe breaks the contact and stands up, "…it's hard for me to trust someone like a cheerleader or actress, especially after what Rachel had done to me. But you, Max and Kate…you guys give me hope!" she eventually says with an honest smile, before she picks up her clothes from the ground and starts to dress again.

Once more, Dana thinks about Chloe's words, staying silent. Only as Chloe wants to leave, she calls out for her and makes the bluenette turn around.

"Chloe…I know what we just did doesn't make us girlfriends, but…if you wanna stay another night, you're more than welcomed!"

Both share one last warm smile of affection, before Chloe leaves with a friendly "Thanks, Dana! See ya!"

* * *

Max

She takes a deep inhale.

' _Inner peace!'_

And exhales again.

With crossed legs, Max sits on her bed, her eyes closed and her mind entirely focused on her meditation.

' _Fight your inner demons! Don't ignore them!'_

Inhale.

' _You're not alone anymore!'_

Exhale.

' _You started a new life, now come to peace with your old one!'_

Inhale.

' _You can't change the past, neither can you run away from it!'_

Exhale.

' _Kate accepts and loves me the way I am! There's no need to hide the truth anymore!'_

With one last inhale Max opens her eyes and gazes at a piece of paper that is lying on her nightstand.

 _Good morning, my love!_

 _I didn't want to wake you up, because I know that you need that sleep and I had to get to classes. But I also didn't just want to leave you alone, so I got you some breakfast and left Alice with you so that she could comfort you in my place._

 _We'll see us at lunch!_

 _Kisses,_

 _Kate_

"Thanks for keeping me some company, little bunny!" whispered Max to the pile of fur in her lap, fondling the black and white bunny behind its ears.

After what happened last night, Max had suffered a heavy breakdown as the detailed memories about her time in Seattle; memories she thought she'd left behind, had crawled back to the surface. She also had told Kate about them and Jefferson's sexual harassment. But like Chloe had told her, Kate understood right away, stayed at her side and gave her comfort.

After she had her breakfast, Max had done some exercises and began to meditate in order to think about last night's events.

' _Though Kate said that she wants to help me, I'm actually worried how she'll take this eventually. I saw how much she was hurting while I told her about what had happened to me in Seattle. I…I just hope that she'll be fine.'_

Sighing deeply, Max gives Alice one last brush and puts the bunny back into its cage. She then stretches with a groan and changes into her daily clothes, ready to meet Kate for lunch. She has just put on her shirt as a shimmering object on the floor right beside her desk catches her attention.

"Kate's necklace!" she whispers in surprise. "I've never seen her without it and I bet she hasn't just lost it by accident."

Cautiously, Max picks it up and puts it in her pocket, planning on asking her about it later. She then puts on her black hoodie, grabs her bag and heads towards the cafeteria.

Because classes aren't over yet, the campus is pretty much deserted. But Max doesn't mind. She always enjoys quietness and rather spends time with people she likes than with others.

The black-haired girl has reached the entrance of the main building as the bell chimed. In merely a minute a flood of students exit the building, eager to enjoy the sunny day or to simply leave the school stress for at least a few hours behind. Fighting through the masses, Max eventually reaches the cafeteria and spies for her girlfriend. As she spots Kate entering the room together with Dana, Max immediately heads towards her and embraces her beloved Katie warmly.

Both exchange a long look, entirely ignoring everything around them. A short solemn moment of deep love.

"How are you?" asks Kate with some worry, which is answered with a warm smile and whispered words.

"I'm okay! You?"

"Actually…I don't know." Kate eventually answers, breaking the gaze as her eyes begin to well up. "But I'm glad that you're better now!" she continues with a soft smile and closes in for another hug.

"Hey Max!" Dana then says, so that Max backs away from Kate and focuses her attention on her. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you!"

"Thanks, D!" she sighs. "Sadly, we can't change it. I'm just glad that you guys stick with me."

"Always!" Kate adds with a warm smile and, to Max's surprise, takes her hand.

* * *

Max & Kate

After they had eaten their lunch, Max and Kate had spent some more time together outside. Though they wanted to avoid it as often as possible, Max's past came again multiple times, eventually. Never wanting to suppress it ever again, the black-haired girl had told her girlfriend everything she wanted to know.

Then, Kate had to go back to classes and had her detention, but eventually, those hours went by, too. What had followed, was an entire evening of cuddling, fast food and movies, but no attempt to have sex, since both girl's had agreed that they hadn't been in the mood.

Now, it's Saturday morning and Kate and Max prepare to leave for the Marsh' residence outside of town. Upon meeting her girlfriend's family, it would be a lie if Max would say that she isn't nervous. With a deep inhale the muscular girl shoulders her backpack and not a second later, Kate knocks at her door and opens it.

"Ready?" she asks with a smile and gets answered with a kiss and a nod.

"Let's bail!"

Due Max has her own car, both girls don't need a lift from Kate's dad. Putting their stuff and a small cage with Alice in it onto the backseats, Kate and Max leave Blackwell Academy.

"Max," Kate then says after a few minutes of silence to gain her girlfriend's attention, sounding a bit upset. "There's something we need to talk about."

Knowing that her beloved Kate is still dealing with that horrible story about her past, Max gives her a worried gaze. "Sure, what's up?"

The blonde's head drops as she sighs, "My parents, they…they don't agree with… _what_ we are. Especially my mom." She inhales once more to suppress a sob. "Max, believe me, I wanna out myself soon, but…"

"It's okay, Katie!" Max replies, soothingly brushing over her girlfriend's thigh, "Don't stress yourself! Coming out is extremely important and should never be rushed!"

"I-I know. This is why I want us to be as unsuspicious as possible! No kissing, no holding hands or any other mushy stuff."

Retrieving her hand from the blonde's thigh, Max calls out a loud "Yes, ma'am!" followed by a wink and a smirk. But immediately, Kate places her loved one's hand back where it belonged, giggling upon this goofy behavior.

Max let the good mood sink in for a while, until she huffs out deeply and reaches with her hand inside her pocket and pulls out Kate's necklace. "But if you wanna be unsuspicious, you should wear this!"

Kate's following loud gasp tells Max more than any word could've done. Reluctantly she takes the necklace, gazing deeply at it in silence.

"Wanna talk about it?" Max then asks with a soft voice, which tells Kate that she isn't mad at her, but only wants to help.

"The night you told me about what had happened to you in Seattle, I lost my faith," she answers quietly, a tear dripping down onto her lap. "I mean, how can there be a kind god, if good people like you have to suffer like this?! You were totally right! If there's a god, then he's a fucking asshole and I don't wanna believe in assholes!"

"Kate, what I said in that bar was just stupid! I never wanted to…"

"You didn't, Max! I thought about it the entire night and made a decision," Kate interrupts her before she gazes at Max with determination, "And I think I'm old enough to do such things."

"Yes," replies Max with a soft smile, pressing Kate's hand to give her reassurance, "Yes, you are!"

* * *

Kate

After fifteen minutes of driving, they're finally approaching the house of the Marsh family. A rather big, wooden house with a big lawn in front of it, dating back from the time when the first settlers habited the Bay area and Kate's ancestors belonged to said very first settlers.

Kate's entire family is already standing in front of the house, ready to welcome Kate and her guest, as Max drove her car up the driveway and parked it in front of the garage. Both girls share one last glare, before they disembark the vehicle and get out their stuff from the backseats.

Though this visit shouldn't be something big, Kate nevertheless feels very nervous, her kind heart pounding in her chest and her throat being dry. She would love to hold her girlfriend's hand for some secureness, but is damned to not do it. To finally get it over with, Kate immediately closes in on her family, giving everyone of them a hug, and then it's her turn to introduce Max.

"Mom, Dad, Carla, Lynn," she says with joy, signing at the black-haired girl, "This is my best friend, Max Caulfield!"

"Ah, the infamous Max Caulfield," Richard Marsh speaks warmly with a smile, reaching Max his hand, "I'm Richard and I welcome you to our home! Kate has already told us a lot about you."

"Thanks, Mr. Marsh!" Max responds, smiling and shaking his hand, "Hope I'm not too much trouble for you."

"Of course not! The Lord tells us that every guest at our house is a gift that should be cherished. Now, come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of my dear family." He points at the blonde woman beside him. "This is my wife, Janine!"

"Heya, Mrs. Marsh!"

Scanning her appearance from head to toe with cold eyes, first, Janine Marsh reluctantly reaches her hand to Max, shaking the girl's one only slightly. "Welcome, Max! I hope you enjoy your stay with us!"

Everyone immediately feels the coldness, which Janine radiates towards her daughter's friend. This rather awkward moment gets only broken as Richard Marsh speaks up again, now resting his hands on Kate's younger sisters' shoulders. "And these are our other beautiful daughters, Carla and Lynn."

The older one of them, wearing as conservative clothes as her entire family, glasses and her blond hair bound into a pony-tail, steps forward with a big smile, happily giving Max a handshake. "Hi Max, nice to finally meet ya! Neat car!" she says, immediately earning a chiding glare from her mother and a "Thanks!" from Max.

Kate's youngest sister, dressed like the rest of her family too, but wearing her hair open like her mom, shyly approaches Max. "Uh…H-hi, Max!"

"Hey there, little munchkin! Nice to meet ya!" Max responds to her with a happy smile.

Seeing that her sisters and at least her dad have welcomed her beloved Max warmly, makes Kate happy and gives her hope that this weekend might turn out really great.

' _Maybe if my mom accepts Max too, then my family will probably tolerate our relationship as well, and this would be just insanely cool! But…I think it's a long, hard way until we get there.'_

"Well," Richard then addresses Kate, "now that we know each other, how about you show Max the guestroom and lead her around the house until lunch is ready?"

"Will do, Dad!" replies his daughter. "And…uh, maybe we'll even take a little walk around the area."

"That's a good idea, my dear! We'll see us at lunch, then!"

One by one, the Marsh family walks back into the house, Kate and Max following at last.

"C'mon! I'll get you to the guestroom, where you can put your stuff down and then I'll show you my place!" says Kate, grabbing her girlfriend's hand to drag her upstairs.

The guestroom is nothing fancy, only a bed, a closet and some old pictures and a cross at the wall. Right after Max has thrown her backpack onto the mattress, both girls head towards Kate room at the end of the hall. On first sight it seems pretty boring too, but as soon as Max looks at the quietly hidden details, it becomes way cool.

An entire shelve is stuffed with Kate's drawn comics and pictures. On one wall are a lot of pictures from her family, mostly showing her and her sisters having fun. The wall right beside her common sized bed is peppered with pictures of Max. Of course only photos, which show the two of them as close friends, nothing more. Still, it's like a shrine for her beloved girlfriend.

After placing her bunny in its bigger cage, Kate sits down onto her bed and watches how Max takes a look around her room.

"Wowzer! Did you draw them all by yourself?" the black-haired girl asks as she's rummaging through some of her girlfriend's artwork. Instead of giving her an answer right away, Kate stands up and walks over to her.

"Yeah, you know that it's such a huge passion of mine. Here," she then pulls out a specific comic and reaches it to Max, "I drew this a week ago, when we were separated for the first time."

Now looking over her girlfriend's shoulder, both are gazing at the images. They showed a tigress, which is defending a poor bunny against a bunch of big, bad wolves with some Kung-Fu-moves.

"I-I hope you don't mind that I named the tigress Max." Kate eventually whispers, and as she recalls the symbolism of this comic and the events it presents, she leans her head against Max's and flings her arms around the freckled girl's waist to cuddle closer. "I'm so glad that I have you! You're my guardian angel and I love you so much!"

Not knowing how to answer such a huge amount of affection, Max simply answers with a soft, "I love you, too!" and closes her eyes to enjoy this solemn moment that shouldn't even happen in this house but did nonetheless until it gets broken eventually.

"Katie?" Carla's voice suddenly chimes from outside the room and immediately Kate and Max back off from each other right on time before Kate's sister stands in the door, eyeballing the two slightly blushed girls for a moment. "Uhm…sorry to disturb you guys, but I need to talk with you about tomorrows gig at the sermon!"

Giving her loved one an excusing gaze, which is answered with a nod and a soft smile, Kate follows her sister into her room, leaving Max behind.

* * *

Chloe

' _Okay, Chloe, remember Maxi's teachings! Inner…'_

Her phone chimes.

' _Ugh! Fuck you, not now! Again, inner…'_

Chloe's phone chimes once more.

' _Dammit, should've turned that fucker off! Inn-…'_

Again her phone sounds. This time, twice!

"Ugh, shitfuckingsonofabitch! Who the fuck is so hella annoying?" yells Chloe as she grabs the phone from her nightstand and gazes at the display. Her eyes suddenly widen as she realizes who'd just bombed her with messages. "Dana?!"

[Dana]: _Hi Chloe! Just wanna say how awesome yesterday morning was. Hope we can repeat it sometime soon._

[Dana]: _btw. Max and Kate aren't at Blackwell this weekend. Kinda boring here. Wanna come over for a movie night? Just asking. Gimme a call!_

[Dana]: _Okay, who am I shitting here? Wanna go on a date with me? Kinda wanna know some more bout you._

[Dana]: _sry, ignore my last text._

"Shit!" mutters Chloe silently as she realizes that Dana means business with her. With a huff the bluenette let herself fall onto the mattress and stares at the ceiling.

' _Actually, I never wanted to get that serious with Dana. Yes, she's hella sexy and good in bed, but…I'm so afraid to get rejected again; to get used again. Besides, my heart belongs to someone else, even if it's never gonna happen. But isn't it stupid to waste a chance to get happy again? Ugh, what the hell! It's do or die!'_

Chloe gazes at her phone again and starts to type a reply.

* * *

Max

"Kate, Carla, Lynn! Lunch is ready!" sounds Janine Marsh's voice throughout the house. Immediately, everyone gathers at the dining table and sits down. On the table stands a big bowl with Spaghetti, as well as a big pot with sauce and meatballs.

Seeing and smelling this delicious food after a long walk around the area with her girlfriend, Max's stomach rumbles loudly.

' _Gosh, I could eat a whole cow right now…or Kate. Geez, Max, hold it together for just these two days!'_

"Max," Richard Marsh suddenly addresses her friendly, "it is kind of a tradition that the guest of the house has the honor to speak the prayer."

At first, Max is simply taken aback by this offer, since she rejects religion entirely. Lucky for her, Kate jumps in to help her.

"Dad, Max isn't a believer. Is it okay, if I do the praying part and Max just says some thankful words?"

While Kate's father shows tolerance and nods in agreement, her mom simply frowns, staying stern.

"Dear Lord," Kate begins, bowing her head like the rest of her family, "we thank you for this meal on our table!" Then she reaches for Max's hand under the table, squeezing it softly. "Please, protect us from all evil and give us strength on our way through life! Max?"

Being surprised again by Kate's touch, Max needs some time react and clears her throat before she speaks. "Uh…I…uh, I-I wanna thank you guys that I can spend the weekend here with you. It's some time since I had a family moment, so…well, just thanks!"

"Amen!" completes Kate and her family chimes in. Then, everyone takes some of the food and as soon as all plates are filled they start to eat.

At first, there's only silence as they all enjoy the delicious meal, until Richard Marsh breaks the quietness.

"So, Max, Kate has told us that you're from Seattle?"

"Uhm, not entirely," answers Max between some bites. "I lived there for the last five years, but I was born here, in Arcadia Bay."

"And how was the big city?" Carla then continues to ask.

Knowing that this is difficult topic, Kate and Max exchange a glare first, before the black-haired girl answers sternly, her expression darkening. "Different…"

Once more, Kate jumps in to support Max and save her from further questions about her past in Seattle. "Max doesn't want to talk that much about Seattle. It was a difficult time for her, but let's just say…" she than looks at her with a soft smile, "…everything's getting better now."

Right at this moment, Max would've loved to kiss Kate; instead she smiles back warmly and speaks, "Yeah, thanks to Katie!" which causes the blonde to blush.

"That's good to hear and we're glad that our Katie has found such a good friend! And what are you studying at Blackwell? Art? Science?"

"Photography," she answers with a smile to Richard Marsh as she's reminded of the only anchor that had held her alive before she met Kate. "Since I was like ten years old I loved to run around with a cam and take pictures of everyone or everything that came into my viewfinder."

Joining in on the interview, Carla continues the topic with another question. "So, it's also a big hobby of yours?"

"Definitely! Making it a profession had…well, always been a dream for me."

Then suddenly Janine Marsh joins in, despite she has been ignoring the conversation so far. "And what kinds of photos are you shooting?"

For a moment, Max has to think about the question, because she never had asked herself before, if she is fixed on a certain type or technique of photography. "Uh…actually, I never specialized in a style. So, it can be said that I shoot everything."

"Even nude shots?"

The question hovers for a moment above the people on the table and everyone acts differently. Richard clears his throat. Janine keeps a piercing gaze at Max. Carla giggles. Lynn drops her fork. Kate stares at her mom with big eyes. But Max? Max just pinches her chin, deeply in thoughts.

' _Huh, never thought about this, but it's actually a great idea and Kate's the perfect model!'_

"Hmm…haven't done it yet, but maybe in future, yeah!"

"I see," is the only thing Janine replies, before she turns her attention back to her meal.

Being used to the more or less functioning heating system of Blackwell – which means sometimes it does work, sometimes it doesn't – and her stomach already filled, plus the well heated Marsh household, Max opens her black hoodie and strips it off in order to let some fresh air on her body. Only wearing her typical black tank top under it, Max therefor reveals her muscular arms and the sleeve tattoo, and once more she's in the middle of everyone's attention.

"Nice tat!" says Carla with a smirk, receiving, once more, a "Thanks!" from Max and a chiding glare from her mother, which let her look away in an instant.

Only Kate is still gazing at her girlfriend's body from the corner of her eye until her breathing slightly increases and her face starts to blush.

And once again, it's Janine Marsh, who breaks the silence. "Are you alright, Kate? Your face suddenly turned red."

At first taken aback, Kate needs some time to muster enough countenance to answer her mom. "Uh, y-yeah! I-I'm fine, just…y'know, it's pretty warm in here."

Now Kate takes off her blazer, too. And while her family focuses on their lunch again, Max and Kate share another glimpse. Max can see the yearning in the blonde's eyes, which makes her form a wry smile, followed by a jokily mouthed _bad girl!_

* * *

Kate

After the lunch, Kate's parents had left to visit some friends and won't be back until late night, leaving the four girls alone.

Being the oldest sister, Kate is now in charge to watch over her sisters. Of course, Max is more than glad to help her girlfriend out by taking care of the youngest sister, Lynn, while Carla is upstairs in her room.

At the moment, Kate sits on the couch in the living room, drawing some more flicks. But it's more a scribbling, because most of the time she dreamily watches Max and Lynn, playing a board game. It's a happy atmosphere and in comparison to the last days, Max seems to be happier and carefree, having fun and acting like a young girl.

' _I wonder if this is the true Max behind this hard shell. Geeky, funny, smart…just a normal girl. I bet she'd be a great mom someday!'_

The longer her sight is fixed on her freckled girlfriend, the more her yearning increases and as Max laughs kindly because of one of Lynn's jokes, her heart skips a beat. Right at that moment, Kate knows that Max will be the love of her life. Marriage, kids, spending the rest of their life together…all of this she already imagines in her mind.

"Kate?" Carla's voice suddenly chimes beside her, making her jump in surprise, which gets her a curious frown from her sister. "Katie, don't get me wrong, but you're acting pretty strange since last weekend."

"Oh, it's…it's nothing, just…just this stupid contest." Kate lies, averting her sight from her sister.

Still looking at her in unbelief, Carla simply drops the topic and smashes a bunch of sheets of paper on the couch table, which also draws the attention of Max and Lynn towards her. "I don't wanna be annoying, but we still need to figure out which song we're gonna play tomorrow."

"Song?" Max then asks with interest, which gets answered by Kate immediately.

"Lynn, Carla and I are supposed to play a song at tomorrow's sermon, but…ugh! It's always the same stuff. We know them all and that's just boring. For days we're already debating over this, but…"

"Why don't you pick this one?"

Max has taken a sheet of paper from the pile on the table after browsing through it and reaches it to Kate, who takes it and looks at it for a while, considering the idea. But Carla simply gasps and shakes her head.

"No. Way!" the sixteen years old girl with glasses says. "Mom's literally gonna kill us, if we play this song."

"Then why is it in this pile in the first place?" Max wants to know with a shrug, getting an answer from her girlfriend.

"As I said, we're always supposed to play the same stuff and from time to time we need something different." Then, she gazes at Max deeply. "You know that I like this song and…I think you're right! We should give it a try and play it tomorrow. Maybe they'll like it and we can play some more of this in future."

Carla just scoffs upon this idea, crosses her arms and shakes her head. "You guys are crazy, but count me in. Adolescent rebellion for the win! I only have one condition: we keep Lynn out of this."

"But I wanna play, too!" the 10-year-old contradicts, but as she wants to pout, Max grabs her softly on her shoulders and looks deeply into her eyes.

"Listen, Lynn, Katie told me that you play guitar. Am I right?"

"Mmh-hmm."

"Y'know, I'm playing guitar, too! And it would be pretty cool if I could borrow your guitar and take your place just this one time. Plus, I'm gonna buy all of you some Milkshakes afterwards! How does that sound?"

Immediately, Lynn's mood lightens up and a big smile is formed by her lips. "Okay!"

"Well, then it's settled!" Kate says with determination. "Let's practice!"

* * *

Dana

She ignites the wick of a candle with a lighter and takes a gaze around her room.

' _Let's see…Candles, check! Wine, check! Chillin' music, check! Condoms…check, but I won't need 'em. Girl on girl is just so much easier…and better!'_

Feeling entirely nervous, Dana tries to dry her cold, clammy hands by brushing them over the fabric of her jeans, but of course it isn't doing any good. She checks her attire one last time in the mirror. Chloe loves it natural, so Dana didn't bother using too much Make-up or perfume.

Then, it knocks on her door. Taking one last deep breath, the brunette grabs the handle and opens the door. Behind it stands a wryly smirking Chloe, simply wearing her standard punk clothes – ripped jeans, leather jacket over an old band shirt, boots and her dark-blue beanie.

"Uh…heya, Dana! Here, I…uh…I got ya somethin'!" the bluenette says with some insecurity, reaching Dana a six-pack of beer.

"Uhm…thanks, Chloe! Come in!"

After Dana has taken the bottled beverage, Chloe walks past her and gazes around the room, while the cheerleader closes the door.

"Wow! What a mush-pit!" commented Chloe as she takes of her jacked and throws it on the small couch, letting herself plummet right on it, too.

' _Shit, I overdid it!'_ is Dana's only thought, but she tries to act normal, because, actually, this isn't an official date. "Well, I kinda like it mushy. Does it bother you? Should I…?"

"NO!" Chloe accidently blurts out, tuning down a moment later. "No, it's fine! During the right occasion I like mushiness. So, it's okay, Dana. Really!"

' _Right occasion?! So, is this a date or not? Ugh! C'mon, Dana, just ask her, you little chickenshit!'_

"Chloe," Dana starts, putting the six-pack on her couch table. "Sorry that I'm asking, but…uhm…are we having a date right now or…"

"Actually…" Chloe replies, but hesitates for a few seconds, "Shit, I don't fucking know. Do you want it to be a date?"

"Fuck, I don't know either," answers the cheerleader with a shrug and an insecure smile. Upon this answer, Chloe begins to laugh out loud, Dana joining in a moment later. She then takes two bottles of beer, opens them and hands one to Chloe. "A toast; To the worst _not-date_ ever!"

"Cheers!" Chloe calls out and both of their bottles collide softly, followed by a big swig. Gazing over Dana's shoulder, the punk-girl spots several bottles of wine, standing on the desk. "Dammit, did you expect some more people?"

Following the bluenette's sight, the brunette just shrugs, answering nonchalantly. "No, but I'm always prepared."

"Okay, this is gonna be a hella long night!" eventually states Chloe, and she'll be right.

After emptying the beer, both girls continue with the first bottle of wine and soon enough, Chloe and Dana are on a good way to be entirely wasted. Lots of giggling and laughing are chiming through the room as they are telling each other jokes or anecdotes from their life. Right now it's Dana's turn.

"So, I was lying there, totally naked, legs spread wide open 'n' shit, freazin' my ass off and this idiot right 'bove me. I mean, it was in the middle of the night and pretty cold, and this stupid asshole couldn't score. You know that my pussy isn't that tight, but this fuckhead…"

"Pft, jocks; all muscles, no balls!"

"Waitwait! It get's better! So, he was tryin' to stick it in for…I don't know…a minute? Two minutes? Ugh, doesn't matter! Anyway, suddenly he grunted like a pig and collapsed on me."

"No fuckin' way! He did not…?"

"Yes, he did, Chloe. He came and fell asleep right on the spot…ON ME! So, I was lying there, buried under 180 pounds of idiotism, still horny and no possibility to fuck myself."

"What did you do?"

"Well, thanks to cheerleading, I've a good cardio and strength and managed to wiggle myself out from under this shithead. And as a little Thank-you for this fucked-up shit, I threw his clothes over the cliff, parked his car two miles away and threw the keys into the sewers."

"Kudos!" cheers Chloe, giving Dana a fist bump and taking another swig of wine.

"Okay, Chloe, your turn! Frustrating sex-moment ever!"

"Geez, good question," Chloe says as she thought about the topic, scratching the back of her neck. "I actually had a lotta fucked-up sex-encounters, but…uhm…I think this one comes close to frustrating."

Already relaxing on the couch some more, Dana gazes at Chloe with interest. "Just do tell!"

"Okay! So, I was fourteen years old and, uh…yeah, my world was still alright back then. Dad was still alive and Max hadn't moved to Seattle, yet. Anyway, my puberty was at its best. Raging hormones, mood swings, blowing up your old dolls and, of course, finding out that you can do things with your pussy and have a lotta fun with it."

"Gotcha there, gurl!"

"During that time, Max spent a lotta time at my place. In retrospective I'd say 't was because she was pretty pissed at her parents, 'cause they planned to move to Seattle. So, we had a sleepover and, as always, Max slept in my bed. So far, everything went on as always, until…well, until I became horny. Max was asleep and I thought to myself, _why not_?"

"Ah, okay. I think I know where this is going."

"So, I was there, rubbing myself one, maybe two or three freakin' rubs away from gettin' off and exactly at this fucking moment, Maxi woke up and looked at me like, _what the hell?_ , and I mentally prepared myself to have the fucking bees-and-flowers- talk with her, but instead she just cuddled me, mumbling somethin' about _stupid nightmares_ and was back asleep in no time."

"Shiiiit!" hisses Dana, taking another sip of wine. "Close call, huh?"

"Oh, it's gettin' better! So, I was lying there, totally on the edge, Maxi's leg on my crotch, blocking any chance to continue and above that, I got even hornier from the cuddling."

"Fuuuck! What did you do?"

"Truth to be told: nothing. I just gulped it down and tried to sleep. The rest of the night was filled with frustration, a cramping uterus and wet dreams, followed by even more frustration. The morning after that, I took the longest shower of my life. I just say: three times! Yes, I came three freakin' times in a row!"

"Wow, Atta girl!" Dana cheers. After that, some minutes of silence occur, weighing with a heavy tension. "Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"It's pretty obvious that you had and still have a crush on Max. Why did you two never become a thing?"

Dana knows that she has just entered unsafe territory, but this question has been burning under her nails for quite some time, yearning for an answer. Chloe takes a deep swig from her bottle, emptying it, before she replies.

"Simply said: I blew it…twice! Right before she left, my dad had died and I felt so empty and done, only Max was able to give me hold. During that time we became even closer, but…then she told me about the move to Seattle and how much she was sorry and that she'll always be there for me." She stops for a moment, gulping down a big lump with another swig of wine, which she takes out of Dana's bottle. "I was such a stupid cunt! Instead of taking the opportunity and finally telling her about my feelings for her, I just raged and threw her out for good. I broke her little heart. What kind of a person does that make me?"

"You're not a bad person, Chloe!" speaks Dana soothingly, brushing with her hand a single tear off Chloe's cheek. "You were traumatized and made a mistake. That happens, y'know."

"The hell it happens!" yells the bluenette, jumping up. "I'm the reason why all this fucked up shit happened to Maxi!"

"No, you're not!" Dana contradicts, getting up, too. "Granted, you fucked up…twice, but you're not bad! Life fucked you over again and again, but still you're helping others. Max is still your friend, so am I and Katie. Chloe, we all dig you. We…love you!" With these words, Dana embraces Chloe, plants a kiss on her lips and whispers, "I love you, Chloe!"

Immediately, Chloe turns away with a sigh, frees herself from Dana's arms and grabs her jacket. "Dana, I can't give you what you're lookin' for, okay?"

Although her heart gets a crack, Dana acts once more like nothing happened, reaching for the punk-girl before she could leave. With a soft smile on her lips, she closes in for another faint peck. "Chloe, please don't leave! I'm sorry that I brought up this hurtful topic and pressured you too much. Hey, I'm fine if we stay just friends…with benefits, if you want to."

Silence occurs. Nobody speaks a word. Both girls just gaze at each other deeply. Eventually, Chloe drops her jacket again and kisses Dana with passion. Both know that they will end up in bed and that it comes with no strings attached. Although Dana has wished for a relationship with Chloe, she also respects the punk's wish for freedom and tells herself to enjoy their encounters as long as they're lasting. Maybe there's still a glimpse of hope in the end?

* * *

Max

Max is lying in the small guestroom which is dimly enlightened by a small lamp on the nightstand. Since the incident in Seattle, over four years ago, the freckled girl had developed a panicky fear against dark, enclosed spaces. It had become better over the years, so that she didn't freak out entirely as soon as enters dark places, like a cinema, but it still makes her feel uneasy, which makes sleeping under such circumstances impossible.

Gazing at the ceiling and in deep thoughts about the past day, Max smiles and feels warmth in her heart.

' _Katie's family is so awesome, though her mom seems to be a bitch, but I can live with that. For the first time, since the move to Seattle, I felt like I had a whole family again. Especially Kate's sisters are sooo cool! Carla seems to be like Kate, very tolerant and open-minded, yet more rebellious. And Lynn…Lynn is such a sweetie-pie. Gosh, I wish I would've had a sister like her, but Vanessa never wanted to. Once I overheard her and Dad talking about it, and she just said that being pregnant with me had been enough trouble for the rest of her life. Well, I think that's everything I've ever been for her, an inconvenience. Fuck you, Vanessa!'_

After some time, Max drifts more and more into slumber. One by one her senses shut down. She faintly hears some noises, but shoves them as unimportant aside, the need for sleep weighing heavier. But then she feels some movement on her mattress and the cover, and eventually, soft kisses on her face. In merely microseconds, Max's eyes snap open. At first, her sight is covered by a vail of lose dirty-blond hair, until the kissing stops and Kate's face appears as she backs away a bit.

"K-Katie! Wh-what are you doing?!" stammers Max, being entirely taken aback.

"I'm so sorry, Max, but I couldn't wait anymore!" Kate replies quietly with a lustful gaze, wanting to place another kiss, but gets stopped once more.

"B-but what about your folks?"

Now finally closing in again, Kate starts to plant many soft, yet wet kisses all over her loved ones face and neck, making Max moan quietly out of lust. "Don't worry…everyone's asleep," the blonde whispers between her treatments, her hand now starting to explore Max's body, which fuels her yearning even more.

Softly, the black-haired girl embraces her lover with her arms and legs and pulls her closer for even more body contact. Just to feel Kate's body through the thin layer of fabric that is still covering their bodies almost drives Max crazy and makes her want to feel more.

Quick, yet cautiously, she spins the both of them around, so that Max is now on top and Kate under her. After another passionate tongue-kiss, Max sits up and takes a long gaze at her beautiful girlfriend, while her hands start to explore her body. She lets them brush from Kate's cheeks, deeper down over her shoulders, the side of her body, her belly and, eventually over her breasts.

Being so excessively touched, Kate's breathing intensifies, faint moans chiming with it. Through her chest, Max could feel how her heart is thumping faster than normal. She knows that this time they want to go the whole way. There won't be no boundaries, no restrictions, and no limits. Therefor, Max reaches for the hem of her thin top and strips it off. Then, she grabs Kate's slightly trembling hands and leads them to her mounds, signing the blonde that she can touch them.

As soon as she feels Kate, softly fondling with her breasts, Max isn't able to prevent a slight louder moan from escaping her mouth. Additionally, she starts to roll her hips as her nether region pleads for some friction and, only a second later, Kate joins in.

Next, Max leans in and gives Kate a soft peck on her nose, followed by another one on her lips. The next one is planted on her neck. Instead of a normal shirt, Kate wears a button-shirt tonight, which needs to be undone. Therefor, Max opens the first button and let a kiss follow on this very spot, then comes the next one and again a kiss wets the former covered piece of soft skin. This procedure continues for the rest of the other buttons, too. Now that the shirt is only loosely lying on top of Kate's chest, Max gives her girlfriend one last glimpse to silently ask if she's allowed to go further and receives a faint nod.

Max parts the shirt and reveals Kate's bare chest. Although she had already felt her lover's breast through the thin fabric, Max couldn't hold back to immediately touch them again, which leads to Kate moaning even more.

Not able to resist the urge, Max now begins to softly kiss and lick Kate's mounds. As a response, the blonde digs her fingers into her girlfriend's back and intensifies the grinding.

Max could feel that her boxers are entirely drenched and is pretty sure that Kate's are in the same state. She just thought about going deeper to have a taste of her sweet girlfriend as it suddenly knocked on the door.

In merely a second, Kate gasps and sits straight up with a start, her hands already clenched on her button shirt to cover her chest. Max, who has been actually still busy with Kate's breasts, isn't even able react, is thrown off her girlfriend and out of bed, shrieking until she hits the ground, butt first, with a groan.

It knocks again and both, Max and Kate, give each other a quizzical glare, until Max takes the initiative, grabs her top, puts it on and walks over to the door, rubbing the sore spot on her behind. In the meantime, Kate buttons up her shirt again, gets out of bed and puts on her on the ground lying bathrobe.

After throwing one last peek at Kate in order to see if she's dressed and her scruffy hair a bit styled, Max slowly opens the door. Almost expecting one of Kate's parents in front of it, the freckled girl is even more surprised that Carla and Lynn are standing there. Whereas Lynn seems to be somewhat tired, Carla is very awake and gazing at the black-haired girl, sternly.

"Uh…hey guys, 'sup?" Max greets them, a wry, insecure smile on her face, while she's hiding her wet shorts behind the half-opened door.

"Is Kate in there with you?" asks Carla, though it seems that she already knows the answer, and before Max is able to reply, her shoulder gets softly touched by Kate.

"It's okay," she says quietly. "Come in, you two, and close the door!"

All four girls are sitting now in the small guestroom, not saying a word. Obviously a bit agitated upon the anew interruption of her love-play with Max, Kate nearly blurts at her sister.

"Why are you not in bed? It's late and…"

"Oh, funny story, that…" interrupts her Carla, "But Lynn had a nightmare and wanted to sleep in your room, but you weren't there, so she woke me up and asked me where you are."

Feeling the tension between the two sisters and seeing that Lynn let out a big yawn, Max decides to give Kate and Carla some space and bring Lynn back to bed.

"Hey, Lynn!" she whispers towards the young girl, very cautiously bumping her arm with her elbow, "Should I bring you back to bed? I can protect you from those evil monsters!"

"Yeah!" the 10-year-old cheered, turning to Kate with a toothy grin. "Katie, can Max spend the night in my room?"

Already aware of her girlfriend's plan, Kate gives her little sister a soft smile. "Of course, little bunny! Have a good night, you two!"

Right after Max has put on her sweatpants to cover up her still wet boxers, she leaves the guestroom with Lynn and heads to the young girl's room, which is, like most of the rooms in this house, pretty boring styled.

' _Looks like Christian folks don't believe in unicorns and princesses.'_

Both lay down in Lynn's bed. Max with her back to the wall while Lynn cuddles herself very close to the older girl.

"G'night, little munchkin!" speaks Max quietly, receiving a softly spoken _Good night_ from Lynn, too. Silence now fills the room, which luckily is illuminated by a nightlight, until Lynn's voice breaks the quietness once more.

"Max?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you gonna marry Katie?"

At first surprised by this question, Max eventually sighs, a big smile forming on her lips. "Yeah…I mean, one day. If she wants to."

"That'd be cool, because I'd love to have you as my auntie!"

Max's heart skips a beat as she realizes that Lynn already sees her as a part if her family, but this doesn't mean that the other members, especially Janine Marsh, would agree with her or the fact that Kate is in love with another girl. Only time will tell, so timing is of an essence!

"Lynn, I know it's hard to understand, but I need you to promise me that you won't tell anybody else about this, especially not your parents, 'kay?"

"Why?"

"Because it's a surprise and telling them too soon would spoil everything."

"Oh…okay!"

"Pinky-swear?"

"Super-pinky-swear!" replies Lynn finally and both entwine their pinkies, before they close their eyes and drift into sleep.

* * *

Kate

Kate closes the door behind Max and Lynn. After it's locked, Kate rests her head against the wood, not knowing how Carla might react.

"So, you and Max, huh?"

Her sister's voice doesn't carry any grudge or accusation, still Kate wants to be sure. "Carla, you mustn't tell anybody about this, especially not Mom and Dad!"

The 18-year-old girl hears some shuffling behind her and as she turns around, Carla stands right in front of her, a big smile on her face.

"The hell I'm gonna tell 'em!" she says and instantly hugs her sister. "I'm so happy for you! Max is so awesome and you're so awesome! You…you two just deserve to be happy!" Then she backs away and gives Kate a soft push on her shoulder. "And you know very well that I'm not like Mom. I'm totally cool with to have a lezzy as a sister!"

Now Kate is the one who embraces Carla. With some tears of joy in her eyes she quietly says, "Thank you! You're so awesome. I love you, Carla!"

"Said the most awesome sister!" replies Carla with a chuckle. "I love you too, Katie!"


	19. Chapter 19: Falling Apart

**Chapter 19: Falling Apart**

Seattle, August 2009

She feels empty. Nothing matters anymore. She hates school even more than ever, so, if she's not suspended anyway, she skips classes as much as possible. But what she hates the most are her therapy sessions, like the one she's sitting in right now. Max would've loved to skip them too, but after she'd avoided the first three sessions, her parents made it a rule to drive her to the psychiatrist and back again, making sure that she would be attending them.

But today is different. Today, nobody is waiting for her until the session is over and drives her home afterwards. No, because today her mom has a job interview, so that her dad had to drive her to the psychiatrists office, but wouldn't be able to get her home again, because he has to work.

"Max?" the Psychiatrist calls out for her, ripping the still thirteen years old girl from her deep thoughts. Now having the girl's attention again, he sighs. "Max, this is our tenth appointment and you still refuse to work with me."

"So?" Max simply replies with a shrug, clearly showing no interest.

"Max, you experienced a very traumatic event and show every symptoms of a post-traumatic stress disorder, paired with a heavy depression. I want to help you, but I can't if you refuse to work with me."

"There's nothing to help, I'm fine!" retorts Max, crossing her arms and giving the man a stinky-eye.

"Denial and ignoring a fact won't do you any good, we need to…"

"We need to do shit!" Max suddenly yells and jumps up, "You don't understand! Nobody understands! You wanna know some facts? I got tortured and raped, got stitched up again and spent two months in hospital and now I'm fine again. Okay?"

Albeit Max's rage, the Psychiatrist stays calm, willing to continue the argument. "You almost died, Max, and still refuse to talk about the details, even with the police. Don't you want that terrible person getting finally caught?"

"How am I supposed telling them something, if I'm remembering shit, wiseass?"

"This is why we're doing this, here. The goal of this therapy is that you remember this event and learn how to cope it. And I think, helping the police to catch the culprit would be a good closure for you."

Max simply scoffs, almost on the edge of hysteria. Of course, she remembers everything. She knows exactly who had done this to her. But what would be the use of telling someone the truth? Mike Brighton is under protection of his father, who has several connections throughout the entire government of the United States, which makes this son of a bitch nearly untouchable. And Sam…? Sam is now out of her reach, forever. Nobody can help her and she doesn't want any help, nor pity. Therefor, Max grabs her bag, mumbles a "Fuck you!" and leaves the office.

Once she's outside the building, the first thing Max does is going around the corner into an alley and light a cigarette. She inhales the biting smoke deeply, letting the pain in her lungs sooth her mental agony until she needs to cough intensively. Max never wanted to be a smoker, even hates the stench, but right now it was the only thing that kept her sane.

After stumping on the half-smoked cig, she makes her way to the closest bus station and heads home. Not that home is any better than the rest of this fucked up city. Home became hell, because of her mom. At first, things got better between them, because of the incident. Vanessa had taken care of her daughter, soothed her, tried to be there for her. But, eventually, everything fell back into its old scheme. Blaming, yelling, beating. Max has always been on the receiving end.

Right now, she is just glad that Vanessa is at a job interview and she'll have the house for her own. Maybe she should contact Kristen to come over and make out a bit. It would at least distract her a bit from all the shitty-ness.

Having something to look forward to, Max gets out of the bus and walks straight home. At the beginning, everything seems normal and quiet, but the unlocked door would be the first thing that dazed Max.

' _Huh, is Mom already home? I thought she has the appointment right now?'_

The second thing that bothers her, as soon as she has opened the front door, is the intensive moaning that chimes from the living room. She know those moans; had overheard them several times already when her parents had thought she'd be asleep and really went at it.

' _What the fuck?! Is Dad already home, too?'_

Cautiously, the young girl strips down her shoes and sneaks towards the living room. As she gazes around the corner her jaw drops to her feet. Her mom is naked and on all fours on the couch table while a strange man is pounding her from behind.

Upon seeing this, Max's mind is rushed by a many conflicting thoughts. On one hand, she's pretty disgusted and angry about her mom cheating on her dad with some ugly bastard. On the other hand, she gets very aroused by seeing how Vanessa gets fucked, because, truth to be told, her mom is a very attractive woman and Max graves women.

For a moment she weighs the option to say something and therefor catching her mother in the act, but decides against it eventually. One day she'll use what she just witnesses to fuck Vanessa over and make her pay for all those beatings.

Very slowly, Max retreats to her room, closes the door, fires up her computer and listens to some tunes in order to ban those lewd sounds from downstairs. At the same time she takes out her phone and starts to type a message.

[Max]: _hey Kristen! wanna skype?_

Max waits for a few minutes, until a tone sounds from her Laptop, indicating that she receives a video call. After she clicks the green button the beautiful face of a slight older, Hispanic-looking girl appeared on the screen.

" _Heya, my little, freckled camp-crush! 'sup?"_ she says with a toothy smile.

"Just ran away from therapy again and feel like shit," Max answers emotionlessly with a shrug, which let Kristen's smile falter right away.

" _Aww, my poor Max! Need some cuddling and girl-action? Should I come over?"_

Though it has been her plan in the first place, Max let it drop, because of her mom's presence and the fact that she's not in the mood for an argument with her mother about her sexuality.

"Nah, Mom's home and you know that she'll freak if she catches us, making out."

" _Bummer!"_ Kristen states with pursed lips to fake a pout, but eventually smirks again. _"Hey, wanna see my new toy?"_

Max's eyes open wide. She knows that Kristen has a faible for sex toys, but never could convince Max to use one, because the young brunette never ever wants to have any phallus-like things inside her anymore. Yet, still a bit aroused from before, she accepts shyly, knowing that the Hispanic girl wants to present how it works, too.

"O-okay!"

" _I proudly present, the Pink Penetrator!"_ With a wide smirk and lustful gaze she brings forth a pink vibrator, holding it right into the cam. _"So, what do ya think?"_

"Looks pretty big," comments Max with a scrunched up nose.

" _It actually fits pretty well. Wanna see?"_

Gulping down her nervousness, Max only musters a nod, opening her jeans at the same time upon the upcoming show.

Immediately, Kristen repositions her webcam, strips off her clothes and gets comfortable. Max can see every detail of her girlfriend; how she begins to rub her sex. In response, the freckled girl let her hand slide down into her panties and starts to treat her already drenched center, too.

Soft moans escape Max's mouth as she watches Kristen playing with herself, but in her mind she doesn't see the Hispanic girl there. In her imagination it is Chloe or Sam she wants to see, which gives this whole endeavor for a much needed orgasm a dark color. But nonetheless, she continues, feeling her climax approaching, until her mother's yelling kills the entire mood.

"Maxine Caulfield, what the hell are you doing there?!"

Entirely taken aback, because she hasn't heard her mom coming into her room, Max shrieks and falls off her chair. It takes her some seconds to shake off the surprise, but as she sees her mother's gaze shifting between her Laptop, her open pants and her flustered face, Max jumps up and closes her computer.

"Are you watching porn?!" Vanessa wants to know, already closing in on the Laptop. Max instantly shuffles herself between it and her furious mom. She simply mustn't need to know that Max is constantly sex-chatting with her nympho-girlfriend.

"None of your business, Mom!" the young girl retorts, receiving an agitated glare from Vanessa.

"It IS my business, Maxine! You're just thirteen years old and not even allowed to watch such smut! What are you doing here anyway?! Shouldn't you be in therapy?"

"And shouldn't you be at a job interview?!"

SLAP!

"Don't ever backtalk to me, young lady!" hisses Vanessa and turns around to leave, but gives her daughter one last angry look over her shoulder. "Next time, I'll take away your Laptop! Now take a shower and wash that filth off your body! You're too young to do such things! And when your father comes home, we'll have a serious talk!"

Then, the door slams shut with a loud bang.

Max stands in the middle of her room, holding her already reddening cheek with one hand. Her lips are trembling and big tears are flowing down her face in a constant stream. As she was told by her mother, the young girl grabs some new panties and fresh clothes and heads for the bathroom. In moments like this, Max wishes she would be like Chloe. Strong and rebellious at the same time. Just telling her mom to fuck off, no matter what. But she's still Max Caulfield, a stupid, little girl that can't even stand up against her abusing mother.

Max has now reached the bathroom, takes off her clothes and gazes at her reflection in the mirror. She can see all those fresh scars that are running over her entire body, following them with the tip of her finger.

' _I'm so hideous! Mike made sure that nobody would love me anymore…not even my mom.'_

Suddenly, the phone inside the pocket of her stripped off jeans on the ground chimes. At first reluctant to take a look, Max eventually picks it up and reads the message.

[Kristen]: _damn! your mom's such a cunt! big trouble?_

[Max]: _the usual_

[Kristen]: _did she see me?_

[Max]: _no_

[Kristen]: _wanna continue?_

[Max]: _gonna take a shower now_

[Kristen]: _can I have a pic?_

Max gazes at the display with eyes wide open upon this proposal. Why would Kristen want to see her naked? She neither has anything that would count as boobs, her body is scarred and her nether region is hairy, because she still lacks any motivation to start shaving. But maybe Kristen can give her a confirmation. A confirmation if someone is actually able to love her body like it is.

Having made a decision, Max poses in front of the mirror, snaps a photo and sends it to Kristen, awaiting a reply. Minutes pass without another message and Max is almost about to give up hope, until her phone sounds again. And the reply surprises her.

[Kristen]: _sry. had to get off first. damn you're a hot gal!_

[Max]: _rly?! what bout that scars?_

[Kristen]: _girl, everybody has a flaw. don't worry, you look sexy!_

[Kristen]: _here's your reward! ;-)_

The next message Max receives contains a picture that shows Kristen doing it to herself, probably while she's looking at the freckled girl's photo. Though she feels depressed, the yearning for more sexual activity emerges again.

[Kristen]: _have fun, babe! ttyl_

' _Fuck you, Mom!'_ Max thinks and starts to masturbate again. Immediately she feels how the emotional pain gets partially suppressed. Though she doesn't have any deeper feelings for Kristen, Max is still glad to have her, because she helps her to have at least a short break from her depression. Maybe it isn't the right way, but it feels way better than therapy. And with this thought in her mind, Max finally climaxes.

* * *

Max

A soft kiss tickles her cheek. Another one caresses her freckled nose. And the third one is destined for her lips. Now slowly waking up with a smile, Max replies the kiss and takes a deep inhale. Her body gets flooded with warmth upon the mixture of feeling Kate's soft lips, her scent and that sweet taste which comes with every kiss.

"Good morning, my love!" whispers the blonde, brushing cautiously over Max's cheek. In response, Max touches Kate's hand softly and opens her eyes to finally see her beautiful, warmly smiling girlfriend. "Had a good night's sleep?"

"Mmh-hmm," says Max drowsily with a nod, letting out a big yawn afterwards. "Where's Lynn?"

"Oh, she's up already, but didn't want to wake you. She told me that she felt very safe last night."

"Max Caulfield, savior of the sleepless ones!" chuckles the freckled girl, sits up and gives Kate another peck. Suddenly, Max remembers what Lynn had asked her the night before. She checks if the door is closed and decides to tell Kate. "You know what Lynn asked me last night?"

"What?"

"Firstly, she knows that we're together and…uh… she asked if I'm gonna marry you."

For some while, Kate stays quiet as she thinks about Max's words deeply and their meaning. "Lynn's very smart, like Carla," she states and gazes at her loved one very deeply. "And…uh, wh-what have you told her?"

Max returns the glare, holding Kate's hand tightly. "I told her that I would love to marry you!"

Immediately, Kate pulls her girlfriend into a tight hug. "I'd love that, too!" she replies, but backs away as she hears Max chuckling.

"Gosh, just listen to us! We're not even two weeks together and already talk about marriage."

Though it's a serious topic for both of them, Kate and Max knows that, even in their strong relationship, proposing right now is more than unusual. But still, both had just agreed that they'd do it without any second thoughts.

"Well," Max continues after another yawn, "I better take a shower and be with you guys in a minute!"

Leaning forwards, Kate places a soft peck on her girlfriend's cheek and whispers into her ear, "I'd love to join you!"

Being stunned by these seductive words, Max watches Kate leaving the room. It takes her a few seconds to regain her wits and head for the bathroom after she got some fresh clothes from her backpack in the guestroom.

The bathroom of the Marsh household is big and very tidy, like the rest of the house or Kate's room at Blackwell. After taking in the scenery of the tiled room, Max strips off her pajama and gazes sternly at her reflection in the mirror.

' _Kate loves me the way I am! She never looked at my body with disgust. You've failed, Mike! My body is still attractive. Scars will fade!'_ she tells herself internally, brushing with her fingers over the long scars on her entire body.

Then, she enters the shower, the warm water washing away the remnants from last night's activity with Kate. Just remembering this experience makes Max's entire being yearn for more again.

' _Gosh, this was so awesome! Kate felt so amazing! Even thinking about how soft her breasts are, makes me wanna rub myself again, but I wanna save it for tonight! Because tonight, we're gonna continue where we left off!'_

* * *

Chloe

It feels like someone is constantly performing _Riverdance_ on her head. As Chloe tries to open her eyes, she's blinded by the bright morning light. Having made the decision to keep them closed and to don't move a muscle, the bluenette manages to keep her headaches at bay. After some more time has passed, Chloe gives it another try.

"Ugh, fuuuuck!" she moans as another wave of pain runs through her head.

' _Stupid wine! Okay Chloe, internal note: never get drunk on wine again and…'_

Suddenly she realizes that the sheets beside her are empty.

' _Okay, reality check: I'm still in Dana's room, right? Sooo…where the fuck is she?'_

As on a signal, the door opens and a pale-looking Dana staggers into the room, clearly not feeling well. Slowly she heads towards her desk and rummages through its content until she brings forth a plastic bottle with what seems to be aspirin, a pack of gum and a bottle of water. With a groan, she lets herself fall on the bed beside Chloe, who tries to sit upright.

"Morning!" murmurs the cheerleader, immediately reaching Chloe the aspirin.

"You look like shit, Dana!" comments the bluenette dryly, before she gulps down three pills.

"Look who's talking," replies Dana in her turn, taking some pills too, plus a swig of water, followed by a gum. "At least you're able to keep everything inside."

"Years of practice…and I'm not proud of it!"

For quite some time, both stay silent, waiting for the painkillers to kick in. But soon, Chloe feels an inner unrest, which let her get up eventually. Whereas Dana is already dressed in her pajama, Chloe is still naked and tries to gather her clothes which are scattered over the entire room. She feels Dana's constant glare on her body, which on one hand she finds kind of funny and arousing, on the other hand it makes her feel uncomfortable.

Still on the search for her panties, Chloe let her sight wander around the room, until her gaze meets with Dana's who has the searched for garment hanging on her finger, reaching it to the punk girl, who takes it with a smirk.

"Thanks!" she says with a wry smile and puts it on.

"Chloe," then Dana speaks sternly, while the bluenette continues to get dressed, "I hope you're not mad at me for what I've said last night."

"Nope, we're cool! Don't worry!" Chloe has now put on her jacket eventually and wants to leave, as she stops mid-move and turns to the brunette with a grin. "Hey, doesn't get your friend-with-benefits at least one mushy hug?"

Not wasting a second, Dana stands up with a chuckle, wraps her arms around Chloe's neck and gives her a passionate kiss.

"Take care!" the brunette says, earning herself a chuckle by Chloe.

"Jeez, mush-girl! I think we hella need to practice this whole friends-with-benefits-thingy a bit more."

"I know," scoffs Dana in reply, bringing Chloe outside, where the brunette almost collides with her best friend, Juliet, who's standing in front of her door. "Oh shit! Jules, I'm sorry! I…"

"It's okay, D. I just wanted…" As Juliet spots Chloe right beside Dana, she goes silent and let her gaze wander between the two girls. "Uh…I-I didn't know that you had…uh…company over night."

"Hey Ariel, 'sup?" greets Chloe her friendly, but soon realizes that the blond, ongoing journalist feels uneasy.

"Oh…uhm…I'm okay, Chloe. Just…well…it's not that important. I'll better be on my way home, just had to get somethin'. Bye!"

Both, Dana and Chloe, follow Juliet Watson with their gazes. Only after the door to the staircases shuts close, Dana is able to speak. "What the fuck was that? I've never seen Jules like this before."

"Well, looks like my job here's done," mentions Chloe nonchalantly with a shrug, which makes Dana to look at her with a quizzically frown. "Dude, don't tell me that you can't read the signs!"

"What signs, Chloe?"

"Stuttering, bad mood, slumped shoulders, cheap excuse for a leave? Juliet has a crush on you! Or me, which I highly doubt since we haven't seen each other in ages."

"Okay, stop! That's just ridiculous! Jules is one-hundred percent straight. Yes, we did it once for experimental purposes, but that's it."

"Did you like fucking her?"

At first stunned by this question, Dana soon remembers that one night, she and her best friend Juliet became intimate, which paints a warm smile on her face. "Yes! I…I actually did."

"Dana," Chloe eventually says, gazing deeply into the brunette's eyes, "Just go for it! I'm only good for the fun-part, but when it comes to the mushy stuff or even love…well, count me out! Besides, the worst thing that could happen is that she says no."

After giving Chloe one big hug and a peck on her lips, Dana follows her best friend, Juliet. With her mouth forming her characteristic smirk, the bluenette watches as her friend-with-benefits leaves.

' _Well, Price, looks like you're on your own again. At least I can now say that I fucked a cheerleader.'_

* * *

Max

Max's car comes to a halt in front of Arcadia Bay's Catholic Church, a standard, white-painted, wooden building.

"Well, here we are!" says Max to Kate and Carla, opening the seat belt, "Are you two ready?"

"Yeah," mentions Carla dryly, "but you two should cut back the smooching now!"

Both, Max and Kate, gaze at each other, before they start to giggle. "Don't worry, Carla, we didn't plan to make out in church," replied Max jokingly.

Now the three of them, disembarked the vehicle, grab their stuff – Kate her violin and Max Lynn's guitar.

Since Max has her own car and nobody wanted to squeeze into the Marsh's family vehicle, Kate and Carla wished for to drive with Max to church, but of course there were some more reasons to do so. Firstly, Max and Kate wanted to have some more time for their own and secondly, Carla wanted to know some more details about their relationship.

Janine Marsh and Lynn are already waiting in front of the church with a bunch of other people, who are all greeting Kate and her sister. Max, on the other hand, stands back. She simply doesn't want to be in the middle of everything.

Though Max is already used to get judgmental glares from other people because of her attire, the nearly evil glance from Kate's mother almost gives her the chills.

' _I know that I'm not the dream of any future mother in law, but Janine obviously doesn't approve with me. Gosh, let's just hope that she won't turn this weekend into a shit-show!'_

After a few exchanged words between the community-members, everyone enters the church and takes a seat, except for Max, Kate and Carla, who are preparing for their gig.

Then the church's bell chimes, signing the beginning of the sermon. The entire time, Max feels nervous upon the unknown ahead. She never attended a sermon or anything that comes close to it, let alone that she's about to perform a guitar play in front of an audience.

Right after the bell's last toll faded, Richard Marsh begins the sermon with some introductory words. Max doesn't listen to them. She simply focuses on her task ahead, giving her girlfriend a few glimpses and smirks from time to time. Oh, how much she would've loved to kiss her every single time their gazes meet. Then, suddenly, the moment has come.

"…Since it has become a tradition in our house, we will now hear the song of this sermon, but this time there will a slight change!" announced Richard Marsh, pointing at the three girls in front of the parish. "Today, a friend of my daughter, Kate, who's spending the weekend at our home, will play the guitar instead of our little Lynn. Although she's not a part of our community, she has freely agreed to support us and this should be seen as a sign that the Lord has a place in everyone's heart! And now, let us all close our eyes and listen to this wonderful music that will fill this house of the Lord!"

' _Holy shit! The Lord has a place in my heart? Jeez, let's hope that they will never find out why I'm playing here or else they're gonna burn me at the stake!'_

One last time, Max turns towards the other girls, who both give her a slight nod of determination.

' _Okay, here we go! You can do this, Max! And don't worry,_ Enjoy the Silence _is a classic, nobody can hate this song!'_

Tapping on the body of the guitar four times, Max sets the rhythm. Carla is the first who starts to play the melody with a piano, Kate chimes in with her violin a few seconds later and eventually Max follows, with the guitar.

The music fills the entire building and more than once, Max glimpses at Kate when she's doing a solo. Some time ago the young, black-haired girl had realized how overwhelmingly beautiful her girlfriend is when she's entirely focused on her violin play. And right now, Max feels a big yearning again. But it has to wait! Now is not the time! Therefore, she shifts her attention to the audience and sees that some of them where slightly bobbing their heads or tapping with their feet to the rhythm of the music.

' _They love it!'_ thinks Max with a faint smile on her lips, hoping that this little rebellious act wouldn't end in a fight.

After the last tunes have chimed through the church, Kate, Carla and Max stand up and bow slightly towards the audience, which gives them applause.

Max feels happy and relieved upon seeing this reaction, but as soon as she spots Janine Marsh, who's giving the three girls a very angry glare while her face has turned red out of agitation, the happiness falters.

"We're so screwed!" speaks Carla quietly. Obviously, she has noticed and interpreted her mother's reaction the same way. And as Kate adds a hissed "Shit!" Max internally prepares for a big fight.

* * *

Max

During the drive back to the Marsh's house nobody speaks a word. All three of them know that they're in big trouble. So far, neither Richard nor Janine has said anything about their performance and Max immediately knew that this is just the silence before the shitstorm. And said quietness continued until lunch. Even the prayer recited by Kate's father is nothing more than a few words.

Everybody feels the heavy tension that his hovering above the table. It's so dense that Max wished to scream, only to break it. But, in the end, it is Janine Marsh who speaks the first words, her gaze throwing piercing daggers at Kate and Carla.

"You two realize that there will be consequences, right?"

"Sorry, Mom!" answers Carla, lowering her sight.

"Why?" Kate, however, replies defiantly, earning the entire focus of her mother.

"You're really asking, why?"

"Yes, I do!" the blond girl snaps back, holding her mom's and dad's dead-serious gaze. "Because we didn't do anything wrong! Yes, the song wasn't on our list, but it's a classic, not against the Lord and most people liked it. So, what's the problem?"

Upon hearing such a backtalk from her daughter, Janine drops her cutlery with a clattering sound and leans in to underline her authority.

"The problem is that your behavior has changed very much since the last two weeks, and not in a positive way." Now she shifts her angry gaze towards Max. "And I think I know who's responsible for this!"

"Mom," Kate gasps, "that's not true! Leave Max out of this!"

"Oh come on, Kate! Gutter language, tattoos, dyed hair, this ridiculous car…I think I made my point! She's a sinner like all the others in this den of iniquity, called Blackwell Academy!"

"That's not fair, Mom! Give her a chance!" now Carla joins in, too, to defend her sister's friend. "Dad, please say something!"

But Richard Marsh stayed silent, obviously not willing to take a side. And Max did the same.

' _Somehow I knew that Janine would blame everything on me and, actually, I don't care. If I intervene, things might get even more complicated. Let's just hope that things will calm down soon.'_

Of course, this hope is in vain and right the opposite happens as Kate's mom begins to talk herself into rage, shooting barrage after barrage at Max.

"I don't need to give this…this WOMAN any chances, because I know her type. Dressing and acting like a man, not knowing her right place in this world. One of those homosexual feminists, who never wants to have a family or children!"

This last comment let a strong wave of sorrow rush through Max's body. Her fists are clenching and her eyes start to well up as she tries to fight down her sadness. At this point, she isn't able to stay out of this anymore, her voice merely an eerily whisper.

"Or can't have children anymore!"

And suddenly, the heated tension turns ice-cold. Everyone is now looking at her with wide open eyes.

"Wh-what?!" says Kate with a trembling voice, touching her girlfriend's shoulder soothingly.

"Carla," Max then speaks softly, looking at the young girl with glasses with a faint smile, like she wants to tell her that everything's going to be fine, "please, bring Lynn up into her room and stay there."

"Okay!" Kate's sibling answers quietly with a nod and takes her sister upstairs.

"How dare you ordering my children around?!" hisses Janine, clearly agitated that her kids listened to the black-haired girl.

"I didn't order them around, I just asked politely so that they don't have to hear what I wanna tell you." Then Max looks at the blond woman coldly, while she grabs Kate's hand under the table to have some hold. "You're right, Janine, I'm gay, maybe also some kind of a feminist, but I'd love to have a family some day. Sadly…I can't. At least not from my side."

"Then the Lord spoke justice upon you and made sure that your…your decease doesn't spread any further!" Janine commented dryly, which pushes Kate over the edge, let her jump up and yell at her mother.

"What the fuck, Mom?!"

"Kate Beverly Marsh, watch your mouth!" now Richard intervenes, chiding his daughter, who, however, keeps on raging.

"No! What Mom just said was just cruel! Max is sad that she can't have any children of her own and she just says that it's the Lord's punishment and that she deserves it?!"

"Yes, Kate, I do. Now sit down again and stay quiet!" Janine commands her daughter and while Kate's eyes are welling up even more and she almost loses it, Max just scoffs, once more drawing anyone's attention towards her.

"The Lord's punishment…yeah, sure! I bet he also made sure that my Mom hit me whenever she fucked up and that I got tortured as a 13-year-old." Then her cold gaze meets Janine again. "You called me and my homosexuality a disease. Do you know that the people, who took away my possibility to receive a child, called me the same? Decease, illness, dyke, fag…I heard them all. People like you are in one row with mass-murdering bastards like Stalin, Hitler or the Inquisition. Just take a pick, bitch!" Slowly, Max gets up and wipes a single tear from her cheek. "Actually, I'm pretty sad that such a… _person_ like you has such three wonderful daughters and I just hope that they'll all turn out different than you are!"

Lacking any answers and her eyes now burning with anger, Janine Marsh gets up, too, her words now hissed venomously. "I want you out of my house, right now! And don't you dare coming close to my family ever again!"

"She will and I will join her and never come back, too!" adds Kate, flinging an arm around Max's waist.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kate! Go up to your room and stay there. We two have a serious ta-…"

"Fuck you!" Kate blurts back, making her father jump up, too.

"KATE! Apologize, this instant!"

"No! She just called me and my girlfriend a disease and the hell I will spend just another second under one roof with such an intolerant, fucked-up person who thinks that people like me and Max should be punished for our love!"

Silence occurs after Kate's words are fading and their meaning seep into her parent's minds. Upon realizing what her girlfriend just did and that things might get even worse now, Max presses her closer like she wants to protect her from an attack. She tries to read Richard's and Janine' expressions in order to predict what will happen next. Obviously, hence to the silence and the wide open eyes, both are shocked and Janine's eventual reaction doesn't surprise Max in the slightest, yet it might be a hard punch for Kate.

"You are not my daughter anymore!" she says with gritted teeth and leaves the table with angry steps.

"And I don't wanna be your daughter anymore!" Kate yells after her, before she buries her face in Max's shoulder and starts to sob.

Richard, on the other hand, still stands there in silence, his shoulders hanging and his gaze fixed on the table.

' _It must be heavy for him to see his family breaking apart. Dad looked like the same for days after he found out that Vanessa was hitting me regularly and was cheating on him. I don't think that our presence here will neither help him nor Kate right now.'_

Therefor, Max decides to leave with Kate right away to give everyone some space and time to cope what just happened. "Richard, we pack our stuff and head back to Blackwell. Sorry that it turned out like this!"

Arm-in-arm, Max and Kate walk upstairs to grab everything they need at Blackwell. They haven't even made their way to Kate's room as they meet Carla, already standing in the hallway, her cheeks wet from tears and her eyes red-cried.

"I'm so sorry!" the young girl whispers with a brittle voice and tightly embraces the two older girls.

"Have you heard everything?" Max whispers, which is answered with a nod. Then the door to Lynn's room opens and all three turn towards the youngest girl.

"Katie, are you and Max leaving already?" she asks shyly and immediately, Kate approaches her, trying to give the young blonde a weak smile.

"Sadly yes, little bunny! But we'd never leave without saying good bye!"

"Can you bring Max next weekend, again?"

Max witnesses how Kate's demeanor falters and new tears are flowing down her cheeks. She knows that she needs to do something to don't make it too hard for Lynn.

"Hey, munchkin!" the black-haired girl says, kneeling down beside Kate and in front of her little sister. "Listen, things are pretty rough right now and I and Kate won't be able to visit you. But," she then looks at Carla, too, "you and Carla can visit us at Blackwell or in town some day and then we'll make lotta crazy and cool stuff. How does that sound?"

Carla now joins in, too and flings her arm around Lynn's shoulder. "That sounds cool, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Then it's settled!" Max eventually says and takes the two sisters in a tight embrace, Kate joining in, too.

Right after that, Kate and Max pack their stuff, say one last Goodbye to Carla and Lynn and head towards the front door, where Richard Marsh awaits them. Still being on the edge, Kate immediately goes into the offence.

"There's nothing you can say or do to stop me, and I definitely won't apologize to Janine!"

"That's not my intention, Kate!" Richard says calmly, holding up his hands in order to sign that he doesn't want to fight. He sighs deeply before he continues to speak, the heaviness of the previous events clearly shown in his demeanor. "I'm a preacher; a man of words and for the first time I lack the ability to speak. What happened today is just…I-I don't find words for it. What I heard…these horrible things that happened to your friend…girlfriend and…I'm so sorry for what your mother said! I'm just shocked!"

"But still you should've said something right away and not just now, Dad!" Kate instantly shot back, not giving him a quarter.

"I know, and I'm sorry. That's all I can say." Richard bows his head in shame and reaches inside his pocket, bringing forth a credit card, which he reaches to his daughter. "Here, take this! I know that it won't undo my misbehavior nor comfort you, but…you're still my daughter and whenever you need something, I'll always be there for you!"

Shedding some more tears, Kate embraces her father tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Take care, my little Kate!"

With a faint nod, Kate backs away, takes the credit card and her luggage and walks past Richard, so that only the preacher and Max remain.

"Richard," Max eventually speaks, reaching the taller man her hand, "again, I'm sorry how things went!"

"Max," he sighs, not giving the handshake, "I need to be sorry for my wife's reaction and words, but…I can't forgive that you brought disharmony into our home. You planted a seed into the minds of my daughter's, which-…"

"I didn't plant anything, Richard!" she immediately countered, "Just look at them! Look at your daughters! They're open-minded and not restricted by your religion anymore. You just have to accept that the world moves on and that your daughters have an own free will. Don't be like your wife or else you'll lose them, too! Me and Kate…we're no criminals, just in love!" Then, Max looks deeply into his eyes. "Be tolerant and give your daughter's support, that's what they need, not guidance into bigotry!"

Once more, Richard Marsh lacks an answer. Max on the other hand, gives him a smile and a touch on his shoulder.

"Just think about it, 'kay? You have such amazing daughters! Carla and Lynn are happy for me and Kate and…I hope that, one day, we can sit at one table again and simply talk without any hatred or prejudice!"

Kate is already waiting by Max's car as the black-haired girl exits the house. Both put their belongings inside and leave the Marsh's premises. During the first minutes after they had left, none of the two girls speaks a word, only Kate's quiet sniffs and sobs break the silence from time to time. Max feels that her girlfriend needs some time to process what had happened; to realize that things will never be the same again. She tries to give her some soothing touches and Kate even responds by taking a grip of her hand, but she clearly doesn't want to talk and Max respects it.

"Max," Kate suddenly speaks hastily, "Please, stop the car!"

Immediately, Max does as she's asked and parks the vehicle on a side road that leads into the woods. Without another word, Kate gets out and walks maybe two yards into the forest. Worried about her well-being, Max disembarks the car, too, but doesn't follow since she knows that Kate probably needs some space right now.

Out of a sudden, the blonde stops and picks up a branch that is lying around. With a loud scream she starts to thrash around with it, letting it hit nearby trees and plants until it breaks. But even then she keeps on crying out her emotional pain until Kate falls on her knees and buries her face in her hands. Her body is trembling from heavy sobs as her crying intensifies. This is the point where Max realizes that Kate needs her.

As soon as the freckled girl has reached her girlfriend, she embraces her tightly. "Ssh, I'm here, Katie!" she says, rocking her soothingly and as a reply, Kate turns around and presses her even closer with all the strength she could muster like she never wants to let go of her girlfriend ever again.

* * *

Chloe

Normally, when Chloe has been bored, she used to smoke some weed and stare at the ceiling of her room for hours, while some tunes were playing in the background. But since she started her training with Max, the bluenette rather prefers to jog.

This time she had decided to run to the junkyard. Once she had reached her destination, Chloe looked around the place and made the choice to clean her old hideout from everything that would remind her of Rachel or her drug-abusing past.

' _Huh…to waste or not to waste?'_ she asks herself as she flick through an old smut magazine. _'Hmm…it's actually one of the good ones, soooo…ugh, fuck it! I'm single and can use it later!'_

After throwing the mag onto the makeshift table, she turns her attention towards a small box.

' _Rachel's stuff. I wonder what she hid in here, since I was never allowed to touch her private stuff…So much for trust.'_

She opens the box and rummages through its content, throwing everything she takes out on a junk pile.

' _Let's see…old condoms. Cigs. Some weed…Blech! Never gonna touch that stuff again! Pictures of…Frank fucking Bowers?! NAKED?!'_

With a scream of frustration, Chloe throws the box out of the window, directly onto the tracks.

"Here, you can have this shit back, you stupid cunt!" she yells, hoping that the next train would head towards L.A.

Now lacking any further motivation to continue the cleaning, Chloe let herself slump onto the old makeshift couch and tries to calm down again by doing some meditation.

Being exhausted from the run and last night's activities with Dana, Chloe slowly drifts into a light slumber, until her phone starts to chime. With a grumble, the punk girl glances at the display, only to see that she receives a call from an unknown number. Reluctantly, she takes it, sighing annoyingly.

"Whaaat?"

[Rachel]: _"Chloe, is that you?"_

Right away, Chloe gets up with a start, gripping her phone tightly.

"Rachel?!"

[Rachel]: _(relieved) "Yeah, it's me. Listen, I'm so glad that you haven't changed you number. I-…"_

"Yeah," she scoffs, "now I wish I would've changed it. What do ya want?"

[Rachel]: _(sighs) "Chloe, I need your help."_

Now Chloe breaks out into a hysterical laughter. "Y-you…you need…haha…you need MY help?!" Then it dies and she gets dead-serious. "Listen, you stupid bitch, you raped and abused me. You fucked others behind my back and used me like I was just a disposable toy. Why in the fucking world should I help you?"

[Rachel]: _(sighs again) "Chloe…I-I know I fucked up big time and I'm sorry for that! I…I wouldn't even have called if it weren't about life and death, and you the only one who can help me out. Please, Chloe, I need you!"_

' _C'mon, Chloe, you know how she treated you and that she's a darn good actress. Just tell her to drop dead and move on!'_

"Okay, what's going on?"

' _Fuuuuck! How stupid am I?!'_ Chloe thinks, slapping her hand on her forehead.

[Rachel]: _(sighs in relief) "Thank you, Chloe! I swear, I'm gonna make it up to you! But…I can't talk to you on the phone about it. You need to come down here!"_

"What?! But you know that it's a bazillion miles drive to L.A., right?"

[Rachel]: _(trembling voice) "Chloe, if you don't come to L.A., I'm dead! Please, Chlo! I beg you! Please!"_

' _Fuuuuuuck!'_ Chloe curses internally, but has already made a decision.

"Fine!" she sighs, "But if this is just some stupid bullshit, I'm gonna beat the crap outta your bitchy brain!"

[Rachel]: _"Sounds fair. Thank you, Chloe!"_

"Yeahyeah, whatever," the bluenette just answers plainly and terminates the call.

' _Shit! If I'm gonna drive to L.A. for real, I won't go there alone. I don't trust Rachel and need someone to cover my ass in case she tries to fuck me over, and there's only one person capable of doing that!'_

Right away, she speed-dials another number. Max's number.


	20. Chapter 20: Fallen Angels (part 1)

**Chapter 20: Fallen Angels (part 1)**

[Incoming call: Max]

[Kate]: "Hi, my love! How's L.A.?"

[Max]: "Warm, sunny and kinda not my thing. Wish you'd be here with me! How're you doing? I still feel totally shitty that I left you on such short notice."

[Kate]: "I'm okay, Max. Yes, I'm still very upset, but…I'll manage. School keeps me busy and Dana spends every free minute with me. We even planned to watch some movies tonight. I'm so proud of you that you're helping Chloe. You're a true Guardian Angel!"

[Max]: "I-I don't know, Katie! Sometimes I feel so helpless myself; so fragile. And I…I still fuck up all the time."

[Kate]: "Max, what happened at my parent's wasn't your fault and I'll never blame you for that. It was my mom who went totally bonkers and made you the scapegoat. Besides…I wanted to out myself anyway and, though I wished it would've ended differently, I already knew that it would come to this. I hate my mom and hope that she'll burn in hell for what she said!"

[Max]: (sighs) "Kate, I know it sounds stupid right now, but…one day you'll miss her. I, actually, miss my Mom…my old mom…the mom who hugged me when I was upset; the mom, who made me pancakes when I wanted them; who dressed me as a pirate during Halloween."

[Kate]: "You think you can forgive her one day?"

[Max]: "No, but maybe we can try a fresh start one day."

[Kate]: (sighs loudly) "I don't know. Everything's still so fresh."

[Max]: "Kate, wounds need time to heal. Just don't rush it or force yourself into something!"

[Kate]: "I'll try…" (sighs) "Classes are about to start again."

[Max]: "Yeah, we're about to meet Rachel soon, too."

[Kate]: "Good luck and…take good care!"

[Max]: "Will do, Katie! I'll call you when we're on our way back. Love you!"

[Kate]: "I love you, too! Can't wait to see you again!"

[Max]: "Bye, my gorgeous girl!"

[Kate]: (giggles) "Said the cutest girl in the world!"

[Max]: "Bye!" (sound of a kiss)

[Kate]: "Bye!" (sound of a kiss)

[Call terminated]

* * *

Chloe

Only being used to the quite uneventful and calm traffic of a small town, driving the long way to and later through Los Angeles has been anything else than relaxing. Even after changing seats with Max during the long ride and a stay at a Motel out of city, Chloe feels extremely exhausted. The tension of the imminent meeting with Rachel does its part, too.

The whole night, Chloe had been awake, trying to think about every possible scenario. How should she react? What should she say? Does Rachel want to come back to her or is this just another try to fuck her over? Max told her to listen to her heart, but what does her heart want?

' _Definitely not getting back together with that cunt!'_ thinks Chloe as she drives her old truck into a parking garage.

"You nervous?" asks Max, looking worryingly at her friend.

"Hella nervous as fuck, Maximus!" answers Chloe as she maneuvers her vehicle another floor down. As soon as they've reached an empty spot, the bluenette parked the truck, turned off the engine and then gave her best friend a wry smirk. "Thanks that you came with me, though yours and Kate's weekend got pretty much fucked!"

"No prob, Chlo!" replies Max with a soft smile and grabbed Chloe's cold, clammy, trembling hand. "We're gonna stick through this together and then you can finally scratch this whole chapter with Rachel out of your life!"

"Yeah! Can't wait for that, either!"

Both girls get out of the vehicle and take a look around. Being close to the city center, the garage is maintained and very well used, and therefor full of parking cars. Minutes pass, but no Rachel is to be seen, even as Max jumps on the bed of the truck for more overview, she just comes up with a shaking head.

"You sure this is the right place?"

"Yeah," Chloe responds, kicking some undefinable piece of scrap away. "Rach even sent me the coordinates." She hates waiting, always had and always will be. Normally, she would've smoked a cig by now, but since she'd stopped smoking, her options are very limited. She peeks over to Max, the thought of making out with her instead for bridging some time, emerging from her mind.

' _Get your shit together, Price! Max is a big no-no for you!'_ the punk-girl chides herself internally, but still is about to grow frustrated until Max's voice pulls her back into reality.

"There she is!"

Chloe follows Max's sight and spots Rachel Amber, who has changed since the last time she had seen her. Her blond hair is now shorter with an undercut and partially dyed streaks, which is giving her a punkier attire. Her clothes, however, are now a class higher. They still look wild and punky, but also a bit fancier. On her bare arms, Chloe spies new tattoos, mainly consisting of various depictions of dragons, like on her calf.

The moment Rachel's catching green eyes meet Chloe's, the bluenette immediately averts her gaze, trying to not falling under her influence again.

' _I can't let her take control of me again. Stay strong, Chloe! You're done with her!'_

"Chloe!" Rachel's joyful voice chimes through the garage as she bridges the last steps between her and the bluenette girl, trying to embrace her into a hug. But Chloe simply takes a step back and keeps her at a distance, which let the blonde's happy demeanor falter in an instant.

"Hey, Rach!" Chloe replies dryly, feeling very uncomfortable already, "How's it hangin'?"

"Good!" she simply states, crossing her arms as she scans her ex-girlfriend. "You haven't changed a bit." Then she shifts her scanning gaze to Max, who's leaning against the truck, her arms crossed too, as she gives the blonde a stern glare. "And who's this?"

At first, Chloe doesn't want to tell her ex-girlfriend who the black-haired girl is, but on the other hand, why shouldn't she?

"This is Max."

Rachel's eyes widen in surprise as she scans the freckled, still unimpressed girl once more. "Max?! As in Max fucking Caulfield? As in I-leave-my-best-friend-behind-Max?"

For a moment, Chloe thought that Max might go all ballistic on Rachel for that comment, but instead nothing happens. Max simply stays quiet.

"Yeah, that's her, but it doesn't matter. Now, tell me what's goin' on, Rach!"

"Right," she says, focusing entirely on Chloe again. "Listen, I've got this huge business goin' on. Quite lucrative, but also risky, and lately, some of my employees got cold feet, so that I need some new personal. And you're the perfect girl for the job!"

"What job are we talking about?" Max throws in out of a sudden to Rachel's displease. But the blonde tries to suppress her anger and keeps her answer plainly, accompanied by a shrug.

" _Mule-ing_."

And while Max just scoffs, Chloe freaks out.

"Mule-ing?! As in smuggling fucking drugs?! Are you fucking serious?!"

"Hella serious!"

"So, you're nothing more than a fucking drug-dealer," comments Max cynically, which obviously fueled Rachel's anger even more.

"No, bitch!" she yells back, "I'm the one who supplies the dealers and I received a big, fucking load of stuff, which needs to be delivered! Sadly, the fucking cops are already sniffing on my ass, so that I need fresh, unknown mules!"

"I can't believe it…" Chloe scoffs, covering her face with her hands while walking up and down, before she gazes at Rachel again and blurts right into her face. "Are you fucking insane?! I thought that this was a live-and-death-situation!"

"It is, Chloe! Do you even know how expansive it is to live it large in L.A.? Acting classes, an apartment, nice clothes…it all sums up. If I fuck up this job, I'll lose a lotta money! My Dad cut me off and I need that dough to pay the bills!"

"And what about your porn-producer, _Mrs. Jayson_? Doesn't he get your bills paid or were you even a too bad actress for the porn-industry?"

Upon Max's comment, Chloe gets entirely taken aback, letting her wide open eyes wandering between her friend and Rachel. "What?!"

Now not able to hold back her anger anymore, Rachel's face grimaces in agitation. And though the situation has been calm and under control, it now turned way more complicated as the blonde suddenly draws a gun and points it right at Max, who, however, still remains unimpressed.

"Why can't you fucking cunt just keep your fucking mouth shut!? And you…" Now she aims at Chloe. "You'll get your ugly, tight ass into your piece of scrap there and do as I say!"

Right at this moment, Chloe is reminded of the incident with Nathan when he had a gun pointed at her. She remembers how she'd almost shitted her panties in this situation, but right now she feels entirely different. Yes, she's afraid and would like nothing more than to freak out and run away, but she also feels calm and is only stunned by Rachel's almost merciless reaction.

"Why?" the bluenette whispers, shaking her head in unbelief, "Why are you doing this? We came here to help you and…and this is what we get?"

"Oh Chloe, don't you get it?" Rachel says with amusement and a pity-face, "I use people like I please, because, like you, they follow me like little puppies. Jayson was just another step stone to my success and yes, I had to fuck him a few times before he finally married me, of course with a prenup. A paid whore in his bed later, I divorced him and got a small cut of his fortune. That's it…end of story! But be rest assured, Chloe, the sex I had with you, was over the top! I loved getting fucked by you and it was good as long as it lasted, but in the end I got bored and annoyed by your ugly face and how much you missed your little Max and how much you'd like to fuck her."

Right away, Chloe feels how her face is burning up; signing that she is blushing hard.

"D'awwww, look at that! Chloe fucking Price blushes when she recalls our talks." She shifts her gaze to Max again. "Yes, Max, she told me every dirty fantasy she had about you and…she sometimes even moaned your name while we were doing it. It was so amusing and pathetic!"

If Rachel thinks that her psycho-games would work out with Max, she is wrong. The black-haired girl simply keeps on glancing at her, emotionlessly and shrugs. "I know that she always had a crush on me and if I wouldn't have a girlfriend already, I would get busy with her." Now she unfolds her arms and takes a step towards Rachel, which causes the blonde to aim at her again. "Listen, bitch, I know what you did to Chloe and actually I was against this meeting here, but let me make things short: Chloe won't mule any drugs for you, period! Now, put away that gun or…"

"Or what?" replies Rachel with a smirk, cocking the hammer.

Immediately, Chloe gets on high-alert, almost panicking. But instead of freaking out, she uses the knowledge and the situation awareness she has learned from Max, grabs Rachel's gun with a surprising quick move, rips it out of her hands and lets a punch right into the blonde's face follow.

"Nice moves, Chlo!" comments Max nonchalantly, takes the gun from Chloe's grasp and disassembles it.

"Shit!" the punk-girl responds, looking at her trembling hands. "I-I just reacted. I…"

Touching her friend's shoulder softly, Max give's her a soft smile and a reassuring "You did well!" before she shifts her attention towards Rachel, crouching down beside the injured woman. Blood is flowing from her raptured bottom lip while her jaw's about to take on a blueish color.

"I think we made our point that you can beat it and fuck yourself!" states Max, only to get a "Fuck you, cunt!" in response by Rachel, who tries to get up again, but receives another blow to her head by Max, which sends her unconscious to the ground again.

"That was for raping Chloe, you disgusting piece of shit!"

For some time, Chloe gazes at Max dumfounded, not knowing what to say or do. Sure, she already had been in the one or other fist-fight with an asshole when she'd been drunk, but this entire self-protection stuff is new to her, especially when there are guns involved.

"We should go!" now states Max, already moving towards the passenger's door of Chloe's truck, the bluenette following a moment later.

Even several minutes after they had left the garage, none of them has said a word and soon, Max realizes that they are driving around aimlessly. Just right now, the black-haired girl sees the struggle Chloe's going through. She sees how her jaw clenches several times to hold back a sob while a single tear rolls down her cheek. She was about to say something as Chloe suddenly starts to yell, letting her fist hit the wheel several times.

"Goddammitfuckingshitfucksonofabitchfuckthisfuckingcunt! Why? Why the fuck didn't I listen to you?! Why did I even bother to save her fucking ass?! We're now here, in fucking L.A., a thousand miles away from home and for what?!" She lets the rhetorical question hover in the cabin for a moment before she continues her rant. "Nothing! Nada! Niente! Nothing more than a fucking waste of time!"

"Well, at least you had the chance to punch her in the face," mentions Max dryly with a shrug.

"Still," then Chloe replies, now a bit calmer, "I shouldn't have fallen for her acting. _Life and death,_ my ass!"

While Chloe focuses on driving again, Max gazes at her friend for some time. She feels sorry for the bluenette; sorry for how Rachel had always used and manipulated her, and didn't even feel bad about it. Chloe deserves better. Always has and always will be! Therefor Max comes up with a quick idea.

"Hey Chlo, how 'bout, we use the opportunity of being in L.A.?"

"Huh? What do ya have in mind?"

"Well, it's still early, so how about we hit the Universal Studios, riding the attractions until we puke our fresh devoured fast food out?"

A wide toothy grin appears on Chloe's face as she gives Max a glimpse, and instantly the freckled girl knows that she hit the right nerve.

* * *

Kate

The credits of a love film that Kate and Dana had been watching, rolls over the screen of Dana's Laptop. The small couch table on which it stands on is littered with take-away food boxes and empty soda cans.

"That was a crappy movie!" mentions Kate and takes one last sip soda from her can before she continues her rant, much to Dana's displease. "I mean, why does a relationship in movies always have to start with sex? They barely know each other, but it's fine to hump each others brain out, or what?!"

"Well, no, but sometimes it starts like this," Dana holds against it, "Take me and Trevor for instance-…"

"Yeah, we all saw how well that played out!" Kate replies with anger, crossing her arms, pouting.

For some moments, Dana gazes at her friend with eyes wide open, entirely surprised by the blonde's sudden outburst. "Katie?" she says softly, touching the blonde's shoulder, who returns the cheerleader's worried look with watery eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

It takes Kate some time to summon enough courage to talk with Dana about a rather embarrassing topic. "It's just," she starts with a sigh, "It feels to me like everyone in this stupid world has sex, except me and Max! Every time we wanna do it, some shit happens. Victoria, David Madsen, my family, and now this stupid thing with Chloe! It's like nobody wants us to be happy."

"Katie," now Dana sighs and speaks to her calmly, "A relationship isn't just about sex! Yes, it's a cool and absolutely amazing by-product, but it's not something a relationship should be build upon. The reason why my ships always went to hell wasn't because it didn't work out in bed, but because it _only_ worked out in the sack. Actually, I envy you and Max, 'cause your bond is so deep and far beyond everything I've ever experienced. You're right, such movies don't show reality, it's just… _Hollywood_ , nothing else. But you and Max, you're real! Just be a bit patient and if the urge itches too much down there…well, use your hand. Uhm…if you know how to do it, of course. Or do you need a lesson 'bout that?"

Since she's unused to talk about her relatively new sex-life with somebody else than Max, Kate blushes intensively, her hands now fumbling with each other out of nervousness.

"I-I already know how to do it. We…me and Max…we…uh…we even already had phone-sex."

"Really?!" Dana gasps in surprise, a wry smile getting formed by her lips. "Cool thing! And maybe that's the solution!"

"Huh?!"

"Kate, it's obvious that you're frustrated and kinda horny, so why don't you go to your room, call Max and have a nice talk with her? I think you're in need for some _happy end_!"

' _I think Dana's right,'_ thinks Kate about her friend's suggestion, _'Since our last try I haven't had any time to release some pressure and the phone-sex had been in fact pretty amazing!'_

Having made a decision, Kate gives her friend a warm hug and stands up. "Thanks, D! I-I'll think about what you just said and…uh…"

"Just have fun, Katie!" Dana eventually says with a smirk, giving the blonde a soft peck on the cheek. Just as Kate wants to leave the room it knocks on the door.

Knowing who this is, Dana opens it immediately and as soon as she looks into the face of Juliet Watson, the cheerleader takes her into an embrace and – most to Kate's surprise – gives the reporter an intimate kiss.

"Uh…i-is there something I should know?"

Obviously haven't realized that Dana isn't alone, Juliet gazes at Kate with wide open eyes and starts to blush, which lets the cheerleader chuckle once more.

"Well, I think it's time for you to know that I and Jules are a thing," she says, giving the dumbfounded brunette another peck.

"On trial!" Juliet adds chidingly, once more earning herself another snicker by her lover.

"On trial?! What is there to try? You're totally into me!"

"D, I'm not even sure about my sexuality, yet!"

"I-it doesn't matter, Jules!" Kate throws in out of a sudden, "Sexuality's just a label. You are what you are, and you love who you love!"

"Hmm…that's really deep, Kate!" Juliet comments, being caught in deep thoughts. But not for long since Dana gets her back to reality with another kiss.

"Jules, we're gonna figure it out later. Right now," Dana shifts her gaze once more to Kate, addressing her with a wink, "Kate has an important phone-call to do and we," now she looks back at her girlfriend, seductively, "have another test ahead of us! But I think we skip the theory-part and move right on to the _oral exams_!"

Kate could literally see how Dana is close to devour Juliet right away, while the brunette blushes even more and seems to be shy and insecure. On one hand she feels uncomfortable and intimidated by all this seduction from Dana's side, but on the other hand she feels aroused by the thought about Dana and Juliet doing it. Not wanting to be the fifth wheel, Kate grabs her stuff, hugs her friend one last time with a "Thanks for dinner and your advice!" and heads towards her room.

Once she's there, another, even better idea than simply calling Max, comes to her mind so that she immediately writes her girlfriend a message with shaking and sweaty hands.

[Kate]: _Wanna skype?_

Which is replied a few minutes later.

[Max]: sure.

[Max]: _lemme fire up my laptop_

[Kate]: _kk_

In the meantime, Kate's Laptop has already been booted up and ready, waiting for the much wanted call. In preparation, Kate has already switched into her more comfortable pajama. Then, a melody chimes from her Computer.

' _Okay, Kate, be sexy and don't be afraid! Max loves your body and wants you as much as you want her!'_

Almost about to quit her endeavor, Kate closes her eyes, exhales deeply and presses the green symbol. After a moment, Max's freckled face appears on the screen.

" _Hi Katie, 'sup?"_ she says with a warm smile, which floods the blonde's body with joy. But because she's so nervous, Kate's throat becomes dry and no words want to leave her mouth. _"Shit! Is the connection that bad?"_

' _C'mon, say something!'_

"Uh…n-no it's fine. I'm…I'm just so glad to see you! So, how was your day?"

" _Great! Chloe and I were at the Universal Studios theme park. 't was lotsa fun. Chloe even puked once!"_ tells Max with a sheepish, toothy smile. Normally, Kate loves when this childish side breaks through the hard surface of her girlfriend, but right now, talking about Chloe's vomit isn't really helping to set the mood.

"Eww," Kate says with a scrunched up nose, followed by a warm smile, "but I'm glad that you had so much fun!"

" _Yeah,"_ sighs Max in reply, _"though I wish you could be here right now!"_

' _It's now or never!'_

Her heart thumping like it's about to jump out of her chest and her body flooded with adrenaline, Kate only manages to whiff a "Yeah, me too!", bites her bottom lip and strips of her pajama shirt.

Actually, Kate would've suspected by Max to stay cool as usual, but instead the black-haired girl arches her eyebrows and starts to blush, while her mouth open and closes several times before it could form any words.

" _Uh…Katie…wh-what are you doing?"_

' _Be sexy and seductive!'_

Slowly, Kate brushes over her breasts and tries to give her girlfriend a seductive gaze.

"Y'know, since Saturday night we…we never had another chance to…to get intimate again. So, h-how about we…y'know…"

She could see how Max gulps and gets nervous. Kate loves this soft and insecure side of her beloved girlfriend, because it shows her true self. It shows the vulnerable Max Kate fell in love with.

" _K-Katie…I-I know th-that we…that we need to do some…fun-stuff, but…"_

Somehow, the shy stammering turns Kate even more on, so that she let her right hand glide down between her legs, which caused her to moan. As she gazes at the screen again, she sees how Max's jaw drops, but also how Chloe's head appears in the background, her eyes wide open.

' _Oh! My! Goodness!'_

Completely surprised, Kate shrieks and covers her bare chest, an intense heat crawling up her face. On the other end of the line, Chloe shrieks as well as she falls of the motel room's bed, while Max turns around, gazing at the on the ground lying bluenette.

" _Chloe! What the fuck?!"_

" _Sorryyy!"_ replies Chloe as she gets up, _"You guys want some privacy?"_

" _Yes, please!"_ Max snaps back with some agitation.

" _Alright, alright!"_ the punk answers and grabs her jacket, but closes in on Max's computer before she leaves, speaking into the cam. _"Sorry for peeking, Katie! Nice pair, by the way! I like 'em!"_

This comment earned the bluenette a punch on the arm, paired with a stinky eye by Max and a very shy "Th-thank you, Chloe!" by Kate.

" _You guys have fun!"_ Chloe adds before she walks out of sight and the sound of an opening and closing door chimes. And then, there's only silence and two very embarrassed and beet-red blushing girls.

" _So, uhm…"_ Max starts, trying to find the right words as she scratches the back of her neck, _"That was kinda awkward."_

Kate on the other hand covers her face with her hands and groans. "Ugh! Dear Lord, that was so embarrassing! Why didn't you tell me, that Chloe was there?!"

" _I wanted to, but…you gave me quite a show and…I kinda didn't want it to end."_

Huffing out some air, Kate calms down again. She knows that it wasn't Max's fault. But what should she do now? Continue or just call it a night. The blonde hasn't made a decision yet, as her girlfriend's voice shifts her attention back to the screen.

" _Hey Katie, you wanna go on?"_ Max, now bare-chested as well, speaks seductively and immediately, Kate's breathing stops, the boldness from before entirely gone.

"I-I…I…I don't know."

" _C'mon! Chloe gave us some space and you made me very horny, so…"_

Kate sees how Max's hand wanders deep down and as the black-haired girl moans, she knows where that hand is right now. The blonde fixes her gaze at Max's face; how it becomes a mirror of her pleasure. Just seeing this, Kate gets aroused so intensively, that she starts doing it to herself, too.

* * *

Chloe

The cool night air fills her lungs as Chloe steps outside and takes a deep inhale, thinking about what just happened.

' _Damn, never would've thought that Kate could be that kind of a horndog! I would've loved to stay and enjoy the show, but…neither Kate nor Max is my girlfriend…sadly!'_

With a big sigh, Chloe buries her hands inside her pockets and heads towards a bunch of close-by vending machines. The first one contains cigarettes and right away Chloe feels the need to fill her lungs with the dense, soothing smoke.

' _Oh sweet coffin-nails, how many years have you guys been trusty companions through my shitty teenage years? Well…it wasn't meant to hold forever, 'cause we all need to grow up and go our separate ways.'_

The other two machines she's standing in front of next have all sorts of snacks and drinks inside of them and immediately, Chloe fells hungry and thirsty.

' _I think sugar is a way better and healthier drug. At least if I don't overdo it and gonna become a ball of fat that dies because of a heart-attack and needs a crane to move the stinking corpse to the cemetery. But on the other hand…fuck it; I've never been a reasonable person.'_

After she found some coins in her pockets, Chloe bought some sweets plus a can of soda and heads towards her truck. She feels that a whiff of melancholy hovers above her, which let her reminisce about her life. What she'd done; what she'd reached. Her hand brushes over the hood of her old truck, petting it like a horse.

' _My dear ol' rust bucket! I still remember how I found you on the junkyard, remember those hours and hours of work I put into you. So much time together and you never let me down, once.'_

She opens the vehicle, but before sitting down onto the driver's seat, she spots the old, dried bloodstains on it.

' _You hauled my ass to the hospital after Rachel raped it. Is it possible that you've been my only true friend, after Max had left for Seattle?'_

Chloe makes herself comfortable in the cabin and starts to eat her late-night snacks.

' _Who would've thought that you'd see L.A. for real? After all that shit with Rachel I had already said those fucking dreams of leaving Arcadia freakin' Bay a big Goodbye. But thanks to my somehow new developed fear of flying we had to drive the entire way down here. Pft, when I just think about that Dad wanted to fly to Paris with me and Mom…yeah, that would've been fun!'_

For another ten minutes, Chloe simply stares at the ceiling of her truck, thinking about various other things until her phone chimes.

[Max]: _coast is clear!_

Chloe stares at the message for some time and new thoughts emerge from her mind. She thinks about something that she always tries to avoid: Max. About their friendship before she left; about the feelings for her; about how she messed up and about how she'd love to be in Kate's place. Her heart begins to ache. She feels so lonely; so in need for real love, not just sex. She wants Max so badly, but also knows that it's nothing more than an illusion, and this fact makes her cry hard.

* * *

Kate

It's Thursday night. Kate puts on a pair of new blue jeans and a plaid orange flannel shirt. Tonight she wants to look special. Tonight she wants to show everyone that she could be different. Tonight she wants to out her relationship with Max during the Vortex Club party.

Except that they want to go to the party, Max knows nothing about Kate's plans, because the blonde wants it to be a surprise. A surprise that's supposed to show her girlfriend the deep feelings she has for her and that she's willing to go this big step just for her.

Kate gazes out of her room window. It's already dark outside; only the constant soft drumming on the glass tells her that it's raining. Due to the weather and some traffic jams, Max and Chloe are already running late, but just a few minutes ago, Max had sent her a message that they had already reached Arcadia Bay, and now all Kate has to do is waiting.

One last time Kate pets her bunny. Suddenly she hears her door opening and closing. As she turns around with a big smile, her entire being flooded with joy upon seeing her beloved Max again, the blonde already wants to jump at her, but stops instantly as she realizes that, instead of Max, Victoria Chase stands in her room.

Immediately, Kate's smile falters and is replaced by an agitated frown.

"What the fuck do you want, Victoria?"

"Ouch, so much hostility!" Victoria sneers cynically, rolling with her eyes. But as her gaze falls on the blonde again, she smirks. "Oh la-la, look at that! Our little Katie finally wears clothes that don't scream _virgin_ out loud, though it still is trashy as fuck!"

"Spare me your stupid mocks and cut the crap! What do you want?" Kate blurts at her impatiently, not in the mood for the pixie-blonde's psycho-games.

With an evil snicker of amusement, Victoria closes in on Kate, scanning her attire from head to toe as she walks around her in a slow pace.

"It's pretty obvious that Cockfield's rubbing off on you. Tell me, how does it feel to lick a cunt, Katie? Or are you two still just holding hands?"

Then she spots Kate's bunny, Alice and wants to pet it, but Kate slaps her hand away and shoves herself between them. "That's none of your business and if you plan on blackmailing me with this, then you can fuck yourself, 'cause I wanna make it official anyway!"

"Oh Katie," Victoria scoffs and shakes her head as she walks over to Kate's tidy bed and sits down on it, "Blackmailing is so not my style. I prefer to make deals. Quit pro quo, if you wanna call it that way. So, you're gay, who cares? Lotta people at this freakin' school aren't entirely straight. I, for myself, love to fuck everyone who I want and every fucker at this school knows this. Do they care? No!"

Though she doesn't want to admit it, Victoria's poisonous words start to seep into Kate's mind, putting her under a lot of pressure. She knows that she needs to end this conversation fast if she doesn't want to have another breakdown. "Then why are you here? Th-the relationship between me and Max is…"

"Useful," interrupts her Victoria nonchalantly. "See, Max is untouchable for me. She doesn't give any fucks about her reputation or my status, but you…" Now her smirk got even more evil than before. "You, my little Katie, are the key to her emotions. YOU are her weak spot."

For the first moment, Kate doesn't know what to say. She's just too overwhelmed by this level of agitation. How much hate must there be in a person to have the need to hurt someone that badly? Kate doesn't know, but she knows that she won't help Victoria to hurt her beloved one.

"Why?" she speaks quietly, close to shedding tears. "Why are you doing this? Max is so innocent and…I won't help you! No matter the cost!"

"I already knew that you would say that, that's why I brought you something."

Victoria pulls a brand-new iPad from behind her back, turns it on and reaches it to Kate, who reads the files from Homeland-Security with wide open eyes and glimpses at her nemesis in unbelief, lacking any words.

"Before you ask where I've got these files from, just know that I've my sources, period!" continues the pixie, not waiting for an answer. "And no, I don't give a shit if you believe it or not, because if you don't play ball, I'll make this stuff public. And with public I mean that I'll send it to every schoolboard and educational institution throughout the entire country, which will, of course, kill every chance for her to become a photographer or everything else above a waitress or whore."

"No!" Kate gasps loudly, "You can't do this!"

"Aww, but I can," Victoria answers with a pity-face, "and it's in your power to stop me from doing so. I mean, you do love her and want the best for this little dyke, do you?"

For a minute, Kate stays quiet. She knows that making a deal with Victoria is like making a deal with the devil himself. Only the Queen-Bee would have a gain from it, nobody else and though she already made the decision to decline the deal, Kate at least wants to know what the taller girl is up to.

"Wh-what do you want?" she asks with a brittle voice, already fearing the answer.

Now smirking even wider, the fruits of her plan within her grasp's reach; Victoria gets up and closes in on Kate. Her voice now sounds like the satisfied purr of a cat. "Oh that's pretty simple." She comes to a stop right in front of the smaller girl and brushes with her finger over Kate's cheek, which lets the intimidated girl flinch. "I want you!"

Her eyes opening widely in surprise, Kate takes a step back and gasps. "What?!"

But Victoria follows instantly, her tone now quiet and seductively as she whiffs in the small blonde's face, the faint stench of cigarette's and weed chiming with it, which makes Kate closing her eyes and turn her head away. "I wanna fuck you!"

Out of a sudden, her jaw is taken into a tight, hurtful hold. Violently, she's forced to gaze at Victoria again, who then presses her lips onto Kate's. Though, a wave of disgust and nausea rushes through her body, Kate is far too shocked to react right away. Only a very well known and much yearned for voice breaks the spell and let her snap out of it.

"Hey Katie, I'm…back…" sounds Max voice. Immediately, Kate pushes Victoria away and turns her sight towards her girlfriend.

Max's face is a mixture of hurt, anger, unbelief and denial. Kate can see how her girlfriend's entire body goes through a struggle, trembling and clenching.

"Max…" she whispers and tries to reach out, but the black-haired girl just shakes her head, turns around and darts straight into her room, slamming her room door shut with loud bang.

"I told that cunt that I'd get even," hisses Victoria, a vicious grin on her face.

Seeing this kind of malicious joy, paired with how much Max must've been hurt by the Queen-Bee's sick game, Kate's mind gets clouded with hate and anger. She takes a wide swing and lets her flat hand collide with Victoria's cheek, emitting a loud _SLAP!_

"I will never become such an enslaved bitch like Courtney or Taylor! Not in a million fucking years!" Kate yells at the Queen-Bee, who's holding her reddening cheek with wide open, watery eyes. "I despise you! I hate you! And I hope that you'll rot in hell for what you've done to other people!"

After she has spat these words into her face, Kate storms out of her room, leaving an entirely stunned Victoria behind.

* * *

Max

"Hey Chlo, wake up! We're back!" says Max and gives the still sleeping Chloe a slight push on her shoulder, but only receives a drowsily groan. "Hey, c'mon! You wanted to come to the party with us!"

"Ugh!" replies the brunette, stretching her limbs. "Stupid party! But you're right, I definitely need some booze."

Since they had passed the California/Oregon state border a constant rain had accompanied them. It seems like it has been following the two girls the entire time. Despite Max's first doubts, Chloe's truck kept on running the whole way to L.A. and back without any incident, not even the bad weather was able to stop this piece of badass-ery.

Smoothly, Max steers the vehicle into the parking lot of Blackwell Academy. Once the truck comes to a halt, the black-haired girl turns off the engine.

"Well, that's it. Here we are." she mentions, unbuckles the seatbelt and wants to get out, but is suddenly taken into a tight embrace by Chloe.

"Thanks again for coming with me, dude!" the bluenette whispers with a heavy voice and immediately, Max returns the hug, smiling warmly.

"No prob, Chlo!"

What follows after that, takes Max totally by surprise. Chloe breaks the embrace and gives her friend a kiss on her lips, and what surprises her even more is, that she likes it. Yet, she still has a girlfriend and knows that this kiss is not okay, therefore she breaks it right away and wants to talk with Chloe about it. But before she's able to do so, the bluenette has already left the truck and is walking away in a fast pace.

"Shit!" Max sighs, taking another moment to process what just happened; what actually happened these last days. Since they've met Rachel, Chloe behaved strange. And it didn't get better the more time they had spent together, having fun in Los Angeles. Max would've been lying if she'd say that she hadn't developed deeper feelings for her blue-haired friend as well. But this is something that mustn't happen!

Knowing that, Max slams her fist on the wheel out of frustration upon this mixture of feelings. She knows that only seeing Kate would calm and anchor her down now. Therefore she sighs again, leaves the truck and heads for the dorms.

The rain is still mild, just a few drops from time to time. So, a lot of people from the ongoing party are scattered across the grounds. Some drunk, some high, some both and some are just gathered in groups, smoking, chatting or only taking a break from the hurly-burly inside the building.

Max ignores them all, making her way to her beloved Kate as fast as possible. She enters the dorm, takes the stairs to her floor and goes straight to Kate's room. She knows that Katie is waiting for her, but still she wants to surprise her girlfriend at least a bit. Therefor she doesn't bother to knock and storms into the room.

"Hey Katie, I'm…" Max says joyfully, but stops in shock as she sees the shocking scene in front of her eyes. The word "back" literally just drops out of her mouth as she fails to close it again. Kate and Victoria are kissing. From all the bitches at Blackwell it has to be Victoria Chase, who is now giving the black-haired girl an evil and victorious grin.

She hears how Kate whispers her name, but Max is way to busy with keeping herself together. Her heart hurts like it's about to crack into a million pieces. Every muscle of her body screams to violently wipe this ugly grin off the Queen-Bee's face. But what would be the use of that? She went down this path of revenge once and hadn't felt better in the end. So, what's there left to do?

' _Run!'_ screams her mind as Kate reaches out to her. _'Run away before it gets worse!'_

And that's what Max does. She turns around and runs into her last remaining sanctuary: her room. With a loud bang the door shuts close and a click locks it.

Max stumbles a few steps backwards, hyperventilating. Her body itches everywhere, yearning to release the pain and inflict it to someone or something. A sob escapes her mouth. She wants to scream her agony out. And then she hears her sweet and innocent voice, accompanied by a knock.

"Max, please open the door! We need to talk!"

"Go away…" whimpers Max. Her hard shell is crumbling.

"It wasn't what it looked like!"

"…go away…go away…" She hugs herself, her voice getting louder.

"Max, please!" Kate's voice is getting weaker.

"…go…" Max's pain overwhelms her and breaks lose like a thunderstorm, "…AWAY! Just leave me alone you cheatin', backstabbin' bitch! I hate you! I! FUCKING! HATE! YOU! Go away and never come back!"

She hears a sob. It goes away, but the pain stays. Max starts to break down, until there's another knock on her door.


	21. Chapter 21: Fallen Angels (part 2)

**Chapter 20: Fallen Angels (part 2)**

Chloe

"Hey, where's the booze?" yells Chloe at the guy behind the bar to overcome the deafening noise of the party. But instead of giving her a real answer, he just points towards the VIP section and turns away again. With a groan and rolling eyes, Chloe gives up her endeavor for the much wanted alcohol and heads towards the exit.

Back in the days, Rachel had always dragged her into the _Vortex only_ section of the parties to get wasted, but these times are over and Chloe has to get her alcohol somewhere else. As she walks through the crowd, the bluenette spots Dana, arm-in-arm with Juliet. Not in the mood to explain why she's so upset, Chloe simply walks into the opposite direction and eventually arrives at the exit after a slight detour. Once she's outside, the punk-girl takes a deep inhale and thinks about what to do next.

' _Actually, I've nowhere to go. Home sucks even more. I fucked up with Max again and Dana is pretty busy with Juliet. Well, Chloe, you did it again! You officially fucked up entirely! Maybe there's really just one place I belong: the junkyard!'_

Having made a decision and about to walk towards her truck, Chloe hears a constant sobbing, closing in.

"Katie?" Chloe addresses the crying blonde, but gets ignored by her.

' _What the fuck?! Why's Kate crying and…where's Maxi? Something's pretty off here!'_

Wanting to find out what's going on, Chloe immediately heads towards the dorms to have a talk with Max. Maybe Kate witnessed that kiss and is now pretty pissed at her girlfriend, though it isn't even her fault. Either way, Chloe needs to set things straight again with Max and Kate.

She has almost reached the entrance to the dormitories as she spots Victoria Chase. Not wanting to talk with the Queen-Bee either, Chloe hides in the darkness. And again, something isn't right. Instead of sauntering over the campus like a queen, Victoria seems to be sad and broken as she has her head bowed and her arms wrapped around the body.

' _What the heck is going on here?! Did aliens take over the earth as I was at that party or what? Dammit, I need to find Max!'_

Not wasting another second, Chloe storms into the dorms, running towards Max's room and knocks at the door.

"Yo, Maxi, you're in there?"

Nothing. She holds her ear at the wood of the door and is quite sure that she hears a faint whimper from the other side.

' _Fuck!'_

"Max, it's me, Chloe! C'mon dude, I know you're in there. Open up, we need to talk!"

Then she hears some shuffling, steps and a click. The door swings open rapidly and, right away, Chloe gets grabbed harshly by the collar of her jacket and pulled inside. The bluenette doesn't even have a chance to say something as a pair of lips collides with hers, forcefully. Not a second later, Max's tongue enters her mouth.

After the first surprise has abated, Chloe wraps her arms around her smaller friend's waist, pulling her closer. She yearned for this moment for so long and enjoys every second of it, until her mind starts to boot up again and she realizes that the kisses taste salty. Immediately she breaks the contact and takes a few breathes to catch some air, before she looks at the entirely tear-drenched face of Max, who stares at her with a lustful gaze.

Right away, the black-haired girl closes in again, continuing her aggressive kissing, but this time, Chloe tries to resist by turning her head away. Not bothered by this act of avoidance, Max proceeds her seductive treatment by kissing her friend's neck and massaging her breasts.

"M-Max…" Chloe moans, her body about to give in and let her friend have her way with her. "Max…ugh, fuck! Max, s-stop it…ugh! Fuck, yes! Yes, right there, Maxi!"

Though Chloe thinks that it's too late now, one last wave of resistance emerges from the reasonable part of her brain and she uses it right away. Screaming out her frustration of doing this, Chloe pushes Max away and yells at her.

"Max, stop it!"

Both are now facing each other, panting heavily. Chloe has never seen Max like this. Her friend's face shows pain and anger, yet she wants to get busy with her.

"Fuck me!" the smaller girl whispers, about to close in on Chloe again, who, however, shoves her away once more.

"What?! Max, snap out of it, will ya!"

With a groan of frustration, Max grabs Chloe at her collar again and hisses into her face. "I said, fuck me! That's all you wanted to do for the last five years, so fucking do it already! Fuck my cunt and..." Then her voice breaks and new tears start to flow down her cheeks. "Please, Chlo! Make that pain go away!"

"Max," Chloe replies, shaking her head, "that won't solve anything! Trust me!"

With a loud cry, Max tosses her friend out of the room, where the bluenette stumbles against the opposite wall with a groan. A bit dazed, Chloe watches how Max walks slowly towards her. The smaller girl's expression radiates anger and hate in such quantity, that it frightens the punk-girl so much that she feels the urge to run away, but stays anyway.

"Max, please…!"

"So, you wanna fuck me over, too?" Max asks in an emotionless tone. "You wanna betray me, like Kate did? Tell me!"

"What? No!" Chloe replies calmly and reaches out towards her best friend. "Max, I don't wanna fuck you over or betray you, I'm done with that! But I need to know what the fucking hell's going on here! I saw Kate crying and now you wanna hump the shit outta me, it…it doesn't make any sense. What happened?"

From one moment to another, all agitation and rage that has taken control over Max disappears and is replaced by sadness.

"She betrayed me," speaks Max with a shivering voice, everything breaking down on her once more, which makes her scream out again. "SHE BETRAYED ME WITH VICTORIA FUCKING CHASE!"

"What?!" Chloe gasps in surprise. "Why the fuck would she do that?"

"I don't know and I don't care! This fucking bitch can drop dead!" Max says viciously, which drives Chloe over the edge, because she knows that Kate is the most loyal and sweetest girl she ever met. There is simply no way that she would do something like this.

"Max!" the bluenette now yells at her friend in anger and lets a slap onto her cheek follow. "Just get a fucking grip of yourself and think straight!"

Entirely overwhelmed by Chloe's sudden outburst, Max simply stays quiet.

"Just think about it before spilling such bullshit! Of all those bitches at Blackhell, why would Kate cheat on you with no other than that uber-bitch? Just think! Kate hates her. So, why would she do it?"

"I-I don't…I don't know."

Now Chloe takes a grasp on Max's shoulders and looks at her intensively.

"Max, I know Icky-Vicky. She has her way of forcing people into doing fucked-up things. Trust me, this bitch must've blackmailed or cornered Katie with her psycho-shit. I saw her, Maxi. She looked devastated, not like someone who just got caught cheating. And Victoria…she didn't seem to be satisfied with the result either. I bet she received a heavy beat down from your girl. Please, talk to Kate at least and give her a chance to explain this fucked-up shit!"

Chloe can see in Max's eyes how reason is slowly taking over; how the red vail in her sight disappears. The bluenette has been in this situation more than once, but at the time, she hadn't had anybody to help her out of that rage.

"You're right!" whispers Max, her lips trembling. "What have I done?!"

Feeling that her friend is in a very fragile state, Chloe tries to encourage her. Something she had often done when they've been tweens.

"Hey, Maxi," she says softly with a wry smile, brushing a tear from her friend's cheek. "So far, nothing's lost. C'mon, we search Kate and then you two are gonna get your shit together! Okay?"

"Okay!" replies Max with a nod and both start their search for Kate.

* * *

Kate

"Go…AWAY! Just leave me alone you cheatin', backstabbin' bitch! I hate you! I! FUCKING! HATE! YOU! Go away and never come back!"

As Kate hears those hurtful words her heart cracks with such force that she immediately starts to sob. She takes a few steps back from the door. Something inside tells her to stay and just wait until Max has calmed down again, but another, much louder inner voice yells at her to run away. And that is what she's doing.

Kate leaves the dorms in a fast pace, arms wrapped around her skinny body. Actually, she has no idea where to go. The only thing she knows is that she wants the emotional pain to end. Some people do it with alcohol. So, why shouldn't Kate do the same? Therefor, she heads towards the party, hoping that there would be at least one bottle of wine.

On her way, she hears that someone is calling her name, but ignores it, as well as every other person that stands between her and the much wanted liquor. But the thing is, there's no liquor. No schnapps. No wine. Not even a softdrink. And her condition gets even worse.

Every negative thing that had happened since she has attended Blackwell is now rushing through her mind. The bullying, Victoria's psycho-games and sexual harassment, the fight with her family, her break with religion and, eventually, Max's cruel past. With every passing second she feels even emptier, like something is leeching the life energy from her.

Then she hears her name again, louder and throughout the entire pool-area. Just right now Kate realizes that everyone is looking at her. Only as she hears Jefferson's voice chiming from the speakers and her now enlarged picture from the Everyday Hero contest projected onto the decorative fabric behind the teacher, Kate knows what's going on.

" _Where is our winner? Kate, don't hide!"_

"Here she is!" some guy, she guesses his name is Warren, says and points at her, the spotlight following stat.

" _Ah, Katie, there you are! Don't be shy and present our audience your awesome photo!"_

She doesn't know what to do. Actually, she would love to disappear right now, but somehow her legs are moving on their own. For Kate it feels like she's in a trance-like state, only acting without thinking about it. Suddenly, she stands on the pedestal right beside Jefferson. Kate knows what he has done to Max, which floods her body with disgust and the need to shove him over the edge, right into the pool. Additionally, she feels intimidated, standing in front of this large, cheering crowd.

" _Kate, you called this shot_ 'Guardian Angel' _, now can you explain us, why you gave it this name?"_

Kate turns around and gazes at this photo for some time. She had taken this shot a week ago, when they had been attacked by those skeevy guys in that alley behind the bar. Originally, this and other photos were supposed to be evidence in case Max would be in trouble for beating up those assholes. Luckily, they weren't needed and Kate found this one exceptionally artistic. So, she had decided to use it as her entry for the contest.

It shows Max, back turned towards the cam, ready to fight, while in the background Matt and his pal are facing her, weapons at a ready. Everyone in this room must already know who the person in the center of this shot is, since Max's special tattoo is seen pretty clearly.

As Kate recalls the event of said evening and every other occasion Max had protected her, a new wave of emotions overwhelms her and after Jefferson has reached her the mic, she begins to speak from her heart, accompanied by tears, but without one single bit of bitterness in her voice.

"I-I called this shot _'Guardian Angel'_ , because it shows an actual Guardian; an every Everyday Hero; an Angel. My…angel." She sniffs; sadness takes over as she realizes how much she still loves Max and that this love wouldn't be answered ever again. "Guardian Angels protect us, wherever we are. They…they do it, without asking anything in return. They would even give their lives for us. But sometimes…" Kate stops for a moment, fighting down the need to collapse on the spot. "Though it seems like they're invincible, even Guardian Angels need protection…from themselves. Sadly…they don't realize it and…and react with anger, but…" Her voice breaks for a moment, a new flood of tears emerging. She wants to run away. "But I still love her and…will…will always…"

Not able to suppress her emotions anymore, Kate drops the microphone and runs away. She feels so dull inside that her mind blinds out everything around her. Only as she steps outside and the cold, now much heavier rain hits her face, Kate is finally able to take awareness of her surroundings again. But her mind still resists thinking straight, she just knows that she wants to get away from everything, so she keeps on running away, not caring where her feet might carry her.

The rain has drenched her trembling, small body entirely by now, while the cold water mixes with her hot tears. Somewhere on the way she stops running and simply keeps on walking. Kate doesn't know where she is or what is happening, because she's surrounded by the dark of the night while the rain swallows every sound. Only as the darkness is broken by a pair of blinding headlines and the blaring sound of a trucks horn, Kate realizes that she's standing in the middle of the road.

Her heart chides her to move, but her dulled mind tells her to stay and face the inevitable. Everybody hates her anyway. Her family, Max, probably even her friends are making fun of her behind her back. There is no point in dragging it out any longer.

The horn blares again and Kate simply closes her eyes, awaiting the soothing impact.

* * *

Victoria

Actually, it should be a joyful night for Victoria. She had beaten the girl who had been resisting her; had managed to break her heart and crush her emotions. She is at a Vortex party, which she had planned and organized for over a month. She has shown every student at this school that she is the queen of Blackwell, untouchable with absolute power. Only Kate has slipped her grasp, which is only a minor setback.

So, why can't she enjoy the fruits of her hard work right now? Since Kate Marsh had yelled at her and she had to witness how the small girl's relationship got shattered into pieces, Victoria isn't the same anymore.

She feels guilty, an emotion which she has never experienced that strong before. The pixie-blonde has already tried to gulp it down with some expensive champagne, but it doesn't work so far. She still feels this uncomfortable weight on her shoulders, almost about to crush her.

"Hey, what's wrong, Vicky?" speaks Taylor with some worry into Victoria's ear to overcome the noise of the party.

"Nothing," is everything she replies bluntly, turning away. But a soft touch and a slight pull let her face her girlfriend again.

"Vicky, stop shitting me! Normally you'd be high by now and not…making a longer face than a freakin' horse on a fucking funeral! You got even with that Caulfield cunt, so what's the problem? Is it Kate? Does this Christian slut mean that much to you?"

"Hell no, Sweet T! It's just…" Victoria sighs. Usually, she's always the strong one. A rock that breaks every wave. Only Taylor knows her soft side and this is something she needs to take a use of right now. "Taylor," she says softly, her majestic demeanor entirely gone, "I-I think I made a terrible mistake. I…"

Her words are cut off as the music suddenly stops and Mark Jefferson climbs up the podium.

"Oh, this is it! This is your moment!" cheers Taylor, jumping up and down while holding Victoria's arm.

" _Well, hello there!"_ announces Jefferson over the speakers, _"As you all know, the Everyday Hero contest and the announcement of the winner at this party has become some kind of a tradition by now. I know, most of you want to party on and not listening to an old art-fart hipster like me, getting mushy over some pictures. So, let's bring this behind us!"_ He pauses for a second to enjoy the cheering and amorous comments that are thrown at him by some of the girls in the crowd. _'This year's contest – and I need to say this – has been a real competition. There were good shots, great shots, and also exemplary shots, but one picture ruled them all."_ Kate's picture is now projected onto the fabric. _"And the winner of this year's Everyday Hero contest is…Kate Marsh!"_

"What?!" gasps Taylor and starts complaining about how unfair this is, but Victoria simply doesn't care. She keeps on staring at the winning picture, taking in every of its details with her professional photographer-sight. The angle, lighting, the motive and, eventually, the message behind it. She realizes – literally feels – the emotion it radiates.

And then she sees her: Kate, walking up the steps to the podium. The small blonde looks so fragile and weak. Everybody probably thinks that she's simply nervous and shy, but Victoria knows better. She knows that Kate is hurting. And then she hears her speech.

"What have I done?!" the Queen-Bee whispers, a tear emerging from the corner of her eye as guilt is taking over entirely. She had destroyed such a beautiful and strong bond of love. Every single one of Kate's words carries so much pain with it that they pierce into the pixie-blondes heart like hot needles.

In the end, it's too much for Victoria to handle. But instead of hiding in her room and crying her eyes out, she decides to approach the bar and grabs an already half-empty bottle of cheep whisky. She gulps down the brown, burning liquid in order to drown the ache inside her heart. Not even Taylor's soothing words are able to help her right now.

After emptying the bottle, she feels a buzz, but it's still not enough. Maybe a joint would help her out, but she lacks the motivation to ask someone, so she stays at the bar, staring into empty space. Only barely, she realizes some shrieks and yelled complains close-by. Not that she gives it much of a thought, until she experiences a painful grip on her shoulder. Victoria gets violently turned around, grabbed by her collar and smashed onto the bar, hurtfully. Only to face a pair of red-cried, blue eyes, which are radiating burning hate and the wish to kill someone.

* * *

Max

She focuses, scanning every face in the crowd to find Kate, but so far without any success.

"Maybe she isn't even here," mentions Chloe, gazing around like her friend.

"I know," answers Max, "but I have a feeling that she's around here somewhere.

Suddenly, the music stops and Mark Jefferson enters the podium. Immediately, Max feels disgusted as she sees this slimy bastard. Actually, Max didn't listen to her photography teacher's babbling, but as he announces Kate as the winner and tells her to enter the stage as well, Max's breathing stops while her sight get's fixed on the podium.

A mixture of joy and guilt floods her mind as she spies Kate, who looks so devastated. But it gets even worse as she hears her girlfriend's heartwarming speech that is actually more a declaration of love than anything else. With big tears in her eyes, Max has to witness how Kate leaves the stage, crying hard. Not wasting another second, the black-haired girl tries to follow, stat. But with the masses of students, plus that the music has just started to play again and everybody tries to get their freak on once more, it was hard for the freckled girl to reach the exit.

As she has managed to do so, Max heads outside and takes another look around, not caring that the cold rain is drenching her.

"KATIE!" she calls into the night, but doesn't receive an answer.

"She went that way," suddenly says an Asian girl, who Max knows as Brooke, pointing at the campus' entrance.

Giving her a quick "Thanks," Max starts to run. Somehow she has a bad feeling, which let her increasing the speed even more. Water that runs from the top of her head flows into her eyes, making it additionally hard for Max to see clearly, let alone that it is extremely dark. Therefore she stops for a moment, catching some breath and tries to orientate.

Then she sees something: headlights! So, she must be close to the main street!

' _Dammit Katie, where are you?'_ she thinks to herself and is about to figure out some possible spots, where Kate might've gone to, until the blaring of a horn interrupts her thought.

Deep horror takes a grasp of her heart as she sees a slender, by the headlights illuminated figure, standing in the middle of the street.

"Oh, no!" gasps Max as she realizes that this is Kate and that she doesn't move. Immediately, she starts to sprint. "KATIE!" she yells once more, but the rain swallows her word. The truck closes mercilessly in, time is running out.

' _Oh god, please, not again! Please, no!'_ she pleads internally, remembering what had happened to Sam.

Out of desperation, Max uses her abilities, slows down time and forces every bit of strength into her legs. The truck keeps closing in, so does Max. The horn blares again and the freckled girl already knows that her chances to reach Kate in time are minimal, therefore she mobilizes her entire strength into one last sprint, screaming out her agony. As she has reached the edge of the street, she jumps!

* * *

Seattle, May 2013 

With a groan Max regains consciousness. Her head is throbbing like someone has put it in a hydraulic press, and every muscle of her body hurts. She recalls the big fight, how she had barely defeated Hammerfist. And now it's time for her to get Sam and get the hell out of the country.

"Mmh…S-Sam…!" she speaks weakly, trying to move, but the pain is far too intense to even budge a bit.

"Max?" a female voice chimes; Kyra's voice. Then she feels a soft touch on her shoulder and a brush on her cheek. Max always enjoys these careful caresses by Kyra, because they remind her of a time she had a real family and a loving mom; a time without abuse and violence; a time she had been a normal, carefree girl.

With a weak smile and a satisfied hum, Max leans into the touch and slowly opens her eyes. Kyra's face is right above her, gazing at the young girl with a warm smile.

"Hey there, little cutie!" the Asian woman speaks, leans in and plants a soft kiss on Max's forehead. "How're ya feeling?"

"Ugh, like shit!" A slight wave of nausea emerges from within her body, but Max fights it down and takes in her surroundings. It's already dark outside and she's in her room. The stuff she had taken with her, after she'd run away, is standing beside her desk and right away Max remembers her original plan, which makes her wanting to get up right away, but she gets instantly stopped by Kyra.

"Whoa! Not so fast, Max!"

"Kyra, I-I need to get Sam! I…"

"Max," Kyra then says in a serious tone, "You have a concussion, a cracked rib, and bruises everywhere. You've been unconscious for an entire day. You're not going anywhere!"

"But I…" Max tries to hold against it, but gets still held down onto the bed.

"Max, the police are taking care of Sam now."

Immediately, Max's body gets on high-alert, which gives her enough strength to sit right up.

"What?! No!"

Ignoring her almost-step-mom's protests, Max jumps out of bed dashes towards her packed belongings, almost losing her balance, and takes out her Laptop.

Knowing that she's not able to keep her in bed, Kyra follows the black-haired girl with her gaze and shakes head. "Max, you're in no condition to help her right now. Ryan got furious as the Russians delivered you here and threatened to shoot them. Let the authorities do their job now and…"

"Do they already have her?" interrupts Max, typing something into her booted up computer.

"Well, not yet, but…"

"Fuck!" she curses, her fingers continuing to fly over the keyboard until her eyes open wide and she gasps, "Oh no! Fuck, NO!"

In haste, Max strips of her pajama, ignoring the nausea and dizziness and not caring that Kyra is still present. She then starts to dress into some entirely black clothes.

"Max, what's going on?" Kyra asks with worry, but Max just pushes the Laptop into her hands. As her sight flies over the text on the screen, she can't make much sense out of. "What is that?"

Now fully dressed, Max packs her car keys and stops just one last time before she leaves.

"I hacked and installed a virus on every computer of Alexander and Mike. Every time they use Sam's name, I receive a message with vial information."

Once more, Kyra's sight flies over the data. She can see a date (today), time of day (tonight), a destination (Bogota) and a location. "The airport?"

"They're gonna get her out of the country. Out of my reach. And the hell I'll let this happen!"

Max is about to head out as she's once again stopped by Kyra, but this time the older woman takes her into a tight embraces and rocks her softly. "Take good care, my little Max! Get her and bring her to safety!" she whispers, breaks the embrace and brushes one last time over the girl's freckled cheek with a wry smile. "'Cause you're soon gonna be needed as a big sister!"

Taken aback, Max stares into Kyra's brown eyes for some moments, lacking any words in reply. She's going to be a big sister soon, which is a beautiful thing; a bright spot in that darkness of her life. Maybe today everything is going to be alright. Maybe today is the day for a happy end.

"Now go!"

Kyra literally shoves Max out of the door. One last time they glimpse at each other with watery eyes, before the black dressed girl leaves the house and vanishes into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Since Max and Sam had reconnected, staying in contact had turned more and more into a spy-game. Fake FB- and email-accounts, disposable phones, code-words and -language and GPS-trackers. Max had thought of everything possible to communicate safely with her beloved girlfriend and keep her safe if necessary.

Tonight, Sam's and Mike's GPS-transmitters have helped Max to locate both of them at an old industrial complex in the outskirts of Seattle. The whole area is a wild ragbag of rails, ramps, warehouses and production buildings.

Max has tracked down Sam's GPS signal to the old building she's standing in front of, right now. She doesn't know why, but somehow this building sends a shiver down her spine. But this isn't the time to have fear or second thoughts. Before moving in, she gulps down another bunch of aspirin to suppress the pulsating throb in her head and melted once more with the darkness.

Cautiously, she approached the building. The freckled girl hears loud music from inside the construction, while at the outside several people stand there in groups, smoking, drinking and chatting.

' _One of Mike's illegal Nazi-concerts. Damn, if Sam wouldn't be in there, I'd throw a fucking tactical nuke at this place and blow that entire shitshow up!'_

In vain, Max tries to catch a glimpse at the interior, but since all the windows are blocked or just belonging to dark, empty rooms; she decides to find a way inside. On her search she suddenly spots a rusty, old ladder, which leads onto the roof. Not seeing another option, Max climbs it up.

As it turns out, getting on the rooftop has been the right choice, since there are skylights everywhere. Being cautious not to stumble over small vents and other stuff that is laying around, Max once more spies inside the building. Most of the dirty windows are already broken, which gives her an even better view over the things that are happening inside.

' _Drunken and high assholes, more assholes and…blech, they're even fucking each other here!'_

Glimpsing at her phone, Max tries to pin down Sam's location inside the building, walking from skylight to skylight to get some more visual. But due to the mixture of reinforced concrete and steel frames, the signal is very weak and indistinct. Max curses under her breath as she realizes that the time of her girlfriend's departure comes closer. She already plans on infiltrating the building as the sound of Sam's voice reaches her ear. At first she isn't able to understand her words, but as soon as she has reached a close-by skylight, she's able to see and hear her clearly.

Just for a single moment, time stands still as Max gazes at Sam's beauty with a warm smile. It has been quite some time since they have seen each other. A big emotional wave of desire and love fills Max's entire being, yet it is shadowed by the fact how weary Sam looked. Her whole attire tells the black-haired girl that her loved one isn't doing so well. And it becomes even more evident why, as Mike grabs his sister by the collar of her jacked and hisses into her face.

"You will move your gay ass to the airport right now, sis' or…"

"Or what?!" spits Sam back, trying to free herself from her brothers grasp. For a moment, Mike's expression shows burning anger and Max already scans her surroundings for a quick way down. But it isn't necessary, because a big, vicious grin appeared on his face.

"You still believe that your little dyke will come and get you, like a fucking knight in a fucking shining armor, huh? Well, I got a little surprise for ya, sis'!"

Mike then takes his sister's neck into a tight hold and leads with her along the corridor until they vanish into a room, where Max isn't able to see her anymore.

Cursing once more, the black-haired girl tries to find an inconspicuous way inside to follow them, until she hears Sam's horrific scream chiming from the room. Totally devastated und crying, the blonde comes running out of that room, her brother following. Just a second later, both are out of sight.

Max realizes that, whatever there is in that room, it broke Sam. Now she has to act quickly. Seeing a hole in the roof, Max chooses to use it as an entrance, runs towards it and climbs inside, hastily.

She's standing now in a dimly lighted room that looks rather familiar, which is confirmed as she sees an old desk, standing in the middle of it. But as she spies the female, abused body strapped on it, Max is immediately remembered of the pain she had to go through when she'd been thirteen years old and trapped here, too.

She tries to fight it down; to suppress it; but the horrors of that event floods her mind like she experienced them just a day ago. A sob escapes her mouth as she approaches the lifeless, naked body of a red-haired girl.

"Judith!" Max gasps, covering her mouth while a bunch of tears are running over her face. Softly, she brushes the bloodied, cold cheek of hers and Sam's best friend and strongest ally. "I'm so sorry!"

Since Sam had introduced her during the concert, Judith Faygard had become Max's closest friend. Sometimes, when Judith had brought her some news or stuff from her girlfriend, Max had invited her to stay and hang out together, watching movies or simply talking shit. Now, she's dead. The bluish color of her skin and the slight stench of death telling Max that Judith had already been killed a few days ago.

Now the puzzle comes together! Somehow Mike must've found out that Judith was playing against him and tortured her to get some answers. This is why he and his father want to get Sam away from her as fast as possible.

Max would've loved to pay Judith a lot more respect right now, but there is no time for sorrow. The freckled girl knows that she needs to get Sam and leave the country.

Taking a deep breath, Max averts her gaze from the corpse and heads out again, taking the same way like Sam and Mike. Then, she hears her screams again.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU FUCKING BASTARD KILLED HER!"

Followed by Mike's poisonous, threatening words.

"And this fucking dyke of yours, too! Now get in the car!"

As the freckled girl gazes around the corner, she realizes that she's on a gallery that thrones above a vast hall one story below, where Mike, with some of his pals and Sam are arguing. It's obvious that Mike wants to force his sister to get into the black car that is standing right there.

"NO!" Sam yells back at her brother, quickly grabs the guy behind her and tosses him towards Mike, who stumbles back upon the surprising impact. With a big smirk, Max watches how her girlfriend makes a run for it.

' _Well done, Sam!'_

"Bring her back!" orders Mike, one of his friends chasing after her.

"Dammit!"Max hisses, and wants to follow and intercept Sam's persecutor. Knowing the building's exterior now, the freckled girl decides to head towards the closest window and use the ledges outside of the construction to climb down.

Scanning the area one last time for one of Mike's friends, Max starts to sprint. It takes her some time to catch up to the guy, who's following Sam. Eventually, she spots him, being entirely out of breath.

' _Sam must've taken my advice seriously as I told her to do some work-out.'_

Slow and quietly, she closes in on Mike's friend. Before she has reached him, Max realizes that Sam is standing on an overpass that leads over some train tracks deep below. But she has to focus on the man in front of her, first!

She can hear his heavy breathing; his quiet curses; smell his disgusting scent of smoke and sweat. As soon as Max is close enough, she takes the guy into a chokinghold, hissing a "Good night, asshole!" before he drops on his knees and hits the ground, unconsciously.

Now the way is free to finally reunite with her beloved Sam. Her body already filled with joy, Max begins to sprint towards her girlfriend. She runs faster and faster, not wanting to wait any longer to feel her loved one's lips and touches again.

Max has almost reached the overpass, where a fright-train is driving through under it as she realizes that something's off.

Sam is standing on the wrong side of the railing and starts to spread her arms like wings of a bird, who wants to fly away.

"No!" Max gasps as the realization about what's about to happen strikes her like a jackhammer. Sam thinks that everyone she cared about is dead and that she has no possibilities of escaping this torment anymore. But what she doesn't know is that her brother had lied to her. Max just needs to show her that she's still alive and that there's still hope.

"SAM!" she shouts, but the noise of the train seems to swallow her voice. "SAM, DON'T!" And once again her words are fading, unheard. Max has almost reached Sam, as the blonde leans forward, letting gravity take over her fate. "SAAAAM!" Max screams out once more and this time it's heard by her girlfriend.

From this moment on, time flows in slow-motion. Max doesn't know why, but it happens and this lets her experience every hurtful bit.

Sam turns her head while she's still falling. Both girl's eyes meet and Max discovers how her girlfriend's sight goes through several stations of realization. How she can't believe that Max really came to her rescue. How she had fallen for her brother's cheap lie. How she wishes that she would've waited just a few more minutes. How she already regrets her decision. How she can't undo it.

With a scream of desperation, Max reaches out for Sam, trying to grab her hand. But instead, she just manages to get a hold of a piece of paper the blonde has in her hand. It rips in half and with horror Max has to witness how Sam slowly falls. She wants to look away, but can't. Until the end, she has to watch the inevitable. Only as Sam's body hits the ground below the overpass, Max is able to shut her tear-spilling eyes close.

Her whole body trembles out of shock as Max opens her eyes again. She wishes that this all has been a nightmare, but it isn't. It's cruel reality.

"SAAAAAM!" she screams out, and panicky makes her way down to Sam's body. As soon as she has reached it, the young girl falls on her knees right beside it. "Oh, Sam…" she whimpers, brushing some stray blonde hair out of her dead girlfriend's beautiful, blood-stained face. The fire that once burned inside her stormy-gray eyes is now gone; lost forever. Crying more intensively, Max closes Sam's eyelids, right before she collapses on her body, clenching tightly on it, like she never wants to let go of her ever again.

* * *

Like in trance, Max walks up to her room. Her red-cried eyes are burning from millions of shed tears, while her body and head ache from all the spasm during her crying. It's already morning and the sun has risen.

The entire night, Max has been at the police station, making statement after statement. As she has finally been allowed to go, her dad has already been waiting. During the whole ride home she had to listen to his rant of running away again. But Max had been far too numb to even given a damn about it.

As soon as she has entered her room, the young girl closes the door and sits down on the bed's edge. The emotional pain she's going through is so intense that everything has lost its sense to her.

Gazing at and unclenching her right hand, Max sees two halves of a photo. A photo she had taken over four years ago and showed her and Sam, arm-in-arm, a few days before they had kissed for the first time; before they became aware of the dark future ahead of them; a photo which Max had given Sam last winter as a promise that their plan would work; that everything's going to be like before. A broken promise.

Words are now scribbled on the backside; words that Sam must've written as she had decided to commit suicide.

 _I hope you can forgive me!_

 _Max, I'm so sorry!_

 _I will always love you!_

 _Yours, Forever and Ever, Sam_

Just reading those words floods Max's being with so much sorrow that she starts to sob again. She asks herself, why she and Sam deserve such an end. All those past years; all those plans; everything in vain.

Her mourning and sadness eventually turn into deep burning hate.

She hates Sam for stealing herself out of life. She hates her Dad and Kyra for not staying out of her business. She hates her Mom for what she had done to her. She hates Chloe for having blamed her for her patent's doings. She hates everyone who ever gave or is about to give her shit. And most of all, she hates Alexander and Mike Brighton!

Max jumps up from her bed, takes a black permanent marker and writes down a list with the most hated persons on her punching bag. But instead of getting busy with it to release some agitation, Max fires up her computer, because she has still some open business to attend to: taking revenge on Mike and Alexander!


	22. Chapter 22: Guardian Angel

**Chapter 22: Guardian Angel**

Kate

The impact hits her hard, yet it isn't as painful as she would've thought, more like a hard jolt. Her eyes still closed, Kate feels how she flies through the air for a short moment. A strong wind brushes over her face and then she hits and rolls over the ground. But once again, she doesn't feel any intense pain; it's rather more like she has landed on a cushion.

Eventually, everything comes to a hold. Silence occurs, the sound of the rain only acting as a background noise, but soon Kate becomes aware that there's more. Just now she realizes that someone is holding and hugging her tightly; that beside the rain also sniffs, sobs and Max's shivering voice are chiming.

"Please don't do it! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Please don't…please don't leave me! I love you, Katie! I love you so much!"

Hearing these words, everything that has happened before becomes unimportant. Her being flooded with overjoy, Kate embraces Max's trembling body tightly, whimpering a quiet "I love you, too!"

Both stay like this for some time, neither caring about the coldness nor the fact that they're still lying on the street.

"Maxi! Kate!" Chloe's voice chimes through the night, which let both, Max and Kate, break the embrace. The bluenette as well as Dana and Juliet are running straight towards them, panting heavily as they have reached the girls. "Goddammitfuckingshit…that was…close! Are ya guys alright?"

The dullness, which had clouded Kate's mind minutes ago, now dissipates as she sees the worried gazes of her friends resting on her. She realizes how much they care for her and that all those depressing thoughts have been nothing more than evil illusions; demons, which wanted to lure her into eternal darkness and damnation. Feeling guilty and ashamed to have considered this dark path Kate breaks down into tears again.

"I'm so sorry!" she cries out, "I…I didn't know what to do! I-I…I thought everybody hates me."

First, Max's arms embrace her. "We love you, Katie!"

Then Chloe's, "Yeah, dude! You're hella awesomesauce!"

Followed by Dana, "You're our friend!"

And eventually, Juliet, "And the sweetest and kindest girl at Blackwell!"

Being surrounded by so much love and friendship, Kate senses an intensive wave of joy and she tells herself internally that she'd never give in to such negative and dark feelings ever again!

* * *

Max

As her body collides with Kate's, Max wraps her arms around the blonde tightly, forming a living cocoon. She feels how the truck's surface brushes over the tip of her toes, followed by an intensive wind. An immense pain emerges from her right shoulder as both girls hit the ground and roll a few times over the pavement. And even as they come to a rest, Max keeps the protective hold on her girlfriend.

Knowing that she had managed to save her loved one Max starts to cry intensively, barely able to speak.

"Please don't do it! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Please don't…please don't leave me! I love you, Katie! I love you so much!"

And as Kate replies with an "I love you, too!" she feels so relieved and full of joy that everything else around them becomes unimportant. Even as Kate apologizes for her doings, Max immediately tightens the embrace even more and reassures that she's loved by all of her friends. And said friends confirm it not a second later with their hugs and words.

Eventually, Max breaks the hug and gazes sternly at Kate. She knows that this is probably not the right moment, but she needs answers. She needs to know how it had come to this.

"Katie, I need to know: What happened between you and Victoria?"

As the blonde recalls the previous events her face grimaces once more. A few sobs emerge from her mouth, but after some deep inhales she manages to regain enough strength to speak.

"V-Victoria…sh-she had some…files about you and threatened me that, if I…if I don't have sex with her, then she'd make them public, but…" Kate then locks eyes with Max in order to underline that she speaks the truth. "But I never planned on doing it! Victoria forced herself on me as you came in. Max, I'd never cheat on you!"

"I know," she answers with a heavy voice, feeling guilty of how she had freaked out; feeling guilty that she didn't hear out Kate first thing. Feeling guilty how she had tried to seduce Chloe. "I'm so sorry!" Max whispers once more and stands up. A new flood of grief fills her mind and again it is turned into burning hate as she remembers Sam's death and how she almost lost another loved person tonight.

Max grits her teeth and clenches her hands into fists as her anger grows more and more, covering her vision with a red vail. She knows that this isn't the answer; that it always turns out bad to give in to this hate. But nonetheless, Max begins to run back to the party. Chloe, Dana and Juliet are with Kate right now, so she doesn't need to worry about her, which lets her entirely focus on her target: Victoria Chase.

She hears that someone calls her name, but ignores it and keeps on moving. As soon as she has approached the pool building and enters it, Max slows down because of the masses. Whoever has the bad luck of being in her way gets tossed aside, which lead to a lot of complains, but she doesn't give a damn.

Now she comes close to the VIP section. The entrance is guarded by a broad jock, probably a new member, who wants to make himself useful as a bouncer, yet the first person who wants to stop her us nobody else than Courtney Wagner.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Where do you think you're going, bitch?" says Victoria's minion as she tries to stop Max by stepping in front of her. Big mistake!

Without loosing much momentum, Max grabs Courtney by her arm, uses it as a lever and tosses her into the pool, causing a loud splash. The wannabe-bouncer follows stat as he tries to stop Max as well by touching her shoulder.

Without anybody guarding the entrance anymore, the enraged girl enters the VIP section of the Vortex Club. There, she lets her red vailed sight wander over the scenery, scanning it for Victoria Chase. As soon as she has spotted the blonde with the pixie-cut at the bar, Max continues her way with fast paced, angry steps.

Most of the people in this section of the party are already too drunk or high to stop Max or to even realize that she doesn't belong here. Once more, she pushes and tosses everybody aside who dares being in her way.

Then, she has finally reached her. With a violent grab on the pixie's shoulder, Max turns Victoria around, then gets a hold of the collar of her cashmere sweater, lifts her up and slams the blonde onto the bar with a loud growl. Leaning over the frightened Queen-Bee, Max stares deeply into her green, out of fear dilated eyes and raises her fist, ready to strike it down on Victoria's pretty face. Instead, only small droplets of rainwater from the black-haired girl drenched bangs are dripping down on her while Max's clenched hand keeps on hovering above her.

"M-Max…I-I…" Victoria starts to stammer, her eyes welling up, but she gets interrupted by Max's hissed words.

"You almost killed her…" she says, sorrow chiming with every syllable, before she unclenches her hand grabs the blonde's collar again and yells into her face. "YOU ALMOST KILLED HER!"

The loud music stops and Max knows that she's in the spotlight of everyone's attention, yet nobody dares to interfere.

"I-I'm so sorry…" whimpers Victoria, her façade of invincibility crumbling as she starts to sob. But Max doesn't care. She still has this red vail in front of her eyes, which tells her to take revenge for all that pain Victoria has caused, but so far it just makes her yell at her nemesis again.

"You're sorry?! YOU'RE FUCKING SORRY?!"

Only a soft touch on her shoulder and the sweet beloved voice of Kate breaks this vicious circle of rage, eventually.

"Max, don't do it, please!"

Like this fateful moment in the dorm's shower room a few weeks ago, Kate's voice and her warm touch calms Max down right away and lets her lose the grip on Victoria's clothing. Softly, she gets turned around and looks at her entirely drenched girlfriend, who's flanked by Chloe, Dana and Juliet. She then cups the freckled girl's cheeks with her hands, leans in and places a passionate kiss on her lips.

Right at this moment, Max feels so full of joy that she embraces Kate and pulls her closer. But as the blonde returns the hug, a stinging pain emerges from her shoulder, making her hiss.

Immediately, Kate backs away and gazes at her blood-stained hand. "Oh my god, your shoulder!" she gasps, covering her mouth.

"It's not that bad," Max simply answers back with a shrug, but only receives a head shake of disagreement.

"Nonetheless, we have to take care of this. C'mon, my love!" Touching her arm softly, Kate guides her girlfriend towards the exit, every single gaze following them. But they simply don't care. Being together is everything that matters to both of them right now.

"Well, guess the party's over!" calls Chloe throughout the VIP section, about to follow her friends. "P.S.: I texted my step-douche and told him that you guys are serving booze and other nasty stuff. He should be here in a minute. Later, fuckers!"

* * *

Nathan

From a dark corner, Nathan watches how the five girls leave the party and – as Chloe had predicted – how not a minute later, David Madsen with a bunch of security guys are crashing the party, searching for alcoholic drinks and drugs.

Normally, he would've bribed the right guards to stay away from the VIP section and to ignore every wasted student, plus that the Principal got ordered by Nathan's father to keep any unbribable guard and teacher at home and away from the party in order to receive another high donation.

Of course, security finds what they are looking for and the party is indeed over now. Who gets caught drunk or high, is arrested right away, the rest is ordered to leave for the dormitories.

Gritting his teeth and clenching his hands, Nathan exits the building through the back entrance. His broken finger and nose start to itch and throb as rage crawls through his entire body, which reminds him even more of what Max has done to him.

But he isn't done, yet. Swiftly, he pulls a disposable phone out of his pocket and speed-dials a number.

"Yeah, it's Nathan. The show starts tonight…No, you have to wait! You…We…Just shut the fuck up! We had a deal! Now stick to it and get these two fags!"

With a furious growl, Nathan pockets the phone again, walking towards his car.

' _I'm not done with you, Cockfield! Victoria failed, but I will not! Soon, you'll know how real pain feels!'_ he thinks, embarks his truck and drives into the night.

* * *

Max and Kate

"Thanks again, guys and have a good night!" says Kate to Dana, Juliet and Chloe.

"Stay awesome, you two and don't rock the dorms too heavy!" replies the latter with a wink, the other two friends chiming in with a "Good Night!"

After Kate has closed Max's room door, a cold shiver runs through her body and as she turns her sight towards Max, she sees that her, as well entirely drenched girlfriend isn't doing any better.

"W-we sh-should get r-rid of our c-clothes!" remarks the freckled girl with trembling, slightly blueish lips, her arms wrapped around her body. Since her adrenalin rush had faded, Max's body quickly went back into functioning on normal terms, causing her to feel cold and exhausted.

With a nod, Kate begins to strip down her clothes, starting with her button shirt. "Do you have some towels?"

Max walks over to the closet and pulls out two towels, but as she wants to hand one to Kate, a new set of stinging pain emerges from her shoulder, making her sharply breath in through her teeth once more. "Shit!"

Gazing at her with worry, Kate stops to undress, now her upper body only covered by a bra. "I'm gonna help you!" she insists tenderly, opening the zipper of Max's hoodie. As if it isn't hard enough to strip off wet clothes anyway, doing it with an injury is even harder.

At first, Kate helps Max to get her left, uninjured arm out of the fabric. Then cautiously peels it from her right shoulder before slipping it off the right arm. The same procedure is used with Max's band shirt. And just now, Kate sees the degree of her girlfriend's wound: her entire right shoulder is scraped open, bleeding and oozing. The blonde then cautiously pulls Max's sport bra, which's right strap is ripped, over her head. Next, she opens her girlfriend's black pants and pulls it down, revealing her purple slip and muscular legs. After the soaked pants, underpants, shoes and socks have become undone too, Kate has a hard time not to stare at her completely naked girlfriend. Knowing that Max is still cold, she takes one of the towels and wraps it over her body.

"Sit down on the bed and I'll take care of your shoulder! Let me just get rid of my clothes, too."

Giving Kate a nod, Max sits down and watches how Kate strips off her garments. And to her surprise, without turning away. Her bra is the first thing to go, revealing the blonde's breasts, followed by her jeans and panties, as well as shoes and socks. Additionally, Kate opens her bun and lets her wet hair fall free over her shoulders. Max's heartrate increases, and her breathing becomes shallow as she sees her girlfriend in full glory for the first time. From one moment to another, the coldness and pain are entirely forgotten.

Sadly, right after Kate has dried herself off, she covers her naked body with the towel, takes some medical supplies from the drawer of the closet and takes a seat right beside Max.

"I need to clean the wound and will then put a bandage on it. It's…it's gonna hurt a bit."

"Mmh-hmm," replies Max, letting the towel fall from her shoulders, closes her eyes and tries to get in a state of meditation. But as Kate's soft fingers run over her skin, Max just feels jolts of electricity running through her body. Only the pain from the disinfectant breaks this stunning state for a moment.

"Sorry!" Kate apologizes, resuming her work on Max's injury by putting a bandage on it.

Soon, the blonde has patched up her girlfriend, but somehow she doesn't want to stop touching her. Randomly, Kate's fingertips draw soft patterns over Max's upper back. So far, the black-haired girl hasn't complained, therefore she continues, her fingers now making their way to her girlfriend's tattoo.

"I love your tat!" says Kate quietly and follows the drawn lines over the entire arm. Then, she leans in and places a soft kiss on Max's back, followed by a bunch of others until Kate has reached her neck.

Max bobs her head slightly to give Kate more access and before she knows it, the blonde is already busy planting more and more wet kisses on her skin, while her hands have now reached Max's small breasts and start to cautiously massage them. A soft moan escapes the freckled girl's mouth as her lust and yearning increases.

"You're so beautiful!" whispers Kate into Max's ear, her desire now peaking, as well.

Max now turns her head and both girls' lips meet for a cautious and tender exchange of kisses and tongue play. Only for a short moment both back away a bit, gazing at each other deeply with desire while catching a breath.

Then, Kate lies down onto the bed, loosens the knot that has been holding her towel in place and reveals once more her naked body. Entirely stunned upon witnessing her girlfriend's beauty again, Max's mind simply goes blank. But that spell doesn't last for long, because right away, Kate touches the freckled cheek of her girlfriend softly with a warm smile and pulls her slowly in for another kiss.

Tossing her own towel off the bed, Max lies down beside Kate, and now her hand is the one, which does the exploring.

She starts with brushing over Kate's soft cheek and then moves further down over her neck and her collarbone until she has reached the blonde's mounds and shifts her entire attention towards them.

As Kate feels how Max tenderly massages her breasts with her hand and her mouth, she can't hold back a slightly louder moan anymore. Her lust now reaching formerly unknown heights, she arches her back a bit and begins to roll with her hip, searching desperately for some friction.

Max notices this and sends her hand further down. It brushes over Kate's stomach, going way deeper until she touches her thighs, stroking them up and down. Just as she realizes how much Kate literally begs for an intimate touch by groaning "P-please, Max…I-I want you so much!" Max moves her hand towards the blonde's private section and starts to at first fondle with her pubic hair and then brushing over her sex before she uses her middle finger to get between her folds to give it a tender massage.

Unused of being touched down there by someone else, an intense wave of pleasure flushes through Kate's body, which causes her to moan out as she enjoys this new sensation.

"Damn, you're so wet down there!" mocks Max playfully, giving her girlfriend a wry smirk. In return, Kate uses her free hand to search for the freckled girl's wetness, too. And after some soft brushes over her thighs she finds her destination.

"Look who's talking!" she whiffs, now grinning back and begins her treatment on Max, too.

Groaning upon these new pleasures, Max spreads her legs further, leans in and kisses her beloved Kate with even more passion.

Burying her free hand in Max's black-dyed hair as her neck gets kissed intensively, Kate lets herself fall entirely, not caring about how loud her moans might be or that this is going to be her first time. She simply embraces the moment and focuses on Max's so longed for touches. She feels her girlfriend's fingers exploring every inch of her sex; feels how they brush over her clitoris and folds, yet still avoiding her center. But from time to time, Kate realizes Max's cautious attempts to bridge this last border, yet hesitates to continue her endeavors.

Out of a sudden, Kate grabs Max's wrist. Taken aback, the freckled girl stops the kissing and gazes at the blonde with a concerned demeanor, fearing that she might've done something wrong or have gone too far.

"I wanna feel you inside!" whispers Kate and guides Max's finger towards her entrance.

With a gulp and a faint nod, Max slowly enters Kate, who, at the beginning, closes her eyes shut with a frown of discomfort. But the more seconds are passing by the more relaxed her expression becomes as the former feeling of uncomforting internal pressure becomes a delightful sensation.

"Are you okay? Should I move?" asks Max, earning a nod by Kate, who embraces her neck with both arms and pulls her closer, moaning into her ear.

"Fuck me, Max!"

Obeying her loved one's wish, the freckled girl cautiously starts to move her finger in and out, not forgetting to give Kate's sensitive spot some treatment, too.

Never having experienced such intensive feelings before, an indescribable heat builds up inside Kate's abdomen, which eventually peaks in an intense orgasm that lets her moan out loudly.

After the last wave of lust has rushed through her body, the blonde just keeps on lying still, gasping heavily. Only a soft kiss brings Kate back into the here-and-now and as she opens her eyes again, her gaze falls on Max, who's smiling warmly at her while softly combing through her lose blond hair.

"How was it?" she asks quietly, placing another peck on Kate's soft lips.

"Amazing!" she replies with a sheepish smile and takes another minute to calm down. "But what about you?"

"I'm fine, Katie! Just-…"

Before Max can finish her sentence, she's tenderly pushed onto the bed and immediately Kate continues where she had left off, kissing her intensively while softly rubbing her nether region.

Kate breaks the kiss for a short moment as an idea comes to her mind. Max had once told her that, one day, she would love to lick her clean. _'I guess it's my turn now to do the licking. I already asked myself anyway how Max would taste,'_ she thinks, biting her bottom lip in anticipation of implementing said idea, while she gathers some courage to eventually enter unknown grounds.

Already wondering why she's receiving no kisses from her girlfriend anymore, Max wants to open her eyes, but leaves them shut close as she feels that Kate is placing wet kisses on her thighs, closing in on her sex. She knows what her girlfriend is about to do, yet nonetheless she moans out in surprise as Kate's tongue licks over her clit. It actually feels so good that Max buries both of her hands in the blonde's long hair and begins to move her hip.

"Am I doing it right?" asks Kate, using only her fingers for a short moment while her hazel eyes are glaring lustfully at Max, who replies with another moan and a nod.

"Y-you're doing great! A finger…ugh! Just…stick a finger in my pussy too, please!"

Her wish is granted right away, which brings her pleasure onto another level. Being turned on by giving her girlfriend pleasures like this, Kate's body heats up again, begging for more sex.

"Whoa, fuck Katie, yes! Y-you're so good! Ugh, shit! I…I wanna taste you, too!"

Out of a sudden, Kate stops and gives Max a dumbfounded glance. She knows that there are lots of different positions and stuff; she even tried to do some research in order to be prepared a bit. But right now she doesn't know how she could fulfill Max's wish without stopping her own treatment. "Uh…h-how…?"

Giggling slightly, Max sits up and pulls Kate in for another kiss before she whispers seductively into her ear. "Just lie down and you'll see!"

Kate does as she's told to, not sure what's about to happen next, until Max climbs atop of her, private section pointing at her face.

"Have fun!" Max says with a wink as she gazes one last time over her shoulder, before she leans in and starts the oral treatment.

If Kate thought that being satisfied by fingers feels great, then she's taught differently, now. It literally takes the blonde several moments to get used to the new set of pleasure before she goes on with licking Max.

Both girls' moans are now chiming through the room, getting more intensive and louder with every passing second, until they eventually peak in a cacophony of passionate groans.

* * *

Chloe

"Stay awesome, you two and don't rock the dorms too heavy!"

After Chloe has said those words and Kate has closed the door, she sighs, knowing that everything is going to be alright for them.

' _Damn, these two lovebirds really belong together. Well, no place for me in their little world,'_ thinks Chloe with a tat of melancholy. Only Dana's words distract her from these thoughts for a few seconds.

"Hey Chloe, you wanna join us for a late-night snack and drinks?"

"I-I dunno, guys," answers the bluenette with a sad demeanor, scratching her neck, "I'm hella busted and kinda not in the mood for a threesome."

While Juliet blushes shyly upon this joke, Dana simply chuckles, a bit of anticipation shining in her eyes. "Though it sounds very appealing, I don't think that Jules is ready for a threesome, yet. C'mon, Chloe! Let's just chill a bit together and talk some shit. It's gonna be great!"

"Uh, no! Thanks D, but…I-I better get going. See ya!"

' _Thanks for the offer, Dana, but I don't wanna ruin everybody's evening with my bad mood. You and Max have your happy end now and I'm not needed anymore. Or better said: my stay would make everything even more complicated.'_

Leaving behind a puzzled Dana and Juliet, Chloe leaves the dorms, hands dug deep in her pockets as she enters the rainy night again. Bunches of former party-goers are now running back to their rooms, since Chloe had taken care that the Vortex shindig gets crashed by security.

' _Serves those fuckers right! Hopefully, Wells will finally shut down this fucking club and put an end to this fascist elitism, though I doubt it! Prescott will simply pull the check-book, make another hella big donation and BOOM, the Vortex Club is back in business and nothing will have change. Just another reason to leave this shithole behind!'_

' _I better grab that emergency bag, Rachel and I had packed, from the junkyard and get the fuck outta here. Maybe I'll find a better place to stay. A place where I'm not the all known troublemaker and delinquent. A place that's not flooded by such giant assholes.'_

Chloe has reached her truck and is about to get in as she stops and sighs once more.

' _Sorry that I have to leave you behind like this, Maxi. But I can neither deny nor ignore the feelings I have for you and…if I'd tell you that I'm leaving, you'd want me to stay and sort things out. That's not gonna happen! I won't tempt you to cheat on Katie, nu-uh!'_

With a clattering sound, Chloe brings forth her keys and wants to open the driver's door, as suddenly someone violently grabs the back of her head and smashes it right against the rusted frame of her truck. Entirely dazed and with black spots dancing in front of her eyes, Chloe hits the wet pavement.

She tries to move; tries to get up; groaning as her attempts are failing. She feels how a liquid warmer than the cold rain runs over her forehead.

"M-Max…" she achieves to say with a weak voice, fighting the need to pass out. One last time she gathers all her strength and opens her eyes. In her partially blurry sight she spots a man with a scarred face, standing right above her.

"Lights out, fag!" he says emotionlessly, right before his foot drops down on Chloe's head, sending her into the inevitable darkness.

* * *

Victoria

' _I almost killed Kate! I'm so despicable!'_

For the last hour, these words are constantly repeating themselves inside Victoria's head in an infinite loop. She never had thought about the consequences of her doings; never had thought that she might destroy the life of her victims. She thought that they might simply move on after they graduated from school and would take her treatment as a lesson for their later way.

But tonight Victoria has learned that some people don't just move on; that her bullying leaves scars. Scars, which will never heal; scars that are so deep that they can rip the soul apart, and tonight she had caught a glimpse of such a shattered soul as she had been forced to look into Max's eyes. Hurt, anger, sorrow, loss, vengeance; Max is a person who already had experienced so much pain that even a Victoria Chase wouldn't be able to cope it.

And then there has been Kate. Although she would've had any reason to let Max continue, the blonde had intervened. Maybe the others are right. Maybe Kate is a real angel. A person who only sees the good in people…even in an evil bitch like Victoria Chase.

"I'm a bad person!" Victoria says silently as she gazes into empty space, a single tear dripping from her cheek.

"No. No, you're not!" soothes Taylor right away, flinging her arms around her girlfriend from behind. But this embrace is immediately broken as Victoria jumps up and yells at the other girl.

"Then what am I, Taylor?! I harass others to make me feel better. I use people as my slaves. I…I-I…"

Her voice breaks. Like before, the aura of invincibility falters as Victoria bursts into tears, hugging her by sobs trembled body. In response, Taylor embrace's her once again, rocking her softly.

"Remember, when you helped me through my bad times while my Mom had this back-surgery?" the long-haired girl says, soothingly brushing over her girlfriend's back. "You remember when you took me to Seattle for a weekend and spoiled me from head to toe just to distract me? Do you remember our first date?" She cautiously backs away and brushes over the pixie's wet cheeks, followed by a soft kiss. "You have so much good inside of you! I know it, 'cause you show it to me every single day. Yes," she sighs, "we sometimes behaved like real assholes, especially towards Kate, but…maybe we should just leave it behind. Move to someplace else, go to a new school, meet new people, start anew…together!"

Is this really the answer? Just running away and start a new life as a better person? The more Victoria thinks about Taylor's words, the more appealing they're becoming, because as long as she has the stigmata of being the uber-bitch, the chances of being accepted as a nice person are close to zero. Too much shit already happened.

She is about to give Taylor an answer as suddenly her phone chimes. Not knowing who would contact her in the middle of the night, Victoria grabs her phone from the couch table and gazes at it with a frown as she sees that she has received a message from Nathan.

[Nathan]: _2morrow n8 this bitch s goin down!_

Victoria instantly knows who he's referring to. She knows that he has something planned for Caulfield; knows that his plan is aiming at physically hurting her; aiming at getting revenge. But she now also knows that it doesn't do any good; that the price is way too high to get a satisfactory result. Besides that she doesn't want to see Kate get hurt again.

[Victoria]: _Nate, it's not worth it!_

[Nathan]: _fck u! she'll suffr!_

[Nathan]: _2morrow. midn8. bw fb field. b there or not_

Bewildered, Victoria stares at her phone, not knowing what to do or write. Laying her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, Taylor gazes at the display, too and lets out a scoff.

"Damn, Nate likes to get in trouble!"

Just answering with a humming sound at first, the pixie gives the whole situation another thought. She already experienced how wicked Nathan's plans are.

"You're not considering going there, do you?" Taylor eventually chides with a frown.

"I-I actually don't know. Nathan tends to overreact."

"So?"

Normally, everyone would expect to receive a pissed-off glare by Victoria upon backtalking to her, even Taylor. Yet, her demeanor is full of concern as she glances back at the long-haired blonde. "T, do you remember Samantha Myers?"

"Sam Myers? As in Nathan's ex-gf? The wallflower that dropped out of High School, because she couldn't keep her panties on?"

Not replying anything, Victoria stands up, opens a drawer of her desk, rummages through it for a few seconds and brought forth a sheet of newspaper, which she hands to Taylor. The blonde reads it and with every read word her frown changes until she looks at the other girl with a shocked expression. Right away, Victoria explains the meaning of the obituary.

"She killed herself about a year ago."

"But why?"

Before she's able to continue, the pixie needs to sit down again, gazing at her lap as she tells the sad story.

"As you already said, Samantha and Nate had been a couple until…until he wanted to do some kinky stuff with her and she didn't. Of course, he went full on ballistic on her and the following fight ended in big tears. Eventually, security had to drag Nathan away from Samantha, threats from his side included. Of course, she broke up with him and I think, poor Sam regretted fucking him from this point on."

"So, she killed herself because of the breakup?"

"Not by a longshot," scoffs Victoria, "Samantha…I don't know, I think the breakup had been good for her and everything seemed to be back to normal, until…"

"Until?"

"…until Nate's revenge." Once more, Victoria sighs, fighting to keep herself from crying. "He invited her to one of our parties. Said, that he wanted to apologize, but instead…he drugged her. A few days later, some pretty lewd photos of Samantha went viral all around the Bay. The shitstorm that had followed peaked in massive bullying and a few days later, she had been kicked out of Blackwell. After that, I just heard rumors that she had to be brought into a loony bin and one day," she points at the newspaper, "I found this in the _Beacon_. One of her former classmates, Steph Gingrich, had it released. I think she wanted to show the whole Bay the consequences of their actions." Wiping her eyes and inhaling deeply, Victoria stands up, Taylor following her doing.

"T, tonight I almost did the same and…I'm feeling so bad about this and I know that I don't wanna see this happening again. I need to talk to Nathan before things get out of hand!"

* * *

Max & Kate

Her fingers are tenderly combing through Max's scruffy, black-dyed hair while they both lay side-by-side. Silence is filling the room, where, not an hour ago, wild passionate moans had chimed through the night.

"You're so beautiful!" whispers Kate out of a sudden and places a soft kiss on the other girl's freckled cheek. "I can't believe we actually did it."

"Yeah," answers Max in return, her gaze dreamily fixed on the ceiling and a soft smile forming on her lips. "It was so awesome!" Then she shifts her gaze to Kate, her words nothing more than a whiff, "You're awesome!"

Their lips connect as Max closes in and takes Kate into a tight hold. Just feeling their naked bodies on each other, the kissing gets more and more intense. But before they're about to cross the point of no return, though, Max backs away again.

"Damn," she says, "I'd love to do it with you again, right now! But…" she pauses for a moment, gazing into empty space pensively. "There's something I need to get off my chest, first."

Giving her a reassuring "Sure," Kate brushes once more over her girlfriend's cheek and though she knows that Max loves her unconditionally, a tiny bit of fear remains. The fear that Max has doubts about their relationship. That the past events of this night might hover over them like a cloud, ready to darken every bit of their love so that it won't blossom anymore.

With a deep sigh, Max gathers some courage. Kate realizes that the upcoming topic must be something heavy on her girlfriend's soul; probably something that needs to be released, therefor she stays quiet and simply listens.

"Katie, I…I wanna tell you everything. My past, what happened to me, just…everything. You'd be the first person who hears the complete story. Not even my dad knows every detail." Once more, Max breathes deeply before she gazes into Kate's hazel eyes intensively. "Kate, I'm doing this, because I trust you with my entire being and I know that, no matter what I'm gonna tell you now, you'll still love me."

"Always!" whispers Kate in reply, planting a soft kiss on her beloved girlfriend's lips.

After giving the blonde's hand one last squeeze, Max stands up and rummages through one of her drawers, bringing forth a small, red notebook, which she hands over to Kate before she flips on her reading light and sits down beside her girlfriend.

"Katie," she says, opening the first side of the booklet, where the picture of a girl with golden-blond, long hair and stormy-grey eyes is glued in, "I want you to meet Sam!"

* * *

Kate

It's now about 3 am as Kate walks back into her room. Though she should feel tired from the past events, the blonde's mind is racing as it tries to cope what Max had just told her for the last few hours.

Max hadn't lied as she had said that she wanted to tell everything. The story had begun with Sam. How she and Max had met and how both had becoming best friends, which had culminated into a strong bond of love that not even torture and imminent death could break. Kate had learned how Max had fallen into pieces by the constant abuse by her mother and the horrible torment she had experienced, only to rise from the ashes like a Phoenix. The cage fights, her failed attempt to safe Sam, and why she came back to Arcadia Bay. Max had even confessed that she had made a move on Chloe right after the incident with Victoria.

Though it had hurt Kate at first, she eventually came to understand the reason, why Max had done it and right now she's just so thankful that Chloe had prevented anything worse from happening.

Summed up: The last few hours had been a rollercoaster of emotions, but also liberating for both girls, since the last border of doubt has now officially been crossed. For Kate, Max is the love of her life and vise versa. They trust each other and have no secrets.

Sadly, this big step of their final bonding has been shadowed by another realization. Kate has won the Everyday Hero contest and is supposed to fly to San Francisco right in the morning with Mr. Jefferson.

At first, Kate wanted to refuse to go to San Francisco until Max had been coming up with the idea to hack the airport's server and simply change the name on Jefferson's ticket. Even more sweetened is that idea by the fact that Max wants to book a suite in a fancy hotel, turning the whole travel into a relaxing, and in Kate's hope, sex-filled weekend with some sightseeing on the side.

Already feeling this warm sensation in her stomach again, Kate enters her room, now wearing one of Max's shorts and a band shirt. The door behind her has just closed and she is about to head towards her closet in order to pack some luggage for tomorrow's travel as, out of a sudden, a male voice with a Russian accent chimes from her bed.

"Good morning, Miss Marsh!"

Entirely startled, Kate turns around on the spot with a loud gasp, taking a few steps back as she spots a slender man in a black suit, carrying a sword in his hand. He gave her a warm smile and swiftly got up.

"Wh-who…wh-who are you? Wh-what're you doing here?" Kate asks with a fear-dripping, shaking voice while taking some more steps back until the wall stops her from going any further.

"You don't have to be afraid, little girl!" the man says, closes in a bit more and then bows his head slightly. "My name is Dimitri and I'm here to bring you to my client."

"Wh-what?! Who…?"

Before Kate can finish speaking, Dimitri simply raises his hand, signing the young blonde to be quiet. "I'm sorry, but I won't tell you the name of my client and if you try to run or call for help…well, let's just say that I don't have the intention to hurt you, but I will if this is what it takes to finish the job. Now," he stretches out his hand, like a cavalier who asks her for a dance, "just come with me and I swear on my ancestors that no harm will come to you!"

For a long moment, Kate gazes at Dimitri's hand, considering her available options. Sure, she can call for Max, but this guy has a weapon and she doesn't want anyone to get hurt, plus that she wants to find out what's going on. Therefor, she nods in acknowledgment, ready to give in to her fate.

"Just let me get dressed, Mr. Dimitri."

"Of course!" he says calmly with a soft smile and turns around like gentleman, though Kate just puts on some sweatpants and one of Max's black hoodies. Eventually, she gives Alice a big carrot and combs one last time through the bunny's fur.

"Good bye, Alice! Mommy will be back, soon!"

Then, both leave. One last time, Kate gazes at Max's room door, wishing that her clueless girlfriend would've the ability to read her emotions and come to her rescue.

"You'll see her soon!" whispers Dimitri reassuringly into her ear and grabs Kate's hand firmly. But his words didn't give her any comfort. They actually unsettle her, because this fact tells her that, whatever is going on has something to do with Max, as well and maybe she has the chance to protect her girlfriend. Maybe this time she needs to be a Guardian Angel.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Only one chapter remaining!**


	23. Chapter 23: Demons

**Chapter 23: Demons**

Max

A soft melody wakes Max from her short, yet deep and calm slumber. Even before opening her eyes, she recalls the positive events of last night. Sure, there had been a lot of negative ones too, but their first sex and how Max had finally found the confidence of telling Kate everything overshined them by a longshot. And now she's looking forward to an entire weekend with Katie in San Francisco.

Knowing that their taxi is leaving early, Max joyfully jumps out of bed, turns on her stereo and grabs some garments plus shower supplies while whistling the song that chimes from the speakers. After taking a well-needed shower, the black-haired girl gets dressed and heads back to her room. She then picks up her backpack, turns everything off and heads for Kate's room.

Yearning to see her sweet and now legit girlfriend again, Max knocks on the door, but doesn't receive an answer. Suggesting that Kate might have slept in, she knocks again, but once more nobody answers or opens up. Even the door is locked.

' _Huh, that's strange. Actually, we planned to leave together. Hmm…something feels wrong, but I'm probably just flippin' my shit here. Maybe Kate's just too nervous, forgot what we agreed and is already waiting at the stairs.'_

Though she tries to stay positive as she heads towards the main building, Max can't get rid of these dark shadows of self-doubt that seem to follow her. She starts to ask herself if she has done something wrong. Was Kate still mad about what she had said to her in anger? Does she still feel guilty for trying to commit suicide? Has it been wrong to have sex last night? Had Max's story been too much for her?

Max doesn't know and as she has reached the bottom of the stairs which lead off the campus and onto the street, she only spots Mark Jefferson, already waiting for the cab with a black suitcase beside him.

"Max," he says as the black-haired girl closes in, acting as patronizing as always and like the incident in his office never had happened. "What can I do for you?" Jefferson then asks as he scans Max's attire and the big bag she slides off her shoulder.

"Oh, nothing. Just waitin' for the cab, Jeffy!" Max replies, trying to ignore her perverted teacher.

Stunningly gazing at his student because of the lack of respect, Mr. Jefferson eventually frowns at her, already acting agitatedly. "I think you misunderstood something. Kate Marsh won the contest, not you!"

"Oh, I know! And I'm actually happy for her," Max shoots back, crossing her arms while giving teacher a stinky eye. "Now listen, dipshit! I'm gonna accompany Katie to make sure that you keep your fucking hands off my girlfriend, got it?"

Jefferson is just about to retort something as Max's phone begins to chime. Expecting it to be Kate, she pulls it out of her pocket and leaves him standing there. But to her surprise, just an unknown number is shown on the display and, once more a bad feeling rushes through her mind.

"Hello?" she speaks into the phone after taking the call.

"Hello, Maxine!" chimes a male voice with a tad of mischievous joy and immediately, Max's entire body clenches. She stops walking and her grip around the smartphone tightens, while a cold shiver runs over her spine.

"Mike!" she gasps, her voice almost failing.

[Mike]: (chuckling) "What's the matter, Maxine? No threats? No sass? Last time we met, you acted so badass, but now… (Clicking with his tongue)

Once again, Max has to fight down a mixture of hate, sorrow and anxiety. "What the fuck do you want?"

[Mike]: (joyful) "Oh, I'm calling because I've a case of _lost 'n' found_. Are you…coincidentally…missing two fags?"

Puzzled at first, Max starts to realize the meaning of her archenemy's words. She shuts her eyes while her lips and body begin to tremble. "Y-you didn't-…"

[Mike]: "Oh yes, I did! I have your little blond pussy-licker and this blue-haired punk-bitch of yours, 'cause it's time to get even, dyke!"

For just a moment, Max has to take down the phone, hoping that Mike Brighton wouldn't hear her sobs. Now she knows why Kate wasn't in her room; she knows that her beloved Kate and Chloe are in the hands of the same person who had tortured her, had tortured and killed Judith Faygard, and had driven Sam, his own sister, into suicide. The demons of the past have now finally caught up to her and are about to destroy the new life she has build up here, in Arcadia Bay. Max becomes aware that running away and trying to forget isn't an option anymore. She needs to face her past. She needs to face Mike, even if it means her death. Protecting Kate and Chloe is now her top priority!

Having steadied herself enough, Max puts the phone back towards her ear. "I wanna talk to her!"

[Mike]: (slightly agitated) "What?! Just be glad that I didn't already free the world from these two fags!"

"Listen, asshole," the black-haired girl says with determination, "You want my head on a silver platter, you'll get it! But I need to hear that Kate and Chloe are okay or I'm gonna hunt your Nazi-ass down and kill you!"

For a few seconds there's silence and Max almost fears that she might've overdone it, but then a familiar, sweet voice chimes through the phone.

[Kate]: "Max?"

"Katie! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

[Kate]: "No, I-I'm okay. Chloe, however, took a hit, but I already took care of her!"

"Thank god!" sighs Max in relieve, "Listen, you know who this is and I want you to do whatever he says!"

[Kate]: "B-but…"

"No buts! Wait for me and don't do anything! Especially Chloe needs to hold her rage!"

[Kate]: "Max, don't come! Here's a man, who…"

[Mike]: (from the off) "That's enough!" (shuffling and a shriek from Kate)

"Katie!"

[Mike]: "There, she's alive! If you wanna keep it that way, come to the Blackwell football field, at mid-night. Alone, no cops! Or else I'm gonna ghost both of 'em…and you know that I've nothing to lose!"

"I swear, if you-…"

Before Max is able to finish her sentence, the call gets canceled. "Katie…Chloe…" she whispers, close to collapse on the spot, but she mustn't! Rapidly, Max walks back to her backpack and wants to leave as Mr. Jefferson stops her.

"Max, where's Kate? The taxi is almost here and…"

"Fuck off!" she just shoots back, grabs her backpack and runs back to the dorms.

' _How?'_ she thinks as she closes in on the red brick stone building, _'How did he find out that I'm here? How could he know that Kate and Chloe are close to me? And where did he get my number?'_

These questions are swirling around in her head until Max enters her room, throws the pack on her bad, locks the door and places some hard kicks and punches on her punching bag. Breathing heavily, she stops, sweat now dripping from her forehead, but at least she has calmed down enough to think straight.

' _It doesn't matter now how it came to this. I need to focus on the task ahead. Mike wants to get even, which means that he wants to kill me, so I won't show up without a weapon. And if he succeeds…I need to be prepared for this case, too!'_

Having a plan, Max fires up her Laptop and as she waits for the operating system to finally boot up, her mind starts to wander.

' _How it came to this? I know it, and…it's my fault!'_

* * *

Seattle, May 2013

It is a warm and sunny day. The birds are chiming, the sky is painted in the deepest blue imaginable and everyone who has the chance to go outside and enjoy the great weather is doing it. But not Max.

Max wishes for nothing more than that the darkest clouds would eat each and every ray of the sun, while heavy storms and a flooding rain of tears would wreak havoc on this world.

She's standing between a bunch of tombstones, dressed in a black suit, and watches a funeral from a distance, her red-cried eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. It's Sam's funeral and though she wants nothing more than to pay her late girlfriend the respect she deserves, Max has to wait. She has to wait until all the relatives and guests are gone. Actually, she wishes for nothing more than to let them all feel her pain, but not right now; not at her beloved Sam's funeral.

After some time has gone by, the reception scatters and everyone eventually leaves. With slow, hesitant steps, Max closes in on the still open grave. Some workers are already closing in to finish the job and entomb Sam's body into the cold earth forever. As she stands in front of the grave, Max collapses on her knees and starts to sob again.

"I'm so sorry, Sam!" she whimpers, her voice almost failing, "I wish I could've done more. I wish I would've been there in time to save you. I wish…I…"

Once more, Max breaks down, her body shaken by heavy sobs. For her, life has become almost unbearable. All she wants to do is to lay down right there and sleep for all eternity. But she can't. At least, not yet. Soon after the latest wave of sorrow has abated, Max reaches inside a pocket and pulls out a small box.

"I wanted to give this to you as soon as we would've been out of the country, but…" She inhales deeply, gulps down another sob and throws it into the grave. "Maybe we can do this once we're together again."

"I knew your gay ass would show up here, eventually!"

Like Mike Brighton's voice has flipped a switch, Max's sadness dissipates in an instant and is replaced by anger, hate and coldness. Slowly, she stands up again and faces her nemesis and his father. "You murderous bastard will pay for what you've done!" she hisses with gritted teeth, her hands already clenching into fists.

Being provoked by these words, Mike immediately wants to jump at the young girl, but gets stopped by his father. "Nicht hier!" he speaks quietly to his son before he focuses entirely on Max. "You realize that what you've done won't just go unanswered?"

"Yeah," the freckled girl replies with a scoff, "there will be consequences…for you!"

"What, for me?!" Not taking Max's threat serious, Alexander Brighton just chuckles amusingly. "Obviously, you little cunt have lost every sense for reality. I could kill you on the spot and no judge in this city would even dare to touch me!"

Unimpressed by the threat as well – not even flinching – Max takes of her sunglasses and her piercing glare concentrates entirely on the blond man in front of her. "You think you can hide behind your wealth, but tell me one thing…" She closes in fearlessly, standing face to face with Alexander. "How can you bribe the right people and call in favors, if everything you've built up goes to shit? A little advice…" She leans closer, whispering "Check your accounts!"

At first taken aback by this boldness, Alexander Brighton eventually takes out his smartphone and browses through it, his eyes growing wider and wider with every second while his face gets redder out of agitation. "What have you done, you little slut?!"

Wisely already having taken a few steps back, Max gives the Brightons an evil smirk. "That was _Sam_ , a virus I created and installed on every single one of your computers, thanks to the help of Judith. It transferred every cent of your accounts randomly to different accounts, funds and whatnot around the globe. Untraceable, irreversible. You literally got fucked by a gay virus, called Sam, dipshit!"

"YOU…" Alexander yells as both want to jump at Max, but get stopped in her tracks as the wailing sound of police sirens closes in.

"Oh, by the way…" Max adds with a sheepish grin, "Tax fraud and arms dealing are a big no-no!" Then she turns around and leaves, knowing that Mike and Alexander are forced to let her go.

With delight and satisfaction, Max witnesses from a distance how Alexander Brighton is taken into custody, while Mike has to watch helplessly.

' _Don't worry, Mike, you're next!'_

* * *

Seattle, June 2013

The shadows of the night surround her. She's one with the darkness and she waits. Waits for her prey. She knows that he will be here, soon, because that's what he has been doing for the last few years.

Every year he regularly meets with his pals on this very parking lot to crash a nearby party-location in order to hunt down some girls for the night. A nasty habit and soon his downfall.

As predicted, the first of his friends are already gathering. Mike turns up as the last. They are six, an oddly unfair number for Max and she just hopes that at least one of them is a bit skilled to even the odds. But eventually it doesn't matter. Mike has to pay for his doings and Max will make sure of this, no matter the cost!

Slowly, she closes in, revealing herself from the shadows. She's caught in a red-vailed tunnel vision, only fixed on her target. Everything around is just unimportant. One of the guys has spotted and points at her. But she doesn't need the element of surprise. Her enemies shall see the imminent doom that his heading their way.

Mike yells some orders and right away two men are heading towards her. A big mistake! They underestimate her, which plays even more into her hands.

The first guy has reached her and wants to take Max into a hold, but she just slaps his arm aside, places a hard punch into his stomach and lets a knee follow into his face. Blood spills, teeth break. One down, five more to go.

Now the second guy approaches and wants to hit her in the face. Too obvious and predictable. Max dives under the swing and swipes his feet off the ground. He hits the pavement hard with a groan and a stomp on his leg breaks his shin. Immobilized, not a threat anymore!

Realizing what just happened to their comrades, Mike and the rest of his crew are charging at Max. As a preparation for the incoming attack, the black-haired girl steadies her stand and slows down time. Like a flowing river, Max's next moves are fluent and reminds of a death-dance as she mows through her opponents like a scythe through dry wheat on a hot late-summer day.

Evade a hit, kick to the knee, evade another fist from another opponent, place a heavy hit with the elbow onto the back of the neck. Another one down, halfway there!

Mike takes Max into a tight hold from behind. With a loud scream, the freckled girl snaps her head back, letting the back of it collide with her nemesis' nose, breaking it. He loosens his grip and stumbles backwards, hitting a car.

Another guy had planned to use the opportunity to place a strike on Max, but only receives a kick into his crotch.

The last untouched man slowly retreats, raising his hands in defeat, but Max doesn't care. She grabs the guy by his collar and punches him three times in the stomach, plus one strike to the temple. He hits the ground unconscious.

Having finished all of his cronies, Max turns and heads towards Mike, sending the squirming guy with the injured testicles with a kick to his head into a violent slumber on the way.

Mike, still a bit dazed by hitting the car with the back of his head, tries to get up, but Max sends him with another punch to his already bloodied face back to the floor.

"Comfy, Mike?" she asks emotionlessly, standing right above him. With one last cry of desperation, Mike tries to place a punch at Max, who, however, catches his fist midway with ease. "I told you that there will be consequences!"

As he struggles to free his hand, the blond man realizes how strong the freckled girl really is, and feels it even more, as Max puts more pressure on it, overstretching the sinews of fingers. He cries out of pain, but goes silent as another heavy blow hits his head. Being dazed once more, his body loses all strength. Mike Brighton is now at Max's mercy and he knows it.

"I heard you're on a good way to become a pro Football player, full scholarship, contracts 'n' shit," she says nonchalantly, sauntering around her defenseless prey, until she stops, her piercing blue eyes fixating on Mike again. "You fucked up my life, time to return the favor!"

Screaming her rage out, Max stomps multiple times on Mike's knee, breaking it severely and again, the young man's cries are breaking the silence of the night. But she still isn't done. All the hate she has gathered over the years is now breaking free, letting her body and voice tremble as it becomes almost unbearable.

"Remember when you wanted to cure me from my _sickness_? When you raped me? Y-you wanna know what you did? Oh, you made sure that I can't _spread_ my disease! You…you fucking psycho took care that I can't have children anymore! You…" Her voice breaks as these heavy emotions are overwhelming her. Crying out loud, Max slams her foot five times into Mike's crotch and after that in his face. "YOU FUCKFACE TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! SAM, CHILDREN, MY DREAMS…EVERYTHING!"

Strength drains from her body with every kick and soon, Max isn't even able to raise her foot anymore. She stumbles backwards, now crying intensively as she gazes at the bloodied body of Mike Brighton.

The red-vailed tunnel vision vanishes from her sight and she becomes aware of her surroundings again; aware of the blood on her hands, the possibility that she just killed Mike and the two policemen who are closing in, guns pointed at her.

"Miss, stand down!" one of them yells, but Max is too much in shock to do so, but it doesn't matter anyway. The psychological pressure on her mind just becomes so much that she collapses on the spot, sobbing and whimpering.

* * *

A dimly lighted room of a police station. Handcuffs. Emptiness. Max simply stares into empty space, the cup of coffee on the table in front of her untouched and cold, the once lit cigarette in her still trembling, with cuts and bruises injured hand, ignored and extinguished.

The door clicks and opens, catching Max's attention. A police officer enters the room and frees the freckled girl from her cuffs.

"There will be no charges pressed against you. You're free to go, Miss Caulfield!" he says, but Max barely cares. Jail, no jail…it simply doesn't matter.

With slow, unmotivated steps she leaves the small interrogation room, almost colliding with a person. She looks up and realizes that she stand face-to-face with an elderly Asian man.

"Master Tsun?!" she gasps with wide open eyes, obviously surprised to see her Master and not her dad.

"Come!" he plainly answers, leading the way to his car. Without saying a word, Max follows and embarks the vehicle. The first minutes of the drive, both stay silent until Master Tsun breaks the quietness.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Max! I always thought you are a reasonable person and learned from my teachings," he chides calmly, glimpsing at her for a short moment, to see reaction, but doesn't get one. "Are you satisfied now?"

Max's response, however, is nothing more than a whispered "No."

"Revenge is a dark path nobody should ever walk," continues the old man, "because it lures you with salvation, but will always misguide you until it's too late and you're lost." They come to a halt on a traffic light and the Master uses the chance to get Max's attention by softly touching her shoulder. Both look deeply at each other. "You're lost, Maxine, and the best way to find back is to start anew. Go back the path and find yourself again; find your roots!"

The light turns green and the old man focuses on the traffic once more, humming a song that is quietly chiming from the radio. They're driving the rest of the way in silence, Max thinking about her Master's words; their meaning and consequences. Until the car stops in front of her home.

"You were once one of my most talented students and it breaks my heart to ban you from my dojo, but you broke the rules and leave me no other choice, yet…" he looks at his former student again, a soft smile on his lips. "I know that your path has been a very difficult one and I didn't want to leave you without some last, wise words."

Though it's a sad moment, Max manages to smile back wryly, her spoken words almost failing to leave her mouth. "Thank you, Master! And I promise that I'll find my way back to the path!"

"Not only the path, but inner peace. This is what your soul eventually seeks for and maybe you'll find it along the way or at the end of your journey. Nonetheless I wish all the luck in the world!"

"Thank you!" Max says with a sob as she hugs her former Master. "Thanks for everything!"

"You're welcome, Max! Very, very welcome!" he answers with a chuckle.

* * *

After she had said her goodbyes to Master Tsun, Max wipes away some fresh tears and enters her home. She hasn't even closed the front door as her father's voice chimes loudly from the living room.

"Maxine Caulfield, move your ass in here, right now!"

Max knows that she has fucked up. She knows that her dad has a lot of reasons to be mad at her. Still feeling fragile and close to shed more tears, the young girl slowly walks into the living room. Ryan sits in the armchair, a half-emptied bottle of Whiskey in front of him. His gazes are piercing daggers and Max immediately knows that her father means business.

"Why?" he asks rhetorically with a threatening tone, making Max flinch.

"Dad, I-I'm…"

"Don't tell me that you're sorry!" Ryan interrupts his daughter, "First, these cage fights and now your beating people into coma?! Are you even aware of the big trouble you've caused?" He jumps up, walking up and down the room while he keeps on yelling, not caring that Max is already shedding tears. "Internal Affairs is coughing up my neck, because they think I have a criminal daughter, who I'm feeding with delicate information. Me and Master Tsun had to talk two hours with the D.A. to convince him that the whole incident was a matter of self-protection which went to fuck, because of your traumatic past. And you…you literally forcing me to break up with Kyra!"

"What?! No!" Max calls out, not wanting to believe what she just heard.

"Oh yes, Maxine! How can I trust a woman, who teams up with my mischievous daughter behind my back and works against my educational matters?"

"Dad, it's not her fault! She tried to stop me, but I…I…" Like a lightning, realization struck Max. Realization upon Master Tsun's advice.

' _Walk back the path. Find yourself again. Back to the roots.'_

Knowing now what to do, Max takes a deep inhale and gulps down her sadness for once. "Dad," she speaks calmly, "please, don't punish Kyra for my doings! She's the most awesome woman I've ever met and she…she doesn't deserve this!"

"Max," Ryan replies with a sigh, combing with the hand through his brown hair, "It just can't go on like this. I'm sorry about what happened to Sam, but…"

"What I did was just wrong and you're right, it can't go on like this. That's why I'll leave and never come back."

"Max, that's not what I want!"

"But it's what I want. I need to find my path again and I need to do this on my own." She closes in on her dad, and gives him a soft, reassuring smile before embracing him into a tight hug. "It's not like I'm gone for good, I just…I just need some space and time to think."

"But I don't wanna lose my entire family."

"You won't," she replies and backs away a bit, "And who knows, maybe you'll soon have another mischievous daughter who drives you crazy."

With a wink and a smirk, Max breaks the contact, leaving a completely stunned Ryan behind as she heads upstairs to her room. There, she starts to pack everything she needs to live on her own.

' _Go back to the roots!'_

She fires up her computer and opens the website of the town of Arcadia Bay.

' _Find yourself again!'_

There is a link to Blackwell Academy's website as well. Old Max always wanted to become a student at the academy. Now they even have a photography program and before everything had went from bad to worse, 13-years-old Max had loved photography.

The black-haired girl fills out the online application form and sends it. She can do the real paperwork later.

' _Start anew!'_

As the 17-years-old heads towards the bathroom and packs some toiletries, she takes a glimpse in the mirror. Staring at her reflection, Max brushes over the smooth surface. She realizes how different she looks compared to five years ago. Stronger, confident, self-conscious, but also sadder and pessimistic. Chloe would've called her badass.

"Chloe!"

The word comes over her lips like the soft whiff of the winds of destiny. She hasn't spoken of or thought of her former best friend in years. Max once had a big crush on her, even planned to confess her feelings, but Chloe had rather preferred to say some very hurtful things and throw her out of the house. Sam had taken over Chloe's place as best friend and love interest, eventually. And soon, Max had forgotten about her. But right now…right now Chloe makes a reappearance. Maybe going back the path also involves reconnecting with her old friend?

Immediately, Max walks back to her room and wants to start a search for _Chloe Price_. Her finger hovers over the return-key, but she hesitates. Something happens in her mind that she never experienced before. Her entire body gets overwhelmed by anger, hate and the need to hurt someone. The red vail reappears again and Max has literally to fight the need to smash her computer. Instead, she get's up and releases the pressure by constantly hitting the punching bag, until she's entirely exhausted.

' _Fuck! What was that?! I-I felt like I want to kill someone! Dammit, I need to get my shit together or else I'm gonna be in real trouble!'_

Closing her Laptop and therefor abandoning the search, Max packs the rest of her stuff and loads it into the car. She doesn't want to say goodbye to her dad or Kyra, because she knows that they'd try to stop her, and considering the fragile state she's in, it wouldn't be for the best.

' _I still blame them a bit for the shit that has happened and if going all ballistic that easy is about to get a common reaction, I better avoid any other contact. There's still some stuff at Vanessa's place, but I prefere get that later or else I'm gonna slap her silly!'_

"Sorry, Dad!" she says to herself one last time, before she embarks the car and drives away into an unknown future.

* * *

Kate

Her small hand strokes through Chloe's blue-dyed hair, caressing her softly. The bluenette's bandaged head rests on her lap, using it as a pillow, since everything they got is an old mattress in a dark, dimly lighted, cold, uncomfortable room without any windows.

When she had been violently abducted, Chloe had suffered a concussion, causing her to fall into unconsciousness from time to time.

Squirming and groaning, the bluenette slowly wakes up again.

"Shh, easy there!" speaks Kate soothingly, giving her friend a warm smile as she opens her eyes.

"Ugh! How long was I gone again?"

"I actually don't know," answers the blonde, "Maybe one or two hours."

"Fuuuuck!" Chloe curses and closes her eyes once more. Silence fills the room again for some time, only broken by Kate's soft voice a moment later.

"Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanna thank you!"

Not understanding the meaning of this question, Chloe glances at Kate with a frown. "What for?"

"For saving Max from doing something pretty stupid."

Though it takes her some more time to put the pieces together, Chloe arches her eyebrows and blushes, avoiding Kate's still friendly gaze, nonetheless. "Oh that…yeah, well…"

"Chloe," Kate interrupts her, her demeanor still friendly and without any grudge, "it's okay. I know that you have deep feelings for Max and she…she has the same. I see it and I'll learn to accept it."

"Katie, I…" Chloe tries to comment, but get's once more cut off as the blonde plants a soft kiss on her forehead, which takes her entirely by surprise.

"Shush, now! Rest a bit more, you need it!"

Once again, there's silence. Water drips down somewhere, the wind howls through the small gap under the door. Kate tries to use this calm moment to gather her thoughts. Chloe had still been unconscious as she arrived here, so she is the only one who might know where they probably are. But it had also been dark as she had arrived and the only thing she can remember is the smell and sound of the ocean, so they must be close to the waterfront. Maybe the old harbor.

Out of a sudden, Chloe scoffs and then chuckles which is almost contagious in such a situation. So, Kate, of course, wants to know the reason.

"Care to share?"

"Well," Chloe answers sheepishly, "I just realized that everyone likes to kiss me. You, Max, Dana…it's just kinda hilarious that everyone wants a piece of Chloe."

"Well, it just shows how much we like you," states Kate with a shrug, "I mean, you're very beautiful and nice and I…" Then her shoulders drop and her voice carries a tad of bitterness. "I never understood why Max chose me. I'm not as pretty as you or…or Sam."

To her own surprise, Kate's cheek gets softly touched by Chloe, who brushes over the soft skin with her thumb while giving her a warm smile. "You're very beautiful, Katie! You're cute, smart and hella badass. Max doesn't deserve anything less!"

Glaring at Chloe in bewilderment, Kate is simply speechless. She heard such words from Max already close to a thousand times, whenever she had any second thoughts about herself. But hearing them so tenderly from someone like Chloe just let her lack any response.

"So," the bluenette then says louder than needed to, clearing her throat to underline even more that she wants to change topic. "This guy who kidnapped us is the same asshole who did those fucked up things to Maxi?"

"Yeah, and he's not alone."

"But who would help such a Nazi motherfucker? And how did he know about us?"

"I don't know, but the truth is that he's very dangerous and I think that the answers will reveal themselves to us soon. I overheard him talk about something at midnight, so I guess…"

Just right on cue, steps are approaching and a moment later the door clicks and swings open with a screeching sound. The first one to enter is Mike, his right leg limping, followed by Nathan and Dimitri.

"It's time for the show, dykes!" cheers Nathan overjoyed, "Now get up and move those ugly asses!"

"Nathan!" Chloe almost spits out, trying to get on her feet, which she only manages with Kate's support. "I knew that this whole thing hella smelled like your cheap Prickscott ass!"

"Nathan, are you even aware of who this is and what he did?" adds Kate, pointing at the scarred man.

"Yes, he hates this femi-nazi whore and wants to get even. That's the only thing I care about." Nathan's answer comes as uncaring as possible, which let hate boil up inside her. With angry steps the young blonde closes in on the brunette boy and gives him a hard slap onto his cheek, which makes him stumble backwards. "Argh! Are you crazy, you stupid cunt?"

"You fucking asshole!" Kate yells, once more closing in on Nathan fearlessly. "I swear to god, if Max gets harmed, I'll make sure that not even your dickhead of a father can safe you from my wreath!"

Supporting Chloe upon her still wavering, insecure steps, both girls leave the damp room, followed by Mike, who just scoffs a disgusted "Wimp!" as he walks past the young man.

* * *

Victoria

She flings her arms around herself in order to keep the cold, clammy air away from her body. It's slightly foggy and the by a half-moon lighted sky is covered by a thin layer of clouds, which gives the entire setting an almost eerie touch. Besides her, the other members of the Vortex Club are already present at the Blackwell football field, awaiting a show that they got promised by Nathan. But so far, nobody else has shown up and the field is still lying in darkness.

"Vicky," Taylor speaks quietly with a shivering tone, cuddling closer to her girlfriend, "C-can we please g-go? I-it's f-fucking cold a-and this whole thing here g-gives me the creeps!"

"I feel the same, Sweet T, but…I need to know what this shit is all about."

"Victoria!" Dana's agitated voice suddenly echoes through the night as she approaches the scene, Juliet at her side, "What the fucking hell is goin' on here? Jules got a message from the Vortex news dispatcher that Max will get a _beatdown_ and this so smells like your doing!"

For this comment, the _old_ Victoria would've gotten all bitchy on Dana, but she knows better now. She knows that she'll never get rid of her old reputation at this school, plus that Dana has more than one reason to be pissed at her. Therefor, she simply tries to stay reasonable. "It's not my doing, Dana, it's Nathan's. And believe me or not, I'm here to stop him!"

Obviously, Dana doesn't believe Victoria right away. Why should she? During all those years at Blackwell, the pixie-blonde had lied, cheated, fucked and blackmailed her way through school. Nobody would've guessed that it would take a shy Christian girl to finally slap some sense into her brain, so the cheerleader's dumbfounded glare isn't a surprise at all. Victoria even considers going all the way and apologizing to the brunette, but doesn't get the chance as one of the stadiums spotlights comes to life, blinding them all.

Complains and murmured conversations chime between the present students as the shape of five persons walking onto the field are approaching.

"What the fuck?!" gasps Dana, as she spots Kate and Chloe, whereas the latter one has a bandage around her head and obviously needs some support to even walk. Dana immediately wants to run towards them, but gets stopped by Victoria, who gives her a deep glare.

"Dana, don't! Something's really fucked here, especially those creepy guys beside Nathan. He trusts me, so let me do the talking!"

"Nathan, what the heck's goin' on?" asks Hayden.

"Yeah, you dragged us out here for a show, so…" joined in Logan, but both get silenced as Nathan answers.

"And you'll get a show as soon as this little Caulfuck dyke gets here."

"And what makes you so sure that she'll even show up?" another Vortex member throws in and gets his answer right away as Nathan points at Kate and Chloe.

"I took away her little sex-toys."

"That's enough, Nathan!" Victoria angrily shouts out, walking with heavy stomps towards the brunette boy. She has seen enough. "You'll stop this nonsense right now, or I'll-…"

Victoria hasn't the chance to finish her sentence as Mike's big hand grabs her neck in a chocking hold and starts to squeeze. In vain, the blonde tries to free herself from the stronger man's grasp by scratching his clothed arm and flailing out with her legs. Slowly, however, her resistance abates because of the increasing lack of oxygen in her blood.

"Vicky!" yells Taylor, now sprinting towards her girlfriend, but stops as Mike pulls a gun and points it at her.

"Nobody will stop anything until the show is over!" he shouts at the students, letting the muzzle of the pistol wander between the Vortex Club members. "Now sit down and enjoy or I'll ghost all of ya!"

"Hey, that wasn't part of the deal, asshole!" complains Nathan and receives a pistol-whip as an answer, which sends him wailing to the ground as his nose breaks again.

Fearing for their life, every student, even Dana and Juliet, takes a seat without complain. Then, Mike releases Victoria, whose face has already taken a slight blueish color from the lack of oxygen. Gasping for air, the blonde drops onto the wet grass and holds her bruised neck. Right away, Taylor rushes towards her and helps her girlfriend to get away from the psychopath.

"Time to change plans, you little pussy!" he snarls towards the on the ground laying and squirming boy. He wants to place another hit on him as, suddenly, Kate throws herself between Mike and Nathan with a loud "Stop it!"

"Kate, no!" Chloe shouts, trying to intervene, but gets prevented from doing so by Dimitri.

Surprised, yet unimpressed, Mike pulls the small blonde close by grapping her collar as his name is loudly called through the night.

"MIKE BRIGHTON!"

Everybody turns their attention to the lonely figure that is slowly coming closer. Illuminated by the bright light that floods the scenery, Max, only dressed in her black military pants and a tank top, carrying a sword in her hand, walks right towards Mike Brighton and stops in front of him.

The show is about to begin.

* * *

Max

Her heart is thumping in her chest. Her breathing is increased. Fear has a tight grip around her heart. Yet, she mustn't falter. She mustn't fail. She mustn't run away!

Slowly, Max steps into the brightness of the spotlight. Actually, she steps in the spotlight of everything and everyone as she calls out for Mike.

"MIKE BRIGHTON!"

Normally, Blackwell security should've already flipped their shit and surrounded the premise, but somehow they don't and the answer lays right on the grass, close to Mike: Nathan Prescott. He must've bribed the guards to take a longer break tonight.

Max hasn't seen Mike Brighton since the night she had almost beaten him to death. She just knew that he had been in a coma for a few weeks, but seeing his scarred face; the result of her vengeance; drives her nearly insane. But she mustn't show weakness; not now!

Having reached Mike, the 18-year-old girl stops a few feet away from him and assesses the situation, her best friend and her girlfriend the top priority.

Chloe is injured, yet conscious and able to stand. Kate seems to be unharmed, but Mike already has a tight hold on her. Mike is armed with a gun and as brutal as ever. Nathan is out of the game. But as her sight gets fixed on the slender man, wearing a black suit and a sword in his hand, Max just frowns.

"Dimi?!" she says, "Wish I could say that it's nice to see you again. Never thought you'd take cheap jobs."

"You know, Maxine," he answers with a chuckle, "business is business."

Ignoring the assassin, she shifts her attention back to Mike, who still holds Kate by the collar, but now has the gun pointed at her.

"You wanted me, here I am. Now, let 'em go!"

"What's with that toothpick?" he asks, waving with his pistol at the sword.

"You said no cops and alone. I'm alone, no cops. You didn't say shit 'bout weapons! Again, let Kate and Chloe go or…"

"Or what?" Mike interrupts her, letting lose of Kate, who stumbles away from him towards Chloe, the muzzle of the gun now following her. "If you just come one fucking step closer, I'll kill those two dykes before you even have a chance to stop me!"

Max weighes her chances upon this threat. Of course she's fast enough to save at least one – Kate or Chloe – from this madman, but not both. Seeing no other option, Max drops her weapon and spreads her arms to show her enemy that she's unarmed.

"Here, I'm unarmed. Now let them go!"

"Pick up the sword, Maxine!" Dimitri says, stepping in between Mike and Max. His gaze is serious, not as easygoing and relaxed as when the black-haired has met him normally, and right away she knows that he means business. Still, she refuses to pick up the blade.

"Why?" she whiffs, shaking her head as she glances at Mike with sad eyes, "Why are you doing this? Do you really think that it'll change something? That it'll undo things? I'm sorry for what I did to you, okay! I never wanted this! I wanted to live a peaceful life with Sam, but you…"

"You fucking cunt ruined everything! My life, my family…"

"I never wanted this!" Max yells back, her eyes welling up, "I just wanted love, but you…you started this war! You made me who I am today and I don't wanna be this person anymore!" Though she had planned to maintain her composure, Max fails to hold back her tears as her gaze meets with Kate's. "Mike, please, I'm so tired of this. I just wanna live a normal life for once."

But Mike just stays unimpressed, not even showing a hint of empathy. "Fuck you, fag! Now stop bawling and just die!"

Her gaze drops. Once more she's forced to fight for her love, but this time it's not just Mike or some of his pals. This time she has to face a deadly and well trained killer.

"Maxine," Dimitri says softly, picks up Max's blade and reaches it to her. One last time she looks at Kate and can see the fear in her watery eyes; the fear to lose the most precious person in her life. And this gives her strength to not give up!

"Let's do this!" she says with determination, grabs the sword and brings some distance to her opponent, who already unsheathes his Katana with a grin.

Max does the same, while she simply closes her eyes for moment and gathers all her strength and focus for the fight. A soft wind brushes through her bangs, carrying the smell of the sea. The spotlights are humming, their light reflected by the two razor-sharp blades. Somewhere in the distance a dog barks, breaking the tense quietness.

' _Time to face your demons, Max! Don't be afraid! Do not despair! Kate and Chloe need you! Fight! Fight one last time! Fight like you've never done before! Gather all your hate, fear and wreath, channel it and unleash the dragon!'_

Grapping the hilt of the sword tightly with both hands, Max charges with a loud cry. Hers and Dimitri's blade collide with a deafening, clanking sound, echoing through the dark night.

From this hard strike alone Max's arms hurt, but she has no time to rest. Not a second later, the next swing by Dimitri follows and right from the start he takes the lead in this deathly dance of sharp steel. Barely, the black-haired girl is able to fend off her opponent's strikes. She feels how every blow weakens her more and more. Additionally, every swing throbs through her left, injured shoulder, disturbing her concentration and decreasing the swiftness of her attacks. Max knows that she has to come up with a plan or else she'll fail.

She does a wide swing, which opens her defense, but also gives her the possibility to gain some distance from her enemy and therefor some precious seconds to think.

Sadly, Dimitri takes the chance right away, not willing to cut her some slack. As Max feels how the cold steel cuts her right thigh, the young girl cries out in pain and loses her balance. The perfect opportunity for a deathblow.

' _Is that it? Is that how it's supposed to end? What about Kate and Chloe? Will Mike really let them go? Maybe they're better off without me? NO! Don't think like that! I don't wanna die! I've found so much to live for! Fuck you, demons! Fuck you, fate! Fuck you, Mike! I…wanna…LIVE!'_

With a loud scream of desperation, Max slows down time and puts all her energy in one last strike, like she had done back in Seattle as she'd fought Hammerfist. Successfully, her blade cuts through fabric and flesh, but it isn't enough. Dimitri's cat-like reflexes has given him the opportunity to avert most part of the blow, so that it only cut a few millimeters into his shoulder, which he only comments with a slight groan.

But his answer comes right away as, in return, Max receives a deep slash on her right upper arm, which lets her cry out in agony again. Immediately, she loses grip on the hilt and drops the sword. From the corner of her eye she has to watch how Dimitri's blade closes in to finish the job. Powerless to avoid her cruel fate, Max closes her eyes and awaits the end, her mind only thinking about the person that matters everything to her.

' _I'm so sorry, Katie!'_

* * *

Kyra

She turns off the hot water and steps out of the shower. After the Asian woman has dried off the dampness from her body, she takes a look at her silhouette in the mirror, brushing over her slightly rounded belly.

"How're ya doing inside there, champ? Ready for some big time sleep?" she speaks with her unborn child, petting her stomach one last time before she puts on a bathrobe.

Kyra Kagawa then heads towards the bedroom. On her way there, she passes an old picture of Max, which shows a young, freckled, brunette girl that smiles carefree into the camera. She knows that this shot is over five years old, back from a time where the girl's world had been alright.

"I miss you, sweetie-pie! Wonder, what you're doing right now."

Giving the picture one last brush with her fingertips, Kyra continues her way. In the bedroom, she rummages through the closet for some pajamas as, surprisingly, her phone chimes. With a frown she gazes at the clock on her nightstand and wonders who would send her a message around midnight.

Expecting it to be Ryan, who needs her expertise on a case or is just bored, Kyra picks up the phone with a sigh and unlocks it. To her further surprise, she just received a voice-message from Max. Overjoyed and with a smile she starts the audio-file.

" _Hi Kyra! It's me, Max._

 _At first I wanna say that I'm sorry for just leaving without a word or Goodbye. Everything was just fucked at that time and I needed to get away. Master Tsun gave me the advice to go back where my life had started to suck and that's what I did._

 _I tried to fulfill my childhood dream of becoming a photographer and enlisted at Blackwell Academy in Arcadia Bay. Though, it had been hard for me to fit in at the beginning, things got better with every passing day. I reconnected with my childhood best friend, Chloe. Y'know, my first crush. Sadly, it didn't work out between us like I wanted to, but we're still good friends and I'm glad that I have her back in my life._

 _But the best thing that happened to me is called Kate Marsh! Gosh, you should meet her. She's cute, smart and so full of love! She healed me, Kyra. She helped me to finally come to terms with my past, but…said past caught up to me._

 _He's here, Kyra. Mike has found me. I don't know how, but he kidnapped Kate and Chloe, and threatens to hurt them, if I don't meet with him._

 _There's no use in hiding the truth: he wants to kill me. But I won't run away! I won't call the cops or anyone else! I have to end this on my own. Kate and Chloe are way too important to me than to risk their life. It's my fault that they got caught up in this shit and I'll take responsibility for that. Even if this means trade my life for theirs!_

 _I know that you or Dad will call the ABPD right away and I won't try to talk you outta this, 'cause by the time you got that message everything will be over anyway._

 _(Sighs)_

 _I'm sorry, Kyra. Sorry for everything I fucked up! Just promise me that you'll be a great mom and take care of Dad. He'll need you and the little munchkin more than ever, if everything goes to shit._

 _I love ya and hope that I'll have the chance to see the little squirt and to show you my new gal, one day._

 _Take care! Bye!"_

During the first half of the message, Kyra has listened to it with a warm smile and some tears of joy in her eyes, but as soon as the part with Mike Brighton came up, this happiness has faltered in an instant. Right now, the Asian woman is almost unable to hold back the need to cry out of worry and desperation. With shaking hands she speed-dials Ryan's number.

"C'mon…pick up!" she curses impatiently, her hand clenching around her phone, until Ryan finally answers.

"Ryan, it's Max, she…"

[Ryan]: _"I know. I got that message, too. Listen, I already called the ABPD. Pack some stuff and be ready. I'm already on my way to pick you up."_

"Got it! And Ryan…?"

[Ryan]: _"Yeah?"_

"She's strong! Max will be okay!"

[Ryan]: _(after a short pause) "I know."_

Then, he ends the call and immediately, Kyra brings forth a big suitcase from the closet and packs it with clothes, her thoughts always fixed on Max.

* * *

Vanessa

With a deep sigh Vanessa drops the pen and massages her temple.

"Dammit!" she mutters as her gaze meets the clock on the wall. Sighing once more, the brunette leaves her desk and heads towards the kitchen for some instant-coffee. She has just filled and started the water heater as her phone inside her pocket buzzes. Slightly annoyed, she pulls it out and gazes at the display.

"Fuck you!" she says and deletes the message. "I already told that stupid bitch that I have exams and can't party that weekend."

With a mug of fresh brewed coffee and a chocolate bar, Vanessa walks back to her desk and wants to continue her studies, as her phone chimes again. Sadly, she has forgotten it in the kitchen and isn't really in the mood to get up again, expecting it to be another invitation for a party.

But somehow she has a strange feeling that it's something important. Knowing that with this uncertainty she won't be able to finish her studies for tonight, Vanessa stands up and grabs the smartphone. This time, however, she isn't annoyed, but gasps. Being nervous upon that she has received a message from her daughter, the middle-aged woman starts the audio file with trembling hands.

" _Hi Vanessa…uhm, Mom! It's me, Max._

 _(Sighs)_

 _I know we didn't part on good terms and…well, this won't be a message where I'll forgive you. No, you fucked up my life way too much for being forgiven, but…maybe one day in the far future. Who knows?_

 _Anyway, I thought as my mother you should know when your daughter's about to die. Yes, you heard right. If everything goes to shit tonight, I'm as good as dead. Reality sucks, I know!_

 _You probably wanna know all the details, but telling you everything would just take too long. Let's just say, I messed with the wrong people._

 _(Sighs)_

 _Mom, I met a girl who taught me that compassion is better than anger or hate. During those last years I wanted nothing more than to make you pay for every little smack, but…_

 _(Sighs once more and then sniffs)_

 _I just hope that, one day, you'll find yourself again, because…b-because…_

 _(Sobs)_

 _I miss you, Mom! I miss my old Mom, who cared about me; who told me bedtime stories; who…who hugged me when I was upset. I…I want you back, Mom!_

 _(Continuous sobs and end of message)_

Tears are now running down Vanessa's face in a constant stream, dripping onto the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry," she whimpers, "I'm so sorry, my baby-girl! I…I miss you, too!"

It takes her some time to calm down enough to think straight. All she knows and that matters right now are that her daughter is in grave danger and there's only one man who could help right now.

"Ryan?" she speaks into her phone with a weak voice, "M-Maxine…she's…"

[Ryan]: _"Yes, we already know. Van, are you able to drive to Arcadia by yourself?"_

There's no grudge in his voice; no prejudice. This is about their daughter's life and everything else doesn't matter right now.

"I-I don't know…I-I…"

[Ryan]: _"Listen, Van, pack some stuff. We'll get ya in thirty minutes. Got it?"_

"O-okay…okay, yeah."

As soon as the call got terminated, Vanessa takes some more minutes to calm down, before she starts to pack everything she needs to be away for a few days. When she enters the bathroom, her sight gets fixed on her reflection in the mirror.

"Be the mother that your daughter needs!" she tells herself, promising internally that she'll do everything to be the mother that Max deserves

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Aaaaand cut!**

 **Sorry guys that I pulled your legs a bit in the last chapter, but this is only hypothetically the last chapter. But let me explain:**

 **Since chapter 20 I was struggeling with how to end the story. I had five endings in my mind and thanks to the advices of spebonne and Hithilion I narrowed it down to two different endings.**

 **So, yeah...this is indeed the last chapter and coming up next are the two endings.**

 **So far, and please don't rip my head off for this cliffhanger. ;-)**


	24. Final Chapter: Sleeping Bunny

**Author's Notes:**

 **Here it is, the final chapter! It came out bigger and more detailed than I thought. In itself, it finishes the story very well, so that I don't know if I should write the other (more positive) end as well. If you want to, I'll do it and if not...well, then the story is complete.**

 **I'll set it to complete anyway, since the alternative ending is more an additional bonus.**

* * *

 **Final Chapter: Sleeping Bunny**

Max

Every fiber of her body aches from exhaustion. Max just awaits the final intense pain that would make every other agony go away. But it doesn't happen. She still feels the pain as well as Kate's desperately yelled "MAX!"

Slowly, she opens her eyes again and sees the tip of Dimitri's blade, hovering in front of her face.

' _What the fuck?!'_ she thinks and now focuses her sight on her opponent, who gives her a wry smirk.

"I guess, I defeated the Queen," he says, lowers his sword and reaches Max his hand to help her up, which the freckled girl takes thankfully.

"Hey!" Mike yells, now pointing his gun at Dimitri and Max as he closes in, "What are ya think you're doing?! Kill that slut, you Bolshevik fuck!"

Faster than a normal eye can see, the shining blade slashes through the air and connects with Mike's pistol, emitting another clanking noise before it gets beaten out of his hand. And now it's him, who has the tip of the blade barely a millimeter away from his throat.

"Mr. Brighton," Dimitri says sternly, "my family, including myself, is descending from Cossacks. My grandfather fought honorably with the Germans against the red flood. So, if you EVER insult my family or their heritage again, I'll kill you! Besides, our contract only said that I should fight Max Caulfield, not to kill her!"

"I gave you fifteen grand!"

"For kidnapping one person and fighting the target. Tenfold it and you have my price for killing the Queen of the cage!" The assassin lowers his sword again, knowing that Mike isn't a threat to him anymore, turns his gaze towards Max and bows his head. "Max, it has been an honor for me to fight you and I'm apologizing for all your inconveniences."

He stretches out his hand once more and Max takes it, giving him a wry smile. "That's the first time you called me Max, Dimi."

"Really?!" he says in surprise, letting a chuckle follow. "Then I'll apologize for this, as well. Farewell, Maxine!"

"Yeah, see ya!"

"Hopefully, not!" replies Dimitri with a wink, sheathes his sword and walks away, vanishing into the darkness. Now, only Mike Brighton remains, since Nathan had crawled away, somewhat during the fight.

Max is already about to move towards him, but doesn't get the chance as Kate collides with her and takes her into a tight embrace, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I was so scared!" the blonde whimpers and tightens her hug.

Immediately, Max forgets everything. The pain and bleeding of her arm and leg, as well as Mike and everyone else around them. Right now her entire world is only defined by Kate and the intense love she feels for her. She simply feels happy at the moment, which only lasts until she hears Victoria's scream.

"MAX, WATCH IT!"

BANG!

* * *

Victoria

Her soft hand rubs over the sore skin of her neck, trying to get rid of the still present feeling of getting choked. Together with the other members of the Vortex Club, Victoria is literally forced to watch the event that is going on the field bellow.

Max has finally arrived and though the blonde with the pixie-cut can't understand a word that is said down there, she sees what's happening. And as both, Max and that creepy guy, draw their swords, a cold shiver runs down her spine. As soon as Taylor tightens her grip on her hand, Victoria knows that she feels the same.

With a loud clanking noise, both blades collide. It's an eerie sound, almost driving her insane and making her heart beat faster. The speed in which both fighters are moving is almost breathtaking. Nobody speaks a word. Nobody dares to make a sound. The silence is only broken when metal meets metal.

Though the actual event itself is nothing more than terrifying, Victoria sees some sort of art in this deadly dance of swords and almost wishes for her expensive camera to capture that moment. For a second she thinks about to use her phone's camera until she realizes that she can put an end to this madness by calling the police. Nobody's watching her anyway.

She's just about to call _9-1-1_ , as Max's scream chimes over the stadium. Not a minute and another cry later, the fight is over, Max being the one who's defeated. But then something happens that Victoria never would've expected. The fight abruptly stops and the two opponents talk with each other like normal acquaintances. Then, before the strange man leaves, there's an argument between him and this brutal guy Nathan brought with. The entire situation just seems so odd and hard to understand for Victoria. Only as she witnesses how Kate runs towards and hugs Max, she realizes that everything is going to be alright again. Everyone seems to just focus on this happy reunion of two people in love, not realizing that Mike has approached his gun and is already lifting it to take aim. In horror and not able to be there in time, Victoria only manages to yell a warning.

"MAX, WATCH IT!"

But it's too late.

BANG!

* * *

Kate

The blades meet and with that loud noise of metal, Kate gasps loudly and flings one arm around Chloe's body in desperate need for some hold. She feels so powerless and hopeless as she has to watch this already uneven fight. It doesn't need a trained eye to see that Max is barely able to defend herself against Dimitri's devastating strikes.

She fears for her girlfriend's life and as she has to watch how the Russian's blade cuts her leg, Kate breaks down into tears, almost expecting the fight to be over. But to her surprise, Max is able to launch one last counterattack, which gives Kate a short glimpse of hope, before it gets crushed as Dimitri avoids most of the blow and injures Max, once more.

"MAX!" Kate screams out and if it has been a trumpet of Armageddon, everything comes to a halt. Through her misty sight she sees that the blade has stopped a few inches away from Max's neck. Entirely overwhelmed, it takes Kate some time to comprehend what's going on in front of her. From one moment to another the tides have turned and every threat seems to be gone.

Only focused on Max, relieved that it's over and overtaken by her feelings, Kate ignores everything else, runs towards her girlfriend and embraces her tightly, while sobbing into her shoulder.

"I was so scared!"

Just feeling her beloved Max's warmth and smelling her scent gives Kate so much peace that the whole world goes quiet. All she wants to do right now is to go someplace else, far, far away. But her dreams and wishes are cruelly interrupted as she hears Victoria's yelled warning.

"MAX, WATCH OUT!"

And then a loud BANG blares through the night. Kate only feels a hot pain in her back, which quickly spreads out through her entire body. Desperately, she tries to hold on to Max by clawing into her top as her legs are failing to carry her weight any longer.

"M-Max…" is the only thing she manages to whisper, her blurry vision trying to look one last time at her love's beautiful face, before she feels herself falling into the inevitably darkness.

* * *

Chloe

"MAX, WATCH IT!"

As Chloe, who stands close to Max and Kate, hears those warning words from Victoria, she goes into high awareness. From the corner of her eye the bluenette sees how Mike has raised his gun, aiming at the couple. But it's too late to intervene. Mike Brighton manages to release a shot.

Luckily, Chloe has already reached him in time to prevent a second one. The punk girl kicks the gun out of his hands, but receives a punch right in the face, which sends her to the ground.

Once more, Mike reaches for the pistol and Chloe knows that she wouldn't reach him in time. But she feels something with her right hand: the hilt of Max's sword. Knowing that there's no time to waste, Chloe just grabs the Katana and throws it at the mad man.

The blade digs deep into his chest and impales his heart. In shock, Mike drops the gun and stares at the sword, before his brain shuts down and he drops dead to the ground.

The threat eliminated, Chloe turns around and gasps, "Oh no!" as she sees Kate laying on her back while Max performs CPR on her.

* * *

Max

The shot already fades in the distance as Max feels Kate's tight grip, clawing into her body. With every second the blonde's hold get's weaker and weaker. Forcefully, their embrace breaks as Kate begins to glide towards the ground.

"M-Max…" the blonde whispers, trying to keep her eyes open but fails to do so. Slowly realizing what just happened, Max can only reply a whiffed "Katie!"

Due to her injuries, Max isn't able to hold Kate upright and, therefor, lays her cautiously onto the wet grass.

"Katie?" she whispers once more with a trembling voice, shaking the unconscious girl's body slightly, "C'mon, wake up!"

Receiving no reaction, Max checks Kate's vital signs. "Oh no!" she gasps as she feels no pulse. "No, no, no…please!"

Being trained in giving First Aid, the black-haired girl gulps down the emerging panic, and starts to treat the severely injured girl. Knowing that the shot must've hit her in the back, Max pulls off her top and turns Kate's limp body around. She immediately finds the bleeding hole, presses the garment on it and turns Kate onto her back again, letting the blonde's own bodyweight do the rest of the job. Sadly, that's all she's able to do for the wound so far.

Still feeling no life signs, Max begins to perform airway-management and CPR. Right at the time, Chloe is at her side.

"Shit!" the bluenette hisses, "Can I help?"

Giving her a short, thankful glimpse, Max says, "Your jacket…cover her legs with it!"

"Here," Victoria's voice chimes as the pixie-blonde reaches her cashmere sweater to Chloe, "use this as a cushion!"

"I already called 9-1-1!" adds Dana, who has joined with Juliet. Soon, everyone at the field stands close and watches how Max desperately tries to bring her beloved Kate back to live. Checking life signs, mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, CPR, repeat.

"C'mon, Katie! You can do it!" Max says with determination, while more and more blood runs down her cut arm from the exhausting CPR.

At first, everyone is watching the heartbreaking scene in silence, but as time passes by, sobs and sniffs chime in.

"Katie, come on!" yells Max, first tears running down her cheeks. "Fight!"

Then, she feels a soft touch on her shoulder, accompanied by Chloe's trembling, heavy voice. "Maxi…"

"NO!" Max yells back, shaking the bluenette's hand off her shoulder. "She's not dead! She's…not…dead! She…is…"

With every word, Max's movements are getting weaker and weaker until she stops entirely, her body shaking from heavy sobs. Tenderly, Chloe drapes her arms around her devastated friend's shoulders from behind and rocks her soothingly, whispering, "I'm so sorry!"

* * *

Five days later…

Dressed in a black silk dress, Max stands in front of the white painted church. The very same church where she, Kate and Carla had played their song together.

The Chinese dress, formerly colorful adorned with flowers and supposed to be Max's prom dress, is now dyed black. It wouldn't need to serve its former job anyway, since Max has quit school right after Kate had died, seeing no purpose in education anymore.

Hesitating to take the final steps towards Kate's funeral, Max thinks about the previous days after her girlfriend's demise.

As the ambulance had finally arrived at the football field, Kate had already been dead as well as Mike. Right away, the police had taken everyone present in custody for questioning. At the station, Max had been told that nobody could've been able to save Kate's live since the bullet had pierced her heart and got stuck between two ribs.

The social quake that the blonde's death has caused shocked and changed the entire town.

The Prescott's are facing the biggest scandal in their family history, since their money had been used to pay Mike, the bribed security guards and an unknown assassin.

Nathan Prescott has to face a long sentence in prison for kidnapping and contract killing.

The Vortex Club has been closed down and banned. One of Principal Well's last acts, before he retired as Principal of Blackwell Academy as a consequence of Kate's murder that had been taken place on school property.

Admitting that she had been involved in the scheming against Max and Kate, Victoria Chase had been expelled from Blackwell. She plans to move together with Taylor to New York in order to start a new life.

Though every witness has been stated that Chloe killed Mike in self-defense and no legal actions will be charged against her, the bluenette still has to cope with the fact of having taken a human's life. For her it's an emotional rollercoaster. On one hand she's glad that she had prevented worse things from happening, but on the other hand she took Mike's life. In one way she's just happy that she had been able to save Max, but blames herself for not having rescued Kate.

In Max's eyes, Chloe has nothing to blame herself for, because had been Mike here for no other than her. The bullet that had killed Kate had been originally meant for her. Max sees herself as the person who had gotten her girlfriend killed and this fact has broken her. Chloe, Dana, Ryan, Kyra, even Vanessa…everybody had tried to tell Max otherwise. But she hadn't listened to them. Either she just shut herself in or just ran away.

The day before the funeral, Kyra and Chloe had tried to talk to the young woman again, but to no avail. Not wanting to hear their arguments, Max had simply run away into the woods, entirely ignoring the pain in her injured leg, until she hadn't been able to walk any further and broke down. Just late at night, Max had woken up again. Being all alone and not knowing what else to do, she had just sat down against a tree and had started to meditate.

During this time, Max had thought about her situation and how she should move on. The time she had come up with a decision, it had already been dawn.

Realizing that she would be late for the funeral, Max had run home, showered and got dressed.

Now all she has to do is to enter the church and attend the ceremony for Kate's burial. But somehow her legs refused to do another step. She just stands there, entirely frozen and not even aware of the time that is passing by or that the phone in her small, black purse is buzzing.

The church's front door opens and Chloe, dressed in a black suit and phone in her hand, comes out. As soon as the blue-haired girl's gaze falls on Max, she immediately lowers her cell and runs towards her friend, embracing her.

"Where the fuck were you?" she speaks with a brittle voice, "I was so worried!"

But Max doesn't reply anything, not even the hug, which causes Chloe to back away a bit and to look with her red-cried eyes at her best friend. "Maxi?"

"I-I can't!" she simply states quietly, her lips shivering, "I…I just can't."

Giving her an understanding nod, Chloe says, "Okay. C'mon, let's get you home and…"

Chloe hasn't even finished her sentence as the big doors swing open again. The ceremony has ended and the participants are leaving the church, ready to bring Kate's coffin to the cemetery.

Max's whole body clenches and her welling up eyes are widening as the coffin emerges from the building. At this moment her body suddenly awakes and seems to act on its own. With small steps she approaches the casket and touches the wooden surface.

"YOU!" a female voice suddenly yells. Janine Marsh walks straight towards the freckled girl with fast, angry steps and slaps her right in the face, which lets Max lose her balance so much that she hits the ground. There she lies, sobbing and broken, not even able to defend herself against the furious woman that stands above her. "How dare you, showing up here after all that misery you've brought upon my family?!"

"Hey!" Chloe intervenes, trying to help her friend up, "Are you fucking insane?!"

"Max!" then Carla chimes in, she and Lynn trying to rush towards Max as well, but get hold back by their mother against their will.

"Janine!" now Richard Marsh calls out angrily, stepping between his wife and the still on the ground laying, sobbing girl. "Not at our daughter's funeral!"

Being even more infuriated by her husband's chiding, Janine just walks away. In the meantime, Chloe has managed to get Max back on her feet, Carla and Lynn helping as well. The whole reception has come to a halt and has watched the whole scene. Sighing, Richard turns towards Max.

"Max, my family is going through a very hard time. The Lord has decided to lay a heavy burden upon us in order to test our faith and we need to pass it to move on, but…" He sighs once more. "Janine is right, you brought a lot of discord in our house and, as much as my little Katie would've wished your presence here, I can't allow it."

"What?!" gasps Carla, followed by Lynn's, "Daddy, no!"

"I'm sorry, this is my final word," he simply answers, signing with his raised hand that the conversation is over. "Carla, Lynn…"

Signing his daughters to follow him stat, Richard Marsh leaves, yet Kate's siblings are not willing to simply comply with their father's order.

"It's not your fault!" whispers Carla as she gives Max one last hug, followed by Lynn.

"We still love you!"

"Thanks! You guys are so awesome!" whimpers Max, barely able to hold her composure.

Then, the mourning procession moves on and it almost seems like everyone is ignoring Max, until something heartwarming happens.

From the crowd, Victoria Chase emerges and takes the freckled girl into a warm embrace before she follows the other guests. Her voice is heavy and filled with deep sorrow.

"I'm so sorry!"

Next are Dana and Juliet.

"We're with you!"

"Be strong!"

Other attending students of Blackwell who knew Kate, like Alyssa and Taylor, are giving Max their reassurance as well and soon, the reception is gone, only Chloe and Max are remaining.

"C'mon, Maxi! I'll get ya home," says the bluenette, already flinging one arm around her friend's shoulder. Both walk over to Chloe's truck and get in. The taller girl has just started the engine as Max's quiet voice chimes.

"I need to be with her one last time!" she says, gazing at Chloe with determination.

"One drive to the cemetery, coming right up!" she answers and brings her truck on the road.

An uncomfortable quietness fills the cabin of the vehicle. A silence which Chloe clearly can't endure. Especially, since she had heard from Kyra that her best friend wants to leave again. But she also knows that since Kate's demise, Max is more than just edgy. Her mood always swings between deep sorrow and burning fury. But not only that. Additionally, she has shut herself completely in, avoiding every conversation about her well-being and future plans, which can even peak in agitated outburst, like she's a wild tiger, cornered by hunters.

But still, Chloe needs to know and tries to approach the topic subtle and without any judgment in nonchalant, chit-chat way.

"So, I heard you wanna bail Arcadia."

A bit surprised and with a frown, Max gazes at Chloe. "Who told you that?"

"Kyra," Chloe answers with a shrug and earns a cynically snort.

"She can't keep her stupid mouth shut, huh?"

"Maxi," Chloe sighs, shaking her head slightly, "she just cares 'bout you, like…" Then she gives her friend a short, yet deep glare to underline her words. "…like I do. We're worried and I…I just wanna know what's goin' on."

And once more, there's silence between the two young women, broken a moment later by Max.

"I'm moving to Japan, Chlo. My flight leaves tonight. Sorry that I haven't told you earlier!"

Most people would think that, because of their past, Chloe would go all ballistic on Max again, like she had done five years ago as her best friend had told her about the move to Seattle. But it doesn't happen. On the contrary, a wry smirk is forming on the bluenette's lips.

"Japan, huh? Suits you, Martial Maxi. Care if I join ya?"

Taken aback at first by this kind of unexpected proposition, Max lacks any reply, because she already thought about this option multiple times, but never dared to ask. Let alone that Chloe has flight scare.

"Aren't you scared of flying, Chlo?"

"Yeah," answers Chloe with another deep exhale, "but it's way better than this fucked up shit here!" Swiftly, the punk-girl steers the truck onto a parking space in front of the local cemetery and turns off the engine. "Truth be told, when you're gone, I've nothing left here. Mom still hangs on to that Dildo. I have no friends, no place to stay, no perspective and not far enough money to start anew somewhere else. Maxi, without you everything's just fucked. You…you're everything I've left in my life!"

Instead of replying something, Max just reaches for the phone in her purse and types on the display before she reaches it towards Chloe, who gazes at the screen in astonishment.

"As soon as I'm back, we're gonna bail!" Max simply adds and disembarks the truck, leaving an entirely stunned Chloe behind.

Like at Sam's funeral, Max keeps her distance while the burial is still in progress. Under tears she witnesses how Kate's coffin is lowered into the fresh buried grave. She watches how the mourners, one after another, throw a handful of dirt into the hole before they leave. Soon, the cemetery is deserted again, only some staff remaining, entombing Kate's mortal body forever.

Once they're done, Max approaches her girlfriend's final resting place and gazes for some time at the framed picture that is leaning against shining white marble tombstone.

"Hey Katie," she says quietly with a shaky voice, a faint, soft smile on her lips. "Sorry for being late, but…your folks didn't really want me here and…I can't even blame them."

She sniffs and wipes her nose with the back of her hand. "How do you like my dress? I was planning to wear it at the prom, but…that won't happen now." Max pauses for a few seconds, fighting down another wave of deep sorrow as she thinks about another thing she'll never experience with Kate. "Katie, I need to go away. I…I need leave all this…" She waves with her hand. "Arcadia Bay, the west coast, just everything here behind. I need to live by myself. Just me, no one else around who can get hurt by me. Well, except Chloe." Max inhales again, clenching her left hand around her right wrist. "Katie, I'll be honest with you. You saved my life! Your heart literally stopped the bullet that was meant for me and…if it weren't for that; if you wouldn't have given your life for me, I…I already would've…"

Not able to withstand another barrage of sadness, Max sobs and starts to cry and needs some minutes to calm down again.

"Chloe will keep an eye on me. She'll make sure that I'll keep on going and that's it. That's the only reason I let her come with me."

Max kneels down and brushes with her fingers over the picture.

"I won't be able to see you very often, but I promise that I'll visit you every single birthday!" Then, she stands up again. "I love you, Katie! And wherever you are right now, take care!"

Slowly, Max turns away from the grave and walks back to Chloe's truck, new tears flowing down her freckled cheeks, while a set of hazel eyes watches her.

* * *

Near the city of Aki, Prefecture Kochi, Japan

Six months later…

Having taken the offer by Kyra's relatives, who are living in the city of Aki, Max and Chloe had spent their first nights in a small holiday home that the Kagawa-family owns. Thanks to their help and Max's savings, both girls had found and bought an old, small, wooden house in the nearby hills.

After giving it a lot of love, it had become a comfy place to live. Not possessing a landline, power comes from solar panels, batteries and a generator, while Internet works via satellite.

Both also knew that living from the savings alone wasn't possible; therefor they had to search for a job. While Max has started to work for a software security company, using her hacking-skills for testing security-software, Chloe has found herself a job in a local workshop, repairing everything from a plain bicycle to a car.

Being a very handy mechanic, the bluenette soon has made herself a very positive reputation around the locals. But while she loved to interact with other people, Max mostly keeps to herself, only going into public from time to time, if necessary, though Chloe tries to get her out of the house as much as possible. And today is such a day.

To the chiming melody of her phone, Max slowly opens and then rubs her eyes, groaning a "Fuuuck!" as her body starts to fight the drowsiness. The young woman would've loved nothing more than to turn around and sleep a bit more, but she had promised Chloe to hit the city today and join the Kagawa's for dinner tonight.

Lazily, Max gets up and stretches her limbs, groaning once more. Before doing anything else, she fires up her Laptop and starts her playlist. Like every morning, she does her exercises and workout, shooing the last sleepy remnants away.

Now feeling full of energy, Max grabs some fresh clothes and heads towards the bathroom. Being undressed and ready to wash her sweaty body, she catches a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and stops her doings for a moment.

Her now once more naturally brown hair is cut even shorter, pixie-style and very short on the sides. Apart from this, everything looks the same, except a fresh scar on her right upper arm. Right away, Max's mood makes a nosedive as she recalls the night she had received this one, plus another scar on her thigh.

Her body cramps and her breathing quickens as a panic-attack approaches. In such moments she feels the dark emptiness in her heart, how it consumes her; how it makes every part of her skin itch. She wants nothing more than to release this inner pressure; to let that darkness flow out of her body.

Panicky, Max searches the cabinet for something sharp. Something that could help her to finally get rid of this darkness inside. Plastic bottles and cardboard packages fall noisily to the ground, but her search remains unsurprisingly without a success, because she knows that Chloe has already removed everything that could help her to hurt herself.

Groaning in anger, Max slams shut the cabinet and gazes at the mirror once again. A mirror consisting of glass.

Her fist connects with the glassy surface, making it crack loudly into small and big pieces. A stinging pain emerges from her knuckles. First cuts, a slight relieve, yet not enough. Swiftly, she picks up a piece of glass and already wants to add more deep scars to her body as the door gets opened violently.

"Hell no, you won't!" yells Chloe, closing in on Max faster than the brunette has anticipated and grabs her wrist.

Both are struggling now for the shard, Max having the upper hand due to her experience. But Chloe doesn't give up so fast; the worries for her best friend are giving her additional strength.

"Argh, let go!" screams Max, punching the bluenette right in the face, which let her stumble backwards with a groan. Luckily, her grip is tight enough, so that Max is forced to follow, losing the shard in the progress as both hit the ground.

Being caught in her rage, Max pins down Chloe onto the ground, wanting to punch her even more, but as soon as she gazes into those deep blue, with sadness filled eyes, she stops.

"Maxi…" Chloe whispers with trembling lips, brushing with her thumb over her friend's cheek.

Moments pass while both stare at each other until Max collapses onto Chloe and starts to cry hard. Flinging her arms around her best friend, the bluenette presses her closer, stroking and rocking her softly.

"I'm so sorry!" whimpers Max, soaking her friend's top with her tears.

"Shh, it's okay, Maxi. I'm here!" she answers, pushing the brunette's head away softly in order to look her in the eyes. "C'mon, let's get this shit cleaned up, okay!"

Nodding slowly, Max sniffs one last time before she gets up, reaching Chloe a hand to help her up as well.

"Better you wash yourself now and I'll do the cleaning."

"Yeah," Max answers, giving her best friend a slight smile. "Thanks, Chlo!"

* * *

The smell of freshly baked Belgian waffles fills Max's nose as she leaves the bathroom, now dressed in some short pants and a tank top. Her stomach growls loudly as she enters the kitchen and sits down at the table.

"Belgian waffles and black coffee for my awesome Maximus!" announces Chloe as she brings her friend some breakfast. She places the plate and mug on the table, grabs herself a pot of coffee and takes the other seat.

"Thanks, Chlo, you're the best!"

"Nah," the bluenette replies, waving with one hand, "just takin' care of ya! Y'know that I have to make up a lot for those five fucking years."

For a moment, Max stops to chew, being a bit taken aback by those full with guilt dripping words. "Chlo, you don't owe me anything, 'kay! What you did 30 minutes ago was worth more than anything else."

"Yeah, you tell my jaw!"

Said jaw drops right away as Max leans over the table and places a soft kiss on the blue spot that is getting more and more evident, followed by a whiffed, "I'm so sorry!"

And once more, both girls gaze at each other deeply. During the last six months, Chloe had kept her distance to Max, despite the feelings for her. She knows that her best friend only agreed to let her accompany her to Japan for days like this very one. To make sure that she keeps her own promise, though sometimes Chloe has the dark thought that it would be nothing more than mercy to let Max go. Eventually, it's a constant fight between light and darkness. A struggle that rages inside Max: the need for life as well as death. Maybe showing affection would unbalance the entire system into one direction. But which one? The risk that it might be the dark side is so high that Chloe never dares to even mention the possibility to intensify their relationship.

But the kiss she has just received changes everything. At least so she thinks, until she sees Max's eyes welling up again and her lips trembling.

"I-I'm gonna go for a walk."

Without another word or reaction, Max leaves in a fast pace. Chloe knows that, when things get too much or her friend just needs some space, she should let her do what she needs to do. Yet, the worries and doubts stay. Chloe always tries to strong for Max; tries to be the rock that breaks the waves; to be the captain who guides her through stormy waters. But it's exhausting. Always taking the hit during Max's breakdowns and suppressing her feelings is such a psychological pressure that needs to be released from time to time. And that's what Chloe does, every time Max isn't around.

Now not being forced to hold back anymore, Chloe breaks down into tears, crying out everything that has been built up since her last relieve.

"I love you, Maxi!" she whimpers, resting her head on her folded arms on the table.

* * *

She runs up the hill. Her heart thumping and her breathing shallow. The tweeting birds in the trees, the smell of nature, the blue, sunny sky; things she actually enjoys…nothing matters at the moment.

Eventually, Max reaches her meditation spot not far away from her home. A rock at the top of the hill, overlooking the city and the ocean. Panting and trying to get control over her shaking body, the brunette girl sits down.

"Calm down! Calm down! Calm down!" she repeats constantly, closes her eyes and focuses on a steady breathing. Soon, Max has finally reached a state of meditation and starts reminisce about every positive thing that had happened during these last six months.

She and Chloe had quickly settled in here, still have a lot of fun together like in the old dayd and started to have a steady live.

Kyra brought a cute, little daughter to the world and had named her Kate Samantha Kagawa. A slight smile appears on Max's face as she remembers the first time she saw her little step-sister via Skype. Chloe jokingly calls her _Ka-sam_.

"Chloe!"

This name slips over Max's lips unintentionally, like her body has forced her to say it. And instantly she deeply thinks about those feelings she has for the blue-haired punk-girl. Especially about if she's even allowed to have this affection towards her best friend.

Slowly, Max opens her eyes again and does something she's always doing when being up here.

"Katie," she says, glancing at the blue sky, "I need your help! I-I know I always said that I will never let anyone close to me ever again, but…" She pauses for a moment, inhaling deeply. "I love her, y'know. I always have and…it get's unbearable. I miss you so much and feel so empty. I want to fill this black hole in my heart, but what if…what if I lose her, too? What if she already hates me for hurting her all the time? Sometimes I think that she just stays with me, because she has no alternative. No one else. I…I don't…Oh Katie, please help me!"

Unable to hold back her emotions anymore, Max buries her face in her hands and sobs loudly. Only a rustling in the underwood let her stop and turn towards the origin of the sound. It rustles some more and out of a bush jumps a black and white spotted bunny, stopping right in front of Max, one of its long ears twitching slightly.

"Hey there, little bunny!" Max says quietly with a soft smile, which turns into a frown as the small animal comes even closer. Cautiously, the brunette stretches out her hand and – to her surprise – the bunny gives her the permission to pet its soft fur.

"Well, you're a cuddly one!" Max chuckles and starts to fondle it behind the long ears. After a minute, the bunny jumps away again, but stops before reaching the underwood, gazing at Max with its mesmerizing hazel eyes.

Entirely taken aback by the animal's strange behavior, Max just gasps a, "What the…?" and once more the bunny twitches with its ears, jumping back and forth several time before Max gets the gist.

"Y-you want me to follow you?"

A bob with its head to the side is everything it needs to confirm the brunette's question. Slowly, she gets up and follows the bunny through the forest.

"Wait, where are you…?" Max calls out as the black and white rodent quickens its pace, but she instantly stops in her tracks as it already sits on a small table in front of hers and Chloe's house, gazing inside through a window.

With small steps, Max approaches the bunny's position and follows its gaze. Inside, Chloe still sits on the kitchen table, fumbling on her old Laptop in order to repair it. A habit which has become common every time Max had freaked out, despite that she already had a new one.

Max feels something furry on her right hand and shifts her gaze. The little bunny has now leaned towards her hand and gives her another deep glare before looking at the bluenette inside the house once more.

Max's eyes open wide as she puts the pieces together. A bit freaked out, she takes a step back.

"K-Katie?!" she says with a low, shivering voice, small droplets rolling down her cheeks.

Twitching once more with its ears, the bunny bobs his head and as Max closes in again, it leans into her cupped hand.

"Oh my god!" she whispers, smiling faintly. "I missed you so much!"

Once more, the bunny's attention focuses on Chloe and now Max knows that Kate just gave her an answer.

"Thank you!" the brunette says with a grateful smile almost wishing that Kate would stay. But sadly, the small bunny jumps back onto the ground and vanishes into the underwood.

"Goodbye, my angel!" she whispers, her sight fixed on the spot where Kate has disappeared.

A moment later, she inhales deeply, gathers all of her courage and heads inside the house.

* * *

"Stupidmotherfuckingsonofabitch!" curses Chloe slamming her fist on her former, broken Laptop. She knows that it's a lost cause to get this thing up and running ever again, but Chloe loves some challenge from time to time. Especially after a fight with Max. It distracts her. Gives her another reason. It makes her forget about the feelings for her best friend and the hurt she always experiences during and after such an outbreak. One of many throughout the last six months.

She is just about to take a break as the bluenette hears how the front door gets opened and closed again. And not a minute late, Max comes walking into the kitchen, heading straight towards her without a word.

Puffy, red-cried eyes, a stern demeanor, clenched fists. Chloe knows the signs of her best friend still being edgy. The only differences are her insecure, almost shy steps and the nervousness she radiates.

"Maxi, listen…" Chloe immediately tries to defuse the situation, but never gets to finish the sentence as Max softly cups her cheeks and places a soft, yet long kiss on her lips. Entirely surprised at first, Chloe doesn't react at all. She just stands there, her brain going haywire and only after a minute, the punk-girl flings her arms around Max's waist and pulls her closer, now kissing her back.

Both would've loved to kiss even longer, but from one moment to another, Max starts to sob, breaks the kiss and buries her face in Chloe's shoulder.

Brushing with her hand soothingly through the brunette's hair, Chloe pushes Max cautiously away, in order to gaze into her watery eyes, because she needs to know if this is more than a pure act of desperation.

"Maxi, I-I need to know. You truly mean it?"

Max nods.

"This is not just some desperate shit?"

Max shakes her head and eventually adds silently, "I love you, Chloe!"

Out of relive, Chloe pulls Max in for another kiss and hugs her tightly, answering with a whiffed, "I love you, too!"

* * *

A black and white bunny sits a bit up the hill, gazing with hazel eyes directly into the window of a small house and witnesses how two young women are entangled into a tight embrace, expressing their love for each other.

The bunny's ear twitches as it hears someone approaching through the underwood and a few seconds later a fiery-red fox with stormy grey eyes joins and sits down right next to it, watching the scene ahead as well.

Both share a deep gaze, before the bunny leans closer to the fox. Slowly, their bodies are getting blurry, fading more and more, until they've vanished entirely.

\- The End -


End file.
